Vision of an empath
by kelokelo
Summary: Encore sous le choc de la mort de Dumbledore et de la connaissance de l’unique moyen de battre Voldemort, la vie d’Harry se complique encore un peu plus. A l’approche de sa majorité, ses pouvoirs augmentent d’une façon surprenante.
1. Chapter 1

_Visions of an Empath_

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002 (NT : vous n'imaginez même pas le boulot qu'elle a la pauvre …)

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

Avertissement : Tous les personnages, décors, etc. reconnaissables sont la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur. L'auteur n'est associé en aucune façon avec les propriétaires, créateurs ou producteurs de quelque média que ce soit. L'auteur ne prétend à aucune violation de copyright

Sommaire : Encore sous le choc de la mort de Dumbledore et de la connaissance de l'unique moyen de battre Voldemort, la vie d'Harry se complique encore un peu plus. A l'approche de sa majorité, ses pouvoirs augmentent d'une façon surprenante.

Note de la traductrice : voilà donc le premier chapitre que je vous avais promis pour ceux qui lisent Veela d'abord. Pour ne frustrer personne, je vais alterner les publications entre ces deux fics, au rythme que je pourrai (en sachant que c'est nettement plus rapide de traduire pour moi que d'écrire...). Sachez également que je respecte l'écriture de l'auteur, donc ne vous étonnez pas si le style est un peu différent de Veela d'abord.

_Chapitre 1_

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Harry avait vu Rogue tuer Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que Rogue les avait trahi de la sorte. Maintenant, Harry était de retour chez les Dursley pour son séjour annuel forcé pour renforcer les barrières de protection. Heureusement, il n'avait qu'à rester jusqu'à son anniversaire. Malheureusement, celui-ci n'était que dans trois semaines. Au moins les Dursley semblaient se contenter de l'ignorer la plupart du temps cet été, ne lui donnant que quelques corvées à faire chaque jour.

Harry soupira et regarda dans le vide par la fenêtre, pensant au trajet de retour dans le train jusqu'à Londres. C'était, après tout, le moment où tout avait changé.

_**Flashback**_

Harry s'assit dans le compartiment avec Hermione et Ron, perdu dans ses pensées essayant d'ignorer ses deux amis qui se bécotaient sur le siège opposé. Le train s'engagea dans un virage et le livre d'Hermione tomba du siège sur le plancher. Harry ramassa le livre et se perdit dans un océan de visions décousues.

Harry vit un grand homme brun survolant fiévreusement les pages uniquement pour s'écrouler en avant, le sang coulant du coin de sa bouche et éclaboussant les pages. Il vit une jeune fille blonde courant dans la rue cramponnant le livre contre sa poitrine. La vision suivante montra un couple familier en train de faire l'amour sur une table avec le livre sous la tête d'Hermione alors qu'elle arquait le dos dans un cri.

Harry lâcha le livre et se jeta en arrière comme s'il venait de se brûler. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet enfer ? » murmura-t-il.

"Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? C'est ta cicatrice ?"

Harry releva les yeux et vit Hermione et Ron le fixer avec inquiétude. Harry poussa du pied le livre vers Hermione. « Quelque chose de bizarre vient de se passer. J'ai juste ramassé ce livre et vu quelque chose d'étrange. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as vu, mon vieux ? » demanda Ron.

« Et bien d'abord, j'ai vu un homme lire le livre, mais je pense que quelqu'un l'a tué parce qu'il a soudainement basculé vers l'avant et il avait du sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Après j'ai vu une fille courir avec le livre. Et finalement, je vous ai vu, toi et Hermione, en train de faire l'amour sur une table et Hermione touchait le livre. »

Hermione et Ron rougirent tous les deux fortement au dernier commentaire d'Harry. Ils se rappelaient tous les deux de cette nuit très clairement. Puis ils se remémorèrent qu'Harry n'aurait pas dû avoir connaissance de cela.

« Harry, tu veux dire que tu as touché le livre et eu des visions du passé? » Demanda lentement Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Vous avez réellement fait l'amour sur une table avec Ron alors que tu te servais du livre comme oreiller ? ». Le visage d'Hermione devint aussitôt furieusement rouge. « Alors je pense que je l'ai fait. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que cela veut dire ? »

« On dirait que tu es psychométrique, Harry », dit Hermione fiévreusement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Ron.

« C'est le pouvoir de voir le passé de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un rien qu'au toucher. C'est un don très rare dans le monde magique.» dit Hermione

Harry sembla dubitatif. « Hermione, c'était probablement juste un coup de pot. Je doute vraiment que je sois devenu soudainement psychométrique. Après tout, ce n'était jamais arrivé avant aujourd'hui, et j'ai touché toutes sortes de choses dans ce train. »

Hermione sembla désappointée pendant un moment, puis s'excita à nouveau. Elle fouilla son sac et en sortit un collier en or. « Tiens ça et dis-moi si tu vois quelque chose. »

Harry s'empara du collier avec hésitation. Le métal était frais contre sa peau, mais aucune vision ne traversa son esprit. Harry haussa les épaules et rendit le collier à Hermione. « Vu ? Rien. Je t'ai dit que c'était juste un coup de pot. »

Hermione sembla dévastée que sa théorie ait été démontée, et le reste du voyage en train fut silencieux.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Depuis qu'il était chez les Dursley l'incident du train s'était renouvelé trois fois. La première fois, c'était quand Harry avait mis sa cape d'invisibilité sous la latte disjointe du plancher. La vision était de son père, Sirius et Pettigrow se faufilant hors du château sous les plis de la cape.

Le second incident s'était déroulé lorsqu'Harry nettoyait le garage et qu'il ramassa un petit bracelet à breloques qui était tombé entre deux rayons. Cette vision montrait une jeune Lily Evans, qui n'avait pas plus de cinq ans, totalement rayonnante alors qu'une belle femme blonde lui attachait le bracelet autour du poignet. Le troisième incident, pourtant, avait été un peu différent.

Harry était dans la cuisine en train de faire le dîner lorsque son oncle le heurta, se frottant contre la peau nue de son bras. Le contact avait été fugace, mais Harry vit une image de son oncle, debout à côté du lit d'Harry, le regardant alors qu'il dormait. Ce qui rendait cette vision vraiment révoltante, pourtant, c'était l'impression de luxure provenant du plus âgé.

Harry s'éloigna de son oncle et le regarda fixement avec horreur. Il se sentit totalement violenté par ce qu'il venait de voir. Est-ce que son oncle avait réellement fait ça ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, garçon ? »

« Je ne me sens pas bien, » murmura Harry, bousculant Vernon et courant vers les toilettes. Il les atteint juste à temps pour vider le contenu de son estomac.

A partir de ce jour-là, Harry dormit avec une chaise calée sous la poignée de la porte. Cette dernière vision l'avait effrayé à plus d'un titre. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une quelconque émotion pendant sa vision du passé. Est-ce que ce nouveau pouvoir pouvait devenir plus fort encore ?

Les trois semaines précédant son anniversaire se révélèrent usantes pour Harry. Les visions commencèrent à devenir plus fréquentes et Harry avait l'impression de devenir fou. Dans une tentative désespérée de stopper les visions, Harry commença à porter des gants et des chemises à longues manches partout où il allait. Les visions étaient suffisamment mauvaises comme ça, mais en plus Harry ressentait chacune des émotions de toutes les visions. La pire fut lorsqu'Harry alla au parc et toucha le toboggan. Il avait vu une jeune fille violée vicieusement par un homme masqué. Harry était tombé par terre, ressentant chaque moment de douleur endurée par la fille et le plaisir morbide que l'homme ressentait pendant ce viol. Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que cela lui arrivait à lui ? Il ne voulait pas de ce terrible pouvoir.

Il restait plus qu'une heure avant l'anniversaire d'Harry. Il était à la fois impatient d'y être et extrêmement anxieux de voir Hermione et Ron le lendemain. Il était certainement très content de quitter les Dursley pour de bon, mais il était terrifié à l'idée qu'Hermione ait raison et qu'il soit maudit avec ce pouvoir pour le reste de sa vie. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait survivre comme ça. C'était trop horrible rien qu'à imaginer.

Minuit arriva enfin, et avec le nouveau jour plusieurs hiboux portant des cadeaux arrivèrent. Il les déchargea de leur fardeau et leur offrit de l'eau et des biscuits avant de reporter son attention sur ses cadeaux. Il ouvrit celui d'Hermione d'abord et ne fut pas du tout surpris de découvrir un livre sur la psychométrie et la prémonition. Ron lui donna un assortiment de bonbons et de chocolats. Fred et Georges, bien entendu, avaient envoyé des produits de leur boutique, ainsi qu'une nouvelle cape de protection améliorée. Mme Weasley lui avait envoyé l'habituel gâteau d'anniversaire et des tourtes à la viande. Remus lui avait donné une dague en argent et un fourreau avec une petite note lui indiquant de conserver la dague sur lui en toutes circonstances parce qu'il est toujours bon d'avoir plus d'une arme.

Harry glissa la dague sous son oreiller et plaça le reste de ses cadeaux dans sa malle. Baillant largement, Harry se déshabilla lentement pour se retrouver en boxers et monta dans son lit. Il avait été extrêmement heureux de découvrir que son lit ne déclenchait aucune vision lorsqu'il le touchait.

Harry s'endormit en quelques minutes et fut complètement inconscient lorsque son héritage magique arriva, changeant sa magie et la renforçant. Il ne sentit jamais le coup de vent qui souffla dans la pièce et la magie qui courut sur son corps endormi. Il ne sut jamais que sa vie entière venait de changer jusqu'à plus tard dans la matinée.

Harry s'éveilla le lendemain lorsque sa tante Pétunia cogna à sa porte et lui hurla de se lever. Il sortit de son lit et mit ses habits. Il se saisit de sa dague sous son oreiller et fut aspiré dans une autre vision du passé. Dans celle-ci, Harry vit un homme avec des cheveux blancs faire glisser sa dague en travers de la gorge d'un autre homme avant de se retourner et de faire la même chose à la femme à côté de lui. Harry hurla et se cramponna à sa gorge tandis qu'il sentait l'homme et la femme mourir, se poignardant presque avec la dague toujours accrochée dans sa main.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement et Remus courut dans la pièce. Il vit la dague dans la main d'Harry et pensa immédiatement qu'Harry tentait de se blesser lui-même. Remus tira sa baguette et pétrifia Harry, provoquant l'effondrement d'Harry vers l'avant. Heureusement, Harry ne se poignarda pas lui-même en tombant.

Remus attacha rapidement Harry et prit la dague des mains de l'adolescent. Alors il lança un _Ennervate_ sur Harry. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais enfin Harry ? Te suicider n'est pas la réponse à tes problèmes ».

« Il n'essayait pas de se tuer, Remus »

Remus et Harry regardèrent à la porte et virent Hermione qui se tenait juste à l'entrée de la pièce. « Comment ça, Hermione ? Je l'ai vu. Il avait le couteau à sa gorge. »

« Ce n'était pas un coup de pot, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Harry hocha la tête et regarda ses mains attachées. « J'ai oublié de mettre mes gants avant de toucher la dague ».

« De quoi parlez-vous tous les deux ? » Demanda Remus, frustré.

« Harry semble être psychometrique, Remus. Cela a commencé le mois dernier dans le train qui nous ramenait à Londres. Il a touché l'un de mes livres et a eu une vision du passé. Ca n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, mais c'est apparemment devenu nettement plus important ces dernières semaines. »

« C'est vrai Harry ? » Demanda doucement Remus.

Harry approuva avec un air malheureux. « C'est plus que cela, pourtant. Non seulement je vois le passé, mais je ressens également les émotions des personnes impliquées. C'est pour cela que je tenais ma gorge. La personne à qui appartenait cette dague a égorgé deux personnes avec »

« Et tu as senti ça ? » Demanda Hermione faiblement. « Tu les as senti mourir ? »

« Oui », murmura Harry.

« Oh mon Dieu, Harry, c'est horrible. Est-ce que tu vois seulement des visions d'un passé violent ? » Demanda Hermione. Elle donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de pleurer, et ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Elle ne supportait pas de voir Harry si malheureux, et c'était tout ce que son nouveau pouvoir lui faisait.

« Principalement, mais j'ai eu une vision de ma mère lorsqu'elle était enfant. Je vous ai vu toi et Ron également, si tu te rappelles. Je crois que les visions sont déclenchées lorsque quelque chose ou quelqu'un a de fortes émotions liées à un événement passé. Malheureusement, j'ai rencontré essentiellement de fortes émotions négatives. » Harry regarda alors Remus et leva ses mains attachées. « Peux-tu me détacher maintenant ? J'aimerai rassembler mes affaires pour pouvoir partir. »

Remus approuva et détacha rapidement Harry, bien qu'il tendit le bras et saisit la dague au cas où. Harry se mit simplement debout et enfila une paire de gants avant d'empiler ses affaires dans sa malle et de la fermer. Harry regarda soudainement la porte de la chambre avec une expression bizarre sur le visage.

« Allez. Il faut qu'on se dépêche. »

Hermione et Remus regardèrent Harry étrangement, mais ils ne posèrent aucune question. Remus sortit simplement un parchemin roulé et le tendit. Harry fixa le parchemin avec prudence et posa un doigt dessus avec réticence. Il haïssait les portoloins avec passion. Les portoloins n'avaient jamais été son moyen de transport favori, mais depuis que la Coupe de Feu avait été transformée en portoloin, il détestait cordialement se déplacer par ce moyen là.

Remus activa le portoloin et ils disparurent juste au moment où la maison fut secouée par une forte explosion. La chambre d'Harry à Privet Drive fut rapidement entourée par les flammes, et s'ils avaient attendu quelques secondes de plus, la maison leur serait tombée dessus. Au lieu de cela, ils atterrirent au Terrier, et Hermione et Remus regardèrent fixement Harry, choqués.

« Harry, comment savais-tu ce qui allait se passer ? », demanda Hermione tranquillement.

Harry regarda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer, Hermione. Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? ».

Remus répondit à la place de la jeune fille choquée. « Parce que tu as insisté, Harry, pour que nous nous dépêchions après avoir regardé la porte de la chambre d'un regard bizarre. Si tu ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer, pourquoi étais-tu si pressé de partir ? »

Harry eut un air sinistre et frotta ses tempes. « Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer, Remus. J'ai juste eu le sentiment que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer si nous restions plus longtemps. C'était juste une intuition, je pense. »

Hermione fixa Harry du regard un peu plus longtemps avant de le saisir par la main et de le tirer dans la maison. Harry fut immédiatement entouré par des têtes rousses, étreignant et souhaitant au brun un joyeux anniversaire. Harry allait bien jusqu'à ce que Ginny l'embrasse brusquement sur la joue. Dès que ses lèvres touchèrent sa peau, Harry fut tiré dans une vision d'une Ginny plus jeune écrivant un message en sang sur le mur. La vision en elle-même n'était pas si terrible, mais les émotions étaient écrasantes. Il pouvait sentir la jubilation sadique que la jeune fille possédée ressentit alors qu'elle écrivit le message, mais il sentit aussi la confusion et la terreur qui était enfermés dans la fille, incapable de se libérer de l'emprise que Voldemort avait sur elle.

Harry se rejeta de Ginny et trébucha en arrière de quelques pas. « S'il te plait, ne me touche pas ». Il vit la douleur qui passa sur le visage de Ginny et se sentit mal, mais il ne pouvait s'occuper de cela pour l'instant. « Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'allonger un moment. Cela vous ennuie ? »

« Non, mon chéri. Tu peux y aller, » dit Molly calmement.

Harry hocha la tête, reconnaissant et monta dans la chambre de Ron, s'effondrant sur le lit et s'endormant presque immédiatement.

Ginny regarda Harry partir, blessée et confuse. Elle vit le regard plein de sympathie qu'Hermione lui lança et se rapprocha d'elle. « Hermione, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez Harry ? ».

« Je crois que tout le monde devrait écouter cela, » dit Remus abruptement, s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

Les Weasley, Remus et Hermione s'assirent et Hermione entama les explications. « Harry est un empathe et un psychometrique. Cela veut dire qu'Harry peut voir et sentir les événements du passé quand il touche quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Malheureusement, ces visions sont rarement heureuses, et elles ne font qu'augmenter. Quoi que vous fassiez, ne touchez pas sa peau nue parce que c'est se qui déclenche les visions. »

Ginny sembla horrifiée. « Alors lorsque je l'ai embrassé sur la joue, il a très certainement vu une vision du moment où j'ai été possédée par Tu-Sais-Qui ? » Hermione hocha la tête et Ginny se sentit mal. Personne n'aurait du voir ou ressentir ce par quoi elle était passée.

« Ce pauvre garçon », dit Molly compatissante. « Pourquoi est-ce que ces choses lui arrivent toujours ? »

Personne n'avait de réponse pour cela. Alors qu'ils restaient assis silencieusement à la table, méditant à propos d'un certain brun à l'étage, Arthur entra dans la pièce. Il poussa un soupir audible de soulagement lorsqu'il vit Hermione et Remus, mais un pli soucieux se forma sur son visage lorsqu'il ne vit Harry nulle part.

« Où est Harry ? »

« Il est là-haut en train de faire une sieste, Arthur. Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Molly.

"Merci Merlin, vous êtes tous les trois revenus sains et saufs, » dit Arthur avec soulagement.

« Privet Drive a été démoli il y a quelques minutes. Toutes les maisons de la rue ne sont plus que des ruines ». Arthur vit les regards graves sur les visages d'Hermione et de Remus et les regarda interrogateur.

« Nous sommes partis juste au moment où l'explosion a commencé, » dit Remus, « parce qu'Harry nous a dit que nous devions nous dépêcher » Nous lui avons demandé comment il le savait, mais il a juste dit qu'il avait eu l'impression que quelque chose de mauvais s'apprêtait à arriver. »

« Alors Harry peut voir le passé et le futur ? » demanda Ron incrédule. « Et bien, ce n'est pas juste. »

Hermione lança un regard furieux à Ron. « Ne sois pas stupide, Ron. Harry s'est presque égorgé lui-même ce matin parce qu'il a touché la dague que Remus lui a donnée, il a vu quelqu'un ouvrir la gorge de deux personnes et les a senti mourir. C'est vraiment quelque chose que tu aimerais ressentir toi même ? Et il ne peut pas voir le futur. Ce n'est pas un devin. Il a probablement juste des sensations prémonitoires. »

Ron tressaillit à la tirade d'Hermione. Elle avait raison pourtant. Il ne voulait pas être à la place d'Harry actuellement. « Qu'est ce que cela veut dire 'juste des sensations prémonitoires' ? »

« Alors, la prémonition est la capacité de voir le futur. Harry ne vois pas réellement des visions du futur pour autant. C'est plus des soupçons ou des sensations que quelque chose va arriver, mais il ne sait pas exactement ce que ce 'quelque chose' est vraiment ».

« Comme à Privet Drive, » dit Remus.

Hermione approuva. « Exactement. »

« Quelle façon, »dit Fred.

« De commencer son anniversaire », termina Georges.

« Cela peut être utile pourtant, » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

« N'y pensez même pas, les garçons. Vous laissez Harry seul, » dit Molly sévèrement, jetant des regards furieux aux jumeaux. « Ce pauvre garçon a suffisamment de choses à s'inquiéter pour le moment sans que vous en rajoutiez. »

« Oui, maman, » murmurèrent-ils doucement.

Harry ne cessait de s'agiter sur le lit, des visions harcelant son sommeil.

« _Ssseverusss, approche-toi. Essst-ce que la potion est prête ? »_

_« Oui, maître, » Rogue tira une fiole de ses robes et la tendit au Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Voldemort fixa du regard le liquide bleu scintillant avec une satisfaction suffisante. Il eut un petit sourire moqueur et fit un signe à Bellatrix Lestrange. « Amène-moi Luciusss »_

_Bellatrix eut un sourire malveillant et sortit de la pièce, revenant quelques instants plus tard avec un Lucius attaché et jurant._

_Voldemort se mit debout et s'approcha de Lucius, passant sa main à travers les cheveux blonds de Lucius. « Luciusss, tu m'as déççççu tant de fois, mais maintenant tu as un moyen de te racheter ». Il tira tout à coup la tête de Lucius en arrière et l'obligea à avaler de force la potion. « Bientôt, mon petit veela, tu te sssoumettras à moi. Ccc'est toute la beauté de la potion de Ssseverusss, tu vois. Cccela active le sang de toute créature magique cachée. »_

_Lucius toussa et cracha bruyamment, jetant un regard plein de haine à Voldemort. Intérieurement, pourtant, Lucius pouvait difficilement cacher sa jubilation. Si cette potion activait le sang de n'importe quelle créature magique, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en serait quitte pour une grosse surprise parce que, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Lucius n'avait aucun sang veela. Il avait, au contraire, du sang de drake des glaces. Si ce sang était activé, Lucius se transformerait en drake des glaces mortel et ne serait capable de reprendre sa forme humaine que lorsqu'il aurait trouvé son âme sœur._

_Voldemort vit la haine sur le visage de Lucius et eut un petit sourire moqueur. Une fois que le sang de veela du blond serait activé, Lucius serait incapable de résister, surtout après avoir absorbé la potion d'esclavage qu'il avait demandé à Severus de brasser._

_Lucius sentit son corps se refroidir et frissonna. Son corps commença à le faire souffrir et sa magie pulsa, hors de contrôle, cassant ses liens. Le corps de Lucius tourna au bleu pâle alors que des écailles recouvraient chaque centimètre de sa peau. Son corps commença alors à se contorsionner et à s'allonger, des ailes coriaces poussèrent sur son dos, et soudainement, un dragon bleu se tint devant eux._

_Le dragon rugit, et tout le monde dans l'espace commença à frissonner lorsqu'une rafale d'air glacial balaya la pièce. Alors le dragon ouvrit ses ailes et s'envola dans les airs, détruisant le plafond et faisant s'effondrer les gravats sur Voldemort et les autres. Lucius ne s'en souciait pas, pourtant. Son âme sœur était en vie et non loin._

_« Bon sang, Lucius, », maudit Severus, espérant que le sort de traçage qu'il avait lancé sur Lucius marcherait. Profitant du chaos provoqué par Lucius, Severus transplana au loin._

Harry s'assit brutalement dans son lit, se cramponnant à sa cicatrice douloureuse. Il avait besoin de dire à quelqu'un ce qu'il venait de voir. Il dévala les escaliers et déboula dans la cuisine, effrayant Molly qui en lâcha le saladier qu'elle tenait.

« Harry, chéri, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Vision, » haleta Harry, s'effondrant sur la première chaise venue.

« Oh, chéri. » Molly se précipita rapidement à la cheminée pour appeler Minerva, Maugrey et Lupin successivement. En l'espace de quelques minutes, ils étaient rassemblés autour de la table de cuisine, écoutant attentivement Harry qui leur décrivait sa vision.

Remus sembla intrigué. « Malefoy est un dragon ? Comment est-ce possible ? »

Maugrey frappa sa main sur la table. « La véritable question devrait être qu'allons-nous faire d'un dragon déchaîné dans Londres ? Qui sait quel genre de dommage il peut occasionner ? Et n'oublions pas la partie Voldemort dans tout ça. Et ce maudit Rogue qui a créé une potion pour activer le sang de toute créature magique cachée. Avec cette potion, Voldemort peut créer une armée de créatures magiques presque impossible à arrêter »

Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil par la fenêtre, presque comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un ou quelque chose arrive. Soudain il se leva et passa par la porte de derrière. Il ne remarqua pas le silence brutal qui se fit derrière lui. Il marcha simplement vers la forêt. Quelque chose l'appelait là-bas.

Un grand rugissement retentit à travers la forêt. La même forêt vers laquelle Harry se dirigeait. Remus courut après l'adolescent et le plaqua au sol. « Non, Harry. C'est trop dangereux. » Dans son effort pour sauver Harry, pourtant, Remus avait accidentellement touché la peau nue d'Harry.

Harry cria et se griffa la peau alors qu'il était aspiré dans une vision de Remus se transformant en loup-garou. La douleur était insupportable. Remus se jeta en arrière horrifié, et regarda sans pouvoir bouger Harry perdre connaissance, le sang souillant sa peau par endroits.

Aux cris d'Harry, un rugissement enragé se fit entendre de la forêt. Un dragon bleu clair jaillit soudain des arbres et vola en direction d'Harry et de Remus. Remus tenta de prendre Harry dans ses bras et de courir en sécurité, mais dès qu'il toucha l'adolescent, le dragon gronda dangereusement. Remus se recula et regarda impressionné le dragon s'enrouler de façon protectrice autour de l'adolescent.

Minerva regarda Maugrey. « Et bien, il semblerait que nous ayons trouvé le dragon. »

Severus jura alors que Lucius s'envolait. Il espéra juste que le sort de traçage qu'il avait placé sur son ami marcherait. Profitant du chaos provoqué par le départ de Lucius, Severus transplana. Il réapparut à Spinner's End. Attrapant rapidement quelques potions et les rangeant dans ses robes, Severus vérifia si le sort de traçage marchait. Et il jura une fois de plus lorsqu'il vit la position de Lucius.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu attirer Lucius à la maison des Weasley ? Severus grogna doucement dans un souffle lorsque la réponse lui apparut. Les drakes ont la possibilité de changer d'humain à dragon une fois qu'ils ont trouvé leur âme sœur. Si Lucius avait été attiré par la maison des Weasley, cela signifiait que son âme sœur était là-bas.

Severus transplana dans la forêt juste au delà de la propriété des Weasley et entendit Lucius lancer un rugissement enragé. Severus avait envie d'étrangler la personne assez stupide pour faire n'importe quoi près d'un drake furieux et se dépêcha en direction du bruit. Il arriva à la bordure de la forêt juste à temps pour voir Lucius s'enrouler de façon protectrice autour de quelqu'un allongé au sol.

Une lumière bleue entoura soudain le dragon. Lorsqu'elle disparut finalement, Lucius Malefoy était assis à l'endroit où le dragon se tenait, tenant gentiment son âme sœur contre sa poitrine.

Remus tira sa baguette et avança en direction de Lucius en grognant. « Lâche-le immédiatement, Malefoy. »

Lucius gronda de façon menaçante en direction du loup-garou et tira son âme sœur encore plus près. Remus n'entendit pas l'avertissement. Quand Remus essaya de tirer son âme sœur loin de lui, Lucius attaqua violemment, tailladant de ses griffes le torse du loup-garou.

Severus décida finalement de faire un pas en avant. « Je ne m'approcherai pas de lui en ce moment. » Sa seule réponse fut des baguettes tirées. Severus gronda impatiemment. « Lucius est un drake. Contrairement à leurs grands cousins les dragons, les drake ont une forme humaine une fois qu'ils ont trouvé leur âme sœur ». Il jeta un coup d'œil à la personne que Lucius tenait dans ses bras et fit une grimace. Il s'avérait que Lucius avait choisi Harry Potter comme âme sœur. « Il semblerait que Potter ici présent ait l'illustre privilège d'avoir ce rôle. »

« Non, je refuser d'autoriser ça, » gronda Remus, pressant sa main sur les blessures ensanglantées de son torse.

Severus lança un regard furieux au loup-garou. « Tu n'as pas le choix en l'occurrence, Lupin. Si tu essayes d'éloigner Potter de lui, tu auras un drake enragé sur les bras. Et laisse-moi te dire que les drakes sont bien plus dangereux que les dragons. Ils peuvent faire de la magique dragonique et de la sorcière sous leurs deux formes. »

Maugrey jeta un regard furieux à Rogue. « Pourquoi devrions-nous croire ce que dit un traitre comme vous ? »

Un léger gémissement attira leur attention, et ils virent Harry commencer à remuer. Ils virent Lucius s'approcher du visage d'Harry et protestèrent véhémentement, mais il était trop tard. Lucius prit le menton d'Harry dans ses mains et obligea l'adolescent à le regarder. A la surprise d'Harry, le contact peau à peau n'occasionna aucune vision du passé, et il se laissa instinctivement aller au contact. Il n'avait pas encore réellement pris conscience que c'était Lucius Malefoy qui le tenait dans ses bras.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Remus avec hésitation.

Harry se tourna pour regarder Remus, écarquillant les yeux à la vue des blessures sanguinolentes sur le torse du loup-garou. Il vit alors les autres avec leurs baguettes pointées juste à sa droite. Il regarda derrière et vit Rogue.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Rogue regarda Harry de travers. « On peut compter sur vous Potter pour manquer tous les détails importants. »

Harry jeta un regard furieux à Rogue. « Allez vous faire voir, Rogue. Répondez juste à cette fichue question. »

Rogue eut juste un sourire méprisant vers Harry. « Il semblerait que votre don de vous mettre dans le pétrin continue à se vérifier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a forcé Lucius à prendre une potion qui a activé son sang de drake. »

« C'est un drake ? Je croyais que c'était juste un dragon. Quelle est la différence ? » Interrompit Harry.

« Les drake peuvent reprendre leur forme humaine une fois qu'ils ont trouvé leur âme sœur. »

Harry se figea. Si les drake pouvaient seulement se retrouver leur forme humaine une fois qu'ils trouvaient leur âme sœur … Zut, il était l'âme sœur de Lucius. Est-ce que sa vie pouvait encore empirer ?

Severus sourit d'un air moqueur lorsque la lumière se fit sur le visage d'Harry. « Oui, Potter, vous êtes l'âme sœur de Lucius Malefoy. Félicitations. »


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002 (NT : vous n'imaginez même pas le boulot qu'elle a la pauvre …)

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

NDT : et bien voilà déjà le deuxième chapitre ! Juste à l'heure encore une fois, et j'espère que cela vous fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 2_

Remus refusait de l'accepter. En aucune façon il n'allait autoriser un Mangemort à poser ses mains sur Harry. Il grogna et pointa sa baguette vers Lucius, tentant de stupéfixer Lucius suffisamment longtemps pour l'éloigner d'Harry. Malheureusement, le sort rebondit contre Lucius et frappa le loup-garou en pleine poitrine. Dès que Remus s'effondra, Maugrey lança un sort d'entaille à Lucius. Néanmoins, avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher, le blond se transforma soudain en drake, et le sort rebondit à nouveau.

Lucius saisit son âme sœur avec précaution dans une griffe et s'éleva dans les airs. Ignorant les demandes de cette dernière d'être reposée à terre, Lucius s'envola dans le ciel. Il fallait qu'il mette son compagnon en sécurité. Ces idiots auraient pu blesser Harry en lui lançant ainsi ces sorts.

Harry pouvait seulement s'accrocher à la prise de Lucius et regarder le sol s'éloigner. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire maintenant ? Qui savait où Lucius avait l'intention de l'emmener ? Harry n'était pas vraiment inquiet à l'idée que Lucius puisse le blesser car il sentait l'inquiétude du blond à son encontre.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient toujours dans le ciel, et Harry était en train de geler, son corps frissonnant de façon incontrôlable. Ses dents claquaient à chaque respiration qu'il prenait, et très franchement, chaque inspiration blessait quand ses poumons se remplissaient avec l'air froid. Harry commençait à désespérer de vivre suffisamment longtemps pour atteindre leur destination.

Comme s'il avait entendu les pensées désespérées d'Harry, Lucius commença brutalement à descendre vers le sol. Finalement, il atterrit et posa Harry sur le sol avec précaution avant de se changer à nouveau en humain. Voyant la teinte bleue des lèvres de son âme sœur et les frissons convulsifs, Lucius lança rapidement un sort de réchauffement et souleva l'adolescent dans ses bras.

Harry remarqua vaguement le petit cottage devant eux, mais il avait bien trop froid pour se soucier de l'endroit où Lucius l'emmenait. Il se blottit désespérément contre la poitrine chaude du blond, soupirant doucement de soulagement quand les frissons diminuèrent progressivement. Ses yeux s'alourdissant et se sentant apathique, Harry s'endormit bientôt dans les bras de Lucius.

Lucius était inquiet de la pâleur de la peau d'Harry. Avec son héritage de drake activé, il était pratiquement insensible au froid et n'avait pas réalisé la détresse d'Harry. Avançant à grands pas dans le cottage et hurlant pour faire venir un elfe de maison, Lucius emporta Harry dans la salle de bain et fit couler un bain chaud. Alors qu'il attendait que la baignoire se remplisse, un elfe de maison apparût.

« Maître Lucius, que peut faire Floppy pour vous ? »

« Prépares une chambre pour nous, et assure-toi d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Mon âme sœur souffre d'un début d'hypothermie »

Floppy s'inclina rapidement. « Tout de suite, Matre Lucius ». Elle disparut dans un autre plop.

Une fois que la baignoire fut remplie, Lucius déshabilla rapidement Harry puis lui-même avant d'entrer dans la baignoire en tenant fermement Harry dans ses bras. Il fut soulagé de voir que la chaleur de l'eau était lentement entrain de ramener des couleurs sur le visage de son âme sœur. Et il fut encore plus soulagé quand Harry commença à se réveiller.

Harry siffla de douleur lorsque l'eau chaude piqua sa peau de façon inconfortable. Il tenta de sortir de l'eau, mais des mains fortes le maintinrent immobile. Harry s'immobilisa complètement lorsque sa peau nue effleura la peau nue de la personne qui le tenait. Il réalisa instantanément que c'était Lucius qui était dans le bain avec lui, mais cela ne calma pas sa nervosité.

« Lucius ?'»

« Oui ? ». Lucius passa ses mains sur la poitrine d'Harry, tentant de calmer le brun pour qu'il se relaxe une fois encore.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où sommes-nous ? »

« Ton loup-garou a essayé de nous attaquer, alors je nous ai amené dans une maison sûre. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réalisé à quel point tu avais pris froid. Maintenant, nous sommes dans ce bain délicieux pour te permettre de te réchauffer ». Lucius sourit légèrement alors qu'Harry se relâchait contre sa poitrine , faisant instinctivement confiance au blond pour le protéger.

Bien que toucher Lucius ne déclenchait aucune vision du passé, la nouvelle empathie d'Harry ne semblait pas avoir de problème pour lire le blond. Ce qui était totalement surprenant c'est que tout ce qu'il ressentait chez Lucius était son inquiétude concernant le bien-être de son âme sœur. Ceci, plus que tout le reste, l'autorisa à se relaxer enfin. Enfin, jusqu'au moment où Harry réalisa pleinement qu'il était assis nu dans un bain avec un Lucius tout aussi nu.

Harry rougit brutalement lorsqu'il réalisa cela. Il commença à dire quelque chose, mais un éclair de bleu attira son attention. Il regarda vers le bas les bras entourant sa poitrine et fut choqué de ne voir aucune Marque des Ténèbres. Il vit, au contraire, un anneau d'écailles bleu pâle autour de chaque poignet de Lucius et une autre bande d'écailles autour de ces biceps. Il tendit le bras et, curieux, retraça les écailles. Entendant le léger gémissement et sentant le blond frissonner derrière lui, Harry retira sa main en rougissant à nouveau.

« Votre Marque des Ténèbres est partie. Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Lucius regarda son bras gauche avec surprise, et vit que la marque était en effet partie. « J'imagine que la marque a disparu lorsque mon héritage de drake a été activé, puisque les drakes sont immunisés contre ce genre de sortilège ».

Avant qu'Harry puisse répondre quoi que ce soit à ça, une autre voix intervint dans la conversation. « Par l'enfer, que se passe-t-il ici ? Potter ? Pourquoi es-tu dans la baignoire avec mon père, bon sang ? »

Harry vit Drago dans l'embrasure de la porte et eut brusquement envie de disparaître. Drago ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de répondre de toute façon. Avec une mine sinistre et meurtrière, le blond se dirigea comme un ouragan vers la baignoire, attrapa Harry par le bras, tentant de le tirer hors de l'eau. Harry, d'un autre côté, fut immédiatement absorbé dans une autre vision.

_Drago était debout face à Voldemort. Il était totalement terrifié, mais le visage de Drago restait impassible. Voldemort tira sa baguette et lança le sortilège de doloris sur Drago pour avoir échoué à tuer Dumbledore lui-même. Voldemort arrêta le sort uniquement pour faire un geste vers Bellatrix. Celle-ci sourit avec jubilation et sortit de la pièce pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard en remorquant Narcissa Malefoy._

_« Narcissa, tu es une sssi belle femme. Ccc'est dommage que tu doives mourir aujourd'hui, mais tu dois remercccier l'échec de ton filsss pour cccela, » siffla Voldemort._

_Narcissa se contenta de ricaner. Si elle devait mourir, elle allait mourir fièrement. Qu'elle soit maudite si elle devait supplier pour sa vie devant ce bâtard à face de serpent. Lorsque Voldemort leva sa baguette dans sa direction, Narcissa pria pour qu'Harry Potter puisse battre ce fou avant que son fils ne devienne également une victime._

_Drago regarda, horrifié, Voldemort lancer une tempête de sorts vers sa mère. Il voulait se boucher les oreilles et se cacher alors que Narcissa criait de douleur quand des entailles ensanglantées apparurent sur sa peau. L'instant d'après, sa peau commença à bouillonner comme si elle était cuite par l'intérieur. Lorsque Narcissa s'effondra finalement sur le sol morte, tout ce que Drago pouvait faire c'était s'empêcher de vomir._

_« Sssi tu échoues encore, jeune Drago, ton dessstin sssera bien pire. Maintenant, disssparais de ma vue. »_

_Drago courut loin de la pièce. Il atteint de justesse l'extérieur avant de se plier en deux et de vider le contenu de son estomac._

Quand Harry cria de douleur, Drago retira sa main d'un geste vif et fixa le brun avec horreur. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il couvrit ses oreilles et se recula, se remémorant les affreux cris de sa mère en train de mourir.

« Par l'enfer qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? » Demanda sèchement Severus, se ruant en avant pour aider.

« Stop, Severus. Si tu le touches, tu vas le blesser aussi, » gronda Lucius, serrant Harry plus près. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'Harry se terra dans ses bras, les épaules secouées par des sanglots silencieux.

Severus prit une profonde inspiration et lança un regard furieux à Lucius. « Lucius, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? »

« J'ai des visions empathiques du passé dès que je touche quelque chose ou quelqu'un, » marmonna Harry dans l'épaule de Lucius.

« Quoi ?! Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? » Cria Severus.

Harry tourna sa tête pour regarder fixement Severus d'un air impassible. « J'ai eu une vision dans le train en revenant vers Londres. C'est arrivé seulement une fois, et j'ai pensé que c'était juste un coup de pot. Apparemment non. Les visions ont commencé à se produire plus souvent pendant le mois suivant, et c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à sentir certaines des émotions attachées à la vision. Maintenant je sens chaque émotion dans chaque vision. Amusant, hein ? »

« Est-ce que vous savez combien ce cadeau est rare ? C'est pratiquement inconnu dans le monde sorcier, » dit Severus songeur.

Harry se contenta de regarder l'homme d'un air méchant. « Je ne le vois pas exactement comme un cadeau, Rogue. Vivez un moment avec et voyez si vous vous sentez vraiment béni. »

Severus commença à répliquer sèchement, mais Lucius lui lança un regard furieux d'avertissement. « Bien, vous deux, vous devez sortir pour qu'Harry et moi puissions sortir de la baignoire. Nous vous rejoindrons dans mon bureau dans quinze minutes. »

Drago, pour une fois, obéit sans hésiter. Severus leur lança un regard torve, mais se retourna silencieusement et quitta la pièce. Lucius sortit rapidement de la baignoire, noua une serviette autour de ses hanches avant de sortir Harry de l'eau.

Harry glapit de surprise et rougit quand sa nudité fut exposée, du coup il se dépêcha de couvrir son aine de ses deux mains. « Posez-moi par terre et donnez-moi une serviette. Je suis parfaitement capable de marcher tout seul. »

Lucius se contenta d'un petit sourire vers son âme sœur et porta Harry dans la chambre. Posant Harry délicatement sur le lit, Lucius marcha jusqu'à armoire et farfouilla à travers la myriade d'habits. Il se décida finalement pour une paire de pyjamas pour eux deux, rétrécissant une paire pour qu'elle aille à Harry.

Harry se hâta d'enfiler le pyjama, rougissant furieusement lorsque Lucius laissa tomber sa serviette sans façon pour s'habiller lui-même. Heureusement, ni le lit ni le pyjama ne déclenchèrent de vision, mais Harry ne voulut pas tenter sa chance. Il repartit dans la salle de bain pour prendre ses gants et les enfila rapidement.

Lucius vit les gants, mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'Harry soit plongé dans une autre vision. Il planifia aussi de garder un œil attentif sur Severus pour s'assurer que l'autre homme ne toucherait pas Harry accidentellement. Avec le passé de Severus, Harry ne serait pas capable de résister à une telle vision.

Une fois habillé, Lucius et Harry se dirigèrent vers le bureau. Quand ils arrivèrent, Severus était assis avec un air sinistre sur une chaise à côté de la cheminée tandis que Drago marchait de long en large, marmonnant rageusement contre lui. Harry soupira doucement et suivit avec réticence Lucius à l'intérieur.

Drago arrêta immédiatement ses pas et lança un regard furieux à Harry et Lucius. « Je continue à vouloir savoir ce que Potter fait ici. Tu n'as jamais emmené d'éromène ici auparavant. »

Lucius gronda vers Drago. « Je suggère que tu fasses attention à ce que tu dis à propos de mon âme sœur, Drago. Je ne tolérerai pas une seconde insulte de ta part. »

« Vous êtes compagnons ? » demanda Drago incrédule. « Par l'enfer, quand est-ce arrivé ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Voldemort a donné à Lucius une potion qui active tout sang de créature magique dormante, et ton père est devenu un Drake de glace. Les drakes ne peuvent revenir à leur forme humaine tant qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé leur âme sœur, » dit Harry, prenant en pitié le blond confus.

« Alors il est coincé avec toi ? » sourit Drago d'un air moqueur.

Lucius gronda et gifla Drago sur la tête. « Je t'ai déjà averti de ne pas insulter mon âme sœur. »

Drago jeta un bref regard furieux à Harry avant de battre en retraite sur le canapé pour y bouder. Severus, d'un autre côté, décida de satisfaire sa propre curiosité. « Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas de vision lorsque vous touchez Lucius ? Comme ancien mangemort, j'aurai pensé qu'il y aurait plusieurs événements avec de fortes émotions attachés à lui. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que c'est un drake de glace. Apparemment ils ont des boucliers naturels et une immunité à la plupart des sorts. La Marque des Ténèbres de Lucius a même disparu. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Severus incrédule.

« Ouais, maintenant il a juste un anneau d'écailles bleues autour de ses poignets et de ces biceps. »

« Hmmm, je me demande si vous pouvez contrôler ces visions en construisant vos propres boucliers, » songea Severus, frottant sa propre Marque des Ténèbres de façon absente.

« Vous voulez parler de l'occlumancie ? Ces leçons n'ont pas si bien marché, si vous vous rappelez, » dit Harry avec hésitation.

Severus parut tout à coup confus à ce rappel. « Oui, bien, j'ai peut-être été un peu rude pendant ces leçons. Et Lucius peut vous apprendre à construire vos boucliers, également. »

« Cela ne peut pas faire de mal j'imagine. Quand commençons-nous ? » Si apprendre l'occlumancie pouvait arrêter ces fichues visions, alors appelez-le Hermione Granger. Il travaillerait si dur, qu'il ferait mordre la poussière à Hermione.

« Après le dîner, » dit Severus.

Harry put à peine manger, poussant plutôt sa nourriture autour de son assiette et craignant le moment où le dîner s'achèverait. Il voulait vraiment apprendre l'occlumancie, mais il était effrayé à l'idée que ce serait juste comme les leçons en cinquième année. Cela avait été douloureux et l'avait laissé avec le sentiment d'être à nu et bien trop exposé.

Le repas se termina bien trop rapidement pour Harry. Severus se leva et fit signe à Harry de le suivre, et Harry obéit rapidement. Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le bureau, Severus se tourna vers Harry avec sa baguette levée. Harry tressaillit et se prépara à l'assaut mental. Cela lui prit un moment pour réaliser que l'attaque n'était jamais arrivée, et il regarda Severus avec curiosité.

« La première chose que vous devez faire est de penser à l'endroit où vous sentez le plus en sécurité, » dit Severus abruptement.

Harry réfléchit un moment et pensa éventuellement à la Salle sur Demande de Poudlard. C'était l'unique endroit de Poudlard où il pouvait aller quand il voulait juste être seul.

« Vous l'avez ? » demanda Severus, et Harry hocha la tête fermement. « Bien. Maintenant, prenez vous souvenirs les plus importants et cachez-les. Utilisez des coffres, des placards, des livres, n'importe quoi. Assurez-vous seulement qu'ils soient bien cachés. »

Harry hocha la tête et commença à faire le tri avec prudence dans ses souvenirs. Il mit tous ses souvenirs concernant les horcruxes dans les pages de plusieurs livres et les plaça dans un grand coffre. Ses souvenirs concernant l'Ordre du Phénix furent placés dans un petit sac à dos, qui fut aussi placé dans le coffre. Harry plaça enfin la plupart de ses souvenirs des Dursley dans le coffre, en couche au dessus des livres et du sac à dos. Il ferma alors le coffre à clé et le poussa dans un petit placard. Plaçant ses souvenirs de ses nouveaux talents acquis dans une cache secrète dans le mur du placard, Harry autorisa d'autres souvenirs banals à flotter simplement autour du placard avant de le fermer également à clé.

Harry releva la tête vers Severus et lui fit signe de la tête. Severus leva sa baguette. « Legilimens. » Il vit une salle d'attente vide avec une bibliothèque sur un mur, un coffre dans un coin et un petit placard contre l'autre mur. Se focalisant sur le coffre, il retourna le couvercle uniquement pour trouver qu'il était vide. Il se tourna rapidement vers le placard. Il y avait un lourd cadenas à l'extérieur, et Severus fit s'envoler le cadenas avec un sourire moqueur. Il fut aussitôt assailli par les souvenirs.

Severus vit Hermione, Ron et Harry alors qu'ils passaient les obstacles pour atteindre la Pierre philosophale en première année. Ce souvenir fut rapidement suivi par la bataille d'Harry contre le basilic en deuxième année. Severus grogna doucement et poussa les souvenirs de côté.

Juste au moment où il levait sa baguette pour ouvrir le coffre, Severus fut poussé hors de l'esprit d'Harry. Il regarda Harry avec surprise. Il était stupéfait que l'adolescent ait réussi à mettre ses souvenirs aussi bien en couche pour le premier essai.

« Et bien, Potter, je dois dire que vous avez réussi encore une fois à me surprendre. Bien joué. Maintenant, vous devez juste réparer les dommages que j'ai causés, et cette fois, essayez d'ajouter un mur infranchissable autour de la salle d'attente. »

Harry hocha encore la tête et pensa une fois encore à la Salle sur Demande. Une fois qu'il eut l'image bien en tête, il répara rapidement le cadenas du placard. Une fois les réparations faites, il se focalisé sur la création d'un mur épais d'acier autour de la pièce, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucune fissure ou faiblesse apparente.

Il indiqua qu'il était prêt, et Severus lança son Legilimens. Severus rencontra rapidement le mur d'acier qu'Harry avait érigé autour de la salle d'attente. Il lança un sort d'explosion, et une petite fissure apparût dans le métal. Mais avant qu'il puisse lancer le sort une nouvelle fois, il se trouva éjecté de l'esprit d'Harry une fois encore.

« Bien, Potter. Gardez ce mur en place et essayez de toucher quelque chose dans cette pièce. »

Harry répara la fissure dans le mur et s'avança avec hésitation vers le bureau. Il retira lentement son gant et plaça sa main sur le bureau, se préparant à une autre vision. Rien ne se passa. Il alla à la bibliothèque et passa ses doigts sur les livres rangés sur l'étagère, contenant difficilement sa jubilation lorsqu'il ne fut pas bombardé par des visions.

« Rien, » dit Harry joyeusement, se retournant vers Severus. « Merci, professeur. »

Severus hocha la tête brièvement. « Aussi longtemps que vous conserverez le mur relevé, vous devriez être capable de toucher la majorité des choses. Cependant, ce n'est pas très simple, alors faites attention. »

« Je le ferai, » promit Harry. Il remit son gant et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, père ? » demanda Drago.

Lucius soupira et s'assit sur le canapé. « C'est une longue histoire, Drago. »

Drago jeta un regard furieux à Lucius et s'assit à côté de lui. « Et bien , raccourcissez-là. Hier vous étiez encore à Azkaban, et aujourd'hui vous amenez Harry Potter dans une maison sécurisée des Malefoy, revendiquant que c'est votre âme sœur. Corrigez-moi si j'ai tort, mais il y quelque chose de vraiment faux dans cette image. »

« Nous avons déjà parlé de ça, Drago. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a forcé à boire une potion qui a activé mon sang dormant de Drake des glaces.

« Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? » demanda Drago frustré.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est trompé lorsqu'il pensait que j'étais en partie Veela. Il avait prévu d'activé mon sang supposé Veela et ensuite de me forcer à boire une potion d'esclavage pour me transformer en son esclave sexuel personnel. »

Drago put seulement fixer Lucius du regard, sous le choc. « M-Mais vous êtes son bras droit. »

Lucius se contenta de hausser un sourcil moqueur. « Apparemment, plus maintenant. A la place, il a activé mon sang de Drake des glaces, et je me suis échappé. Le problème des drake, malgré tout, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent revenir à leur forme humaine qu'une fois qu'ils ont trouvé leur âme sœur. Je me suis seulement changé en humain à nouveau que lorsque j'ai touché Harry. C'est mon âme sœur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce doit être ce fichu imbécile ?' Demanda Drago de façon dégoûtée.

Lucius rit au mécontentement de Drago. « Tu t'y habitueras »

« Ouais, c'est ce que vous dites, » marmonna Drago. « Personnellement, je ne vois pas ça arriver. »

« Et bien, je te suggère de travailler là-dessus, » dit Lucius fermement. « Harry fera partie de cette famille, que ça te plaise ou non. »

Drago eut juste un air sinistre et irrité. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un devin pour savoir que rien d'autre que des ennuis proviendraient de cela. Il pouvait seulement prier que l'engagement de son père avec Harry ne les ferait pas tous tuer.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002 (NT : vous n'imaginez même pas le boulot qu'elle a la pauvre …)

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

_Chapitre 3_

Après sa séance avec Rogue, Harry se mit à la recherche de la bibliothèque. Il savait qu'il en trouverait certainement une dans la maison, en dépit du fait qu'elle soit utilisée comme cachette. Ils étaient des Malefoy après tout. Que Merlin interdise de savoir ce qu'ils devraient faire sans leur confort habituel.

Harry ne mit pas trop de temps à trouver la bibliothèque. Il entra dans la pièce et resta bouche bée sous le choc. Il y avait suffisamment de livres dans cette pièce pour rivaliser avec la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Et le meilleur dans tout ça, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de devoir demander une permission pour aller dans la réserve.

Il étudia les étagères jusqu'à trouver une section sur la magie du temps. Saisissant plusieurs livres, Harry trouva un coin retiré et s'installa pour lire. Il ouvrit le premier livre, _Le Passé, Présent et Futur_ et fut rapidement absorbé dans sa lecture. Le livre était une histoire des célèbres devins, précognitifs, postcognitifs, psychométriques et voyants. Les devins, bien entendu, faisaient des prophéties sur le futur. Les Précognitifs avaient habituellement des visions d'un futur plus immédiat, et les Postcognitifs avaient des visions des événements passés récemment. Les psychométriques pouvaient voir le passé quand ils touchaient un objet avec une forte émotion attachée à eux, et les voyants pouvaient voir le présent de quelqu'un si ils touchaient quelque chose appartenant à la dite personne.

Des cinq habiletés recensées, la précognition était actuellement la plus répandue. Cependant, c'était parce qu'il y avait une classification si variée. Le terme se référait à tout ce qui avait une réelle vision à ce qu'il appellerait un 'mauvais pressentiment'. Les psychométriques étaient les plus rares. Le dernier cas avait été recensé plus de trois cent ans auparavant. Et même alors, pourtant, le psychométrique n'était pas 'gratifié' de l'empathie en même temps. Heureux veinard.

Continuant à lire, Harry apprit qu'Artavious Knowlen avait appris à contrôler son pouvoir d'une façon similaire à Harry. Il avait découvert que des barrières mentales fortes arrêtaient tout sauf des visions puissantes, un fait pour lequel Harry était dûment reconnaissant. Malheureusement, pourtant, le don s'était renforcé au cours des années, les visions se faisant de plus en plus difficiles à tenir à distance. L'unique moyen de contrer cela était de s'unir à un 'sorcier neutre'. Un sorcier neutre est un sorcier homme ou femme qui est naturellement immunisé à la magie du temps. Ils viendraient assourdir les effets des visions pour leur partenaire.

Harry se redressa en lisant cela. Est-ce que Lucius était réellement un sorcier neutre ? Est-ce c'était juste le sang de drake des glaces de Lucius qui l'autorisait à toucher Harry sans déclencher de vision ? Revenant à sa lecture, Harry trouva rapidement sa réponse. Apparemment, il y avait quelques rares créatures magiques qui pouvaient agir comme sorcier neutre, et les drake des glaces étaient justement l'une d'elles. Les deux autres créatures étaient les Slythes et les Rhivas, et leurs races s'étaient éteintes voilà plus de cinq cent ans.

Harry ferma le livre et le poussa sur le côté. Alors qu'il venait de découvrir les réponses dont il avait le plus besoin, il avait encore tant de pensées et de questions à élucider. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une vision de Voldemort aurait pu mener à sa situation présente. Lucius Malefoy était devenur un drake des glaces et l'avait revendiqué comme son âme sœur. Ajouté à cela, il y avait le fait qu'il résidait actuellement dans la même maison que Drago Malefoy et Severus Rogue, les deux personnes responsables de la mort de Dumbledore et de l'attaque sur Poudlard. Pourquoi est-ce que sa vie devait toujours être aussi compliquée ?

Harry ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait ressentir à propos de Lucius. D'un côté, l'homme était un mangemort et avait tenté de le tuer plusieurs fois. De l'autre, tout ce qu'Harry pouvait ressentir venant de cet homme, c'était le désir sincère de l'aimer. Mais pouvait-il réellement pardonner ou oublier le passé suffisamment pour entretenir une relation avec Lucius ? Est-ce qu'il le voulait seulement ?

Mettant ses pensées concernant Lucius de côté, Harry songea à Rogue et Drago Rogue avait tué Dumbledore. Pourquoi est-ce que l'homme l'avait aidé à construire ses boucliers mentaux ? Si Rogue était vraiment loyal à Voldemort, n'aurait-il pas été plus prudent de le laisser impuissant face aux visions ? Mais s'il était loyal à Dumbledore, pourquoi avait-il tué le vieux sorcier ?

Harry soupesa ces questions, réfléchissant intensément à cette nuit-là. Quand Rogue s'était montré, Dumbledore l'avait supplié pour sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? Ou suppliait-il pour quelque chose d'autre ? Une image soudaine de la cave où Dumbledore et lui avaient récupéré le faux médaillon passa dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il se rappela clairement la façon dont Dumbledore l'avait regardé après qu'Harry l'eut forcé à boire cette potion. Merlin, il était tout aussi responsable de la mort de Dumbledore que Rogue. Et avec une soudaine lucidité, Harry sut que Dumbledore avait supplié Rogue de le tuer plutôt que de le supplier pour sa vie. Il était en train de mourir de toute façon, alors pourquoi ne pas utiliser sa mort pour consolider la position de Rogue auprès de Voldemort ?

Harry tourna ses pensées vers Drago. L'idiot n'avait rien fait d'autre que d'essayer de rendre sa vie la plus misérable possible ces six dernières années. Malgré cela, pourtant, Harry réalisa aussi que Drago avait uniquement essayé de tuer Dumbledore parce qu'il tentait désespérément de protéger sa famille. Une question subsistait, néanmoins, est-ce que Drago accepterait Harry comme membre de la famille, même s'il choisissait d'autoriser cette relation naissante avec Lucius.

Et comme si ces pensées troublantes n'étaient pas suffisantes, Harry avait encore à penser au destin des Dursley. Lorsqu'il était arrivé au Terrier, tout lui avait semblé si irréel. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que les Dursley n'avaient probablement pas survécu à l'attaque du matin.Il ne pouvait pas réellement être peiné par leur mort. Ils s'étaient tout de même bien assurés qu'il sache combien il n'était pas aimé et importun. Il regrettait leur mort, pourtant. Ils n'étaient que des victimes supplémentaires dans la guerre de Voldemort pour éradiquer Harry.

Harry soupira doucement et attrapa un autre livre. Mises à part ces pensées ennuyantes, il avait encore un Seigneur des Ténèbres à battre, et il avait besoin de toutes les informations qu'il pourrait utiliser.

Drago avait un air sinistre lorsqu'il entra comme une tornade dans la bibliothèque. Son père était complètement fou. En aucun cas il ne pourrait jamais accueillir Potter dans la famille.

Atteignant la bibliothèque, Drago sélectionna rapidement les livres qu'il voulait et se dirigea vers son coin favori. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il l'atteint, il vit la table occupée par nul autre que l'idiot lui-même. « Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma table ? »

Harry ne regarda même pas le blond. « J'étudie, alors calme-toi, s'il te plait. »

Drago ne put que fixer le brun du regard, totalement incrédule. « C'est ma table ! Va étudier quelque part ailleurs. »

« La table est largement assez grande pour qu'on l'utilise tous les deux, » dit Harry calmement, tournant la page de son livre.

« Je ne veux pas de toi ici, » dit Drago d'un ton venimeux.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Dommage ».

Drago inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer suffisamment pour s'empêcher de tuer cet idiot.

« Hé, Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que le feu du démon ? »

Drago cligna des yeux de surprise à la question et répondit automatiquement. « Feu maudit. Il est si chaud qu'il brûle n'importe quoi. »

« N'importe quoi ? Vraiment ? »

"Ouais, mais c'est trop dangereux à utiliser. Il se répand si vite qu'il est presque impossible à contenir. » Drago darda un regard suspicieux vers Harry. « Pourquoi ? »

Harry se contenta d'un sourire innocent vers le blond et leva son livre.

Drago resta bouche bée en voyant le titre. Harry Potter, le Golden Boy des gryffondors, était en train de lire _Les pires malédictions à travers les Ages_. « C'est un livre de magie noire, » cracha-t-il bruyamment.

« Mmm, c'est sacrément intéressant, aussi. L'as-tu lu ? »

« Bien sûr que je l'ai lu. Mais pourquoi es-tu en train de le lire ? »

Harry se contenta de lever un sourcil vers Drago. « J'ai un Seigneur des Ténèbres à battre. Je doute pas mal que les sorts de désarmement et de stupefixion soient ceux que lui et ses larbins emploient.

« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que tu as seulement un chance minuscule de le battre ? C'est le sorcier le plus puissant du monde actuellement. »

Harry sourit simplement et retourna à son livre. Drago regarda le brun un peu plus longtemps et soupira. Il n'y avait rien d'amusant avec cet idiot quand Potter ne réagissait pas comme il l'espérait. Posant ses livres sur la table, Drago s'assit en face de Potter et ouvrit le livre qu'il avait choisi.

Une heure plus tard, Drago leva la tête pour poser une question à Harry et vit le brun dormant, avec sa tête sur ses bras. Il s'apprêtait à appeler un elfe de maison, mais une voix douce dit à sa droite, « Je vais m'en occuper, Drago. » Drago fut surpris quand son père s'approcha de la table et souleva le brun dans ses bras. Drago fut encore plus surpris de voir le sourire doux sur le visage d'ordinaire impassible quand Potter se blottit dans ses bras avec un léger soupir.

« Bonne nuit, Drago »

« Bonne nuit, Père, » dit doucement Drago, fixant pensivement le dos de son père. Les sentiments de Lucius pour Potter étaient visiblement plus profonds que Drago ne le pensait. Il soupira doucement. Peut-être pourrait-il utiliser ceci à son avantage. Avec un père qui choisit un sang-mêlé, peut-être pourrait-il s'extirper de cet horrible contrat de mariage ave Pansy ? Après tout, son père ne pourrait le bassiner à propos de la pureté du sang alors que sa propre âme sœur était seulement un sang-mêlé, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

« Comment avez-vous pu laisser Malefoy s'envoler avec Harry ?' Hurla Ron, tout en lançant un regard furieux à Remus. Lui, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux étaient allés au Chemin de Traverse pour qu'Harry puisse bénéficier d'un moment de sommeil ininterrompu, et ils revenaient dans un chaos fini.

« Lucius Malefoy est un Drake des glaces ? » Demanda Hermione.

Remus acquiesça silencieusement, tout en jetant un regard furieux à Ron. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas essayé d'empêcher ce bâtard d'enlever Harry. Il aurait bien voulu voir Ron à sa place contre un Drake des glaces adulte.

« Et Harry est son âme sœur ? Vous en êtes absolument certain ? » Continua Hermione.

« Oui, Hermione, nous sommes certains. Nous avons demandé à Charlie ce qu'il connaissait sur eux, et il a confirmé qu'un Drake des glaces ne peut retrouver sa forme humaine que lorsqu'il trouve son âme sœur. D'après ce qu'Harry a dit, Lucius a été obligé de voire une potion pour activer tout gêne dormant de créature magique, et c'est ce qu'il est devenu. Lucius était encore sous sa forme de dragon quand il est apparu au Terrier. Il ne s'est changé en humain à nouveau que lorsqu'il a touché Harry, » dit Molly brusquement.

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est que les Drake de glaces ressemblent plus à des veela au regard de leur âme sœur. Cela tuerait littéralement Lucius s'il livrait Harry à Voldemort. Une fois que les Drake de glaces ont trouvé leur âme sœur, ils sont farouchement protecteurs envers ce compagnon. Ils sont également farouchement possessifs, alors ne vous étonnez pas s'il tente de vous mutiler si vous touchez son âme sœur, » dit Bill joyeusement. Il était arrivé juste après l'enlèvement d'Harry.

« C'est une bonne chose, ça, » dit Hermione.

« Hermione ! » S'écria Ron avec incrédulité. "Comment peux-tu penser que le kidnapping d'Harry par Lucius soit une bonne chose ? As-tu perdu l'esprit ? »

Hermione jeta un regard furieux au rouquin. « Non, Ron, je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit. Mais si Lucius est un Drake de glaces, c'est une bonne chose pour Harry. Parce qu'à cause de ses capacités psychométriques, Harry a besoin de s'unir à un sorcier neutre, et les Drakes des glaces tombent justement dans cette catégorie. Lucius Malefoy va aider Harry à enterrer ses pouvoirs pour que les visions ne le submergent pas complètement. »

« Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas simplement trouver un autre sorcier neutre ? » demanda Ron irrité. « N'importe qui serait mieux que Lucius Malefoy. »

« As-tu déjà jamais entendu parler d'un sorcier neutre ? » demanda Hermione d'un air narquois.

Ron écarquilla les yeux à la question. « Non, pourquoi ? »

Hermione le regarda de travers. « Il y a une raison à cela, Ron. Les sorciers neutres sont à peu près aussi rares que les psychométriques. »

« Ouais, bon, au cas où tu aurais oublié, Hermione, Malefoy n'était pas le seul impliqué dans l'enlèvement d'Harry. Rogue était là, également, et Harry n'est pas sa fichue âme sœur, » dit Ron avec chaleur. « Il pourrait être en train de torturer Harry au moment où on parle. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Ron, Lucius ne laisserait pas Rogue blesser Harry, » protesta Hermione, mais une once de doute s'était insinuée dans sa voix.

« Tu n'en es pas sûre, cependant, n'est-ce pas ? » pointa Ron. « Nous devons retrouver Harry aussi vite que possible. Lorsque je verrai moi-même qu'Harry va bien, alors je pourrai envisager de donner une chance à Malefoy. Jusque là, aucune chance. »

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, » dit Remus brutalement. « Nous avons tenté de localiser Harry depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Je ne sais pas si Lucius l'a emmené dans un endroit puissamment protégé ou si la nouvelle magie de Lucius interfère, mais rien n'a marché jusqu'à présent. Pour l'instant, tout ce que nous pouvons espérer, c'est qu'Harry va bien et qu'il nous contactera quand il pourra. »

Ron grogna de façon dérisoire et sortit comme un ouragan de la pièce. S'ils ne voulaient pas chercher Harry, il le ferait lui-même. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il laisse tout simplement son meilleur ami aux mains de l'ennemi.

* * *

Harry s'éveilla lentement et tôt le lendemain matin, se blottissant encore d'avantage contre la source de chaleur dans son dos. Cela lui prit un moment pour réaliser que la chaleur le long de son dos était en réalité une autre personne. Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que l'autre personne n'était nul autre que Lucius Malefoy. Harry savait qu'il aurait du être plus horrifié à ce fait qu'il ne l'était, mais c'était difficile à ressentir de la façon dont les émotions qui venaient de Lucius le faisait se sentir en sécurité et protégé. C'était un sentiment dont Harry connaissait le caractère précieux.

Harry se dégagea doucement des bras de Lucius et se glissa hors du lit. Il avait l'espoir que la cheminée du bureau soit connectée. Il avait besoin de contacter les Weasley pour leur faire savoir qu'il allait bien.

Rejoignant rapidement le bureau, Harry vit un pot de poudre de cheminette sur le manteau. Jetant une pleine poignée dans le feu, il dit, « Le Terrier ».

Heureusement, Arthur se préparait à partir travailler et il vit la cheminée s'allumer. Quand il vit le visage d'Harry dans les flammes, il faillit s'effondrer de soulagement. « Harry ! Doux Merlin, vas-tu bien ? Lucius et Severus ne t'ont pas blessé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry sourit de façon rassurante. « Non, M. Weasley. Je vais parfaitement bien. En fait, Rogue m'a même aidé à construire mes boucliers mentaux pour bloquer la majorité des visions. Je voulais juste vous faire savoir que je vais bien et qu'il ne fallait pas vous inquiéter. »

Arthur était surpris d'entendre que Severus avait vraiment aidé Harry avec son nouveau don. L'homme avait tué Dumbledore, alors pourquoi s'en soucierait-il ? Est-ce que cela ne marcherait pas mieux pour lui de laisser Harry vulnérable aux visions ? Arthur fredonna pensivement. Peut-être qu'une autre excursion dans le bureau du directeur serait bénéfique.

Harry continua de parler, sans avoir conscience du débat interne d'Arthur. « Alors dites à Ron et Hermione de ne pas s'inquiéter, et que je les verrai dès que je le pourrai ».

Avant qu'Arthur puisse répondre, la porte du bureau à côté d'Harry s'ouvrit et Lucius s'engouffra dans la pièce. « Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? » Il saisit le bras d'Harry, dans l'intention de tirer le brun hors de la cheminée, mais Harry saisit sa main et le tira vers le bas en face du feu.

« Bien, Lucius, vous êtes là. J'étais justement en train de dire à M. Wealsey que j'allais parfaitement bien et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, » dit Harry calmement, tenant la main de Lucius dans une étreinte ferme.

« Bien, évidemment, tu as raison. Je me verrais mal nuire à ma propre âme sœur, » dit Lucius de façon indignée, tout en regardant Harry de travers.

Harry se contenta de sourire chaudement au blond avant de se retourner vers la cheminée. « Nous vous verrons bientôt. Au revoir, M. Weasley. » Il termina l'appel et se retourna uniquement pour constater le blond le regardait d'un air furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? »

Harry soupira. « Que ressentiriez-vous si M. Weasley avait soudainement saisi Drago et courut, l'emmenant Merlin sait où ? »

« C'est différent. Drago est mon fils, » dit Lucius. "Je détruirais tout sur mon chemin pour le retrouver."

« E bien, les Weasley sont ma famille. Dès l'âge de onze ans, ils se sont occupés de moi comme si j'étais l'un des leurs. Ils étaient juste aussi inquiets pour moi que vous le seriez si Drago avait été kidnappé, » dit Harry doucement.

« Je ne t'ai pas kidnappé ! » grogna Lucius. « J'essayais de te protéger de cet idiot de loup-garou et ce débile Fol'œil. Fol'œil t'a presque touché avec un sort de découpe, pour l'amour de Merlin. »

Harry sourit doucement, ressentant la soudaine vague protectrice venant de Lucius. « Je devais tout de même les avertir que j'allais bien. Ils sont ma famille. Ce n'est pas comme si j'essayais de m'échapper .»

« Tu n'aurais pas été loin, » dit Lucius sérieusement. Il se remit gracieusement sur ses pieds et tendit une main pour aider Harry à se relever. « Viens. Le petit déjeuner devrait être prêt maintenant. »

« Parfait ! Je meurs de faim. J'étais trop nerveux pour manger beaucoup la nuit dernière, » dit Harry avec enthousiasme.

« Pourquoi étais-tu si nerveux la nuit dernière? » demanda Lucius curieux.

« Mes dernières leçons d'Occlumancie ne s'étaient pas passées très bien. Bien sûr, c'était parce que Rogue n'avait pas réellement essayé de m'apprendre, aussi. Il me disait juste de vider mon esprit, et il attaquait, me hurlant dessus quand je n'arrivais pas à le bloquer. Je n'avais pas très envie d'une autre session comme ça. »

« Il n'a pas fait ça la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas ?' Severus avait intérêt à ne pas l'avoir fait.

Harry eut un large sourire. « Non, il a été génial la nuit dernière. Il m'a dit comment cacher mes pensées les plus importantes et m'a donné le temps de le repousser, et alors il m'a appris comment le bloquer totalement. Maintenant que j'ai mon mur mental construit, je peux même toucher des choses sans déclencher une vision. »

« Cela devrait également aider pour ton lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous devons garder tes nouveaux dons secrets aussi longtemps que possible. »

Harry sourit légèrement. Oui, il avait vraiment besoin d'empêcher Voldemort de découvrir son nouveau don. Il avait les horcruxes à trouver et sa nouvelle capacité pourrait l'aider dans cette recherche.

Quand Harry et Lucius parvinrent à la salle à manger, Severus et Drago étaient déjà à table. Harry sourit largement et dit, « Bonjour, tout le monde. »

Drago grogna. « Merlin, il est du matin. Je hais les personnes gaies le matin. »

Severus se contenta de faire un sourire moqueur au brun joyeux et retourna à sa lecture du journal. Harry se pencha vers Lucius et murmura, « Ils sont toujours comme ça le matin ? »

« Oui, » dit simplement Lucius.

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête et commença à manger. Il parvenait difficilement à croire qu'il était assis à table avec trois Serpentards. C'était encore plus stupéfiant compte tenu de l'identité des dits Serpentards. C'était ahurissant tout ce qui avait changé ces derniers jours.

* * *

Arthur fixa la cheminée sans vraiment la regarder une fois que les flammes eurent disparu. Il était toujours là quand Molly pénétra dans la pièce. « Arthur, que fait tu encore ici ? Tu es en retard pour ton travail. Est-ce que nous sommes encore à court de poudre de cheminette ? »

« Je viens juste de recevoir un appel de cheminée d'Harry. »

Molly resta bouche bée. « D'Harry ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Où est-il ? Quand revient-il ? »

« Harry dit qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on s'inquiète, » dit lentement Arthur.

« Oui, bien sûr qu'il a dit ça. Ces traîtres l'ont probablement forcé à dire ça pour que nous cessions de le rechercher, » dit Molly avec dédain.

« Non, je ne crois pas qu'ils l'ont fait. Lucius semblait réellement surpris lorsqu'il a vu Harry me parler. De plus, Harry a également dit que Severus l'a aidé à construire ses boucliers mentaux pour l'aider à arrêter les visions. »

« Tu ne crois pas ça actuellement, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont enlevé Harry, et nous devons le trouver et le ramener à la maison, » insista Molly.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ron alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce avec Hermione. « Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose à propos d'Harry ? »

« Il a parlé ce matin par la cheminée pour nous assurer qu'il va bien, » dit Arthur rapidement.

« Il a parlé par la cheminée ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas simplement revenu par là ? demanda Ron, en regardant l'âtre de façon accusatrice.

« C'est évident, n'est-ce pas ? » Tout le monde se retourna pour regarder Hermione avec surprise. « Honnêtement, tout le monde. Harry est mort de faim, physiquement et émotionnellement, tout le temps qu'il était chez les Dursley. Pouvez-vous simplement imaginer comment il se sentait, sachant que sa seule famille haïssait sa simple vue ? Et alors il a été catapulté dans ce tout nouveau monde où il est traité comme un héros à un moment et appelé le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres l'instant d'après. En plus, il a été forcé de rencontrer Voldemort chaque année ou presque depuis qu'il est à l'école. Le seul moment où il a jamais du se sentir en sécurité c'était ici et avec Sirius, et maintenant Sirius est parti également. Comme tout Drake des glaces, Lucius est très protecteur envers Harry, et Harry peut sentir cela. Je ne peux pas le blâmer de ne pas vouloir renoncer à cela, en dépit de leur passé ensemble. »

« Bon sang, » murmura Ron. « Nous allons devoir accueillir ces fichus Malefoy dans la famille, n'est-ce pas ».

« Langage, Ronald, » réprimanda Molly automatique, bien qu'elle pensait la même chose. Elle regarda Arthur et vit la vérité se refléter dans ses yeux. « Bien, quelle que soit la décision d'Harry, nous le supporterons entièrement. »

« D'accord, » dit Ron avec réticence. « Mais si ce maudit Malefoy blesse Harry, personne n'en retrouvera le moindre bout. »


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002 (NT : vous n'imaginez même pas le boulot qu'elle a la pauvre …)

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

_Chapitre 4_

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry s'installa à nouveau confortablement dans la bibliothèque. Il trouva un guide sur les animagi et s'assit à la table pour lire. Méditation, reconnaissance et transformation. Cela semblait assez facile. Harry ferma ses yeux et contrôla sa respiration, plongeant profondément en lui pour trouver sa forme animale. Lentement, une image commença à se former. Des écailles vert émeraude, des ailes de cuir et des griffes.

Harry fut sorti de sa méditation par cette image effrayante. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à la forme de drake de Lucius, sauf que cette créature était verte et nettement plus petite que Lucius. Harry se leva et rechercha sur les étagères un livre sur les dragons et les drake. Sans surprise, il trouva un rayon entier dévoué uniquement à cela.

Se saisissant de plusieurs livres de l'étagère, Harry se retourna vers la section des drake et manqua de s'étouffer sous le choc. Juste sur la couverture, il y avait une image d'un petit dragon vert, rigoureusement le même qu'Harry avait vu dans sa vision. Se concentrant sur sa lecture, il découvrit que le drake vert était en fait un Drake de Terre. Comme tous les drake, ils étaient immunisés à la plupart de la magie noire, particulièrement la magie noire de lien.

De toutes les espèces de drake, le Drake de Terre était le plus rare. C'était peut-être parce qu'ils étaient les plus vulnérables des drake puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser leur souffle pour tuer. Au contraire, les Drake de Terre utilisaient leu souffle pour rendre la vie.

« Je suis un Drake de Terre, » dit Harry avec respect. Il sourit doucement à l'image. Il aimait l'idée de rendre la vie plutôt que de la prendre. « Maintenant, la métamorphose. »

Harry poussa les tables dans les coins de la pièce pour faire de la place pour sa métamorphose. Il poussa l'image de sa forme animagus sur le devant de son esprit et concentra sa magie sur sa métamorphose. Il frissonna tandis que des écailles apparurent à travers sa peau. Il tomba sur ses mains et genoux pendant que ses membres se transformaient en griffes de dragons, et des ailes éclatèrent dans son dos.

Une fois que la transformation fut achevée, Harry gronda tandis qu'une douleur aiguë, atroce traversa sa tempe. La douleur ne dura pas longtemps, mais Harry se demanda brièvement ce qui l'avait causée. Chassant cette pensée, Harry baissa son regard curieux vers son corps. Comme prévu, son corps entier était recouvert d'écailles d'un vert chatoyant.

« Qu'est-ce que … Harry, c'est toi ? » demanda Lucius, fixant du regard le drake émeraude avec étonnement. Le drake opina, et Lucius sourit lentement. « Ta forme animagus est un drake ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »

Le drake se changea lentement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se tienne à sa place. « Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai trouvé un guide sur les animagi dans votre bibliothèque, et ça a été particulièrement facile. Je suis un Drake de Terre, en passant. C'est le seul type de drake qui ne tue pas avec son souffle. »

« Ils utilisent leur souffle pour rendre la vie, » dit Lucius. « Cela te va particulièrement bien Harry. » Harry opina avec enthousiasme, et Lucius fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec cette image. Lucius leva une main et retira la frange d'Harry de ses yeux, son poing serré autour des mèches ébènes, choqué. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Harry siffla de douleur compte-tenu de la poigne qui tenait ses cheveux. « De quoi parlez-vous, Lucius ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon Harry ? » Demanda Lucius en colère.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, Lucius. Je suis Harry. »

« Harry Potter a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Vous, non. Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? » Gronda Lucius.

Harry fronça les sourcils et leva sa main pour toucher sa cicatrice, sursautant de surprise lorsqu'il ne put la sentir. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à sa cicatrice ? Soudain, il se rappela la douleur intense à son front lorsqu'il s'était transformé. Cette pensa l'amena au souvenir du bras non marqué de Lucius dans la baignoire.

« Attendez ! Lucius, vous vous souvenez ce que vous avez dit à propos de l'immunité des Drake de glace à de tels sorts de magie noire ? Quand je me suis métamorphosé dans ma forme animagus, une douleur aiguë a traversé mon front. Peut-être que ma forme de drake a anéanti la cicatrice ?

Lucius fronça les sourcils, pensif, et ouvrit ses sens. Chaque fibre de son être lui criait qu'il était en train de blesser son âme sœur, et Lucius lâcha à la hâte les cheveux d'Harry uniquement pour masser la mèche malmenée de façon apaisante. « Harry, je suis … »

Harry sourit avec regret, sentant les reproches que le blond se faisait. « Tout va bien, Lucius. Je comprends, vraiment. La cicatrice a été le signe distinctif de mon identité durant toute ma vie. J'aurais probablement réagi de la même façon. »

« Non, tout ne va pas es mon âme sœur, et j'aurais dû reconnaître ça quelle que soit ton apparence, » dit Lucius. « Je ferai comme tu veux, pourtant. Promis. » Lucius frotta un pouce sur le front d'Harry, à l'endroit où la cicatrice se trouvait. Il commença à dire quelque chose, mais Severus entra rapidement dans la pièce, cramponnant son bras.

« L'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Avec à peine un coup d'œil vers eux, Severus quitta la maison et transplana.

Lucius s'éloigna avec réticence d'Harry. « Je dois préparer ses potions pour son retour. J'imagine que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera pas content ce soir. »

« Je vais vous aider, » dit Harry, car il avait besoin de quelque chose pour éloigner ses pensées de la réunion de mangemorts de la nuit.

* * *

Severus transplana au manoir et sut immédiatement que cette réunion ne se passerait pas bien. LE Seigneur des Ténèbres était déjà en train de crier avec fureur, et trois Mangemorts tremblaient de façon incontrôlable, pour avoir été trop longtemps sous le coup d'un doloris.

« Severus ! »

Severus vida rapidement son esprit et marcha vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'inclinant bas devant lui. « Oui, maître ? »

« Quelles sont les nouvelles de Potter ? Je sais qu'il n'était pas dans la maison lorsque nous avons attaqué. »

« Je n'ai rien entendu, maître. »

« Endoloris ! » Voldemort grimaça malicieusement alors que Severus hurlait de douleur. Après deux minutes pleines, il arrêta enfin le sort et souleva le menton de Severus. « Trouve le garçon. Il a réussi je ne sais comment à couper notre connexion, et je veux savoir comment. »

Severus n'eut pas à feindre la surprise à cette nouvelle. « Oui, maître. »

Voldemort opina, et Severus laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ce dernier fut de courte durée, pourtant, puisque Voldemort cria, « Endoloris » une fois encore sur lui. Encore deux autres minutes de douleur atroce, et le sort s'arrêta.

« Ca, mon cher Severus, c'est pour la défection des Malefoy. Trouve-les également. Je veux les tuer moi-même. Maintenant, va-t-en. »

Severus s'inclina encore une fois et se redressa en tremblant sur ses pieds. Avant qu'il ait fait deux pas, pourtant, la voix de Voldemort l'arrêta encore une fois. « Oh, et Severus ? J'espère un supplément de cette potion à la prochaine réunion. Lucius a été un échec, mais la potion, au moins, marche. »

Severus opina rapidement et retourna en transplanant à la maison, en sécurité. Il s'appuya sur la porte d'entrée pendant un moment, tentant de contrôler ses membres tremblants suffisamment pour marcher normalement. Après quelques instants, il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Il fut surpris de voir qu'Harry allait et venait dans le hall d'entrée nerveusement.

« Oh, vous êtes de retour ». Constatant le léger tremblement du corps de Severus, Harry se hâta vers l'homme et entoura la taille de l'homme de ses bras. « Venez. Je vais vous aider à aller dans votre chambre. Lucius et Drago ont déjà préparé vos potions. »

Severus fixa l'adolescent du regard, choqué, et ne bougea pas. « Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Vous me haïssez. »

Harry souffla, irrité, et tira Severus sur quelques pas avant que l'homme s'arrête à nouveau, têtu comme une mule. Harry le regarda de travers et se redressa. « J'essaye de vous aider, mais vous rendez ça extrêmement difficile. Et en dépit de vos efforts passés, je ne vous hais pas. Toute attitude mal aimable mise à part, j'ai parfaitement conscience que vous êtes sorti de votre rôle pour me protéger. »

« J'ai tué Dumbledore, » Rappela Severus à l'adolescent.

Harry regarda Severus d'un air méchant. « Je suis conscient de ça. J'étais là cette nuit. Dumbledore m'avait immobilisé et caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité, me donnant ainsi une place aux premières loges pour tout voir. »

« Vous avez tout vu ? » demanda Severus choqué. Il savait qu'Harry ne devait pas être loin parce qu'il les avait rattrapé trop vite, mais il n'avait pas réalisé que l'adolescent était dans la tour tout ce temps.

Harry soupira. « Oui, j'ai tout vu. Dumbledore ne suppliait pas pour sa vie, pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? Il vous demandait plutôt de le tuer. »

Les genoux de Severus fléchirent, et Harry l'attrapa rapidement à la taille pour l'aider à rester sur ses pieds. Severus, oubliant les nouveaux dons d'Harry, prit le menton d'Harry en coupe pour lire la vérité dans les yeux de l'adolescent. Malheureusement, en dépit de ses nouvelles barrières, Harry fut submergé par des visions.

« _Pourquoi … pourquoi avez-vous mis cette bague. Elle porte une malédiction, vous avez certainement réalisé cela. Pourquoi l'avez-vous même touchée ? » Demanda Severus._

_Dumbledore grimaça. « J'étais … fou. Tellement tenté … »_

_« Tenté par quoi ? » Le directeur ne répondit pas. « C'est un miracle que vous ayez réussi à revenir ici ! Cette bague porte une malédiction d'un pouvoir extraordinaire. Nous pouvons seulement espérer la contenir. J'ai piégé la malédiction dans une main pour l'instant … »_

_Dumbledore souleva sa main noircie, inutile et l'examina avec curiosité. « Vous avez très bien réussi Severus. Combien de temps pensez-vous que j'ai ? »_

_« Je ne peux pas dire. Peut-être un an. Il n'y a pas d'arrêt définitif pour ce genre de sort. Il va s'amplifier éventuellement. C'est le genre de malédiction qui se renforce avec le temps. »_

_Dumbledore sourit. « Je suis heureux, très heureux, de vous avoir, Severus. »_

_Severus regarda le directeur de travers. « Si vous m'aviez appelé seulement un peu plus tôt, j'aurais peut-être pu faire plus, vous gagner plus de temps ! » Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la bague cassée et l'épée. « Vous pensiez que casser la bague casserait la malédiction ? »_

_« Quelque chose comme ça … Je délirais, sans doute … » dit Dumbledore. « Bien, vraiment, cela rend les choses bien plus simples. »_

_Dumbledore sourit à la mine perplexe sur le visage de Severus. « Je me réfère au plan que Voldemort fait tourner autour de moi. Son plan que le pauvre jeune Malefoy m'assassine. »_

_Severus s'assit lourdement dans la chaise face au bureau de Dumbledore. Il le regarda à nouveau de travers. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'espère pas que Drago réussisse. C'est simplement la punition de Lucius pour ses échecs récents. Une lente torture pour les parents de Drago pendant qu'ils le regarderont échouer et en payer le prix. »_

_« En résumé, ce garçon a une sentence de mort prononcée sur sa tête aussi sûrement que moi, » dit Dumbledore. « Non, j'aurais du penser que le successeur naturel pour ce travail, une fois que Drago aura échoué, c'est vous-même ? »_

_Severus hésita. « Ceci, je pense, est le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »_

_« Voldemort prévoit un moment dans le future proche où il n'aura plus besoin d'un espion à Poudlard ? »_

_« Il pense que l'école sera bientôt dans son emprise, oui. »_

_« Et si elle tombe dans son emprise, » dit Dumbledore, « J'ai votre parole que vous ferez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour protéger les étudiants de Poudlard ? »_

_Severus approuva fermement._

_« Bien. Maintenant alors, votre première priorité est de découvrir ce que fait Drago. Un adolescent terrifié est un danger pour les autres autant que pour lui-même. Offrez-lui de l'aide et des conseils. Il devrait accepter. Il vous apprécie … »_

_« Bien moins depuis que son père est tombé en disgrâce. Drago me blâme. Il pense que j'ai usurpé la position de Lucius, » ajouta Severus._

_« Cela ne fait rien, essayez. Je suis moins inquiet pour moi-même que pour les victimes accidentelles de n'importe quel complot inventé par le garçon. Finalement, bien sur, il n'y aura qu'une seule chose à faire si nous voulons le sauver du courroux de Voldemort. »_

_Severus haussa ses sourcils. « Vous avez l'intention de le laisser vous tuer ? »_

_« Absolument pas. Vous devrez me tuer. »_

"_Severus fixa du regard Dumbledore un moment, incrédule. « Est-ce que vous voulez que je le fasse maintenant ? Ou voulez-vous quelques instants pour composer une épitaphe ? » Demanda-t-il sarcastique._

_« Oh, pas tout de suite, » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. « Je dirais plutôt que l'instant se présentera de lui-même au bon moment. Etant donné ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, nous pouvons être sûrs que cela surviendra dans l'année. »_

_« Si cela ne vous dérange pas que je pose la question, » demanda Rogue rudement, « pourquoi ne pas laisser Drago le faire ? »_

_« L'âme de ce garçon n'est pas encore si endommagée. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit déchirée par ma faute. »_

_« Et mon âme, Dumbledore ? La mienne ? » Demanda Severus._

_« Vous seul savez si cela va endommager votre âme d'aider un vieil homme à éviter la douleur et l'humiliation, » dit Dumbledore. « Je vous demande cette grande faveur, Severus, parce que la mort vient à moi aussi sûrement que les Cannons de Chudley vont terminer dernier du championnat cette année. J'avoue que je préfère une sortie rapide, sans douleur à une affaire sale et prolongée si, par exemple, Greyback est impliqué. J'ai entendu que Voldemort l'a recruté ? Ou cette chère Bellatrix, qui aime jouer avec sa nourriture avant de la manger. »_

_Severus finit par faire un signe de la tête assez sec._

_« Merci, Severus »._

_La scène changea de place et elle montra Rogue et Dumbledore marchants dans les sous-sols de l'école._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec Potter pendant toutes ces soirées où vous êtes enfermés tous les deux ? » Demanda Severus soudainement._

_« Je dois discuter de certaines choses avec lui, des informations que je dois lui donner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »_

_« Des informations, » dit Severus plein de ressentiment. « Vous lui faites confiance, mais vous ne me faites pas confiance. »_

_« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Je n'ai, et nous le savons tous les deux, qu'un temps limité. Il est essentiel que je donne au garçon suffisamment d'informations pour qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il doit faire. »_

_« Et pourquoi je n'aurais pas la même information ? »_

_« Je préfère ne pas mettre tous mes œufs dans le même panier, surtout lorsque ce panier passe autant de temps suspendu au bras de Voldemort. »_

_« Ce que je fais sur votre ordre. »_

_« Et vous le fait extrêmement bien. Ne pensez-pas que je sous-estime le danger constant dans lequel vous vous placez, Severus. Donner à Voldemort ce qui apparaît comme de l'information valable pendant que vous cachez l'essentiel est un travail que je ne confierai à personne d'autre que vous._

_« Pourtant vous confiez plus encore à un garçon qui est incapable de pratiquer l'occlumancie, dont la magie est médiocre et qui a une connexion directe avec l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »_

_« Voldemort craint cette connexion, » dit Dumbledore. « Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il a eut un petit aperçu de ce que voulait vraiment dire partager l'esprit d'Harry. C'était une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée. Il n'essaiera pas de posséder Harry à nouveau, je suis sûr de cela. Pas comme cela. »_

_La scène changea à nouveau et ils étaient de retour dans le bureau de Dumbledore._

_« Harry ne doit pas savoir, pas avant le dernier moment, pas avant que ce soit nécessaire, autrement comment aurait-il la force de faire ce qu'il doit faire ? »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ? » demanda Severus._

_« C'est entre Harry et moi. Maintenant écoutez-moi attentivement, Severus. Il y aura un temps où Voldemort semblera craindre pour la vie de son serpent. »_

_« Pour Nagini ? » demanda Severus incrédule._

_« Précisément. S'il vient un temps où Voldemort arrêtera d'envoyer ce serpent accomplir ses missions, mais le gardera en sécurité derrière lui sous protection magique, alors, je pense, qu'il sera temps de le dire à Harry. »_

_« Lui dire quoi ? »_

_« Lui dire que la nuit où Voldemort a tenté de le tuer, quand Lily donna sa propre vie entre eux comme bouclier, le Sortilège de Mort a rebondi sur Voldemort, et un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort a été arraché du reste et s'est accroché de lui-même à la seule âme vivante restante dans la maison effondrée. Une part de Voldemort vit en Harry, et c'est ce qui lui donne la capacité de parler aux serpents et la connexion avec l'esprit de Voldemort qu'il n'a jamais comprise. Et pendant que ce fragment d'âme, qui ne manque pas à Voldemort, reste attaché à Harry et protégé par lui, Voldemort ne peut pas mourir. »_

_« Alors le garçon … le garçon doit mourir ? » Demanda Severus calmement._

_« Et Voldemort lui-même doit le faire, Severus. C'est indispensable. »_

_« Je pensais … toutes ces années … que nous le protégions pour elle. Pour Lily. »_

_« Nous l'avons protégé parce qu'il était essentiel de lui apprendre, de l'élever, de le laisser essayer sa force. Pendant ce temps, la connexion entre eux s'est renforcée, une croissance parasitaire. Parfois, j'ai pensé qu'il suspectait cela lui-même. Si je le connais bien, il arrangera les choses de telle façon que lorsqu'il rencontrera sa mort, cela signifiera vraiment la fin de Voldemort. »_

_Severus sembla absolument horrifié. « Vous l'avez gardé en vie pour qu'il puisse mourir au bon moment ? »_

_« N'ayez pas l'air si choqué, Severus. Combien d'hommes et de femmes avez-vous regardé mourir ? »_

_« Ces derniers temps, uniquement ceux que je ne pouvais pas sauver. » Severus se mit debout. « Vous m'avez utilisé »_

_« Ce qui veut dire ? »_

_« J'ai espionné pour vous et menti pour vous, me suis mis en danger mortel pour vous. Tout cela était fait pour garder le fils de Lily Potter en sécurité. Maintenant vous me dites que vous l'avez élevé comme un cochon pour l'abattoir ! »_

La vision s'arrêta brusquement, et Harry tomba sur le sol avec un halètement, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Severus fixa du regard Harry, choqué, et s'approcha pour aider l'adolescent à se relever, mais Harry se précipita hors de la portée de Severus. Essuyant ses larmes d'une main tremblante, Harry se remit sur ses pieds.

« C'est trop bête que le précieux plan de Dumbledore soit réduit à néant, » dit Harry amèrement. « Je n'ai plus l'âme de Voldemort en moi. »

« Quoi ? Mais comment ? »

« Ma forme animagus est un Drake de Terre. Lorsque je me suis transformé pour la première fois, j'ai purgé l'âme de Voldemort qui était en moi. » Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, montrant un front sans marque. « Attendez juste ici. Je vais chercher Lucius. »

Severus regarda Harry partir avec le cœur lourd. Merlin sait qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié le garçon, mais il savait combien Harry se sentait trahi en cet instant. Il ne se rappelait ce sentiment que trop bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius entra dans la pièce avec un air sinistre. « Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Harry, Severus ? »

Severus soupira et s'appuya lourdement contre le mur. « Il a vu une vision des vrais plans de Dumbledore le concernant. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire exactement ? Quel plan ? »

« Dumbledore avait prévu depuis tout ce temps qu'Harry sacrifie sa vie pour défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, » dit Severus d'une voix sans timbre.

Lucius, en cet instant, aurait voulu que Dumbledore soit encore vivant juste pour qu'il puisse tuer ce bâtard lui-même. Pas étonnant qu'Harry semble être si dévasté. Lucius soupira et vint vers Severus. « Viens. Drago a tes potions dans ta chambre. »

Une fois que Severus fut installé dans sa chambre, Lucius le laissa aux soins de Drago et partit retrouver son âme sœur. Harry était allongé sur le lit, fixant le plafond. Lucius monta sur le lit à côté d'Harry et prit le brun dans ses bras.

Harry était allongé à côté de Lucius, sentant la colère et l'inquiétude venant du blond. « Je savais qu'il y avait plus concernant la cicatrice que ce que Dumbledore m'avait dit, particulièrement après qu'il ait pris possession de moi au Département des Mystères. »

« Il t'a possédé ? » Demanda Lucius, fixant Harry choqué. « Comment, au nom de Merlin, as-tu pu survivre à ça ? »

"Dumbledore avait que c'était parce que j'avais trop d'amour, et que Voldemort ne pouvait supporter ces émotions". Harry se retourna brusquement et enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de Lucius. « Ma vie entière était un grand plan pour m'utiliser comme sacrifié enthousiaste dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Est-ce que je ne suis vraiment bon qu'à ça pour tout le monde ? »

« Pas pour moi, Harry. Tu es tout pour moi, » dit doucement Lucius.

Harry sourit, ressentant la vérité dans la déclaration de Lucius.


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002 (NT : vous n'imaginez même pas le boulot qu'elle a la pauvre …)

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

_Chapitre 5_

Severus s'extirpa de son lit, sifflant entre ses dents alors que chaque muscle de son corps protestait. Alors qu'il s'habillait pour la journée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Potter avait vu les plans de Dumbledore dans leur ensemble, brisant en morceaux l'image que le garçon avait du vieil homme.

Avec un soupir las, Severus quitta sa chambre. Malgré le fait qu'Harry chercherait certainement à l'éviter, il y avait plusieurs choses qui avait besoin d'être mises au point entre eux. Cependant, alors qu'il s'approchait de la cuisine, il entendit Lucius et Harry parler doucement. Il se cacha dans l'ombre juste à côté de la porte et écouta silencieusement.

« Tu ne blâmes par Severus pour ce que Dumbledore a prévu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Lucius. Je ressens combien il s'est senti trahi lorsque Dumbledore lui a dit la vérité. C'est juste qu'il a toujours agi comme s'il me haïssait à cause de mon père, alors que c'était un mensonge total et idiot. Il aimait ma mère, l'aime encore, et il hait le fait que j'ai survécu à l'attaque même qui l'a tuée. Je peux même comprendre pourquoi il ressent cela. Cela doit le tourmenter de me regarder et de voir les yeux de ma mère le fixer en retour. »

Severus ferma ses yeux en entendant ce constat brutal. C'était vrai après tout. Il haïssait le garçon qui avait les beaux yeux verts de Lily. Chaque fois qu'il regardait Harry, cela lui rappelait ce que ses choix lui avaient coûté. Et, oui, il haïssait Harry pour avoir survécu à l'attaque même qui avait tué Lily. Elle n'était pas censée mourir cette nuit-là.

« Il ne te hait pas, Harry, » dit doucement Lucius. « C'est juste dur pour lui d'être près de toi parce que tu lui rappelles tout ce qu'il a perdu. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que je ressens ? Rogue est celui qui a dit à Voldemort à propos de la prophétie en premier lieu. C'est ce fait là qui a causé la mort de mes parents. »

Severus serra les poings à ce rappel douloureux de sa responsabilité dans la mort de Lily. Oui, c'était de sa faute si sa bien-aimée était morte, et Harry avait raison de le haïr pour ça.

« Mais même en sachant ce qu'il a fait, je ne peux pas dire que je hais réellement l'homme, » continua Harry. « Après tout, une fois qu'il a réalisé les conséquences de ses actions, il est immédiatement venu voir Dumbledore et supplia pour avoir son aide. Il est devenu l'espion de Dumbledore, mettant sa vie en danger à tout instant, pour aider à arrêter Voldemort. Et en dépit de sa position précaire, il a aussi fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour me protéger, se mettant lui même en grand danger. »

« Alors tu l'as pardonné pour avoir tué Dumbledore aussi ? »

Harry soupira doucement. « Comment pourrai-je faire autrement ? Rogue peut avoir lancé le coup final, mais Dumbledore et moi sommes tout aussi coupables de sa mort. Dumbledore a scellé son propre destin lorsqu'il a mis la bague de Gaunt. Rogue a stoppé son inévitable mort aussi longtemps que possible, mais il allait tout de même mourir. Cela n'inclut même pas le fait que la nuit où Dumbledore est mort, lui et moi étions loin de Poudlard un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, et il m'a forcé à lui faire boire une potion empoisonnée afin d'obtenir quelque chose de très important. »

Severus ne supporta pas d'en entendre plus. Il se tourna silencieusement et sortit, ses pensées tourbillonnant de façon chaotique dans son esprit. Après la façon dont il avait traité Harry toutes ses années et tout ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé, l'adolescent avait tous les droits de le haïr. Alors pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Severus avait ruiné la vie entière d'Harry par un acte irréfléchi. Personne ne pouvait être si indulgent.

Entrant en trébuchant dans sa chambre, Severus s'effondra lourdement sur le lit. Cette conversation entre Lucius et Harry avait été très instructive. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore et Harry était en train de faire loin de Poudlard cette nuit ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cet objet très important qu'ils avaient récupéré ? Severus était sûr que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les secrets que Dumbledore n'avait pas été disposé à lui révéler.

Bien que Severus haïsse de l'admettre, même à lui-même, Harry se révélait bien plus mature émotionnellement qu'il ne l'était. Après tout, ce sale gosse lui avait donné à lui et à Lucius une seconde chance en dépit de ce qu'ils avaient fait dans le passé. Peut-être devrait-il apprendre à faire de même.

Après cette conversation avec Lucius, Harry se retrouva dans l'environnement familier de la bibliothèque. Il sourit légèrement. Il devenait aussi terrible qu'Hermione concernant tout le temps passé dans la bibliothèque ces derniers temps.

Attrapant un livre sur les poisons violents et les venins, Harry s'installa à sa nouvelle table favorite pour lire. Le livre donnait des descriptions détaillées sur les symptômes de divers poisons, à quelle vitesse ils commençaient à faire effet, et les antidotes pour chacun. Il se redressa avec surprise, pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva à la section consacrée au venin de basilic.

_Le venin de basilic peut être utilisé pour augmenter la force d'une arme. Une lame créée à partir d'acier et de venin de basilic peut passer à peu près à travers n'importe quoi._

« Une lame créée à partir d'acier et de venin de basilic, » dit Harry, fixant la page du regard, choqué. « C'est comme ça que Dumbledore a détruit la bague. Et j'ai détruit le journal en utilisant le croc du basilic ». Il referma soudainement et brutalement le livre et sauta sur ses pieds « J'ai besoin de récupérer cette fichue épée. Mais par l'enfer, comment vais-je aller à Poudlard pour la récupérer ? »

« Récupérer quoi ? »

Harry sursauta, surpris, et se retourna brutalement pour faire face à Rogue. « J'ai besoin de récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor dans le bureau du directeur. »

Severus fixa Harry un moment du regard avant de s'avancer dans la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière lui. « Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de l'épée ? »

« C'est la seule chose capable de détruire les ho-« Harry s'arrêta brutalement, horrifié à l'idée d'avoir presque dévoilé le secret. Il ne pensait pas réellement que Rogue le trahirait, mais Rogue était la dernière personne qui devrait savoir la vérité compte tenu de sa grande proximité avec Voldemort.

Severus soupira et ferma ses yeux, ses soupçons confirmés. « Je vous aurai l'épée demain.'

« Comment allez-vous faire ça ? N'êtes-vous pas un homme recherché ? »

Severus tendit calmement à Harry un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il avait reçu quelques minutes auparavant. Harry prit le journal avec hésitation et jeta un coup d'œil au titre, sa mâchoire se décrochant sous le choc. Il regarda à nouveau Rogue. « Vous êtes le nouveau directeur ? Est-ce que Voldemort a réellement conquis autant de pouvoir que ça au ministère ? »

Severus approuva rapidement.

« Et le professeur McGonagall ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle deviendrait directrice si quoi que ce soit arrivait à Dumbledore »

« Minerva n'a pas le pouvoir ou l'influence pour s'opposer au Ministère. Elle n'a vraiment pas le choix en l'occurrence. Par contre, elle continuera à enseigner à Poudlard. »

Harry regarda à nouveau le journal et sourit doucement. « Toujours en train de protéger les élèves. » Il tendit à nouveau le journal à Rogue. « Je ne vois personne de plus qualifié pour le poste. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Severus abruptement.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Demanda Harry, fixant Rogue avec un regard confus.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous pardonné si facilement ? Je suis responsable de la mort de vos parents. Et quand vous êtes venu à Poudlard, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour vous rendre le plus misérable possible. Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai tué Dumbledore juste sous votre nez. Comment pouvez-vous seulement supporter de me regarder ? »

Harry fixa Severus du regard, sans réaction, surpris de la question soudaine. Il pensa un moment avant de répondre lentement à l'homme. « Les gens commettent des erreurs, mais j'ai appris qu'on est souvent plus dur avec soi-même que n'importe qui d'autre ne pourrait le penser. Vous pensez que je ne me demande pas comment Remus peut arriver à me regarder ? C'est ma faute si Sirius est mort. Mais je sais que Remus m'aime en dépit de ça. »

Harry soupira et regarda le plancher. « Quand j'ai appris que c'était vous qui aviez révélé la prophétie à Voldemort, je vous ai haïs. Je ressentais une justification pour chaque pensée horrible que j'avais jamais eu envers vous. Mais j'ai également vu votre visage lorsque vous avez réalisé la terrible vérité de ce que vous aviez fait. Et malgré votre dégoût envers mon père, vous avez supplié Dumbledore de nous envoyé tous nous cacher pour nous protéger. »

Harry regarda à nouveau Severus. « Et pour avoir fait de ma vie un enfer, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire culotté, « j'aime à penser que je vous ai renvoyé l'ascenseur un nombre de fois équitable » Et concernant Dumbledore, vous avez fait votre maximum pour prolonger sa vie autant que possible. Et à la fin, pourtant, il nous a forcé tous les deux à participer à sa mort. »

Severus était pétrifié. Néanmoins, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore pensait vraiment qu'Harry arriverait à anéantir Voldemort. Severus avait pensé qu'Harry se ferait éventuellement tuer parce agissait trop en fonction de ses émotions. Mais maintenant, il réalisait que c'était justement ce trait de caractère qui le rendait si puissant.

Harry fut choqué lorsque le stoïque Serpentard l'attira soudainement dans ses bras, dans une étreinte chaude. Ce fut presque fini avant d'avoir commencé, mais Harry comprit que la relation entre Severus et lui avait définitivement pris une autre tournure à partir de ce jour.

« Vous aurez l'épée demain après-midi. » Severus se retourna pour partir, mais fit une pause à la porte. « Je réalise que Dumbledore vous a laissé une tâche importante à accomplir. Puis-je vous suggérer que vous autorisiez Lucius à vous aider ? Il pourrait en savoir plus que vous ne le pensez. »

« Merci, Severus, » dit doucement Harry.

Severus opina rapidement et quitta la pièce. Harry s'installa à nouveau à sa table et accorda un moment de réflexion à la requête de Severus. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il pouvait raconter à Ron et Hermione cette tâche de telle sorte qu'ils puissent l'aider. Est-ce qu'il devait également le dire à Lucius ? Pouvait-il faire confiance à Lucius concernant la connaissance des horcruxes ? L'homme était un Serpentard, après tout, et clairement attiré par le pouvoir. Et l'immortalité n'était-elle pas la meilleure des attractions ?

Harry soupira et tambourina ses doigts sur la table sans y penser. Lucius était un drake des glaces. Comme les dragons, les drake peuvent vivre plusieurs siècles. Est-ce que cette idée d'immortalité aurait de l'importance pour lui à cause de ce fait ?

« Harry ? »

Harry jeta un œil et sourit lorsqu'il vit Lucius appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. « Hey, Lucius. J'étais justement en train de penser à vous. »

Lucius grimaça à la réponse d'Harry et entra nonchalamment dans la pièce. « Vraiment ? Est-ce que je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ? »

Le sourire d'Harry pâlit légèrement. « Je n'en sais rien. Venez vous asseoir avec moi. J'ai besoin de vous parler de quelque chose. »

Lucius leva ses sourcils devant le sérieux soudain qui se peignait sur le visage d'Harry et vint s'asseoir à table.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « Avant que Dumbledore meurt, il m'a laissé avec une tâche importante à terminer – une tâche extrêmement secrète. Vous savez, il avait découvert le secret de l'immortalité de Voldemort. » Harry s'arrêta à ce moment et regarda Lucius. Le blond était choqué par la révélation, mais Harry ne pouvait ressentir ni voir de désir d'immortalité en Lucius. « Vous savez ce qu'est un horcruxe ? »

Lucius fronça le front en réfléchissant. « Non, je ne sais pas. »

« Veinard. Un horcruxe est un objet dans lequel Voldemort a placé une partie de son âme. » Harry sourit amèrement. « Il avait sept horcruxes, mais trois ont été détruits. Tant que les sept n'auront pas été détruits, pourtant, nous n'avons aucune chance de le battre. »

« Trois ont été détruits ? »

« Oui. Le journal que vous aviez donné à Ginny fut le premier. Dumbledore détruisit le second, la bague des Gaunt, mais cela l'a finalement tué. Le troisième horcruxe, néanmoins, était l'horcruxe en moi. Il a été détruit quand je me suis transformé en Drake de Terre. »

Lucius jeta un œil au visage malheureux d'Harry et tira le brun dans ses bras. Maintenant il comprenait vraiment combien Harry se sentait trahi à cause de cette vision. Dumbledore ne s'était même pas soucié de dire la vérité à Harry avant de planifier sans souci le sacrifice de son pion.

« Et qu'en est-il des quatre autres ? Est-ce que tu sais comment les trouver ? »

Harry soupira et se blottit un peu plus contre Lucius. « J'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider avec ça. La nuit où Dumbledore est mort, nous étions partis chercher le médaillon de Serpentard. Nous avons récupéré le médaillon, mais c'était un faux et il y avait à l'intérieur une note d'un R.A.B, disant qu'ils avaient pris le médaillon et prévoyaient de le détruire. Bien sûr, qui sait s'ils l'ont vraiement fait ? Je sais que l'un des horcruxes est Nagini, mais elle doit être détruite en dernier. Dumbledore croyait que Voldemort avait utilisé la coupe d'Helga Pouffsouffle et une relique importante de Rowena Serdaigle pour les deux autres. »

« Ces initiales semblent familières. En fait, je garantie presque qu'elles appartiennent à Regulus Acturus Black ».

Harry sursauta et s'assit. « Regulus Black ? Je savais que j'avais vu ce médaillon quelque part ».

« Tu sais où il est ? » Demanda Lucius.

« Il était au Square Grimmaurd. Nous l'avons trouvé une paire d'années auparavant. Je ne peux juste pas me rappeler ce que Sirius a fait avec. » Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il tentait de se rappeler ce qu'ils avaient fait du médaillon. C'était difficile à dire vu la façon dont Kreattur ne cessait de planquer les choses. « Kreattur le saura. J'en suis sûr. Puis-je l'appeler ici ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il sera capable de passer à travers les barrières ?

« Aussi longtemps qu'un elfe de maison est lié à toi, il peut passer à travers presque toutes les barrières, » dit Lucius. « Appelle-le. »

« Kreattur ! »

L'elfe de maison apparut avec un plop sonore. « Maître, » dit-il en s'inclinant. Il commença à marmonner à propos des sang-de-bourbe et des traitres à leur sang jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde un peu plus haut et qu'il voit Lucius Malefoy le fixer du regard. « Maître m'a finalement donné à un sang-pur ? »

Harry grogna en direction de l'elfe de maison. « Je t'interdis d'appeler quiconque 'traître à son sang' ou 'sang-de-bourbe'. » Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. « J'ai une question pour toi, et je t'ordonne de me répondre la vérité. Compris ? »

« Oui, Maître. »

« Il y a deux ans il y avait un gros médaillon en or dans le salon de dessin à l'étage. Nous l'avons jeté. Est-ce que tu l'as volé ? »

Kreattur se redressa, regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. « Oui. »

« Où est-il maintenant ? »

« Parti. »

« Parti ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par parti ? » Il vit l'elfe de maison frissonner et se balancer, tentant de ne pas répondre. « Kreattur, je t'ordonne de- »

« Mondingus Fletcher a tout volé : les dessins de mesdemoiselles Bella et Cissy, les gants de ma maîtresse, l'Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe, les verres avec les armoiries de la famille, et … et … et le médaillon. Le médaillon de Maître Regulus. Kreattur a mal fait. Kreattur a failli à ses ordres ! » dit Kreattur, criant à la fin.

Kreattur se précipita soudain vers le tisonnier de la cheminée, et Harry se jeta instinctivement sur lui, le plaquant au sol. « Kreattur, je t'ordonne de rester calme. » L'elfe de maison se figea immédiatement, et Harry bougea lentement pour s'agenouiller à côté de l'elfe. « Kreattur, je veux la vérité. Coment sais-tu que Mondingus Fletcher a volé le médaillon ? »

« Kreattur l'a vu ! », pleura l'elfe, les larmes coulant sur son visage. « Kreattur l'a vu sortir du placard de Kreattur avec ses mains pleines des trésors de Kreattur. Kreattur a dit à ce voleur furtif d'arrêter, mais Mondigus Fletcher a ri et cou-couru … »

« Tu as appelé le médaillon celui de 'Maître Regulus'. Pourquoi ? D'où venait-il ? Qu'est-ce que Regulus avait à voir avec lui? Kreattur, assieds-toi et dis-moi tout ce que tu sais à propos de ce médaillon et tout ce que Regulus a à voir avec lui ! »

« Maître Sirus est parti, bon débarras, puisque c'était un mauvais garçon et qu'il a brisé le cœur de ma maîtresse avec ses mauvaises actions. Mais Maître Regulus avec une vraie fierté. Il savait ce qui était du au nom des Black et la dignité de son sang pur. Pendant des années il a parlé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui allait sortir les sorciers de l'ombre pour gouverner les Moldus et les nés de moldus, et quand il a eu seize ans, Maître Regulus a rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si fier, si fier, si heureux de servir… »

« Un jour, une année après qu'il l'eut rejoint, Maître Regulus est descendu à la cuisine pour voir Kreattur. Maître Regulus a toujours aimé Kreattur. Et Maître Regulus a dit … il a dit … il a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin d'un elfe. »

« Voldemort avait besoin d'un elfe ? » Demanda Harry avec surprise.

« Oh, oui, » gémit Kreattur. « Et Maître Regulus avait désigné Kreattur comme volontaire. C'était un honneur, disait Maître Regulus, un honneur pour lui et pour Kreattur, qui devait s'assurer de faire tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui ordonnerait … et de revenir à la maison. »

« Alors Kreattur est allé voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas dit à Kreattur ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais prit Kreattur avec lui pour l'emmener dans une grotte sous la mer. Et au fond de la grotte il y avait une caverne, et dans la caverne il y avait un grand lac noir … »

Harry sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il écoutait Kreattur. Il entendit vaguement Kreattur mentionner un bateau, et aussitôt le bateau vert fantôme passa devant ses yeux. C'était donc ainsi que Voldemort avait testé les défenses gardant son précieux horcruxe.

« Il y avait un b-bassin plein de potion sur l'île. Le S-seigneur des Ténèbres a fait boire Kreattur, » continua l'elfe. « Kreattur a bu, et alors qu'il buvait, il a vu des choses terribles. L'intérieur de Kreattur brûlait. Kreattur pleura pour que Maître Regulus le sauve, il pleura pour sa maîtresse Black, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est contenté de rire. Il a fait boire toute la potion à Kreattur. Il lâcha le médaillon dans le bassin vide et le remplit avec d'avantage de potion. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a repris le bateau, laissant Kreattur sur l'île. »

« Kreattur avait besoin d'eau, alors il a rampé sur le bord de l'île, et il a bu l'eau du lac noir. Des mains, des mains mortes, sortirent de l'eau et tirèrent Kreattur sous la surface.»

« Comment en es-tu sorti ? » Demanda Harry, se sentant malade.

« Maître Regulus a dit à Kreattur de revenir. »

« Je sais, mais comment as-tu échappé aux inferis ? »

« Maître Regulus a dit à Kreattur de revenir, » répéta-t-il simplement.

Harry grogna de frustration et commença à reposer sa question quand Lucius l'interrompit. « Il a transplané, Harry. »

« Mais on ne peut pas transplaner à partir de cette grotte, » dit Harry. « Autrement Dumbledore- »

« La magie des elfes n'est pas la magie des sorciers, Harry, » dit Lucius. « Sinon comment Kreattur aurait-il été capable de transplaner à travers les barrières lorsque tu l'as appelé ? » Un rire bref échappa à Lucius. « Très ingénieux, en fait. Bien sûr, il ne serait jamais venu à l'idée du Seigneur des Ténèbres que les elfes de maison puissent avoir une magie qu'il n'a pas. »

« La plus grande loi de l'elfe de maison est son lien avec son Maître, » dit Kreattur. « Kreattur a été dit de revenir à la maison, alors Kreattur est revenu à la maison. »

« Et alors, que s'est-il passé quand tu es revenu ? Qu'a dit Maître Regulus lorsque tu lui as dit ce qui s'était passé ? » Demanda Harry.

« Maître Regulus était très inquiet, très inquiet. Maître Regulus a dit à Kreattur de rester caché et de ne pas quitter la maison. Et alors … c'était quelque temps après … Maître Regulus est venu trouver Kreattur dans son placard une nuit, et Maître Regulus était étrange, pas comme il était d'habitude, dérangé dans son esprit, Kreattur peut dire … et il a demandé à Kreattur de l'emmener dans la grotte, la grotte où Kreattur était allé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

« Et il t'a fait boire la potion ? » Demanda Harry avec dégoût.

Kreattur, pourtant, secoua sa tête et commença à pleurer. « M-Maître Regulus tira de sa poche un médaillon qui ressemblait à celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il dit à Kreattur de le prendre et, quand le bassin serait vide, d'échanger les médaillons. »

Kreattur sanglota bruyamment. « Et il a ordonné à Kreattur de partir sans lui. Et il a dit à Kreattur de rentrer à la maison et de ne jamais dire à ma mâitresse ce qu'il avait fait mais de détruire d'abord le médaillon. Et il a bu toute la potion, et Kreattur a échangé les médaillons et regarda Maître Regulus être entraîné au fond de l'eau et … »

« Alors tu as rapporté le médaillon à la maison, et tu as essayé de le détruire ? » Demanda Harry doucement.

« Rien de ce que Kreattur a essayé n'a fait de marque sur lui, » gémit Kreattur. « Kreattur a tout essayé, tout ce qu'il connaissait, mais rien, rien n'a marché. Tant de sorts puissants sur l'enveloppe qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Kreattur s'est puni, il a essayé encore, il s'est puni, il a essayé encore. Kreattur n'a pas réussi à obéir aux ordres, Kreattur n'a pas pu détruire le médaillon. Et sa maîtresse était folle de chagrin parce que Maître Regulus avait disparu, et Kreattur ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui s'était passé, non, parce que Maître Regulus lui avait in-interdit de dire à quiconque de la fa-famille ce qui s'était passé dans la gr-grotte… »

Harry soupira et regarda vers l'elfe de maison. « Je ne te comprends pas Kreattur. Voldemort a essayé de te tuer. Regulus est mort pour affaiblir Voldemort, mais tu as été pourtant heureux de trahir Sirius contre Voldemort. Tu as été heureux d'aller voir Narcissa et Bellatrix et de passer des informations à Vodemort à travers elles. »

« Harry, Kreattur est un esclave. Il n'est loyal qu'à la famille et ceux qui le traitent équitablement. Ceci mis à part, il n'est pas le premier être de maison à trahir son 'maître' en faveur de quelqu'un qui le traite mieux que lui. J'ai un peu honte d'admettre que Dobby avait raison de placer sa loyauté envers toi parce que je le traitais si mal, » dit doucement Lucius.

Harry hocha la tête en comprenant. Il regarda à nouveau Kreattur. « Kreattur, je veux, s'il te plait, que tu ailles et que tu trouves Mondingus Fletcher. Nous devons trouver où est le médaillon – où est le médaillon de Maître Regulus. C'est vraiment important. Nous voulons terminer le travail que Maître Regulus a commencé, nous voulons nous assurer qu'il n'est pas mort en vain. »

« Trouver Mondingus Fletcher ? »

« Et le ramener au Square Grimmaurd. Penses-tu que tu peux faire ça pour moi ? » Kreattur hocha la tête et se remis sur ses pieds, et Harry se remémora soudain le faux médaillon qu'il transportait sur lui. Il le tira de la bourse d'Hagrid et le déposa dans la main de Kreattur. « Kreattur, j'aimerai que tu aies ceci. Il appartenait à Regulus et je suis sûr qu'il aurait aimé que tu l'aies comme signe de gratitude pour ce que tu … »

Lucius grogna et se retourna pour cacher son rire tandis que Kreattur jetait un œil au médaillon et commençait à pleurer. Une fois que Kreattur se fut calmé, pourtant, il s'inclina devant Harry et Lucius et transplana dans un plop sonore.

Harry se tourna vers Lucius. « J'ai besoin de contacter Ron et Hermione par la poudre de cheminette, et qu'ils nous rejoignent à Square Grimmaurd. »

Lucius le regarda légèrement de travers lorsqu'il entendit leurs noms. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps avec la petite je-sais-tout et son chouchou de belette, comme Drago les appelait. Il savait juste qu'ils allaient passer le plus clair de leur temps à tenter de convaincre Harry de rentrer à la maison avec eux.

Harry vit son regard et soupira. « Lucius, je sais que vous ne les aimez pas, mais ils m'ont aidé depuis bien plus longtemps que vous. »

Lucius le regarda encore plus de travers. « Ca m'est égal qu'ils aident, mais ils ont intérêt à ne pas tenter de te séparer de moi. Tu es à moi ! »

Harry grimaça et se rapprocha de Lucius. « Je suis sûr qu'Hermione a déjà tout lu concernant les Drake de Glace et les Psychometriques, et est parvenue à la conclusion que nous appartenons l'un à l'autre. Et elle, à son tour, va faire en sorte que tous les autres soient bien au courant de ça. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Lucius fixa Harry du regard solennellement et il tira le brun plus près de lui. « J'espère que ta foi en elle sera récompensée… » Il déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres d'Harry et se recula. « Je dois aller dire à Drago que nous partons, ensuite je serai prêt. »

Harry hocha la tête, souriant doucement aux émotions qui avaient accompagné cet innocent baiser. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine, et il frotta inconsciemment sa peau au-dessus de son cœur.


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002 (NT : vous n'imaginez même pas le boulot qu'elle a la pauvre …)

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

_Chapitre 6_

Harry soupira de frustration. Lucius et lui étaient au Square Grimmaurd, attendant que Kreattur revienne. Il avait essayé de contacter Ron et Hermione pendant ces trois derniers jours et attendait encore d'arriver à les joindre. Toutes les lettres qu'il avait envoyées étaient revenues non ouvertes, et Harry était inquiet. Est-ce que quelque chose leur était arrivé ? Merlin, il espérait qu'ils allaient bien.

Alors qu'il faisait sans relâche les cent pas dans la pièce, Harry entendit un coup léger à la fenêtre. Voyant Hedwige dehors, il se hâta de la laisser entrer. « Est-ce que tu les as trouvé, ma fille ? »

Un doux hululement fut sa réponse tandis qu'Hedwige tendait sa patte. Harry prit la note et et la lut avec une consternation grandissante. Dans toute cette excitation, il avait totalement oublié le mariage de Bill. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Voldemort avait attaqué pendant la réception. Heureusement, les Weasley et Hermione s'étaient enfuis, et ils se cachaient désormais.

Lucius entra d'un pas conquérant dans la pièce un moment plus tard, son corps vibrant presque de fureur. Harry tressaillit devant la dureté de cette émotion et tenta de la bloquer. « Lucius, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ce bâtard utilise mon Manoir comme fichu quartier général, », gronda Lucius.

« Lucius, s'il vous plait, calmez vous. C'est vraiment difficile de bloquer autant de colère, » dit Harry en se frottant les tempes qui pulsaient de douleur.

La colère de Lucius s'envola rapidement en voyant la douleur d'Harry. « Floppy ! » Dès que l'elfe de maison apparût, Lucius lui ordonna d'aller chercher une potion contre la douleur. Elle disparut et revint un moment plus tard avec la potion désirée. « Là, cela devrait aider. »

Harry avala la potion avec gratitude et soupira de soulagement lorsque les pulsations dans sa tête s'évanouirent rapidement. Il posa la fiole vide de côté et regarda Lucius. « Je sais que vous n'aimez pas qu'il utilise votre Manoir de cette façon, mais cela pourrait être un avantage pour nous. Comme vous l'avez déjà dit, Voldemort sous-estime constamment les elfes de maison. Utilisez cela. Faites en sorte que vos elfes de maison l'espionnent et vous transmettent les informations. »

« Et bien, Harry, quelle attitude positivement Serpentarde de ta part, » dit Lucius admiratif.

« Il n'y a rien de nouveau là, » dit Harry espiègle. « J'ai utilisé Dobby et Kreattur pour espionner Drago tout au long de l'année dernière. Je savais qu'il préparait quelque chose. J'imaginais simplement pas ce que cela pouvait être ».

Lucius fixa un moment Harry du regard, choqué, avant qu'un rire doux ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui, savourant ce double humour.

« Et moi qui pensais que vous seriez contrarié par mes nouvelles, » dit Severus dans l'encadrement de la porte, les observant avec les sourcils relevés.

Lucius sourit d'un air moqueur vers Severus. « Oh, je l'étais. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry me rappelle combien le Seigneur des Ténèbres sous-estime constamment les elfes de maison ».

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Je vais reprendre une idée d'Harry. Je vais ordonner à mes elfes de maison d'espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour moi et de me faire des comptes-rendus, » dit Lucius calmement.

Severus regarda Harry d'un air spéculatif. « Et quand avez-vous employé de telles méthodes ? »

« J'ai demandé à Dobby et à Kreattur d'espionner Drago l'année dernière, » dit Harry joyeusement. « Malheureusement, le petit malin a fait la plupart de ses plans dans la Salle sur Demande. » Il regarda soudainement Severus à nouveau. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je croyais que vous étiez à la maison sécurisée avec Drago. »

Severus fouilla dans sa robe et en tira une épée miniature. Avec un rapidement mouvement de sa baguette, l'épée retourna à sa taille originelle. « Je vous ai promis ceci, n'est-ce pas ? »

« L'épée de Gryffondor ! Merci ! » dit Harry, prenant l'épée des mains de Severus.

Severus opina brièvement, puis se retourna pour s'en aller. Arrivé à la porte, il s'arrêta. « Faites attention lorsque vous quitterez la maison. Des mangemorts surveillent depuis la cour. » Après cet avertissement, Severus disparut.

« Comment ont-ils pu connaître le Square Grimmaurd ? » Demanda Harry curieux.

« Les volontés sorcières sont examinées par le ministère. Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres aux commandes, ce n'était pas très difficile pour eux de le trouver, » dit doucement Lucius.

Avant qu'Harry puisse répondre, ils entendirent un claquement pénétrant dans la cuisine. Ils se ruèrent dans la cuisine et virent Kreattur et Mondigus emmêlés ensemble sur le sol. Kreattur se remit rapidement sur ses pieds et s'inclina devant Harry.

« Kreattur est revenu avec le voleur Mondigus Fletcher, Maître. »

Mondigus bondit sur ses pieds et tira sa baguette, mais Lucius désarma le voleur et l'attacha sur une chaise.

« Quoi ? » Cria Mondigus, se débattant pour échapper à ses liens. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mettre un fichu elfe à mes trousse, c'est quoi ce jeu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Laissez-moi partir, laissez-moi partir, ou –»

« Vous n'êtes pas en position pour proférer des menaces, » dit Harry. Il traversa la cuisine et s'agenouilla à côté de Mondigus, qui se figea de terreur.

« Kreattur s'excuse pour le temps pris pour ramener le voleur, Maître, » dit Kreattur. « Fletcher sait comment éviter la capture, il a beaucoup de cachettes et de complice. Néanmoins, Kreattur a acculé le voleur à la fin. »

« Tu as très bien fait, Kreattur » approuva Harry. Il se retourna vers Mondigus. « Bien, nous avons quelques questions pour vous. »

« J'ai paniqué, okay ? Je n'ai jamais voulu venir. Sans offense, vieux, mais je ne me suis jamais porté volontaire pour mourir pour toi, et il y avait ce fichu Tu-Sais-Qui qui volait vers moi. Tout le monde aurait voulu se sortir de là. J'ai tout le temps dit que je ne voulais pas le faire. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de savoir pourquoi vous avez abandonné Fol-Œil. Nous savions déjà que vous n'étiez qu'un rebut non fiable, » dit Harry.

« Ben alors, pourquoi donc je suis pourchassé par des elfes de maison ? Ou c'est encore à propos des gobelets ? Je n'en ai laissé aucun, ou tu peux les avoir. »

« Ce n'est pas non plus à propos des gobelets, bien que cela se réchauffe, » dit Harry. « Lorsque vous avez nettoyé cette maison de tout ce qui avait de la valeur- »

Mondigus interrompit Harry. « Sirius n'en avait rien à faire de ces vieilleries- » Kreattur courut dans la cuisine et frappa Mondigus sur la tête avec une saucière, faisant crier le voleur de douleur. « Rappelle-le, rappelle-le. Il devrait être enfermé. »

« Kreattur, non ! » cria Harry.

« Peut-être juste un coup de plus, Maître Harry, par chance ? » dit Kreattur, tenant toujours la saucière levée.

Lucius grimaça malicieusement en direction de Fletcher, qui tressaillit immédiatement en s'éloignant du blond.

« Nous avons besoin de lui conscient, Kreattur, mais s'il a besoin de persuasion, tu auras l'honneur de commencer, » dit Harry

Kreattur abaissa lentement sa louche et s'inclina vers Harry. « Merci beaucoup, Maître. »

« Quand vous avez dépouillé cette maison de tous les objets de valeur que vous avez pu trouver, vous avez pris un paquet d'objets du placard de la cuisine. Il y avait un médaillon là-dedans. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ? »

« Pourquoi ? Il a de la valeur ? » demanda Mondigus.

« Est-ce que vous l'avez encore ? » Demanda rapidement Harry.

Lucius eut un sourire de mépris vers le voleur. « Non, il ne l'a plus. Il est simplement en train de ce demander s'il aurait du en demander plus d'argent. »

« Plus ? » dit Mondigus boudeur. « Ca n'aurait pas été difficile. Je l'ai quasiment donné ! Pas le choix. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Je vendais sur le Chemin de Travers et elle est venue vers moi et m'a demandé si j'avais une autorisation pour faire du commerce d'objets magiques. Fichue fouine. Elle allait me faire payer une amende, mais elle a eu envie du médaillon et elle m'a dit qu'elle le prenait et qu'elle me fichait la paix pour cette fois, et que je devais m'estimer heureux. »

« Qui était cette dame ? »

« Je ne sais pas, une sorcière du Ministère. Petit femme. Un machin sur sa tête. Ressemblait à un crapaud. »

Harry en lâcha sa baguette de stupeur, heurtant Mondigus sur le nez. Des étincelles rouges jaillirent sur les sourcils du voleur, les enflammant. Harry attrapa rapidement un verre d'eau sur la table et jeta son contenu au visage de Fletcher, faisant violemment cracher le voleur.

« Kreattur, ramène-le, veux-tu ? »

« Mais, Maître, il doit payer pour ses larcins, » protesta l'elfe de maison.

« Fais comme tu veux. Il ne m'est d'aucune utilité. Mais ne le tue pas ou ne le blesse pas de façon permanente, » dit Harry.

« Non, attends un peu, Tu ne peux pas- »

Kreattur attrapa le voleur et disparut au milieu de la phrase.

Harry regarda Lucius, frottant sans en avoir conscience la cicatrice de sa main droite avec son pouce. Comment allaient-ils obtenir le médaillon maintenant ? Avec un Ministère dirigé par Voldemort, ça serait du suicide d'essayer de l'infiltrer pour arriver à Ombrage.

Lucius vit l'action inconsciente et il voulait mettre en pièces Ombrage. Il dit tranquillement à Kreattur de ramener Fletcher là où il l'avait attrapé et se retourna vers Harry. « Nous aurons le médaillon, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Comment, Lucius ? Le Ministère est sous le contrôle de Voldemort. Aucun de nous ne peut vraiment faire irruption sans être remarqué, » dit Harry.

Lucius eut un petit sourire retors. « Bien sûr que nous le pouvons. Tu vas voir. »

Severus grommela dans sa barbe tandis qu'il entrait dans le Ministère de la Magie. Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, avait-il autorisé Lucius à l'embarquer dans ce plan insensé ? Ils allaient tous être pris et torturés à mort.

Comme si elle avait perçu ses pensées, une petite rangée de dents s'enfonça dans sa peau en dessous de sa robe. Severus siffla de douleur et donna une petite claque à sa poche. « Enlève-les de là, espèce de sale gosse. » L'avertissement calme fit apparaître des yeux curieux, mais Severus les ignora et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au premier étage.

**Flash-Back**

_« Severus, j'ai besoin que tu nous emmènes au Ministère de la Magie, » dit calmement Lucius._

_Severus ne put que fixer Lucius du regard, sous le choc. « Tu veux que je fasses quoi ? Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ? Si toi ou Harry allez n'importe où du côté du Ministère de la magie, vous allez être pris et envoyés directement au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »_

_« Seulement s'ils savent que nous sommes là, » dit Lucius._

_« Et comment exactement comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Demanda Severus sur un ton critique._

_« Comme ça, » dit Lucius en se transformant en drake de glace._

_« C'est un peu voyant, Lucius. Comment est-ce que ça va marcher ? »_

_Le grand drake commença soudain à rapetisser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment petit pour tenir dans la paume de Severus. L'instant d'après, le petit drake disparaissait._

_« Comment as-tu fait ça ? » Demanda Severus incrédule._

_Le drake réapparut et grossit rapidement pour retrouver sa taille originelle avant de se transformer en Lucius. « Magie des drake. Nous ne disparaissons pas réellement, pourtant. C'est plus une capacité de caméléon de se fondre dans le décor. »_

_« Les drake peuvent faire ça ? __Super, » dit Harry._

"_Oui, tu peux essayer," dit Lucius._

_Harry se transforma dans sa forme animagus et se focalisa sur la magie accompagnante pour réduire son grand corps de la façon dont Lucius l'avait fait. Le superbe drake vert commença à se réduire rapidement, et Harry se retrouva rapidement à fixer du regard un immense Severus. Se sentant légèrement menacé, Harry utilisa instinctivement sa magie pour se fondre dans le décor ainsi que Lucius l'avait fait._

_« »Très bien, Harry » dit Lucius avec approbation, s'inclinant et plaçant le petit drake dans sa paume. « Vole un peu dans la pièce. Nous devons nous assurer que nous pouvons rester cachés. »_

_Harry s'envola et fut immédiatement conquis par le vol sous cette forme. C'était encore plus surprenant que le vol sur balai._

_Lucius et Severus regardèrent attentivement tandis qu'Harry volait dans la pièce. Ils perdirent sa trace plusieurs fois, ne le retrouvant que lors de la brève seconde qu'il lui fallait pour changer d'un arrière-plan à l'autre. Néanmoins, pour autant qu'ils puissent rester dans l'ombre, ils seraient presque invisibles._

**Fin Flash-Back**

Alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait au premier étage, les portes s'ouvrirent sur Dolorès Ombrage et le Ministre Scrimgeour. « Ah, Severus, qu'est-ce qui vous amène au Ministère aujourd'hui ? »

« Je voudrais vous toucher deux mots à propos de l'enseignement à Poudlard, Ministre, » dit Severus d'une voix égale. Il sentit ses passagers quitter ses poches tandis qu'il suivait le Ministre dans son bureau et pria pour que rien ne se passe mal.

Aussitôt que Severus disparut dans le bureau du Ministre, Harry et Lucius volèrent dans le couloir derrière Ombrage. Elle s'arrêta dans son bureau juste le temps de prendre un dossier sur son bureau et retourna vers l'ascenceur. Alors qu'elle se retournait, Harry entrevit un éclat doré et vola un peu plus près. Elle portait le médaillon de Serpentard ! Cette sorcière !

Harry vit quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux et il regarda Lucius d'un oeil plein de sous-entendus. Saisissant l'allusion, Lucius emboutit l'homme par derrière, le faisant entrer en collision avec Ombrage. Durant la bataille qui s'en suivit, Harry attrapa le collier entre ses dents et arracha le médaillon du cou d'Ombrage, avant de voler directement dans l'ombre pour éviter d'être découvert. Heureusement, la sorcière ne sembla pas noter son absence, et Lucius et Harry retournèrent rapidement vers le bureau du Ministre pour attendre Severus.

Severus sortit du bureau quelques minutes plus tard et Lucius et Harry se cachèrent rapidement dans les poches de Severus. Alors qu'ils glissaient rapidement hors de vue, ils entendirent Ombrage haleter et hurler « Mon collier ! Vous avez pris mon collier ! »

«N-Non, je n'ai rien fait. Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait. »

« Menteur ! Je l'avais avant que vous me rentriez dedans. Maintenant, rendez-le moi !"

Severus sentit que c'était le bon moment pour aller à l'ascenseur. Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient derrière eux, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour le pauvre homme accusé de leur vol, mais il n'y avait vraiment rien qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet. Il devait détruire tous les horcruxes, sinon Voldemort ne serait jamais battu.

Severus sortit de l'ascenseur au niveau de l'Atrium et s'approcha de la cheminée. Le sorcier qui s'occupait des traversées de cheminettes hocha la tête poliment tandis que Severus s'avançait dans la cheminée. Une fois sorti de la zone d'anti-transplanage, Severus les transplana tous les trois au Square Grimmaurd.

Lucius et Harry grimpèrent hors des poches de Severus et retournèrent à leur taille normale avant de se transformer en humain. Harry montra le médaillon d'un air triomphant. Il tendit le médaillon à Severus avec un sourire. « Vous devez avoir l'honneur de détruire ça. Après tout, vous étiez le directeur de Serpentard. » Harry hurla alors pour appeler Kreattur. « Kreattur, s'il te plait, rapporte-moi l'épée qui se trouve sur le buffet. »

« Oui, Maître," dit Kreattur avec un bref salut. Il disparut avec un plop sonore, juste pour réapparaître un moment plus tard avec l'épée à la main. « Voilà, Maître. »

Severus fixa Harry du regard, sous le choc. Se ressaisissant, il posa le médaillon avec précaution et souleva l'épée. Il abaissa alors l'épée vers le bas, transperçant le médaillon en son centre. Un long et sinistre cri sortit du médaillon, juste avant que l'objet en entier se brise en mille morceaux.

« C'était un peu facile, » dit sèchement Lucius.

« Ne vous plaignez pas, Lucius. Ca en fait un de moins et plus que trois à faire, » dit Harry.

« Arrangez-vous juste pour ne pas m'impliquer dans vos petits plans stupides, » dit Severus. « J'ai atteint les limites de mes bêtises gryffondoriennes. »

Harry se contenta de grimacer vers lui. « Quelqu'un doit vous garder les pieds sur terre, Severus. La vie serait casse-pieds sans nous. »


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002 (NT : vous n'imaginez même pas le boulot qu'elle a la pauvre …)

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

Chapitre 7

Lucius était assis dans son bureau, fixant pensivement sa table de travail du regard. Après un moment d'hésitation, il tendit sa main vers le tiroir du bureau et en tira une petite boite à bijoux. Il ouvrit lentement la petite boite et fixa la bague d'argent qu'elle contenait de façon spéculative, se demandant s'il devait avancer et initier formellement le lien avec Harry. Il savait qu'Harry se souciait de lui, mais est-ce qu'Harry voudrait vraiment se lier à lui si tôt ?

Avec un signe de tête déterminé, Lucius ferma la petit boite et la glissa dans sa poche. Il demanderait aujourd'hui. Juste le temps de trouver ce petit diablotin. Alors qu'il se levait pour sortir, pourtant, son elfe de maison, Toffee, apparût dans la pièce. Lucius se rassit gracieusement dans son siège et regarda l'elfe. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Toffee ? »

« Toffe a des nouvelles à rapporter, Maître », dit modestement Toffee.

« Vas-y, » dit Lucius.

« Toffee a entendu la localisation de la coupe de Pouffsouffle, Maître. La dame Etrange l'a cachée dans son coffre à la banque, » dit l'elfe de maison avec soumission.

« Cela va être un problème, » murmura doucement Lucius. Cela allait être très difficile de récupérer l'artefact avec toute la sécurité de Gringott's. Ils ne pourraient pas vraiment agir dans la banque de la même façon qu'au Ministère. D'un air absent, il fit un signe de la main à l'elfe de maison alors qu'il ruminait la façon dont Harry et lui pourrait faire pour aller chercher la coupe. « Merci, Toffee. Tu peux retourner à ton travail au Manoir. »

Toffee opina mais fit une pause avant de partir. « Maître, Toffee est heureuse que vous ayez Maître Harry comme âme sœur. Il est bien pour vous. Maître Harry vous rendra plus heureux que la maîtresse précédente ne l'a jamais fait. » Sur ces paroles, Toffee disparut de la pièce.

Lucius secoua sa tête de façon ironique, Harry avait visiblement une mauvaise influence. Un mois auparavant, Lucius n'aurait jamais remercier un elfe pour quoi que ce soit, et Toffee n'aurait jamais été suffisamment audacieuse pour dire ce qu'elle venait de dire. Se mettant sur ses pieds, Lucius quitta son bureau pour se mettre à la recherche de son âme sœur capricieuse. Le brun était probablement dans la bibliothèque à nouveau.

hr

Harry entra en flânant dans la bibliothèque et vit Drago assis à sa table favorite. A vrai dire, il était un peu surpris de voir le blond puisque Drago avait pris l'habitude d'aider Severus à brasser des potions tous les jours. Harry alla tranquillement vers la table et s'assit juste en face de Drago.

« Hey, Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Drago roula des yeux devant l'évidente joie d'Harry. « Un livre sur la façon de devenir un animagus. Severus m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait à apprendre lorsque j'aurai lu le livre. »

« Alors, quelle est ta forme animale ? » Demanda Harry curieux. Il ne voyait pas, honnêtement, pourquoi Drago aurait besoin de l'aide de Severus. Tout ce que cela demandait c'était un peu de méditation et de recherche. Ce n'était pas si dur, non ?

Drago haussa ses sourcils. « Je ne sais pas encore. Severus n'a pas lancé le sort pour me faire voir. »

Harry cligna des yeux de surprise. Au nom de Merlin, mais de quoi Drago parlait-il ? « Quel sort ? Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'un sort pour devenir animagus. »

Ce fut au tour de Drago d'être surpris. « Tu es un animagus ? Quand as-tu appris à faire ça ? »

« Il y a deux semaines, » dit lentement Harry. Il observa le livre que Drago était en train de lire et secoua la tête. Se dirigeant vers les étagères, il tira le livre qu'il avait utilisé pour devenir un animagus et le rapporta à la table. « C'est le livre que j'ai utilisé. C'était très simple à suivre. »

Drago regarda un bon moment le livre avant de l'ouvrir. Tournant rapidement les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le chapitre sur la transformation en animagus, Drago lut le chapitre avec une incrédulité croissante. « Méditation, reconnaissance, et transformation ? C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que tu as fait pour devenir un animagus ? »

« Ouais. Comme j'ai dit, c'était très simple à suivre, » dit Harry.

« Alors, quelle est ta forme animagus ? » Demanda Drago avec suspicion.

« Oh, je suis un drake de Terre, » dit Harry sur un ton absent, tournant paresseusement les pages du livre que Drago avait lu.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est censé être impossible ! Les drake sont des créatures magiques, » cracha bruyamment Drago.

« Je sais, mais je pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait d'être l'âme sœur de Lucius, » dit Harry.

Drago réfléchit là-dessus un moment. « Tu as peut-être raison. Comme âmes sœurs, vos magies se complètent l'une l'autre naturellement. »

« Tu veux voir ? » Demanda Harry avec un large sourire.

« Oui, » dit Drago.

Harry traversa la pièce pour se mettre au centre et se changea en drake. Alors que Drago le regardait avec un mélange de crainte et de respect, la forme d'Harry se rapetissa soudainement et disparut. Il s'était entraîné à ce mouvement depuis le vol du médaillon au Ministère.

« Harry ? » Drago chercha dans la pièce avec attention, tentant d'apercevoir un signe du petit drake. Il laissa échapper un cri d'effroi peu digne lorsqu'un souffla d'air heurta sa nuque et se retourna brutalement uniquement pour trouver de l'air. Néanmoins, Harry scintilla soudain, redevenant visible, faisant reculer Drago d'un pas.

Le drake souffla de rire et se transforma. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? C'est cool ou pas ? »

« Je ne savais pas que les drake pouvaient changer leur taille ou devenir invisibles, » dit doucement Drago.

« Lucius m'a montré ce truc, » dit fièrement Harry. « Est-ce que tu vas essayer ? »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas, » dit Drago. Il s'assit à nouveau et s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise. Severus lui avait appris l'occlumancie dernièrement, alors il commença à méditer comme le Maître de Potions lui avait enseigné. Faisant le vide de son esprit, il pensa à ce que sa forme animagus pourrait être. A sa grande surprise, une image d'écailles dorées, lisses, et d'ailes couvertes de plumes, blanche commença à se former. Surpris par cette image, Drago brisa sa concentration.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » Demanda Harry excité.

« Des écailles dorées et des ailes blanches, » dit doucement Drago. « Je suis une sorte de serpent ailé. Peut-être un occamy ? »

Harry se dirigea rapidement vers l'étagère et tira un autre livre. Tournant rapidement les pages, il poussa tout à coup le livre vers Drago. « Est-ce que c'est ça que tu as vu ? »

Drago baissa les yeux et fixa du regard la photo de l'occamy qu'Harry lui montrait. Drago soupira de déception et secoua la tête. « Non, j'avais des ailes couvertes de plumes. »

Harry fredonna pensivement et recommença à étudier le livre. Il éclata tout à coup de rire, ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil suspicieux de la part de Drago. Harry ignora son regard, et poussa à nouveau le livre vers Drago. « Est-ce que cela ressemble plus à ça ? »

Drago baissa les yeux vers le livre et resta bouche bée de surprise. C'était une photo d'un serpent argenté avec des ailes blanches couvertes de plumes, deux jambes et une queue pointue. « C'est ça ! » Il regarda la page d'après pour voir ce qu'était cette créature et prit un air sinistre, réalisant enfin ce qui provoquait le rire d'Harry. La créature était appelée une mini-wywe ou wyverne des fées. « Ha ha, très drôle, Potter. »

Harry se contenta de rire à nouveau. « Maintenant que tu sais ce que tu es, essaye de te transformer. Amène juste l'image de ton animagus sur le devant de ton esprit et focalise ta magie pour obtenir cette forme. »

Drago lança un regard sceptique à Harry, mais fit ce qu'on lui disait. Prenant une respiration profonde, Drago ferma ses yeux et se concentra sur la transformation. Un moment plus tard, des écailles dorées se formèrent sur sa peau, et son corps commença à rapetisser et devenir reptilien, ses ailes apparaissant une seconde plus tard.

Harry sourit largement et fièrement vers Drago, soulevant la mini-wyve du sol. « C'était parfait, Drago. »

Drago darda sa langue de hors et battit des ailes, volant hors des bras d'Harry pour faire le tour de la pièce à toute vitesse. Harry sourit, se transforma directement dans sa forme de mini-drake et se mit à pourchasser la mini-wyve. Un jeu de chat perché aérien débuta. C'était le plus grand plaisir d'Harry depuis des lustres.

Le jeu fut interrompu, pourtant, par Severus. « Harry, au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de faire ? C'est une mini-wyve. Ils sont extrêmement venimeux. »

Harry se transforma immédiatement à nouveau et sourit à Severus. « Je sais, Severus, mais ... »

« Reste bien là, et je vais m'en débarasser, » dit Severus sévèrement, traquant la mini-wyve. A sa grande surprise, la créature passa d'un coup devant lui et s'enroula autour des épaules d'Harry.

« J'ai essayé de te le dire, Severus. Il ne me blessera pas parce que c'est Drago, » dit Harry alors qu'il tapotait les ailes de Drago de façon apaisante. « Montre lui, Drago. »

La mini-wyve se désenroula lentement des épaules d'Harry et vola aux côtés du brun. La créature commença soudain à se transformer, révélant un blond souriant. « Je l'ai fait , Severus. Tu sais combien c'était bien ? Et ça a été facile aussi. »

« Mais, comment ? » Demanda Severus.

« Harry m'a montré, » dit Drago, ratant l'éclair blessé qui passa sur le visage de Severus. Harry ne le rata pas cependant.

« Je vois, » dit doucement Severus. « Dans ce cas, j'ai quelques potions qui requièrent mon attention. Excusez-moi. » Il se tourna et partit, laissant un Drago amusé et un Harry avec mauvaise conscience derrière lui.

« J'ai besoin de lui poser une petite question. Je reviens tout de suite, » dit Harry. Il courut hors de la pièce, tentant de rattraper Severus. Il rattrapa l'autre homme juste au moment où il atteignait son laboratoire de potions. « Severus, attendez. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? » dit sèchement Severus, regardant méchamment le brun.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Harry paisiblement. « Je n'avais pas remarqué que je marchais sur vos plates-bandes en aidant Drago. »

« Vous n'avez pas marché sur aucune plate-bande. », rembarra Severus. « Je me fiche de ce que vous faites de votre temps libre. »

Harry soupira. « Je voulais juste m'excuser, c'est tout. Je suis désolé si je vous ai blessé avec mes agissements. » Il se retourna pour partir, mais la voix de Severus l'arrêta.

« Excuses acceptées. »

Harry opina brièvement et s'en alla.

Seevrus le regarda partir avec un air amusé sur le visage. Il ne savait pas, honnêtement, comment Harry arrivait toujours à lui faire virer sa cuti comme cela. C'est difficile de rester fou de rage contre le brun alors qu'Harry était si sincère dans ses action. Par ailleurs, il n'y avait aucun mal de fait. Severus pouvait toujours passer du temps avec son filleul. Après tout, Drago aimait les potions presque autant que lui.

Lucius se dirigea vers la bibliothèque puisqu' Harry passait un temps faramineux dans cette pièce. Pourtant, Drago était le seul dans la pièce. « Drago, as-tu vu Harry? »

« Il devrait revenir dans une minute. Il devait parler à Severus à propos de quelque chose, « dit Drago d'un air nonchalant. Il fica son père du regard et sourit fièrement. « J'ai réussi ma première transformation en animagus. »

« Vraiment? Quelle est ta forme animagus? » Demanda Lucius, curieux.

Drago rougit légèrement et murmura « Je suis une mini-wyve. »

« Aussi connue comme une wyverne des fées, » dit Harry espiègle, s'appuyant avec décontraction dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Bon sang, Potter, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, » rembarra vivement Drago indigné, regardant furieusement le brun. « Ca n'est pas honorable. »

Harry sourit innocemment. « Mais Drago, tu es une wyverne des fées si mignonne. »

« C'est ça. La prochaine fois que je me transforme, je te mords, » dit Drago maussade, boudant légèrement.

« Ca n'est pas grave, » recusa Harry. Il sourit d'un air culotté. « C'est ta queue qui est venimeuse. »

Lucius regarda l'échange avec un tendre sourire. C'était agréable de voir que son âme soeur et son fils pouvaient s'entendre pour une fois. Marchant vers le brun, il prit les mains d'Harry dans les siennes. « J'ai besoin de te parler en privé, si tu veux bien. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Harry. Il se demanda ce dont Lucius avait besoin de lui parler. Est-ce que l'un des elfes de maison avait rapporté des renseignements sur les activités de Voldemort ?

« Bien. Nous allons discuter de ça dans mon bureau alors. » Lucius regarda Drago à nouveau. « Félicitations, Drago. Je suis fier de toi. »

Drago cligna des yeux de surprise avant qu'un large sourire orne ses lèvres. C'était la première fois que son père lui disait qu'il était fier de lui depuis des années. Son sourire se fana légèrement, pourtant, lorsqu'il vit son père tapoter sa poche nerveusement, repérant les contours d'une petite boite à bijoux. Lucius allait faire sa demande en mariage à Potter. Drago ne savait honnêtement pas comment il se sentait par rapport à cela.

Drago regarda vers Harry et réalisa qu'en dépit de leurs différences d'avant, Harry était devenu son ami. Pas seulement un ami, d'ailleurs. Harry était un véritable ami, quelqu'un qui l'appréçiait pour ce qu'il était réellement. Regardant le visage détendu de son père, Drago décida qu'il était heureux pour eux. Harry avait intérêt à accepter la proposition, ou sinon. Personne ne blessait son père et en sortait vivant pour le raconter.

« Eh, Drago ? Nous devrions encore jouer à chat perché volant. Peut-être cette fois-là nous pourrons entraîner Lucius pour jouer avec nous, » dit Harry joueur.

« Nous ferons cela, » dit Drago.


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002 (NT : vous n'imaginez même pas le boulot qu'elle a la pauvre …)

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

_

* * *

_

Severus tourna deux fois la potion et prit le sang de dragon. Alors qu'il tenait le flacon au-dessus du chaudron, une douleur aiguë transperça son bras gauche. Etouffant un juron, il posa rapidement le flacon sur le côté et coupa le feu sous le chaudron. La potion était fichue, mais le nettoyage attendrait qu'il revienne.

Severus se dépêcha d'empaqueter plusieurs flacons de la potion d'héritage latent, sachant qu'il signerait son arrêt de mort s'il les laissait. Attrapant sa robe et son masque, Severus quitta la maison et transplana à la réunion. Il grogna mentalement, pourtant, lorsqu'il vit la pure fureur sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La réunion n'allait pas bien se passer du tout.

Voldemort lança un regard furieux à ses partisants. « Severus, as-tu enfin trouvé les traitres ? »

Severus s'avança et s'inclina devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Non, maître. J'ai été incapable de trouver la trace de l'un ou l'autre des Malefoy. »

« Endoloris! » Voldemort grimaça vicieusement aux cris qu'il tira du Maître des Potions stoïque. « Et Potter ? Quelles nouvelles de lui ? »

Severus haleta de douleur et tenta de contrôler ses membres tremblants. « Rien, maître. Il semble qu'il ait disparu également. L'Ordre le cherche également. »

Voldemort gronda furieux. Après un long moment de souffrance atroce, Voldemort relâcha le sort. « Je veux que le garçon soit trouvé, Severus. Ne me fais pas défaut à nouveau. Je ne serais pas aussi indulgent la prochaine fois ». Se détournant de Severus, il claqua ses doigts impérieusement.

Bellatrix grimaça comme une folle et se tint à côté de Severus.

« Severus, la potion, » dit Voldemort impatiemment.

Severus sortit l'une des fioles de potion et la tendit au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort regarda la fiole, puis tourna son regard vers Bellatrix. Severus tourna la tête pour également regarder Bellatrix, mais une main le poussa soudainement en avant.

« Regardez, un autre volontaire, » siffla Voldemort sur un ton suffisant. Attrapant la mâchoire de Severus dans une main, il obligea l'autre homme à boire la potion. Une fois que Severus eut avalé la potion, Voldemort le relâcha et regarda avidement alors que l'autre homme tombait sur le sol, haletant et se tordant de douleur. Un moment après, Severus se calma brutalement. Voldemort sourit et se tourna pour s'adresser à ses autres partisans. « Il semblerait que la potion soit mortelle pour ceux qui n'ont pas de sang de créature magique. C'est dommage que Severus ne savait pas ça. Bellatrix, dispose de lui. »

Bellatrix gloussa comme une folle et lévita le corps de Severus avant de sortir de la pièce avec le corps du Maître des Potions traînant dans son sillage. Une fois qu'elle eut atteint la forêt hors du manoir, Bellatrix lâcha sans cérémonie Severus au sol. Elle se tournait pour partir lorsqu'un grondement léger retentit dans son dos. Elle se retourna lentement et vit Severus accroupi sur le sol, yeux rouges fixés sur elle.

« Stupefix ! » cria-t-elle désespérément, mais c'était trop tard. Le sort rata complètement Severus. Avant qu'elle puisse lancer un autre sort, Severus arracha sa baguette de sa main et plongea ses dents dans gorge, buvant l'offre de sang frais avec avidité.

Severus ne la tua pas, cependant. Aussi emporté qu'il soit par son désir de sang, il retrouva cependant suffisamment d'esprit humain pour réaliser qu'il avait encore besoin d'elle vivante. A la place, il but suffisamment pour affaiblir grandement Bellatrix et la mettre sous sa coupe, lui donnant juste une goutte de son sang pour sceller le sort. Elle lui obéirait de façon inconditionnelle, et tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu.

Les yeux de Bellatrix devinrent une seconde rouge avant de retourner à leur couleur normale, indiquant que le sort avait réussi. Maintenant Severus serait capable de la contrôler même à distance. Severus hocha la tête de satisfaction et s'éloigna d'elle.

« Oubliettes ! » Les yeux de Bellatrix devinrent flous. « Bellatrix, tu vas retourner voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui rapporter ma mort. Tu as incinéré mon corps et enterré les cendres. »

Bellatrix se retourna de façon raide et repartit vers le manoir. Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le manoir, Severus tomba à genoux alors que la réalité de ce qu'il était devenu le heurtait. Il était un vampire. Encore maintenant il pouvait ses entrailles se tordre de son besoin désespéré de sang. Il allait devoir quitter le manoir sécurisé. C'était trop dangereux pour lui de rester. Il pourrait blesser, ou tuer quelqu'un à cause de son envie constante de sang.

Avec un soupir fatigué, Severus se remit sur ses pieds et transplana vers le manoir sécurisé. Il devrait se glisser furtivement pour récupérer ses affaires et sortir rapidement. Se glissant sans bruit à travers la maison, Severus se hâta vers sa chambre uniquement pour se figer sous le choc.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

* * *

Alors qu'Harry commençait à suivre Lucius hors de la bibliothèque, il s'arrêta brutalement et pencha sa tête sur le côté comme s'il regardait un objet loin de lui. Un moment plus tard, il retourna dans la bibliothèque et marcha vers la dernière étagère, attrapant à l'aveuglette un livre sur le second rayon. Alors que Drago le regardait, amusé, il tourna rapidement les pages et s'arrêta, sortant lentement de sa transe. Harry regarda avec curiosité la page et sut instantanément de quelle potion ils allaient bientôt avoir besoin.

« Drago, est-ce que tu peux préparer ça correctement ? »

Drago prit le livre et regarda la page, en restant bouche bée. « Par l'enfer, mais pourquoi on a besoin d'un suppresseur de désir de sang ? Nous ne connaissons aucun vampire. »

« Est-ce que tu peux la préparer ou pas ? » Demanda Harry impatient.

Drago le regarda de travers et lut les instructions. « Oui, je peux. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi nous en avons besoin. »

"Pour aider un vampire, bien sûr. Commence immédiatement. Il sera là dans moins d'une heure. » Sur ces paroles, Harry laissa un Drago figé derrière lui et se dépêcha de rattraper Lucius.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ? » Demanda Lucius dès qu'Harry entra en courant dans le bureau. Sur les nerfs à cause de sa proposition à venir, il n'avait pas remarqué l'absence du brun jusqu'au moment où il avait atteint le bureau. A ce moment, il avait entendu Harry s'approcher, alors il s'était assis dans son fauteuil favori pour cacher sa nervosité.

« Oh, j'avais juste besoin de demander une faveur à Drago, » dit Harry nonchalamment. Il se rapprocha de Lucius et s'assit sur le canapé, fixant Lucius d'un regard interrogateur. « Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? Est-ce que l'un des elfes de maison avait des nouvelles à rapporter ? »

« Oui, effectivement, » dit Lucius lentement. « Toffee a indiqué que la coupe de Pouffsouffle est actuellement en sécurité dans le coffre des Lestrange à Gringotts. »

Harry s'adossa avec une mine sinistre. « Ca c'est particulièrement casse-pieds. Ca va être pratiquement impossible pour l'atteindre. » Il regarda à nouveau Lucius. « Une idée ? Vous semblez avoir un don pour les récupérations rusées. »

Lucius sourit légèrement à ce commentaire. « Pas encore, mais je suis sûr que nous allons penser à quelque chose. Nous le faisons tout le temps. »

« Est-ce que c'était à propos de ça que vous étiez si nerveux ? » Demanda innocemment Harry. « Ouais, c'est un peu décevant, mais c'est de Voldemort dont nous parlons. Il ne m'a jamais facilité les choses. »

Lucius se leva brutalement et tira Harry sur ses pieds. Alors, il mit un genou par terre et tira la boîte à bague, la tendant à Harry. « Harry, est-ce que tu me ferais l'honneur de m'épouser par une cérémonie formelle d'union ? Je-Je sais que nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis longtemps – un mois en fait – mais je t'aime, et je ne veux rien de plus que de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, le fait que je sois un Drake de glace et que tu sois mon âme soeur peut avoir fait commencer notre relation, mais mes sentiments pour toi n'ont fait que s'approfondir au fur et à mesure où j'ai appris à te connaître.

Harry fixa Lucius du regard, sous le choc. Honnêtement, il n'avait jamais espéré cela de la part de Lucius. Considérant le fait qu'il était un simple sang-mêlé, il avait pensé que le lien de drake serait tout ce que Lucius souhaiterait. Mais là, Lucius était en train d'offrir à Harry son monde entier. Comment Harry aurait-il pu dire non à cela ?

Alors qu'Harry continuait à rester silencieux, Lucius soupira. « Peut-être je ... »

Harry couvrit rapidement la bouche de Lucius avec sa main pour stopper le reste de sa phrase. « Oui, Lucius. La réponse est oui. »

Lucius eut un petit sourire supérieur et prit la bague, la passant gentiment à l'annulaire d'Harry. Il plaça alors un baiser doux sur les articulations d'Harry et se remit sur ses pieds.

Harry sourit de façon espiègle vers lui. « Etait-ce pour cela que vous étiez si inquiet? »

Lucius leva le nez en l'air. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Harry se contenta de sourire. « Hey, je pensais que nous étions supposés sceller cela par un baiser. Vous manquez à vos devoirs, mon ami. »

« Je crois que je dois remédier à cela, alors, » murmura Lucius. Il attira Harry contre lui et captura les lèvres souriantes de son âme sœur en un baiser profond.

Harry répondit rapidement au baiser, pressant son corps plus près de Lucius, les vagues de désir et d'amour provenant du blond initiant le sien. Lucius gronda légèrement et poussa Harry contre le mur, dévorant la bouche de son âme soeur de façon vorace. Il souleva soudainement Harry, tirant les jambes de son brun autour de ses hanches.

Sentant la large excitation de Lucius contre la sienne, Harry gémit doucement et serra ses jambes encore plus étroitement autour de Lucius. Ce dernier répondit en se poussant contre Harry, tirant un autre gémissement sonore du brun. Lucius arracha sa bouche des lèvres accrocheuses d'Harry et traça un chemin de baisers le long de la gorge de brun.

« Lucius, » haleta Harry, la tête appuyée lourdement contre le mur. Une autre pression brutale enthousiasma Harry, et ses mains agrippèrent les épaules de Lucius avec férocité.

Bang ! Bang ! Bang !

Harry cligna des yeux, abasourdi et regarda vers la porte sans comprendre. Lucius grogna en voyant la distraction de son âme soeur et entraîna Harry dans un autre baiser enflammé, se frottant régulièrement contre le brun. Le renouvellement de l'assaut sur ses sens envoya rapidement Harry au septième ciel, et il vint dans un cri étouffé, entraînant Lucius avec lui.

« Bon sang, Potter, tu m'as demandé de brasser cette potion, et la voilà. Maintenant par l'enfer qu'est-ce que j'en fais ? » Hurla Drago à travers la porte.

« La potion de Sev. En a besoin maintenant, » murmura Harry, poussant faiblement Lucius.

Lucius grommela et relâcha Harry avec réticence. Tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait immédiatement vers la porte, Lucius murmura rapidement un sortilège de nettoyage et suivit le brun abasourdi. Harry ouvrit la porte et prit la fiole des mains de Drago.

Conjurant une coupe, Harry versa la potion dans la tasse et la rendit à Drago. Alors que Drago regardait, perplexe, Harry lança un sort de découpe sur son bras et laissa son sang couler dans la coupe. La vision du sang de son âme sœur tira rapidement Lucius de son effarement.

« Par l'enfer, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lucius attrapa le bras d'Harry et soigna la coupure, tout en regardant de travers son imprudent compagnon.

« C'est pour Severus. Ca va l'aider avec son désir de sang, » dit calmement Harry.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Drago. « Severus n'est pas un vampire. »

« C'en est un maintenant, » dit Harry. Il reprit la coupe des mains de Drago et contourna le blond. « Il va arriver dans quelques minutes, et il a besoin de cela immédiatement. » Sur ces paroles, il porta calmement la coupe dans la chambre de Severus pour attendre le nouveau vampire.

« Si Severus est un vampire, il n'y a aucune chance que je laisse Harry y faire face seul, » gronda Lucius en suivant son compagnon qui n'avait peur de rien.

« Attends ! » cria Drago. Lorsque Lucius s'arrêta en le regardant de travers, Drago demanda, « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Lucius eut un petit sourire supérieur et suffisant : « Il a dit oui, bien sûr. »

Drago sourit alors que Lucius disparaissait dans les escaliers. Il semblait bien que Potter vivrait encore un autre jour, après tout.

Harry jeta un air curieux dans la chambre de Severus. Il n'était jamais entré dans cette pièce auparavant, mais elle ressemblait tant à Severus. Les livres de potions jonchaient les étagères de la bibliothèque, tout comme plusieurs potions de diverses couleurs sur le bureau. Ce qui était surprenant, cependant, c'était les nombreux livres de Stephen King et Dean Koontz au milieu des livres théoriques.

« Pas étonnant que ce bâtard soit si effrayant, » murmura Harry, reposant un exemplaire de « The Stand » sur l'étagère. « Il lit ça pour s'inspirer. »

Lucius rit au commentaire d'Harry et s'assit sur le bureau. « Non, il n'a pas eu besoin de ces livres pour devenir effrayant. C'est génétique. »

Harry eut juste un sourire ironique et s'assit sur le lit, tenant avec précaution la coupe. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, et une silhouette noire se glissa à l'intérieur juste avant de s'arrêter, sous le choc.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Severus.

« Je vous ai apporté ceci, » dit Harry sur un ton placide, en soulevant la coupe.

L'odeur du sang frappa durement Severus. Il arracha la coupe de la main d'Harry et l'engloutit avant même de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire. Presque immédiatement, la faim dévorante dans son estomac reflua, laissant un sentiment chaud de satiété. Severus regarda la coupe d'un air absent avant de tourner un regard étonné vers Harry.

« Comment tu savais ? »

Harry haussa les épaules l'air inconfortable. « Je ne sais pas. Je le savais simplement. C'était comme quand nous avons quitté les Dursley le jour de mon anniversaire. Je savais juste que nous devions partir tout de suite. »

« Et bien cela explique certainement certaines choses, » dit Lucius pensivement. « Tu as toujours été extraordinairement chanceux. Je pense que tu es en partie précognitif. Juste assez pour avoir des indices et des sentiments à propos de certaines choses. »

« Ouais, peu importe. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait exactement dans cette coupe ? » Demanda Severus sur un ton impatient. Il était inquiet à propos des effets secondaires de ce qui avait été ajouté au sang.

« Un suppresseur de désir de sang et un peu de mon sang, » dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. Il sourit tout à coup de façon espiègle. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pourtant. Drago a brassé la potion. »

« Merci Merlin pour çà, » dit Severus, soupirant de soulagement. « J'aurai détesté survivre à la Potion d'Héritage Latent uniquement pour mourir empoisonné par l'inaptitude de Potter en potions. »

Harry regarda Severus de travers. « Vous pourriez montrer un peu plus de gratitude, vous savez. Je n'ai pas fais cela pour vous du tout. » Il se mit brusquement sur ses pieds et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me soucie de ça. C'est une totale perte de temps. »

« Merci. »

Harry s'arrêta net au son doux de la voix, se retournant pour regarder Severus avec incrédulité. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? »

Severus le regarda légèrement de travers. « Merci, Harry. J'apprécie réellement cela. Je pensais que j'allais devoir quitter la maison parce que je ne pourrai pas contrôler ma soif de sang. Merci à toi, ce n'est plus un problème maintenant. »

Harry pouvait combien c'était difficile pour Severus d'exprimer sa gratitude aussi franchement, tout spécialement au fils de son rival d'école. « Je vous en prie. » Avec un hochement de tête à l'adresse de Severus et un sourire timide vers Lucius, Harry quitta la pièce.

Alors que le son des pas d'Harry s'éloignait, Severus se tourna vers Lucius avec un sourcil levé. « Tu lui a demandé de t'épouser ? »

Lucius se contenta de lancer à Severus un regard d'autosatisfaction. « Oui, et il a accepté. »

Severus grogna. « Je pensais que tu te contenterais du lien drake. »

Le regard satisfait s'affadit. « Je crois que peut-être Harry a pensé cela aussi. Même maintenant il a du mal à croire combien il compte pour moi. »

Severus soupira. « En dépit de tout ce que je voulais croire à propos de ce gosse, je réalise maintenant qu'Harry a été horriblement négligé pendant son enfance. Même lorsque j'ai vu ses souvenirs, j'ai ignoré volontairement les signes qui étaient sous mon nez. Tu as un avantage, cependant.

« Ouais, et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« L'empathie d'Harry. Aussi longtemps que tu l'aimes, il le sentira, » dit doucement Severus. « Et c'est la meilleure chose qu'il puisse avoir pour le rassurer. »

Lucius sourit et tapa Severus sur l'épaule. « Je vois qu'Harry a déteint sur toi, aussi. »

Severus regarda Lucius de travers. « Je le nierai jusqu'au jour de ma mort. »

Lucius se contenta de sourire. « Tu es vampire. Ce jour est venu, mon ami. »


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002 (NT : vous n'imaginez même pas le boulot qu'elle a la pauvre …)

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

_Chapitre 9_

Severus tourna la potion deux fois et baissa la chaleur pour la laisser mijoter. Le suppresseur de désir de sang devait être pris une fois par semaine et il devait être brassé depuis peu. Une fois qu'elle aurait mijotée pendant encore cinq minutes, il n'aurait qu'à ajouter quelques gouttes de sang frais pour la terminer.

Le minuteur s'arrêta juste au moment où quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Severus versa rapidement la potion dans un verre et se dirigea vers la porte pour y répondre. Il fut surpris de voir Harry attendant nerveusement l'ouverture de cette porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

Harry regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Severus et vit la potion qui refroidissait. Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers Severus et remarqua immédiatement la lueur rouge dans les yeux de l'autre homme. « Et bien, je venais vous parler, mais il est clair que vous avez besoin de plus de sang d'abord. » Harry poussa Severus sur le côté et entra dans la pièce.

Severus émit un son indigné et gronda vers le gosse impertinent. « Potter, sors d'… » L'odeur du sang d'Harry frappa les sens de Severus, et ses yeux virèrent complètement au rouge. Il se rapprocha d'Harry avec l'intention de prendre le verre de suppresseur de sang des mains de l'adolescent, mais ses yeux tombèrent sur la coupure sur le bras d'Harry. Au lieu de prendre le verre des mains d'Harry, Severus attrapa le bras de l'adolescent et plaça ses lèvres sur la coupure du membre fin, suçant avec avidité la blessure saignante.

Harry, effrayé par la réaction de Severus, tenta de retirer son bras, mais un grondement sourd de la part du vampire le stoppa net. Harry soupira de soulagement lorsque Severus relâcha lentement son bras, uniquement pour glapir de surprise lorsque Severus plongea soudainement son visage dans son cou. Alors la langue de Severus lécha la veine le long de son cou.

« Severus ! Stop ! » Harry tenta de se retirer, mais la poigne de Severus était trop importante. Il tressaillit lorsque les dents pointues de Severus égratignèrent sa peau et cria silencieusement vers Lucius. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Severus grogna encore, et tira Harry plus près de lui. Toute son attention était tournée vers l'odeur suave du sang d'Harry et le léger goût d'ambroisie qu'il avait. Alors qu'il commençait à mordre dans la chair succulente sous ses dents, la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Severus se retourna pour faire face à l'intrus avec un grondement enragé, poussant Harry derrière lui de façon protectrice, uniquement pour se retrouver face à un Lucius furieux.

Lucius s'approcha d'un pas conquérant vers Severus avec un grondement plein de colère. « Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire, Severus ? » Il était sur son chemin pour parler à Severus lorsque l'odeur de la terreur de son compagnon l'avait frappé.

Severus se contenta de montrer ses dents au blond et grogna, conservant son corps entre Lucius et Harry.

Lucius remarqua enfin que les yeux de Severus étaient entièrement rouge et vit le verre de potion de suppression d'envie de sang. Regardant derrière Severus, il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit la coupure sur le bras d'Harry et les égratignures dans le cou d'Harry. Attrapant le verre, il l'agita devant Severus, le tentant à nouveau avec l'odeur du sang.

Severus sentit l'odeur du sang d'Harry et arracha le verre des mains de Lucius, l'engloutissant rapidement et grognant son appréciation au goût délicieux du sang. Presque immédiatement, le rouge commença à s'estomper de ses yeux et sa conscience revint. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait presque fait. Il se retourna brutalement, faisant tressaillir Harry, et fixa l'adolescent avec horreur.

Lucius, voyant la peur sur le visage d'Harry, poussa Severus pour passer et serra l'adolescent tremblant dans ses bras. « Chhht, Harry. Tout va bien. » Il continua à murmurer doucement à Harry, tentant de calmer son compagnon.

« Par Merlin, je ne peux pas rester ici, » murmura Severus, totalement horrifié de ce qu'il venait de venait. « J'aurai pu le tuer. » Il se tourna et commença à rassembler ses affaires de façon frénétique.

Le tremblement d'Harry finit par cesser, et il regarda avec hésitation en direction de Severus. Le visage de l'autre homme était marqué tout à la fois par l'horreur et la souffrance, et Harry ne supportait pas de voir cette expression sur le visage de Severus. Oui, Severus lui avait fait une peur bleue, mais c'était techniquement sa faute à lui. Par ailleurs, cela aurait pu être pire. Il faudrait juste qu'il fasse plus attention dans le futur.

« Severus, stop. Je ne veux pas que vous partiez. »

Severus grogna brusquement et se retourna pour faire face à Harry. « Et bien tu devrais. Est-ce que tu réalises ce qui vient presque de se passer ? Je … j'aurai pu te tuer. »

« C'était de ma faute, pourtant. Je suis l'imbécile qui s'est coupé lui-même avec un vampire affamé dans la pièce, » dit Harry avec un sourire réprobateur. « S'il vous plait, ne partez pas à cause de mon erreur. »

« Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi tu étais là d'abord, » dit Lucius, fronçant les sourcils à l'adresse d'Harry. En dépit du changement de sujet, pourtant, il se fit la promesse silencieuse que Severus ne serait plus jamais seul avec Harry à nouveau. La réaction de Severus n'avait pas été dictée uniquement par la faim. Lucius était persuadé que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Harry en particulier.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je voulais demander à Severus des renseignements sur l'asservissement des vampires. »

« Pourquoi tu as besoin d'informations là-dessus ? » Demanda Lucius curieux.

Harry ignora la question de Lucius et se tourna vers Severus. « Quelle est l'efficacité de l'asservissement des vampires ? Est-ce que c'est plus fort que l'Imperium ? Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'être à proximité de la victime ? »

Severus cligna des yeux sous l'avalanche de questions. « L'asservissement des vampires est bien plus forte que l'Imperium à cause de l'échange de sang utilisé pour sceller le sort. »

Harry fronça les sourcils pensivement. « Et la distance ? »

« N'a aucune importance, » dit Severus. Il regarda Harry d'un air sinistre et suspicieux. « Pourquoi as-tu besoin de savoir ça ? »

« Bellatrix Lestrange a quelque chose dont j'ai besoin, mais c'est dans son coffre à Gringotts et hors de ma portée pour l'instant. J'espérais que vous puissiez peut-être l'asservir et lui ordonner d'aller le récupérer pour moi, » dit doucement Harry.

Severus continua de fixer Harry avec suspicion. « Est-ce que cela a quelque chose à voir avec la tâche que Dumbledore t'a laissée ? »

« Oui, » dit Harry. Il regarda Severus d'un air interrogateur. « Alors, vous pouvez ? »

Un sourire suffisant apparut sur le visage de Severus. « Je l'ai déjà fait. C'était malheureusement son devoir de disposer de mon corps après que j'ai pris la potion d'Héritage latent. C'est vraiment pas de chance pour elle que je ne sois pas réellement mort, et les nouveaux vampires sont connus pour être affamés, après tout. »

« Dans ce cas, je suis surpris que tu ne l'aies pas tuée, » dit Lucius.

« Ca n'aurait pas été une grande perte s'il l'avait tuée, » dit Harry avec dénigrement. Il haïssait Bellatrix Lestrange presque autant qu'il haïssait Voldemort. « Par ailleurs, il aurait toujours pu asservir les frères Lestrange en cas de besoin. »

« Tu es un peu assoiffé de sang, non ? » demanda Lucius taquin. « Je ne peux pas dire que je te blâme, pourtant. Bellatrix a toujours été une garce vicieuse. »

« Elle a tué Sirius, » dit doucement Harry. « Elle a tué son propre cousin et n'a éprouvé aucun remord. Elle a même ri lorsqu'il est tombé à travers le voile. C'est tout simplement impardonnable. »

Severus cassa brusquement l'ambiance lourde. « C'est une garce vicieuse, mais elle va t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin. »

« Elle a la coupe de Poufsouffle, » dit brusquement Harry. « C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin de sa part. »

« Tu l'auras avant la fin de la semaine, » promit Severus.

Harry sourit gentiment. « Merci, Severus. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas manger le petit déjeuner ? Je dois parler d'une petite chose à Severus, » dit Lucius en guidant Harry vers la porte.

Harry regarda Lucius d'un air curieux, se demandant à propos de quoi il devait parler à Severus, mais il hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

Dès qu'Harry fut parti, Lucius se tourna vers Severus avec un air sinistre. « Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire un peu plus tôt, Severus ? »

Severus jeta un œil noir au blond. « Tu as entendu Harry. Je n'avais pas pris mon suppresseur d'envie de sang, et il a coupé son bras juste sous mon nez. Tu ne peux pas être si surpris que ça. »

Lucius regarda Severus d'un air spéculatif pendant un moment et soupira. « Tu ne sais vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vu comment des vampires affamés réagissent au sang, Severus, et ce n'était pas ta réaction ce matin. Tu as réagi comme un vampire défend son compagnon lorsque je suis entré dans la pièce. »

Severus sursauta sous le coup de la surprise et fixa Lucius avec consternation. « Les vampires n'ont pas de compagnon. »

« Les vampires n'ont pas de compagnon prédestiné, » corrigea Lucius. « Ils choisissent leur propre compagnon, et ton côté vampire a choisi Harry. Tu n'aurais pas réagi de cette façon si ça n'était pas le cas. »

« Non, » nia Severus. « Il n'y a aucune chance que j'ai pu choisir Harry comme compagnon, même inconsciemment. C'est absolument impossible. C'est ton compagnon. »

« Oui, il l'est, » dit Lucius. « Mais une partie de toi le veut pour toi tout seul. Bon sang, Severus, tu l'as poussé derrière toi pour me faire face. Tu as instinctivement essayé de le protéger de son propre compagnon. »

Severus s'assit lourdement sur le bord de son lit. « Ca va se terminer en catastrophe. Je dois partir. Ce sera le mieux pour tout le monde si je le fais. »

Lucius s'assit à côté de Severus. « Non, Severus, ça ne marchera pas. »

« Comment peux-tu être aussi calme à propos de ça ? » Répliqua sèchement Severus. « Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si tu n'étais pas venu ici ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera si tu es dans l'erreur à propos de tout ?

Lucius soupira et transforma une plume en dague. Piquant son doigt, il le rapprocha de Severus. « Goûte. »

Severus porta lentement le doigt de Lucius à sa bouche, avalant le sang au goût fort qui tombait dans sa bouche. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa la véracité des dires de Lucius. Bien que le goût du sang de Lucius soit agréable, il ne soutenait pas la comparaison avec celui d'Harry.

S'écartant brutalement de Lucius, Severus tourna comme un lion en cage dans la pièce. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je doute vraiment que tu sois disposé à laisser partir Harry, » dit-il avec sarcasme.

Lucius gronda d'une voix pleine de colère. « Non, je ne suis pas. Harry est à moi. Contrairement à toi, Harry est mon âme sœur prédestinée. Personne d'autre ne pourra me convenir. Toi, tu as d'autres options. » Il soupira doucement et se leva. « Je suggère que seuls Drago et moi donnions du sang pour l'instant, pourtant. Ce ne sera pas aussi satisfaisant, bien sûr, mais cela devrait suffire jusqu'à temps que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre comme compagnon. »

Severus gronda de colère, irrité. « Ouais, et si ce n'est pas suffisant ? Il y a trop de choses qui peuvent mal tourner avec ce plan. »

« Cela devra fonctionner pour l'instant, Severus. Nous avons besoin de toi ici, » dit Lucius. Bien sûr, ceci ne serait probablement pas arrivé s'il avait déjà revendiqué Harry. La plupart des vampires n'empiétait pas sur les âmes sœurs des autres, mais il n'y avait même aucune garantie pour ça.

Severus acquiesça avec réticence. Ce n'était pas un plan idéal, mais cela suffirait pour l'instant.

* * *

Drago sauta sur ses pieds, choqué, lorsqu'Harry entra dans la salle à manger. « Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Harry couvrit les égratignures de son cou inconsciemment et regarda Drago de travers. « Rien. Je vais bien. »

Drago vit alors la coupure sur le bras d'Harry et grogna. « Dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ce que je pense que tu as fait. » Harry rougit de culpabilité, et Drago soupira, exaspéré. « Tu es un idiot, Harry, » dit-il brusquement.

Harry roula des yeux. « Parfois, » approuva-t-il. « Inutile de dire que je ne le referai pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? » Demanda Drago curieux, bien qu'il ait déjà une bonne idée.

« Severus avait juste fini de brasser la potion de suppression de désir de dans, alors j'ai coupé mon bras pour ajouter le sang requis. A la place de venir pour la potion, pourtant, il est venu directement à mon bras. »

« Cela explique le bras, » dit Drago, « mais les égratignures dans ton cou ? »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils et haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce qui s'est passé. Une seconde il suçait mon bras, et la suivante son visage était enfoncé dans mon cou avec ses dents grattant ma peau. » Il haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Alors Lucius s'est montré, et Severus m'a poussé derrière lui et grogné vers Lucius. »

Drago était positivement choqué par ce qu'il avait entendu. « J'ai seulement entendu parler de vampires réagissant comme cela quand cela concernait leur compagnon. Tu ne penses pas que … »

« Non, » dit rapidement Harry. « C'est ridicule. » Severus ne le haïssait plus, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'appréciait, encore moins quelque chose de plus que ça.

Drago hocha la tête et sourit un peu embarrassé. « Ouais, tu as raison. Severus ne te choisirait jamais comme compagnon. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, attrapant un fou rire à cette idée ridicule.


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002 (NT : vous n'imaginez même pas le boulot qu'elle a la pauvre …)

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

Chapitre 10

Bellatrix regardait avec jubilation Voldemort torturer un autre moldu dégoutant. Un air étrange s'afficha sur son visage. Depuis la mort de Rogue, son maître était déchaîné. Rogue avait été le seul qui savait comment brasser la potion d'Héritage Latent, alors maintenant, son Maître se voyait privé de son armée de créatures magiques.

« _Bellatrix. _»

Le mot fut murmuré dans la tête de Bellatrix. Ses yeux se vitrèrent alors que la voix demandait toute son attention, les sons autour d'elle se réduisirent à néant.

« _Va à ton coffre de Gringotts et récupère la coupe que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a donnée. _»

Comme une marionette au bout de son fil, Bellatrix s'éclipsa silencieusement de la réunion et transplana au Chadron Baveur. Son esprit concerntré sur une seule chose, elle avança à grands pas directement vers la banque et ordonna à un gobelin de l'emmener à son coffre, inconsciente des regards qui la fixaient. Dès que le gobelin ouvrit la porte de son coffre, elle attrapa rapidement la coupe et monta à nouveau dans le chariot.

Gripsec souffla de contrariété et conduisit à nouveau le chariot vers l'ascenseur. Avisant le regard blanc sur le visage de la femme, il secoua la tête. Maîtresse Lestrange en serait quitte pour un réveil rude lorsqu'elle sortirait de l'ascenseur. Elle n'avait peut-être pas remarqué les regards apeurés des autres dirigeants, mais lui l'avait fait. Il ne serait pas surpris du tout de trouver des aurors les attendant lorsqu'ils arriveraient.

Quand le chariot s'arrêta à un stop, Bellatrix en sortit et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

« _Tourne à gauche. _»

Bellatrix bifurqua immédiatement vers la gauche et se retrouva dans une pièce vide, du moins le pensa-t-elle. Une forme noire se sépara de l'ombre et s'approcha d'elle.

« _Donne moi la coupe. _»

Bellatrix tendit la coupe, regardant sans vraiment la voir la forme noire tandis que la coupe disparaissait dans l'obscurité.

« _Retourne à l'ascenseur. _»

Obéissante, Bellatrix se retourna et marcha hors de la pièce. Alors qu'elle marchait vers l'ascenseur, pourtant, la voix la commandant se retira. Elle s'arrêta brutalement et cligna des yeux de surprise, reconnaissant son environnement en quelques secondes. Par l'enfer, que faisait-elle à Gringotts ? C'est alors qu'elle remarqua les aurors qui l'entouraient et voulut atteindre sa baguette, mais c'était trop tard. Un sort la heurta dans le dos, et elle perdit conscience.

* * *

Severus retourna en transplanant à la maison et entra à l'intérieur. Cela avait été remarquablement facile. Et le fait que cette chienne ait été arrêtée était juste un bonus. Severus se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque à la recherche d'Harry, se figurant que ce serait probablement l'endroit où l'adolescent se trouverait. Il avait raison, bien sûr. Il y avait Harry était assis à sa table favorite, lisant tranquillement.

Severus se dirigea silencieusement vers Harry, se glissant derrière lui sans être remarqué. Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'adolescent, il inhala inconsciemment l'odeur délicieuse d'Harry, réprimant un gémissement tandis que l'odeur merveilleuse envahissait ses sens. Severus se pencha en avant vers Harry, avertissant l'adolescent de sa présence et murmura, « J'ai la coupe que tu voulais. »

Harry sursauta sous le coup de la surprise, un frisson courant le long de son dos au son de la voix grave murmurant à son oreille. « S-Severus! » Il enregistra alors les mots et se tourna pour faire face à l'autre homme. Néanmoins, il avait omis de réaliser combien Severus était près de lui quand il fit cela. Harry se retrouva nez à nez avec l'autre homme et commença à s'éloigner, mais Severus se pencha encore plus près, de telle sorte que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque.

« Tu sens si bon, Harry. J'ai tellement envie de te goûter entièrement, » gronda doucement Severus, la langue sortant légèrement pour goûter ces lèvres aussi douces que des pétales.

« Vous ne pouvez pas, » dit Harry, levant ses bras pour repousser Severus. « Je suis le compagnon de Lucius. »

« Tu es aussi mon compagnon, » grogna Severus, ses yeux virant au rouge alors que la jalousie faisait rage en lui. Il attrapa Harry par la taille et le rapprocha de lui, se penchant pour capturer les lèvres qui le reniaient.

Harry tourna la tête pour éviter le baiser et se tortilla frénétiquement, tentant vainement de libérer ses bras. Severus n'était pas découragé, pourtant. Il laissa dériver ses lèvres vers le cou d'Harry, mordant légèrement la peau pour amener le sang plus près de la surface. Il voulait marquer son compagnon pour que le monde entier le voit.

Harry frissonna de plaisir aux morsures légères et, une fois encore, tenta de repousser Severus. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les émotions de Severus commençaient à étouffer les siennes, le désir et la possessivité et d'autres émotions plus profondes surpassaient tout le reste. Soudainement, Severus mordit profondément dans le cou d'Harry, tirant un halètement de douleur de la gorge de l'adolescent, mais la douleur ne dura pas longtemps. Elle fut immédiatement emportée par un éclair brutal de plaisir euphorique.

Severus lécha la blessure sanglante, regardant avec satisfaction la morsure guérir avec une cicatrice visible. Il effleura de ses doigts la nouvelle cicatrice, faisant légèrement gémir Harry au doux plaisir du toucher. Maintenant il avait juste à donner à Harry un peu de son sang pour finaliser le nouveau lien.

Néanmoins, avant qu'il puisse le faire, un grognement animal résonna dans la bibliothèque, distrayant Severus et donnant à Harry l'occasion de s'écarter. Tandis que Severus grognait en réponse au challenge, Harry s'écarta en trébuchant du vampire, tressaillant de douleur sous la soudaine tempête de rage qui emplit ses sens. Tentant de retrouver son équilibre, il vit Lucius se ruer dans la pièce, attaquant Severus avec un grognement de fureur. Bombardé par la rage des deux hommes, Harry tomba à genoux, couvrant ses oreilles et fermant les yeux dans une tentative vouée à l'échec d'échapper à ces émotions.

Drago, qui avait suivi son père dans la bibliothèque, regarda avec une fascination mêlée d'horreur son père et son parrain se mettre mutuellement en pièces avec une détermination vicieuse. Il entendit un léger gémissement et regarda vers Harry pour découvrir que l'autre adolescent couvrait ses oreilles et pleurait doucement. Drago se dirigea avec précaution vers le brun et remit gentiment Harry sur ses pieds, guidant l'adolescent tremblant hors de la pièce.

Drago tira Harry dans le bureau et le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Harry n'avait pas même pas l'air de se rendre compte de la présence de Drago et se contentait de fixer la cheminée d'un air absent. Drago soupira et attrapa la carafe d'eau de vie de son père, en versa un verre et le tendit à Harry.

« Bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux. »

Obéissant, Harry en but une large rasade, uniquement pour cracher et tousser alors que l'eau de vie enflammait toute sa gorge. « Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? » dit Harry sorti de son état de choc par la brûlure de l'alcool.

Drago sourit d'un air moqueur. « C'était de l'eau de vie. Tu es censée la siroter, par l'engloutir. »

Harry jeta un regard furieux à Drago et posa le verre de côté. « Tu aurais pu me prévenir. »

Drago haussa les épaules légèrement. « Tu sais quoi ? Tu étais sous le choc et tu n'aurais rien remarqué même si j'avais dit quelque chose. »

Harry regarda Drago d'un oeil aigu et sursauta alors que le souvenir de ce qui était arrivé dans la bibliothèque lui revenait en mémoire. « Lucius et Severus ! Nous devons les arrêter! »

Drago croisa ses bras et secoua la tête. « Tu es complètement fou si tu penses que je vais aller me mettre entre un vampire et un drake en plein combat. D'ailleurs, que s'est-il passé par l'enfer ? Père était complètement furieux. »

Harry rougit d'un air coupable et plongea son regard vers ses mains.

Drago vit la culpabilité dans les yeux d'Harry et jeta un regard furieux au brun en parvenant à ses propres conclusions. « Tu as trahi mon père ? Comment as-tu pu? »

Harry tressaillit sous les questions et tira ses pieds sur le canapé, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. « Ce n'était pas intentionnel, Drago. »

« Pas intentionnel, » rétorqua Drago avec dédain. « Et j'imagine que cela fait que tout va bien ? C'est un mensonge et tu le sais. »

Harry pouvait nettement sentir la colère de Drago, et cela nourrit la sienne. Il bondit sur ses pieds et jeta un regard furieux au blond. « Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de cela ? Tu n'es pas celui qui a à traiter avec toutes les émotions de tout le monde tous les jours. Tu n'as aucune idée de que c'est que d'être tellement submergé par les émotions de quelqu'un d'autre que tu ne peux plus les distinguer des tiennes. Tu ne sais pas comment ... » Harry coupa le reste de sa phrase et pris une profonde inspiration.

« C'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda doucement Drago, regardant Harry visiblement en train de se calmer?

Harry quitta du regard le blond. Oui, les émotions de Severus l'avaient submergé, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus nier le plaisir qu'il avait pris avant cet instant. Il avait toujours trouvé Severus attrayant dans un sens sombre, dangereux, mais cela avait facile à ignorer à cause de l'attitude de l'homme.

Avant qu'Harry puisse répondre, pourtant, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Un Lucius très meurtri et sanguinolent entra dans la pièce et marcha droit sur Harry. Harry tressaillit tandis que la colère de Lucius s'abattait sur ses sens mais il resta en place. Il méritait n'importe quelle punition que Lucius avait prévu de lui donner. Lucius leva son bras, et Harry ferma les yeux de résignation, se préparant au coup à venir.

Lucius, tendant le bras pour attraper les épaules d'Harry, vit l'air de résignation sur le visage d'Harry, et toute sa colère s'envola. Quel que soit son degré de rage, il ne frapperait jamais son compagnon. Il ne pouvait blâmer Harry, pourtant, pour cette pensée. Pas après la façon dont il avait réagi lorsque la cicatrice d'Harry avait disparu. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et le tira contre lui, murmurant doucement pour calmer l'adolescent.

Harry se détendit lentement dans les bras de Lucius, nichant son visage dans le cou du blond. Le pic de la colère était complètement parti, remplacé par l'inquiétude et une vague tristesse. Cette dernière fit qu'Harry se sentit encore plus mal. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de blesser Lucius de la sorte.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura Harry d'une voix enrouée.

Lucius envoya Drago hors de la pièce d'un regard significatif. Dès qu'ils furent seuls à nouveau, Lucius poussa Harry sur le canapé et s'assit à côté de lui. Le tirant à nouveau dans ses bras, il caressa les cheveux du bruns gentiment pendant qu'il parlait.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, c'est moi. Je savais que le côté vampire de Severus t'avait à moitié choisi comme son compagnon. J'ai bêtement cru que tant que tu ne donnerais plus de sang, il choisirait quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurai dû mieux réfléchir. »

Harry frotta d'un air absent la cicatrice de son cou alors qu'il écoutait Lucius, absolument inconscient de ses actions. Lucius, d'un autre côté, remarqua le mouvement inconscient et tourna la tête d'Harry sur le côté, grognant lorsqu'il vit la marque du vampire. Harry tenta de s'écarter de lui, mais il serra sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry, pas suffisamment fort pour lui faire mal mais suffisamment fermement pour l'obliger à rester tranquille.

« Il t'a marqué, » Grogna Lucius. « Est-ce que tu as pris de son sang? »

« N-Non » dit Harry d'une voix hésitante.

Lucius relâcha lentement sa prise sur les cheveux d'Harry et prit une profonde inspiration, acquiesçant brièvement. « Alors le lien n'est pas complet. »

Harry regarda Lucius d'un air pointu « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire exactement ? »

Lucius soupira puis regarda Harry d'un air intense. « Cela signifie que Severus a commencé le lien entre compagnons avec toi. Avec un lien incomplet, il a encore une chance pour trouver un autre compagnon. » Il quitta Harry du regard et murmura « Bien que cela soit très peu probable. »

« Alors, que va-t-il se passer maintenant? » Demanda Harry avec hésitation. « Est-ce que Severus va s'en aller ? »

« Est-ce c'est ce que tu veux ? » Demanda calmement Lucius.

Harry baissa son regard vers ses mains et secoua la tête. « Severus ne devrait pas être forcé de partir à cause de moi. »

« S'il reste, il ne fera qu'essayer de conclure le lien, » dit Lucius.

« E-est-ce qu'il arrêtera si nous ... » La vois d'Harry s'estompa, pas très sûr de savoir comment continuer. Il voulait s'unir avec Lucius, mais il ne voulait pas que cela arrive juste parce que Severus l'avait revendiqué.

Lucius soupira et se leva, faisant des va et vient dans la pièce, agité. « Je ne sais pas Harry. Il t'a déjà marqué. Notre union ne le découragerait probablement pas le moins du monde. En vérité, cela pourrait même rendre les choses encore pires. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez de faire alors ? » Demanda Harry. « Je ne peux pas l'éviter complètement. Nous vivons dans la même maison, Lucius. »

« Je sais ça, » dit Lucius de façon irritée. « Si tu étais juste resté loin de lui, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. »

Harry fut secoué comme s'il avait reçu un coup. « Je peux remédier à cela tout de suite. » Il se mit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la cheminée, attrapant une pleine poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jetant dans les flammes.

Lucius attrapa le bras d'Harry et le tira loin des flammes. « Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Harry secoua son bras pour le libérer et jeta un regard furieux vers Lucius. « Je pars, Lucius. Toute cette situation est clairement de ma faute, alors mon départ devrait rectifier cette erreur. Vrai, Lucius ? »

Lucius grogna et attrapa les épaules d'Harry. « Je n'ai pas dit ça dans ce sens-là. Je ne sais juste pas quoi faire pour l'instant. »

Harry soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Je pense vraiment que je dois partir. » Lucius commença à protester, mais Harry le coupa. « Juste pour quelques jours. Assez longtemps pour que tout le monde se calme et puisse décider ce qu'on devrait faire. Je serai au Square Grimmaurd, alors je devrais être en parfaite sécurité. » Il repoussa gentiment la prise de Lucius et retourna vers la cheminée. « Vous serez capable d'appeler par la cheminée, mais vous ne serez pas capable d'y passer. Faites-moi savoir ce qui aura été décidé. »

Harry entra dans les flammes et cria sa destination. Sortant de la cheminée au Square Grimmaurd, il regarda l'environnement lugubre avec une vague de tristesse. Harry bloqua rapidement la cheminée, autorisant seulement les appels, et se dirigea vers son lit. Le sommeil serait long à venir cette nuit. La présence de Lucius la nuit l'avait réconforté plus qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre et maintenant, ce confort lui était retiré.

Avec un léger soupir, Harry baissa les lumières et tenta de s'endormir. C'était juste quelques jours. Sûrement, ils seraient capables de trouver quelque chose pendant ce temps. Il voulait déjà retourner à la maison.


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002 (NT : vous n'imaginez même pas le boulot qu'elle a la pauvre …)

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

**_Chapitre 11_**

La lumière du soleil traversait les fenêtres lorsque Severus s'éveilla enfin. Il se releva du plancher avec un grognement de douleur, ses muscles lui faisant mal d'avoir dormi sur le sol de la bibliothèque toute la nuit. Malgré l'avantage d'une force et d'une vitesse accrue du à son héritage vampirique, une bagarre avec un drake enragé n'était pas une affaire sans importance. Bien qu'il ait réussi à tenir pendant la majorité du combat, Lucius avait finalement pris l'avantage lorsqu'il s'était partiellement transformé, ses mains devenant des griffes mortelles, des écailles dures couvrant sa peau et ses dents s'agrandissant et s'affutant.

Avec un grondement frustré, Severus commença à s'approcher de la porte, mais un éclair d'or au coin de ses yeux l'arrêta tout de suite, lui rappelant pourquoi il était venu ici en premier lieu. La coupe de Pouffsouffle gisait innocemment sur la table où il l'avait laissée, posée de façon négligée sur son côté. Severus récupéra la coupe de la table et quitta la bibliothèque. Cette chose maudite devait être détruite, et l'épée de Gryffondor se trouvait dans le bureau.

Entrant dans le bureau, Severus fut surpris de voir Lucius endormi sur le canapé, une bouteille de brandy à moitié vide au bout de la table. Une pointe de culpabilité traça son chemin en lui. Visiblement, ses actions de la veille avaient conduit à séparer Harry et Lucius. Avec un soupir lourd, Severus attrapa l'épée et quitta le bureau, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Severus plaça la coupe au sol et la transperça au centre avec l'épée, grimaçant tandis que le cri suraigu heurtait son audition sensible. Le horcruxe maintenant détruit, il posa la coupe sur l'étagère avec le médaillon détruit. Ayant réglé ce problème, il se dirigea vers son placard à potions, et attrapa une potion contre la gueule de bois, certain que Lucius en aurait besoin lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Un moment plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Severus ouvrit la porte et Drago entra brutalement dans la pièce. « As-tu vu Harry ? Je suis venu le réveiller ce matin, mais il n'était pas là/ »

Severus fronça les sourcils, soucieux. « Je n'ai pas vu Harry ce matin. J'ai vu Lucius mais il commatait sur le canapé de la bibliothèque. »

« Tu ne penses pas que père l'a fait partir ? » demanda doucement Drago.

« Je ne dira pas cela, » dit lentement Severus. « Ceci dit, je peux en avoir le cœur net. »

Severus fonça à nouveau vers le bureau avec Drago dans son sillage. Entrant dans la pièce, il se dirigea vers le canapé et secoua Lucius pour le réveiller. Lorsque ce dernier grogna de douleur et plissa ses yeux pour les garder fermés, Severus mit la potion contre la gueule de bois dans la main de Lucius.

« Bois ça. »

Lucius porta la potion à ses lèvres et la but d'un coup, soupirant de soulagement lorsque le mal de tête et la nausée commencèrent à diminuer. Lorsqu'il put bouger sans que sa tête ne menace d'exploser, Lucius se mit sur ses pieds et étira ses muscles endoloris. Le canapé n'était pas un lit confortable.

Severus regarda le blond de travers et demanda brutalement, « Où est Harry? »

Lucius se figea, les évènements de la veille lui revenant brutalement en mémoire, et s'affala lourdement à nouveau sur le canapé. « Il est parti, » dit Lucius avec le lourd soupir. « Il a dit qu'il resterait au Square Grimmaurd pour quelques jours pour donner à tout le monde une chance de se calmer. »

« Il est parti ? » Demanda Drago incrédule. Cela ne ressemblait pas à quelque chose qu'Harry ferait. Harry ne fuyait pas les batailles normalement, alors il devait y avoir une autre raison. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? »

« Je lui ai dit que s'il était juste resté loin de Severus, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé » dit doucement Lucius.

Drago regarda son père de travers. « Mais il ne savait pas que ... »

« Que Severus le voulait comme compagnon ? Non, il ne le savait pas, sinon bien sûr sinon il n'aurait pas évité Severus. Je réalise cela Drago. J'étais juste frustré et furieux et j'ai parlé sans réfléchir, » dit Lucius amèrement.

« Tu disais qu'il était parti au Square Grimmaurd ? » Demanda Seveur. Il tourna un regard spéculatif vers Lucius. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé après lui? »

« Il a bloqué la cheminée de telle façon que seuls les appels passent, » dit Lucius d'un ton las.

« Tu peux toujours transplaner, » dit Severus.

« Il y a des barrières anti-transplanage sur cette maison, et je ne connais pas l'emplacement exact de la maison pour transplaner au dehors, » dit Lucius exaspéré. « Si tu te rappelles, la dernière fois que j'étais au Square Grimmaurd, j'étais dans ta poche et je n'ai pas eu une chance pour voir les alentours. »

« Tu peux transplaner avec moi, pourtant, et je connais l'emplacement exact, » dit calmement Severus.

Lucius regarda Severus avant de se tourner vers Drago. « J'ai besoin de parler avec Severus en privé, Drago. »

Drago regarda son père de travers, irrité d'être exclu à nouveau, et sortit en coup de vent de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Severus regarda la porte d'un oeil noir et frotta légèrement son oreille. Les sens d'un vampire pouvaient être une vraie plaie. Alors que le silence s'éternisait, il se tourna avec prudence pour faire face à Lucius. « Tu voulais parler, alors parle. »

« Laisse Harry tranquille, » dit brusquement Lucius. « C'est mon compagnon. Et en plus, c'est mon fiancé. »

Severus soupira et se frotta l'arête de son nez. « Je ne peux pas, Lucius. » Il donna tout à coup un violent coup de poing dans le mur. « Je t'ai dit depuis le début que c'était une pure folie que je reste. Tu savais que ma moitié vampire avait choisi Harry comme compagnon. Et maintenant il porte ma marque, et le besoin de le faire mien complètement me consume. Presque totalement. Ne me demande pas de rester à l'écart, parce qu'il est trop tard pour ça. »

Lucius gronda au rappel de la marque de Severus sur Harry. Le fait que Severus avait marqué Harry le premier était ce qui le rendait le plus furieux. Cela aurait du être la marque de Lucius qu'Harry aurait du porter de façon si proéminente sur son cou. Pourtant, aussi en colère qu'il était contre Severus pour avoir marqué Harry, il était également en colère contre lui. Comme Severus l'avait dit, il avait su dès le départ les risques d'autoriser le vampire à rester.

Severus regarda la lutte interne de Lucius d'un regard détaché. Il n'y avait plus que deux choix possibles. Ou ils luttaient à mort pour Harry, ou … ils devraient apprendre à partager. « Lucius, tu dois faire un choix. »

Lucius regarda Severus de travers. « Et quel choix, Severus ? »

« Tenter de me tuer ou apprendre à partager Harry, » dit brusquement Severus.

Lucius grogna « Ce n'est pas vraiment un choix, Severus. »

« C'est le seul que tu aies, Lucius. Je n'abandonnerai pas mes prétentions sur Harry, et tu ne le feras pas non plus. » dit Severus. Il se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna. « Je pars pour le Square Grimmaurd dans une heure. Fais-moi savoir ta décision à ce moment-là. »

Lucius regarda le brun d'un oeil noir tandis que Severus sortait de la pièce. Merlin, quel choix !

* * *

Harry sortit du lit avec lassitude et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée pour le petit déjeuner. Tandis que Kreattur plaçait une assiette d'oeufs et des toasts devant lui, Harry se battait pour garder les yeux ouverts, s'étant tourné et retourné toute la nuit. Il prit une bouchée de toast et s'étrangla presque lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. S'approchant à pas de loup de la porte de la cuisine, Harry scruta l'obscurité, en essayant de savoir qui venait d'envahir son sanctuaire temporaire. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque les envahisseurs parlèrent.

« Vraiment, Ronald, nous aurions dû être là depuis longtemps. Nous avions promis d'aider Harry avec sa tâche, » dit Hermione.

Ron se moqua. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi, Hermione. Il a ce satané Lucius Malefoy pour l'aider. »

Hermione jeta un regard noir à son petit ami. « Et alors ? Harry est notre meilleur ami, et nous avons promis d'être là pour lui. Ce n'est pas suffisant ? »

Ron soupira et tenta d'apaiser sa petite amie. « Ouais, j'imagine. Comment allons nous le contacter, cependant? » Tout ce que nous savons c'est que Malefoy l'a enlevé pour l'emmener dans je ne sais quelle maison en sécurité je ne sais où. »

« Ou il pourrait être juste en face de toi, » dit sèchement Harry, s'appuyant avec décontraction sur le chambranle de la porte.

Hermione et Ron se figèrent au son de sa voix et fixèrent Harry, sous le choc, pendant un moment. « HARRY !! »

Harry grogna lorsque ses deux meilleurs amis se précipitèrent vers lui et l'attrapèrent dans une grande étreinte à trois. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'ils le tirèrent à nouveau en direction de la cuisine. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien ils lui avaient manqué jusqu'à cet instant.

Hermione examina le brun et poussa Harry vers sa chaise. « Par l'amour de Merlin, Harry, mange quelque chose. Tu es bien trop maigre. Est-ce que Lucius ne te nourrit pas ? Où est-ce qu'il est à propos ? »

Le sourire heureux d'Harry s'effaça et il soupira, prenant son toast sans enthousiasme. « Lucius est encore à la maison, en sécurité. »

« Et il t'a laissé venir ici tout seul ? Il se rappelle que tu as un fou furieux après toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Hermione incrédule.

« Oui, Hermione, il s'en rappelle, et il n'est pas particulièrement heureux que je sois là, si tu veux que je te dise. C'est seulement pour quelques jours, pourtant, alors je devrai être tout à fait en sécurité, spécialement maintenant que vous êtes là, » dit Harry. « Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Je croyais que vous vous cachiez? »

« Nous ne pouvions juste nous cacher pendant que tu risquais ta vie pour nous sauver, » dit Hermione. « Nous avons promis de t'aider, tu te rappelles ? »

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté et sourit. « Je me rappelle. Merci, vous deux. »

Ron haleta soudainement et bondit de sa chaise, se précipitant vers Harry et tournant la tête du brun sur le côté. « Par l'enfer, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Hermione vit la marque de la morsure sur le cou d'Harry et hoqueta de surprise. « Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense que c'est, Harry? »

« Je ne sais pas Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'est ? » Demanda Harry irrité, se débarrassant d'un coup sec de la poigne de Ron et croisant ses bras, buté.

« Je crois que c'est une marque d'union, » dit Hermione sur un ton désapprobateur.

« Ca l'est, » dit Harry, frottant la marque sans y penser.

Ron grimaça. « Je ne veux rien savoir de tes histoires avec Lucius Malefoy, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Harry détourna le regard et soupira, fatigué. « Lucius ne l'a pas fait. »

Ron et Hermione restèrent bouche bée de surprise. Hermione finit par s'éclaircir la gorge et demanda avec hésitation. « Alors qui l'a fait ? »

« Severus, » dit doucement Harry. « Voldemort lui a donné la même potion qu'à Lucius. Severus s'est transformé en vampire. »

« Oh, Harry, » soupira Hermione. «Il n'y a que toi qui puisse finir par être le compagnon d'un drake et d'un vampire à la fois. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as laissé ce bâtard graisseux te toucher, » dit Ron, fronçant le nez de dégout. « Lucius Malefoy, c'était déjà assez mauvais, et maintenant tu as une histoire avec Rgoue, aussi ? »

Hermione frappa Ron à l'arrière de la tête. « Ferme-la, Ron ». Elle se tourna à nouveau et sourit d'un air encourageant vers Harry. « Je dois dire que je suis un peu surprise de ça. Les vampires et les drake sont extrêmement possessifs envers leurs compagnons. C'est étonnant qu'ils ne se soient pas encore entretués. »

Harry soupira, misérable. « Tu n'as pas idée, Hermione. »

« Que s'est-il passé, vieux ? » Demanda Ron curieux.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry raconta à ses amis tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait quitté le Terrier, l'aide de Lucius et Severus pour obtenir deux des horcruxes, la proposition de Lucius et les circonstances qui tournaient autour de la morsure de revendication de Severus. Alors que ses explications tiraient à leur fin, Harry se sentit comme si un grand poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules.

Ron ne pouvait que fixer Harry, stupéfait. « Tu es un animagus. C'est vraiment pas juste ! »

Hermione se contenta de ricaner. « Et bien, je pense que nous savons où résident tes priorités, Ron. » Son sourire s'effaça cependant et elle se tourna à nouveau vers Harry. « Aussi heureuse que je sois de te voir, Harry, tu sais que tu ne peux pas fuir ça. Tu dois leur dire comment tu te sens. »

« Comment es-tu devenu animagus aussi vite ? Tu ne l'as pas appris à l'école et simplement pas dit à Hermione et moi, n'est-ce pas? » Demanda Ron.

Hermione roula les yeux à l'obstination de Ron.

« Je ne sais pas comment je me sens, pourtant, Hermione. Je suis si confus maintenant, ce n'est même pas drôle. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour Severus. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus si hostile, je l'apprécie. Je le respecte, et je ne peux pas nier que je le trouve attrayant. Je crois que je pourrais arriver à l'aimer si on me donne une chance. Et de l'autre côté, il y a Lucius. Je … Je l'aime déjà, » dit doucement Harry.

« Alors dis-leur ça, » dit Hermione et Harry hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

« Peux-tu m'apprendre à devenir animagus ? » Demanda Ron.

Harry rit. « Sûr, Ron. Visiblement, je n'entendrai rien d'autre jusqu'à ce que je le fasse. »


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002 (NT : vous n'imaginez même pas le boulot qu'elle a la pauvre …)

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

**Chapitre 12**

Harry soupira et posa son livre sur le côté, en attrapant un autre. Il regarda Ron de travers lorsque le roux lança son propre livre sur le sol et se plaignit une fois de plus à propos des recherches qu'il fallait faire alors qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'école. Il avait très envie de prendre ce livre et de frapper son ami sur la tête avec, mais Hermione le devança.

Hermione frappa Ron sur l'arrière de la tête et lui lança un regard furieux. « Honnêtement, Ron, c'est de ta faute à toi si nous devons faire cela. Si tu avais pu rester assis suffisamment longtemps pour méditer, nous n'aurions pas eu à chercher un sort ou une potion pour te dire quelle est ta forme animagus. »

« Aouh, Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce ce que tu me frappes tout le temps ? » pleurnicha Ron pitoyablement, frottant sa tête.

Hermione lui lança un regard furieux et leva son poing d'un air menaçant. Ce qui fit pousser à Ron un cri d'effroi et le fit reculer. Harry sourit devant la scène et retourna à son livre. Le chapitre suivant attira son oeil, détaillant une potion qui pouvait être utilisée pour révéler les formes animagus.

« Je l'ai trouvée, Hermione. Je ne sais pas si nous avons tous les ingrédients, cependant. »

Hermione prit le livre et lut la liste des ingrédients, mordant sa lèvre pensivement alors qu'elle dressait un inventaire mental des ingrédients qu'ils avaient sous la main. Elle eut un large sourire lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Mieux encore, la potion ne prenait que trente minutes pour être brassée.

« Donne-moi à peu près trente-cinq minutes, Ron, et tu pourras voir ta forme animagus. »

Ron poussa un cri de guerre d'excitation. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir quelle était sa forme animagus. Il espéra que ce serait quelque chose d'intéressant. Un tigre serait extraordinaire, ou peut-être un ours. Quelque chose de grand et d'effrayant serait parfait.

Harry eut juste un sourire gentil à l'attention de son ami excité. « Que dirais-tu d'une partie d'échec pendant qu'Hermione travaille en paix ? »

Alors que Ron approuvait avec joie, Hermione eut un sourire de reconnaissance pour Harry et quitta la pièce. Harry opina légèrement et reporta son attention vers le jeu. Il ne gagnerait pas, bien sûr, mais il aimerait faire durer le jeu le plus longtemps possible pour garder Ron occupé jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione termine.

En dépit de ses plus grands efforts, pourtant, Ron l'écrasa par trois fois le temps qu'Hermione revienne. Ron eut un large sourire à la mine dégoutée d'Harry et tapa sur l'épaule du brun. « Tu t'améliores, vieux. Cela m'a pris dix minutes pleines pour de battre à chaque fois. »

« Ouais, merci. Cela m'aide à me sentir beaucoup mieux, Ron ». Harry fit la moue en jetant un regard noir à l'échiquier. Peu importe le temps qu'il passe à s'entraîner, il n'arrivait pas à s'améliorer à ce fichu jeu.

« Est-ce que tu es prêt, Ron ? » Demanda Hermione, tenant l'une des fioles de potion.

Ron opina et attrapa la fiole, l'avalant d'un coup rapidement. L'image fantôme d'un renard roux se forma en face de lui. Il regarda l'image vers le bas d'un air sinistre. Comment avait-il fait pour terminer en petit renard chétif ? Après un moment, pourtant, il haussa les épaules. « J'espérais quelque chose de plus gros, mais un renard, c'est bien aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu seras, Hermione ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Hermione. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle avala rapidement sa propre potion. L'image fantomatique d'un chat avec une fourrure épaisse se forma en face d'elle. « C'est logique, j'imagine. J'ai une insatiable curiosité. »

« Maintenant vous avez juste à travailler sur les transformations. Elles sont assez faciles. » Dit Harry. « Regardez-moi. ». Il se métamorphosa en drake, la transition entre les formes devenant de plus en plus faciles au fur et à mesure des transformations.

Hermione hoqueta de surprise devant le magnifique drake et approcha avec hésitation pour toucher Harry, frappant légèrement le côté de son visage. « N'est-il pas simplement magnifique, Ron? »

Ron jeta un oeil noir à sa petite amie, faussement indigné qu'elle qualifie son meilleur ami de magnifique. « Hey, ne craque pas sur Harry, Hermione »

Hermione se contenta d'un large sourire vers Ron. « Tu es juste jaloux parce que tu n'es pas aussi un drake magnifique. »

« Tu as bigrement raison », dit Ron judicieusement avec un petit sourire moqueur vers Harry. Il se rapprocha d'Hermione et tendit sa main pour toucher Harry également, mais s'arrêta brutalement lorsque deux grondements colériques résonnèrent dans la pièces Hermione et Ron se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à un drake et un vampire forts mécontents.

« Éloignez-vous de mon compagnon, » gronda Lucius avec du venin dans la voix, tout en fusillant du regard les deux qui empiétait sur l'espace vital de son compagnon.

Harry se transforma à nouveau rapidement et s'avança vers Lucius. « Lucius, qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Je croyais ... »

Lucius poussa la fille impudente qui avait touché son compagnon hors de son chemin, ignorant totalement le cri de protestation du roux, et attrapa Harry, soulevant le brun dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'escalier. « Nous devons parler. Severus ? »

Severus jeta un regard noir à Ron et Hermione tandis qu'il passait silencieusement d'un air hautain devant eux, suivant Lucius et Harry à l'étage.

Ron les fusilla du regard leurs dos tandis qu'il aidait Hermione à se remettre sur pieds. « Ces bâtards. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient qu'ils sont ? »

« Ils se sont sentis menacés, » dit Hermione raisonnablement. « Le lien n'est pas complet, alors ils ont peur que quelqu'un d'autre prenne leur compagnon. »

« Nous sommes ses meilleurs amis. Ce n'est pas comme si nous puissions faire quelque chose comme ça, » dit Ron avec indignation.

Hermione se contenta d'un petit sourire triste. « A l'heure actuelle, n'importe qui est une menace. » Elle leva le regard en direction de la chambre d'Harry et soupira. «Allez, Ron. Nous avons encore des recherches à faire. »

* * *

Harry se remit du choc assez rapidement et tenta de se libérer. « Posez-moi, Lucius! »

« Je ne pense pas. Tu pourrais décider de t'enfuir à nouveau, » dit brutalement Lucius, traversant le corridor vers la chambre d'Harry.

« Je ne me suis pas enfuis, » rétorqua sèchement Harry. « Maintenant, pose-moi par terre, bon sang ! »

Lucius ignora son compagnon tandis qu'il marchait vers le lit. Tandis que Severus fermait et bloquait la porte, Lucius remit Harry sur ses pieds avec réticence. Harry regarda le blond de travers et se déplaça de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Vous m'avez tiré jusque là pour parler, alors parlez, » dit Harry d'un air grognon. Bien qu'il soit heureux de voir Lucius, il était un peu irrité de l'attitude arrogante du blond depuis son arrivée. Vraiment, est-ce que Lucius devait pousser Hermione comme ça, sans raison ?

Lucius soupira doucement et s'assit sur le bord du lit, pointant l'espace à côté de lui. Harry commença par refuser, mais le regard têtu sur le visage de Lucius le fit changer d'avis. Il savait que s'il ne faisait pas ce que Lucius voulait, il n'aurait jamais aucune réponse.

Harry souffla de façon irritée et s'assit à côté de Lucius, les bras croisés de façon têtue sur sa poitrine. Il regarda du côté de Severus, mais le vampire se contentait de s'appuyer contre le mur, le fixant intensément du regard. La lueur de faim dans les yeux de Severus fit rougir le visage d'Harry.

« Severus et moi avons eu une longue conversation ce matin, et nous avons décidé que ... » Lucius marqua une pause et prit une profonde inspiration. »Nous avons décidé que de te partager était la seule option pour nous. »

« Pardon ? » Demanda Harry incrédule. « Vous avez décidé quelque chose comme ça sans m'en parler d'abord. Et si moi, je ne veux pas de vous deux à la fois comme compagnons? Est-ce que vous avez seulement pensé une seule fois à ce que je pourrais ressentir devant cette décision? »

Les deux Serpentards semblèrent pris de court par la question. Honnêtement, la pensée ne leur avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Ils étaient bien plus concentrés sur le fait d'aplanir les tensions entre eux que sur la façon dont tout ceci pouvait affecter Harry.

« Alors dis-nous, » dit Severus sèchement. « Si tu ne veux pas avoir les deux à la fois, lequel de nous deux tu veux ? »

Harry les regarda tous les deux pendant un long moment avant de se tourner vers Lucius. « Je t'aime, Lucius, et même si tu n'as jamais été jusqu'à le dire, je sais que tu ressens la même chose pour moi. » Il embrassa chastement Lucius sur les lèvres avant de se retourner pour faire face à Severus. « Severus, honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour vous actuellement. Je … Tu es un bâtard sans nom, mais je commence à apprécier cela maintenant. Je te respecte pour tout ce que tu as fait dans cette guerre, et ces sentiments n'ont fait que grandir ces derniers mois. Comment tu …. Est-ce que c'est juste ton côté vampire qui me veut ? »

« Cela a commencé comme ça, » dit brusquement Severus. « Mais maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas. »

Harry regarda Severus pensivement. A cause de la compétence du vampire en Occlumancie, c'était plus difficile de lire les émotions de Severus. Le seul moment où il pouvait le faire, en fait, c'était quand le vampire était dans un état de très grande émotion. Alors qu'il s'absorbait dans ses pensées, Harry, inconsciemment, se tendit vers Severus avec son empathie, ayant besoin de sentir les véritables sentiments du vampire envers lui.

Severus sentit un bref frôlement de magie contre sa peau et se tendit légèrement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la magie d' relâcha lentement son contrôle d'acier sur ses émotions, autorisant Harry à éprouver ce qu'il ressentait. Harry sursauta de surprise lorsque les émotions de Severus déferlèrent en lui. Il pouvait sentir combien Severus et son vampire l'aimaient ainsi que la possessivité et l'envie du vampire pour lui, tout comme l'instinct de protection de Severus.

« Waouh », dit Harry très confus.

Severus approuva sèchement et retira ses émotions. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Lucius et vit que le blond fixait Harry avec un regard triste sur le visage. Harry sembla se reprendre, pourtant, et il se tourna pour faire face à Lucius.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lucius? »

Voir l'espoir sur le visage d'Harry tandis qu'il ressentait les émotions de Severus apporta une douleur aigüe dans sa poitrine. Lucius savait qu'Harry l'aimait, il l'avait aussi admis, mais est-ce que cela serait suffisant pour qu'Harry reste avec lui ? Les vampires pouvaient être très persuasifs s'ils le voulaient, et il semblait que Severus le voulait réellement. « Tu as choisi Severus, n'est-ce pas ? » Il espéra réellement que ce n'était pas le cas. Il haïrait réellement de devoir tuer Severus.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry muet de stupeur. « Non ! Je t'aime, Lucius. Est-ce que tu pensais réellement que j'allais te laisser sur le côté comme ça ? » Il entendit vaguement Severus grogner à sa réponse et se dépêcha d'expliquer. « Je pensais … tu es vraiment prêt à autoriser Severus à me clamer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucius sourit ironiquement. « C'est ça, ou Severus et moi nous battons à mort pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? »

« Est-ce que vous arriveriez vraiment là ? » demanda Harry, atterré à l'idée des deux hommes se battant à mort pour lui.

« Oui, » siffla doucement Severus.

Harry déglutit péniblement tandis qu'il regardait Lucius. Le vampire était mortellement sérieux. Un rapide coup d'oeil vers Lucius révéla le même regard sur le visage du blond. Ils se tueraient réellement l'un l'autre pour lui. Bon, il ne pouvait laisser cela se passer, n'est-ce pas ? Il aimait Lucius, et il avait de l'affection pour Severus, alors ce n'était pas exactement le bout du monde d'être dans une relation avec les deux.

« Bon, je pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'on n'arrive pas à cette extrémité, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Harry.

Un sourire froid passa sur le visage de Severus et il souleva Harry du lit pour le prendre dans ses bras. « Alors tu nous autorises tous les deux Lucius et moi à te revendiquer comme notre compagnon ? »

« O-Oui, je l'accepte. » Dès qu'Harry eut verbalisé son accord, Lucius se releva du lit en enlaça l'adolescent par derrière.

« Alors si nous commencions ? » Demanda Lucius sur un ton séducteur.

« Maintenant ? » Couina Harry nerveusement. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation sexuelle auparavant, et sa première fois serait avec les deux ensemble. Cela faisait beaucoup pour lui.

Severus eut un petit sourire moqueur envers son compagnon nerveux. « Ne t'inquiète pas, amour. Tu vas positivement adorer la revendication. Nous allons y veiller tout particulièrement. » Sur ces paroles, il souleva Harry complètement et dévora la bouche de l'adolescent avec faim, plaçant les jambes d'Harry autour de sa taille.

Lucius embrassa toute la longueur du cou d'Harry, déboutonnant habilement la chemise d'Harry et la tirant sur ses épaules. Tirant avantage de la peau nouvellement mise à nue, Lucius glissa ses mains sur la poitrine d'Harry, pinçant légèrement les petits mamelons du brun. Le blond eut un petit sourire satisfait au frisson de réponse de la part de son compagnon, ainsi qu'à sa plainte étouffée.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ça, Harry ? C'est juste le début, » ronronna-t-il avec séduction à l'oreille d'Harry.

Tandis que Lucius continuait à jouer avec ses mamelons, Harry haleta et rejeta sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule du blond, interrompant son baiser avec Severus. Lucius eut un petit sourire à l'attention de Severus et se pencha pour réclamer les lèvres d'Harry en un autre profond baiser. Severus répondit au défi en embrassant et pinçant toute la longueur du cou d'Harry, léchant sa marque de revendication sur le cou de l'adolescent.

Harry miaula doucement, frissonant de plaisir. Depuis que Severus l'avait mordu, la marque avait été sensible au moindre touché. Il eut un hurlement enroué lorsque Severus plongea ses crocs dans son cou, se ruant contre le vampire. Quand la main de Lucius frôla son aine, Harry vint dans un cri, tremblant violemment tandis qu'il se libérait.

* * *

« J'ai faim, » dit Ron, refermant brutalement son livre. « Nous sommes ici depuis des heures. »

« Même pas trente minutes, » dit Hermione sèchement. « Mais si tu es si affamé, allons-y, allons chercher quelque chose à manger. »

« Super ! » dit Ron avec enthousiasme, sautant sur ses pieds.

Laissant leurs livres sur la table, Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Alors qu'ils passaient devant l'escalier, pourtant, ils entendirent Harry lancer un cri enroué. Hermione hoqueta et commença à monter les escaliers, mais Ron attrapa son bras pour l'arrêter.

Hermione regarda Ron d'un air interrogateur uniquement pour s'apercevoir que le visage de l'adolescent était aussi rouge que ses cheveux. « Ron ? »

« Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de monter là-haut, Hermione », marmonna Ron, regardant l'escalier sans s'expliquer plus.

« Mais quelque chose ne va pas avec Harry, Ron. Tu l'as entendu, » dit Hermione avec inquiétude.

Ron rougit encore davantage. « Ce n'était pas un cri de douleur, Hermione. Est-ce que tu te souviens seulement qui est avec lui là-haut ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec …. Oh. » Hermione rougit aussi férocement lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que Ron voulait dire.

« Oui. Oh. » Dit Ron en tirant Hermione vers la cuisine. « Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'ai rien envie d'entendre d'autre. » Juste comme il disait ces mots, pourtant, ils entendirent Harry crier à nouveau. « Est-ce qu'ils n'ont jamais entendu parler des sorts de silence ? » Gémit Ron lamentablement, tentant de couvrir ses oreilles tout en tenant la main d'Hermione. « Je vais être traumatisé à vie à cause de ça ! »

« Je suis sûre qu'Harry disait la même chose lorsqu'il était obligé de vous regarder toi et Lavande vous tripoter dans la Salle Commune, » dit Hermione sur un ton coupant, arrachant sa main de celle de Ron. Cela la rendait toujours aussi furieuse quand elle y pensait.

« Allez, Hermione. Je croyais que tu m'avais pardonné pour ça, » pleurnicha Ron.

Hermione se contenta de faire la tête et entra dans la cuisine.

Ron soupira. « Je dois vraiment apprendre à fermer ma fichue bouche. »

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry revint à lui, il était complètement nu, mais Lucius et Severus étaient de l'autre côté de la pièce, en pleine conversation véhémente. Ils parlaient trop doucement pourtant pour qu'il puisse entendre la conversation clairement, pourtant. Alors que la dispute continuait, Harry commença à s'irriter. Apparemment, ils préféraient se disputer l'un avec l'autre plutôt que d'être avec lui pour des coquineries.

Harry sortit du lit et attrapa la chemise de Lucius avec irritation, la passant sur sa tête. Presque immédiatement, cela lui fut retiré, et Harry se retourna pour voir Lucius tenant la chemise à la main. Severus se tenait à côté de lui avec ses bras croisés.

« Et où est-ce que tu crois que tu vas ? » Demanda Lucius

« Voir Ron et Hermione, bien sûr, » dit Harry calmement, se retournant pour trouver sa fichue chemise.

« Oh, non, Harry. Nous sommes loin d'avoir fini, » dit Lucius.

Harry se retourna pour faire face au blond avec un regard noir. « Vraiment ? Je me disais que puisque Severus et toi étiez de l'autre côté de la pièce en train de vous disputer plutôt que d'être dans le lit avec moi, nous en avions fini. »

Lucius jeta un regard noir à Severus. « C'est de ta faute, tu sais. Harry était mon compagnon en premier lieu, alors je devrais être celui qui le prend le premier. Tout ce que tu avais à faire était d'approuver, mais tu n'as fait qu'argumenter là-dessus. »

« Je l'ai marqué le premier, » dit Severus entêté. « Cela me donne le droit de le prendre le premier. »

Harry fixa les deux serpentards du regard avec incrédulité. « Vous vous disputiez pour savoir lequel de vous deux me baiserait le premier ? » Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux. « Et bien, voici la réponse. Aucun d'entre vous. Je descends en bas. » Harry ramassa rapidement ses vêtements éparpillés et quitta la pièce en tapant des pieds. S'esquivant dans la salle de bain, Harry se rhabilla rapidement, maudissant Lucius et Severus à chaque respiration.

Prenant une grande respiration, Harry descendit les escaliers pour trouver Ron et Hermione. Avisant l'heure, il vérifia la cuisine d'abord. Harry pouffa doucement lorsqu'il vit ses amis à table. Ron était si prévisible.

« Hey, tout le monde, » dit Harry avec une gaité forcée. Il voulait toujours blesser Lucius et Severus plusieurs fois avec quelque chose de douloureux, mais voir ses amis le mit définitivement d'un peu meilleure humeur.

Hermione et Ron regardèrent Harry et se mirent immédiatement à rougir. Harry cligna des yeux à cette réaction, mais la rougeur envahit son visage lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas mis de sort de silence sur le pièce. Est-ce que ce jour pouvait être encore plus embarrassant ? Et bien, évidemment, oui, il le pouvait.

Lucius s'engouffra dans la cuisine, portant uniquement un pantalon, avec un Severus tout aussi peu vêtu derrière lui. Severus attrapa le bras d'Harry et le tira hors de la cuisine, ignorant le cri de protestation de l'adolescent. Lucius, de son côté, tendit à Hermione un morceau de papier.

« Mémorisez-le et brûlez-le, » dit Lucius en jetant un regard noir aux deux. Sans un autre mot, il quitta brutalement la pièce.

Hermione et Ron regardèrent le papier et virent une adresse. Hermione eut un petit rire tout à coup. « Je crois qu'ils en ont assez qu'Harry s'enfuit loin d'eux, alors ils le ramènent à leur maison sécurisée. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Ron curieux. « De ce que nous avons entendu, Harry n'était pas tellement en train de s'enfuir, Hermione. »

« Tu n'as aucun sens de l'observation, Ron, » soupira Hermione, secouant la tête en direction de son petit ami inconscient.

« Eh ! Mon sens de l'observation est très bien, » protesta Ron indigné. Hermione se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire supérieur. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? »

« Severus et Lucius étaient définitivement frustrés par quelque chose. Maintenant qu'est-ce que tu crois que ce quelque chose pouvait être ? » Demanda Hermione attristée.

Ron réfléchit un moment et se mit tout à coup à rire. « Je ne pensais pas qu'Harry aurait le cran de le faire. Ils l'ont mis en rogne pour une raison ou une autre, et maintenant, il se venge. »

Hermione rit et sauta sur ses pieds. « Viens, Ron. Nous avons une maison sécurisée à trouver. »

« Je te suis, mon amour, » dit Ron, suivant Hermione qui quittait la cuisine.

* * *

Note spécifique de traduction : nous commençons à arriver à des endroits légèrement plus « citronnés » et je m'en tiendrai, pour la traduction, à un langage un peu plus soft que dans la fic originale. Je me refuse à employer un certain nombre de termes qui, je trouve, n'apportent rien.

Note 2 : j'adore la façon dont, dans ce chapitre, Lucius et Seveurs font un pas en avant et deux en arrière, pas vous ?


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

**Chapitre 13**

Drago fixait pensivement les flammes, s'ennuyant à mourir. Son père et Severus étaient partis rechercher leur compagnon capricieux, et Drago se demandait avec nostalgie s'il trouverait jamais un amour comme celui-là. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux du Gryffondor. Harry avait deux compagnons qui l'aimaient de façon inconditionnelle tandis qu'il n'en avait aucun.

Alors qu'il méditait sur sa solitude, la cheminée s'activa soudain, attirant l'attention de Drago. Sachant qu'il s'agissait du retour de son père, il se leva pour saluer Lucius mais il n'eut pas la chance de placer le moindre mot. Severus entra dans la pièce avec un Harry gesticulant et protestant dans ses bras, et il passa droit devant Drago sans un mot. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lucius apparut et suivit la paire silencieusement.

Drago jeta un oeil noir en direction de la porte, furieux d'être complètement ignoré de la sorte. « Salut, Drago. Heureux de te revoir. Est-ce qu'on t'a manqué pendant que nous étions partis ? » Demanda-t-il à la pièce vide sur un ton moqueur. Il était tellement absorbé par sa tirade qu'il n remarqua pas les deux autres personnes qui entraient par la cheminée dans la pièce. « Père ! Je suis heureux que vous soyez de retour. Vous m'avez manqué. » Il rouspéta, irrité, et croisa ses bras. « Est-ce que c'est si difficile de nos jours de saluer quelqu'un ? »

« Il faut que tu les excuses, Drago, Harry tient bon contre eux, alors ils sont un peu frustrés pour l'instant, » dit Hermione avec amusement.

Drago cria sous le coup de la surprise et se retourna pour faire face à Hermione. « Comment vous … Qu'est-ce que … Quand êtes-vous arrivés ici ? »

« Pendant la partie 'Père ! Je suis heureux que vous soyez de retour', » dit Hermione avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Tu te parles beaucoup à toi-même ? » Demanda Ron. « C'est le premier signe de la folie, tu sais. »

« Ferme-là, Weasmoche. Qui ne deviendrait pas fou avec Potter aussi proche que cela ? Tu devrais savoir ça mieux que quiconque, » dit Drago sarcastique. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là de toute façon ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon père vous a donné l'adresse pour venir ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait, au nom de Merlin ? »

Ron jeta un regard furieux au blond et ouvrit la bouche pour l'insulter l'embêtante petite fouine, mais Hermione parla avant qu'il ne puisse. « Nous sommes les meilleurs amis d'Harry, Drago, » dit Hermione sur un ton implacable. « J'imagine qu'il ne voulait pas mettre Harry plus en colère en lui refusant la compagnie de ses amis. Ils ont déjà réussi à le mettre en rogne une fois aujourd'hui, et Harry les a puni en les frustrant tous les deux. »

Drago grimaça lorsqu'il réalisa exactement ce qu'Hermione sous-entendait. « Hey ! C'est plus d'information que ce que je n'ai jamais voulu savoir, Granger. Je ne veux entendre aucun détail à propos de la vie sexuelle de mon père ! »

Ron haïssait d'avoir quoi que ce soit en commun avec Malefoy, mais il devait admettre qu'il approuvait les sentiments du blond. Harry était son meilleur ami, et aussi longtemps qu'Harry était heureux avec Malefoy et Rogue, Ron était heureux pour Harry. Cela ne voulait pas dire, pourtant, qu'il voulait entendre le moindre petit détail de leurs activités en chambre. C'est tout simplement trop d'information, merci beaucoup.

Hermione se contenta d'un petit sourire supérieur à leur intention. C'était simplement trop drôle de les taquiner comme ça. Elle prit pitié d'eux finalement, pourtant, et changea de sujet. « Drago, Harry nous a dit qu'il t'a aidé avec ta transformation en animagus. Quelle est ta forme animagus ? »

« Je suis une mini-wyve, » dit Drago fièrement. Seuls des sorciers puissants pouvaient avoir une forme animagus qui soit une créature magique, et même ainsi, c'était extrêmement rare d'y arriver. Le fait que lui et Harry étaient tous les deux des créatures magiques sous leur forme animagus, c'était époustouflant.

« Une mini-wyve ? » Demanda Hermione pensivement. « Je crois que j'en ai entendu parler. » Elle tenta de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait lu sur ces créatures, mais elle avait un blanc. Tout à coup, elle s'en rappela. Elles étaient aussi appelées … « Wyverne des fées ! »

Ron pouffa de rire. « Tu es une wyverne des fées ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir à ton sujet, Malefoy ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » bafouilla Drago indigné.

« Est-ce que tu es autant une fée que ta forme animagus ? » Demanda Ron avec jubilation.

Drago regarda le roux avec un air sinistre. « Je vais te montrer une fée, espèce de petite belette. » Il passa dans sa forme animagus et piqua vers le roux, agitant sa queue autour de lui avec colère.

Ron glapit et baissa brutalement la tête. « Calme-toi. C'était juste une plaisanterie, Malefoy. »

Drago se contenta de rire et plongea en piqué vers Ron à nouveau, griffant le bras du roux avec des griffes coupantes. Il allait montrer à cette petite belette qu'il n'était pas une fée.

Hermione soupira doucement et leva sa baguette. « Impedimenta ! » La mini wyve criante se figea sur place. Hermione se tourna vers Ron avec une mine sinistre, attrapant son oreille d'une bonne poigne. « Honnêtement, Ron, quand est-ce que tu vas enfin grandir ? Nous sommes ici pour aider Harry. Si je dois encore arrêter une dispute entre toi et Drago, je t'assure que tu n'aimeras pas ce que je te ferai. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour des querelles intestines, alors je vous suggère à tous les deux de passer outre cette animosité entre vous. » Elle finit par relâcher l'oreille de Ron et se retourna vers Drago. « Est-ce que tu m'as compris ? » Sur ce, elle relâcha le sort sur Drago et regarda avec satisfaction la petite wyverne voleter jusqu'au sol.

Drago se transforma à nouveau avec un grognement de douleur, avec un regard sinistre pour Hermione. Comment cette petite sang-de-bourbe avait-elle osé le traiter ainsi ? En plus, c'était Weasmoche qui avait tout commencé.

Ron grimaça par sympathie et frotta son oreille douloureuse. « Bon sang, Hermione. Pourquoi tu as attrapé mon oreille comme ça ? Tu es aussi mauvaise que maman. » Hermione gronda dans sa direction et il laissa échapper un cri de frayeur. « Okay ! Plus de bagarre avec Malefoy. J'ai compris ! »

Drago ricana en voyant la façon dont Weasley était maté jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione tourne son regard furieux et vicieux vers lui. Il se redressa rapidement et déglutit nerveusement. « Je ne me battrai plus non plus avec Weasley. »

Herimone se contenta d'un sourire doux. « Je suis heureuse que nous soyons d'accord. »

* * *

Harry fit face à ses deux Serpentards, leur jetant autant de regards furieux à l'un et à l'autre. « Je ne veux pas vous parler ni à l'un ni à l'autre pour l'instant. Fichez le camp et laissez-moi seul. »

Severus haussa un sourcil et eut un petit sourire supérieur en direction de l'adolescent en colère. « C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Cela n'a jamais marché, alors pourquoi ça serait différent maintenant ? »

« Parfait. Vous voulez parler ? Alors parlons. Parlons de la façon dont tous les deux vous prenez continuellement des décisions arbitraires me concernant avant de me demander mon opinion d'abord.. Je suis votre compagnon, pas un quelconque chien sans cervelle qui nécessite une surveillance constante, » dit sèchement Harry. « Tout d'abord, vous déboulez au Square Grimmaurd, déclarant que vous avez décidé de me partager. Parfait, je peux être d'accord avec ça, mais vous auriez du me demander ce que j'en pensais d'abord. Ensuite vous quittez mon lit pour vous disputer sur qui va me revendiquer le premier. Une fois encore, vous ignorez complètement mon opinion. Et maintenant vous m'avez forcé à revenir dans cette maison sans même me demander si j'avais envie de revenir avec vous ou non. » Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent de dépit tandis que sa colère s'apaisait. « Je ne veux pas être dans une relation où mes pensées et mes opinions sont ignorées comme si elles n'étaient pas importantes du tout. C'était ce que je vivais lorsque j'étais chez les Dursley, et je ne peux pas revivre ça encore. »

Lucius soupira et tira l'adolescent mécontent dans ses bras. « Je suis désolé, Harry. Severus et moi avons été de parfaits bâtards, n'est-ce pas ? » Il sourit légèrement lorsqu'Harry hocha la tête pour acquiescer. « Harry, nous ne voulons pas un pantin sans cervelle. Nous voulons le compagnon fougueux, têtu et inconscient que nous avons trouvé en toi. »

Harry croisa les bras et les fixa d'un air sceptique. « C'est vrai ? Alors j'imagine que la prochaine fois que votre arrogance dépassera les bornes, vous n'auriez rien contre un coup de pied au derrière pour vous faire revenir dans le droit chemin. »

« Si tu penses que tu es capable de faire ce genre de chose, » dit Severus railleur.

« Je suis sûr que je peux m'en sortir, » dit calmement Harry. Il marcha en direction de Severus et plaça sa main sur la poitrine du vampire. « Tu vois, j'ai lu quelque chose d'intéressant pendant que j'étais au Square Grimmaurd. Est-ce que tu sais que les Empathes ont le pouvoir de projeter leurs émotions ? Non ? Laisse-moi te donner un exemple. » Fermant les yeux, Harry se concentra sur le désire et le besoin qu'il avait ressenti dans les bras de Lucius la nuit où il l'avait demandé en mariage et dirigea ces émotions vers Severus.

Severus se tendit et haleta lorsque la première vague de désir le traversa brutalement. Les émotions étaient si intenses, il se retrouva lui-même au bord de la jouissance en quelques secondes. « Harry, » siffla-t-il doucement, se rapprochant de l'adolescent.

Harry se recula hors de portée, coupant net le flot des émotions. Severus tomba en arrière sur le mur tandis que les sensations disparaissaient brutalement et fixa Harry choqué. Harry se contenta de hausser un sourcil vers le vampire stupéfié et marcha calmement vers l'autre côté de la pièce à nouveau.

« C'était juste un avant-gout, mon cher Severus, et beaucoup plus plaisant que ce que j'aurai pu faire, » dit Harry avec douceur. « Le fait que je sois juste plus jeune et plus petit que vous ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez me marcher sur les pieds comme si j'étais un paillasson. Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre mes propres décisions. »

« J'ai bien compris, » dit Severus froidement. « Cela ne se reproduira pas. »

Harry sourit sèchement. « Oh, je suis sûr que cela arrivera encore. Tu es trop dominant par nature pour que ça n'arrive pas. Attends-toi simplement aux répercussions le jour venu. » Il se tourna à nouveau vers Lucius. « Et à propos de Ron et Hermione ? Tu ne les as pas simplement laissé au Square Grimmaurd, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucius leva ses mains, sur la défensive. « Non, Harry. Je leur ai donné l'adresse avant de partir. Ils doivent probablement être déjà là. »

« Bien, alors je pense que je vais descendre en bas et aller les voir puisque ma dernière visite a été interrompue si rudement, » dit fermement Harry.

« Et à propos de l'union ? » Demanda Severus.

« Quoi à propos d'elle ? » Demanda calmement Harry.

Severus jeta un regard furieux vers l'adolescent. « Tu as besoin de décider avec qui tu dois t'unir en premier. Je crois ... »

« Lucius, » dit abruptement Harry. « Je suis désolé, Severus, mais je veux que ce soit Lucius mon premier. »

« Je vois, » dit doucement Severus.

« Non, je ne le crois pas, » dit gentiment Harry. « Lucius et moi avons eu du temps pour devenir plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre dans cette relation. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps pour faire ça avec toi, pas encore. Mais avec du temps, je n'ai pas de doute que notre lien s'approfondira autant que le lien que j'ai avec Lucius. Tu comprends ? »

Severus fixa Harry du regard, l'air contemplatif, pendant un moment. Il comprenait ce qu'Harry voulait dire, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir du désappointement au choix d'Harry. Une fois encore, la personne qu'il aimait choisissait quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Mais regardant plus profondément dans les yeux verts anxieux d'Harry, Severus réalisa finalement qu'Harry ne choisissait pas vraiment Lucius à sa place. Après tout, il aurait bientôt également son tour pour s'unir avec l'adolescent, et cette connaissance effaça lentement le désappointement du vampire.

« Je comprends, » dit doucement Severus. Il sourit légèrement au brun inquiet et embrassa Harry sur le front. « Je comprends vraiment, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas tant. »

Harry se relaxa graduellement et sourit en retour au vampire. « Okay. Merci, Severus. » Il déposa un rapide baiser léger sur les lèvres de Severus et se retourna pour faire la même chose à Lucius. « Je descends en bas. Vous êtes tous les deux invités à nous rejoindre si vous le voulez. »

Les lèvres de Severus se courbèrent en un sourire méprisant. « Je crois que je vais décliner l'invitation. J'ai quelques potions à brasser. » Avec un léger hochement de tête vers Lucius et Harry, Severus s'éclipsa de la pièce.

Harry se contenta de ricaner à la vue de la retraite du vampire. « Si prévisible. Il préférerait sans doute se couper les deux mains plutôt que de supporter la compagnie de Ron et Hermione. » Il tourna son regard vers Lucius. « Tu veux venir ? J'ai bien l'intention d'entraîner Drago dans une nouvelle partie de chat perché aérien. Tu veux jouer ? »

Lucius eut un petit sourire supérieur et mis son bras autour de la taille d'Harry, le conduisant hors de la chambre. « J'en suis. Ne sois juste pas surpris quand vous perdrez lamentablement. »

« Dans tes rêves ! Drago et moi allons te faire mordre la poussière, Lucius, » dit Harry, confiant. « Attends un peu de voir. »

« J'ai hâte, » dit Lucius.

* * *

« Drago ! Dis-lui ! »

Drago regarda vers le haut et haussa les sourcils de façon interrogative quand il vit Harry tirer Lucius en bas des escaliers. « Lui dire quoi ? »

Harry croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et jeta un regard sinistre à Drago. « Lucius pense qu'il peut nous battre dans un chat perché aérien ! »

La mâchoire de Drago se décrocha, et il se tourna vers son père avec un regard sinistre. « Harry et moi pouvons te faire mordre la poussière, père. »

Harry éclata de rire au commentaire de Drago. Après tout, il venait de dire exactement la même chose deux minutes plus tôt. Il passa devant ses amis et entoura les épaules de Drago de son bras. « C'est ce que j'ai dit, mais il continue à penser qu'il peut nous battre. Nous avons juste à lui montrer combien il a tort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu as bigrement raison, c'est ce que nous allons faire, » décréta Drago fermement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un chat perché aérien ? » intervint Ron.

« D'après le nom, j'imagine que c'est une sorte de chat perché joué dans les airs, » dit calmement Hermione. « Sur des balais, peut-être ? »

« Aucune chance ! » Dit Drago. « Nous jouons avec nos formes animagus. »

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux ? » Demanda Hermione avec anxieté. « Ta forme animagus est bien plus petite que celle d'Harry.

Harry la regarda sans comprendre pendant un moment avant de réaliser qu'il avait oublié de leur dire ça. « Les drake peuvent ajuster leur taille. Regarde. » Harry se métamorphosa rapidement sous sa forme de mini-drake, tirant un hoquet de stupeur d'Hermione.

Drago sourit et se transforma, pourchassant Harry. Quelques instants plus tard, un autre mini-drake vola après eux, sautant sur Harry et se blottissant avec affection contre lui. Drago, pourtant, plongea en piqué et emboutit Lucius, le faisant tomber d'Harry. Après cela, le jeu était commencé.

Hermione et Ron sourirent tandis qu'ils regardaient les trois reptiles voler sans effort dans l'air. C'était rafraîchissant de voir Harry si heureux pour une fois. Hermione et Ron éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'Harry et Drago œuvrèrent de concert dans un mouvement parfait pour écraser Lucius. Harry et Drago se rengorgèrent de fierté, aplatissant Lucius au sol triomphalement.


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002 - Merci à wodom pour sa précision concernant la traduction.

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

Petite note : un peu de retard pour ce chapitre, car il est plus long que d'habitude et que je ne m'en souvenais plus .... Pour le prochain, il faudra encore plus de patience car je pars en vacances !

**Chapitre 14**

Harry passa un après-midi plaisant avec ses amis. Il aida Hermione et Ron un peu plus avec leurs transformations en animagus, mais ils n'avaient pas accompli beaucoup de progrès jusqu'à présent. Ron, pourtant, réussit à faire pousser une fourrure rousse sur l'ensemble de son corps. Hermione, de son côté, parvenait à faire apparaître les yeux et les moustaches de sa forme animagus. Ils étaient un peu désappointés par leur manque de succès, mais Harry promit de continuer à les aider.

« Quand est-ce qu'on dîne, Harry ? Je meurs de faim. » dit Ron en faisant pitié, frottant son estomac avec emphase. « Cela fait des siècles que nous n'avons pas mangé. »

« Tu meurs toujours de faim, Ron, » dit Hermione, roulant les yeux. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas où tu arrives à mettre toute cette nourriture. C'est si injuste. Si je mangeais tout le temps autant que toi, je pèserai plus que cent vingt kilos. »

« Je ne peux même pas imaginer manger autant, » dit Harry attristé. « J'ai essayé une fois et j'ai vomi tout le reste de la nuit. »

Au commentaire d'Harry, Ron et Hermione regardèrent leur ami d'un air navré. Harry leur avait dit une fois qu'il était habitué à aller sans manger puisque les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais beaucoup nourri de toute façon. Et cela se voyait. Harry était extrêmement mince, et il ne grandirait jamais plus que le petit mètre soixante-dix qu'il avait déjà atteint.

Harry, sans avoir conscience des pensées de ses amis, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le souper n'était que dans une heure, mais il pouvait demander aux elfes de maison quelques sandwiches pour Ron. Il fut surpris de voir que Drago était assis à la table de la cuisine, buvant une tasse de thé.

« Drago ! » Dit Harry gaiement. « Vous avez déjà terminé vos potions avec Severus ? »

« Moi, oui, » dit Drago sèchement. « Severus est un peu irritable pour le moment, et tu sais comment il est quand il est comme ça. Il critique la moindre petite erreur, te donnant envie de l'étrangler juste pour abréger tes souffrances. »

Harry pouffa de rire en entendant cela. Il ne pouvait que trop bien l'imaginer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable, pourtant. Est-ce que Severus serait plus peiné par sa décision qu'il ne le pensait ?

« Nourriture ! » Cria Ron avec joie, sortant Harry de ses pensées.

Harry se retourna vers son ami uniquement pour voir le roux fixer avidement l'assiette de sandwichs que l'elfe avait posé sur la table. Ron se précipita vers la table et faucha un sandwich, le dévorant en trois morceaux et attrapant rapidement le suivant.

Harry secoua la tête ironiquement. Comme Hermione, il ne savait pas comment Ron pouvait manger autant qu'il le faisait et ne jamais prendre un gramme. Drago, de son côté, ne pouvait que fixer Ron du regard avec une fascination horrifiée, regardant le roux enfourner la nourriture dans sa bouche à une allure astronomique. Il ne pouvait croire que Weasley avait réussi à manger six sandwiches en cinq minutes.

« Vraiment, Ron. Ne peux-tu au moins essayer de manger proprement ? » Demanda Hermione avec exaspération. « On pourrait penser que tu n'as pas mangé depuis une semaine de la façon dont tu te goinfres. »

Ron déglutit rapidement la nourriture de sa bouche et sourit à Hermione. « Je t'avais dit que je mourrais de faim. Tu es juste jalouse. »

« Je vais prendre une douche et me changer avant le dîner. Vous vous rappelez où sont vos chambres, pas vrai ? » Dit Harry tranquillement.

« Oui, Harry. Ca ira. » Dit Hermione avec un sourire rassurant. « Je suis sûre que Ron et Drago peuvent se tenir pendant que tu es parti. » Elle jeta un regard noir aux deux adolescents en question, souriant lorsqu'ils approuvèrent tous les deux rapidement.

Harry vit l'échange et sourit. « Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi pour les maintenir dans le droit chemin, Hermione. Je vous verrai un peu plus tard. »

* * *

Harry monta dans le bain et se plongea dans l'eau avec un soupir de soulagement, sentant l'eau chaude commencer à relaxer ses muscles tendus. Il avait juste prévu de prendre une douche rapide, mais le grand bain s'était montré trop tentant pour qu'il résiste. C'était agréable de pouvoir se relaxer un moment.

Harry ferma ses yeux et s'allongea dans le bain, sans remarquer la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrait. Une main gentille caressa sa joue, et il ouvrit ses yeux avec un sourire, sachant exactement à qui cette main appartenait. Il attrapa une mèche des longs cheveux de Lucius et la tira légèrement.

« Je pensais que tu travaillais encore. »

« C'est ce que je faisais, mais j'avais besoin de me changer avant le dîner, » dit doucement Lucius, glissant une main dans les cheveux humides d'Harry. « Bien sûr, je pourrais être convaincu de te rejoindre plutôt. »

Harry rougit légèrement. « Tu es le bienvenu pour me rejoindre, Lucius. »

Lucius embrassa Harry sur le front et se remit sur ses pieds, enlevant rapidement ses vêtements. Il monta dans le bain et tira Harry plus loin du bord, manœuvrant lui-même pour qu'il s'appuie sur le bord avec Harry reposant confortablement contre sa poitrine. Allongé dans l'eau chaude avec son compagnon contre lui, Lucius soupira légèrement de contentement.

« Tu t'es amusé aujourd'hui avec tes amis. »

« Ouais, » dit Harry. « J'ai aidé Ron et Hermione avec leur transformation en animagus. Ils ne se sont pas encore transformés, mais ils y arriveront bientôt. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ? »

Harry sourit d'un air espiègle. « Hermione est un petit chat curieux, et Ron est un petit renard coquin. »

« Très adapté, » dit Lucius ironiquement.

« Ouais, maintenant nous avons juste besoin de surnoms pour nos formes animagus, » dit Harry vivement. Une pensée détournée lui vint. « Oh, je vais bien m'amuser avec ça. Je vais appeler Drago Scorpion ou Moustique. Ron peut être Coquin ou Rouge. Hermione peut être Moustache ou Dorée, Et pour moi …. »

« Emeraude, » dit Lucius. « Et je pense que Drago préférera Scorpion à Moustique, Harry. »

« Tu as probablement raison. Il ne semble pas aimer qu'on lui rappelle sa petite taille, » dit Harry avec jubilation.

« Tu peux parler, Harry, » dit Lucius taquin. « Tu es encore plus petit que Drago. »

« C'est ça qui est encore plus drôle, » dit Harry. « Il est plus grand comme humain, mais je suis plus gros sous ma forme animagus. Ceci dit, Drago préférerait Moustique au nom que Ron choisirait pour lui. »

« Et quel nom ça serait ? » Demanda Lucius avec curiosité.

« Fée, bien sûr. Drago est offensé à chaque fois que le mot est seulement mentionné dans la même phrase que son nom, » dit Harry.

« Il est déprimant, » dit Lucius.

Harry éclata de rire. « Tu penses que la dame proteste vraiment trop ? C'est tellement drôle pourtant. »

Lucius se contenta de sourire. « Mais maintenant, pourtant, je pense qu'il est temps de sortir. Le dîner sera sur la table dans vingt minutes. »

Harry gémit en protestation et se leva avec réticence. Alors qu'il attrapait sa serviette, pourtant, Lucius entoura sa taille de ses bras et déposa un baiser gentil sur son cou. Harry frissonna et se pressa en retour contre Lucius.

« Néanmoins, je pense que le dîner peut attendre un peu plus. Pas vrai, Harry ? » Comme Lucius parlait, il remonta sa main pour pincer délicatement le téton gauche d'Harry tandis que son autre main s'enroulait autour du sexe d'Harry, caressant lentement la chair rigide.

Harry répondit avec un long gémissement.

Lucius eut un petit sourire dans le cou d'Harry. « Est-ce que tu veux plus, Harry ? » Ronronna Lucius avec séduction. « Moi, oui. Je veux revendiquer le moindre centimètre de ta personne, m'enfouir étroitement en toi, et te marquer pour que tout le monde le voit. Est-ce que tu veux ça ? »

« Oui, » haleta Harry, tremblant légèrement comme le plaisir montait. Et il voulait cela. Il ressentait clairement le désir et le besoin de Lucius, mais c'était entièrement surpassé par sa propre excitation pour une fois. Soudainement, les mains de Lucius quittèrent son corps, et il cria de surprise tandis que le blond le soulevait dans ses bras et sortait du bain.

Lucius porta Harry dans la chambre et plaça le brun sur le lit. « Merveilleux, » gronda Lucius avec ferveur. Il monta rapidement sur le lit et s'empara des lèvres d'Harry en un profond baiser, un grondement jaillissant de sa poitrine tandis que son compagnon se soumettait entièrement à l'invasion. Il stoppa lentement le baiser et laissa traîner ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire et du cou d'Harry, mordillant la chair sur le chemin.

Lucius continua son chemin vers le bas, ses dents tirant doucement sur les mamelons d'Harry. Ce dernier haleta sous le vif plaisir et souleva aveuglément ses hanches contre celles de Lucius, voulant désespérément sa délivrance. Lucius se contenta d'un rire mauvais et se déplaça sur l'autre téton, lui infligeant le même traitement, pendant que l'une de ses mains descendait pour entourer le sexe d'Harry.

« Lucius ! » cria Harry, soulevant ses jambes et les enroulant autour des hanches de Lucius.

Lucius s'éloigna soudain d'Harry, avec un petit sourire supérieur lorsque le brun émit un cri de protestation. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Nous sommes loin d'avoir fini. Retourne-toi. » Harry obéit lentement. Lucius caressa de sa main le dos mince du brun, se délectant du fait que cette créature adorable lui appartenait.

Lucius laissa traîner ses lèvres le long du dos d'Harry, marquant la peau douce avec de légères morsures taquines. Il murmura un charme de lubrification, provoquant chez Harry un sursaut vers l'avant à la sensation froide et glissante, et glissa son doigt sur l'anus d'Harry. Harry frissonna à l'étrange sensation, mais il ne protesta pas contre le touché, alors Lucius commença gentiment à préparer son compagnon.

Harry siffla à cause de l'inconfort cuisant, sentant un peu de son excitation décroître face à la douleur initiale de la pénétration, mais tandis que Lucius appuyait plus profondément, Harry sentit une vague de pur plaisir tandis que le blond frottait quelque chose en lui et il gémit bruyamment. Lucius ajouta un autre doigt, et Harry se tendit alors que la douleur de la brûlure augmentait, tentant instinctivement de se retirer pour empêcher l'inconfort. Alors que Lucius frottait à nouveau ce point en lui, pourtant, Harry oublia toute idée de tenter de se retirer, se reculant et poussant les doigts de Lucius plus profondément en lui à la place.

Lucius lâcha doucement un juron et ajouta rapidement un autre doigt. Le besoin de revendiquer son compagnon était presque incontrôlable à cet instant. Il lança en tremblant un autre charme de lubrification et se positionna contre l'intimité relâchée d'Harry, poussant lentement pour le pénétrer.

Harry gémit de douleur à cette nouvelle invasion. Lucius entendit le gémissement, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, poussant jusqu'à être entièrement enfoncé. Il embrassa le dos et les épaules d'Harry, murmurant des mots calmes d'encouragement, et Harry se relâcha lentement. Lucius se retira et revint, gardant un rythme lent et régulier pour donner le temps à Harry de s'habituer. Lucius changea son angle et Harry gémit bruyamment tandis que Lucius heurtait ce point particulier en lui à nouveau.

Lucius eut un petit sourire triomphant. Ses coups devinrent plus longs et plus forts, heurtant la prostate d'Harry presque à chaque coup. Harry cria et gémit, s'enthousiasma et hurla, supplia et pria, et pourtant, Lucius continua à frapper en lui, l'entraînant vers de nouvelles hauteurs de plaisir. Lucius, sentant sa propre jouissance arriver, entoura le membre d'Harry de sa main, caressant fermement la chair rigide.

Les nouvelles sensations furent de trop pour Harry. Il vint dans un cri étouffé, répandant sa semence sur les couvertures. Lucius se précipita en avant, plongeant ses dents dans la chair entre le cou et l'épaule d'Harry, marquant le brun comme son compagnon. Ayant enfin revendiqué son compagnon, Lucius ne fut se retenir davantage. Caressant Harry avec fermeté une fois de plus, Lucius plongea dans le derrière d'Harry encore plus durement.

Harry était complètement submergé par le plaisir, ressentant le plaisir de Lucius combiné avec le sien. Il ne pouvait plus les différencier, et s'en était trop pour lui. Sa jouissance le transperça, arrachant un nouveau cri de sa gorge.

Alors qu'Harry se contractait autour de lui, Lucius grogna de façon animale et plongea encore une fois, faisant jaillir sa semence dans le derrière agité de spasmes de son compagnon. Il se retira lentement d'Harry et s'effondra à côté du brun perdu, lançant un sort de nettoyage sur eux deux à bout de souffle. Il fit la marque sur l'épaule d'Harry et se sentit complet. Harry était finalement sien. Cela deviendrait encore plus apparent, pourtant, lorsque les marques commenceraient à apparaître.

* * *

Hermione fixa son assiette du regard, un silence inconfortable englobant la pièce. Harry devait vraiment se dépêcher et venir là pour faire tomber un peu cette tension. Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas comment il arrivait à s'en sortie avec Malefoy et Rogue pour lui tout seul tout le temps.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend autant de temps? » gémit piteusement Ron, fixant son assiette vide d'un air mélancolique. Les elfes de maison refusaient de servir le dîner jusqu'à ce qu'Harry et Lucius arrivent. « Combien de temps ça prend de prendre une douche et de se changer ? »

Drago se moqua du roux. « Tu es un imbécile. »

Ron jeta un regard noir à Drago. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« C'est tellement évident, Weasmoche. Harry n'est pas le seul qui n'est pas là, » dit Drago d'une voix trainante et méprisante.

Hermione manqua une respiration en comprenant, mais Ron se contenta de fixer le blond d'un air absent. « Et ? »

Soudain, Severus grogna et sortit de table, quittant la pièce sans un mot. Drago le fixa du regard pendant un moment et soupira doucement. « Harry vous a parlé de la situation avec mon père et Severus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« A propos du fait qu'ils le veulent tous les deux comme leur compagnon ? » Demanda Ron. « Ouais, il nous l'a dit. Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec …. Oh. Tu penses que lui et ton père sont … Mon pauvre cerveau ! Les images ! OUILLE ! C'était pourquoi ça, Hermione ? »

« Tu es vraiment un imbécile, Ron, » Dit Hermione ennuyée. « Oh, pauvre Severus. Il doit être si bouleversé en ce moment. »

« Il sera fort, » dit Ron d'un ton sans appel. « Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si Harry rejetait ce bâtard graisseux. Il a l'intention de s'unir avec les deux, ce petit fou. »

« Mais c'est un vampire, Ron. Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien les vampires sont possessifs avec leur compagnon. Cela doit le dévorer de l'intérieur de savoir qu'Harry est intime avec Lucius, » dit Hermione.

Drago s'adossa à nouveau avec un petit sourire. « Si je connais Severus aussi bien que je le pense, il doit être entrain de remédier à cela juste au moment où nous en parlons. »

Ron vira légèrement au vert. « Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de savoir cela. »

Hermione et Drago se contentèrent de rire du roux.

* * *

Severus grondait continuellement alors qu'il tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Bien qu'il savait qu'Harry avait l'intention de s'unir avec Lucius d'abord, c'était une autre affaire que de faire face à la preuve de cette décision. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'empêcher de monter les escaliers et de tirer Harry des bras de Lucius pour faire valoir ses propres droits.

Bien sûr, plus cette pensée courrait dans sa tête, plus il était difficile pour lui de s'empêcher de le faire, et finalement, Severus craqua. Il sortit brutalement de sa chambre et monta les escaliers. Il s'engouffra sans cérémonie dans la chambre de Lucius, et émit un autre grondement lorsqu'il vit le blond nu enroulé autour de son compagnon tout aussi nu.

Lucius gronda en retour vers le vampire. « Par l'enfer, que fais-tu ici, Severus ? »

« Je suis venu revendiquer mon compagnon, bien sûr, » rétorqua Severus sèchement, s'avançant vers le lit. « Donne-le moi. »

Lucius tourna son regard vers Harry et vit le petit brun commencer à remuer. Il traça gentiment le nouvel anneau d'écailles vertes qui ornait les poignets minces de l'adolescent. Harry avait aussi maintenant des écailles le long de sa colonne, et Lucius ne put résister à l'envie de les toucher.

Harry gémit doucement, arquant son dos sous le toucher de Lucius, et il ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Il sourit, encore un peu endormi, à Lucius et se redressa pour un baiser, se figeant sur place lorsqu'il entendit le grondement sourd. Il y avait uniquement deux personnes à sa connaissance qui grondaient comme cela, et il savait parfaitement que cela ne venait pas de Lucius.

« Severus! » Harry se rua sous les couvertures, en rougissant furieusement.

En dépit de sa jalousie, Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'embarras d'Harry. C'était, oserait-il dire, adorable. « Allez, Harry, tu n'as pas besoin d'être timide. Je l'ai déjà vu. »

« Tais-toi, » marmonna Harry, enfouissant son visage enflammé dans le cou de Lucius.

Severus regarda Lucius avec un sourcil levé. Lucius regarda un moment Harry et hocha lentement la tête. Severus marcha vers le lit et tira les couvertures complètement hors du lit, les envoyant à l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

Harry glapit, indigné, et jeta un regard noir à Severus. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ... » La reste de sa phrase fut coupée comme Severus recouvrit ses lèvres en un baiser. Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement, et Harry gémit doucement, retournant timidement le baiser.

Lucius tint Harry tandis que Severus embrassait l'adolescent, un curieux mélange de désir et d'envie le traversait. Cela le surprit grandement. Il y avait toujours un peu de jalousie, mais rien de comparable avec l'intensité qu'il y avait quelques jours auparavant. Il semblait que maintenant qu'il avait marqué et revendiqué Harry, le drake était un peu plus tolérant envers l'autre compagnon d'Harry.

Severus rompit lentement le baiser, avec un petit sourire triomphant au vu de l'expression abasourdie sur le visage d'Harry. Harry se rapprocha de lui, et ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il vit les nouvelles écailles autour du poignet d'Harry. Il prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et caressa gentiment les écailles délicates, tirant un gémissement léger de l'adolescent. « Elles sont nouvelles, et sensibles à ce que j'entends. » Il sourit encore et regarda vers Lucius. « Il y en a d'autres ailleurs? »

« Le long de sa colonne, » répondit promptement Lucius, réalisant ce que Severus envisageait de faire.

« Parfait, » ronronna Severus, retournant Harry sur Lucius.

Harry eut juste le temps de cligner les yeux sous l'effet de surprise avant qu'une langue râpeuse balaye le centre de son dos, envoyant des éclairs aigus de plaisir à travers tout son corps. Harry gémit bruyamment et arqua son dos, tentant d'approfondir la caresse. Severus gloussa sombrement derrière lui et fit tourbillonner sa langue le long des écailles du bas de son dos, grondant lorsqu'il entendit le cri choqué d'Harry.

Lucius décida qu'il avait été ignoré suffisamment longtemps. Il tira Harry pour un autre baiser, dévorant sans pitié les lèvres de l'adolescent. Harry fondit immédiatement dans ce baiser, ruant ses hanches contre celles du blond alors que Severus faisait encore tourbillonner le bout de sa langue sur les écailles du dos d'Harry.

Severus ne pouvait plus attendre davantage. Il lança rapidement un sort de lubrification et utilisa ses doigts habiles pour préparer l'adolescent. Après une préparation seulement sommaire, Severus s'enfonça en Harry, sifflant de plaisir. Harry était enfin sien.

Severus revendiqua Harry avec des coups rapides, durs, plongeant presque férocement dans l'adolescent. Harry était presque en plein délire sous le plaisir. Chaque fois que Severus s'enfonçait en lui, le vampire heurtait sa prostate, emmenant son désir encore plus haut. Le désir ne faisait que monter à chaque fois que Lucius venait le heurter par dessous.

Severus, sentant Harry se rétrécir autour de lui, plongea soudain en avant et plongea ses dents dans la marque qu'il avait faite auparavant. Harry vint avec un hurlement sonore, frémissant violemment entre ses deux compagnons. Severus retira ses dents du cou d'Harry et mordit dans son propre poignet, avant de presser l'appendice sanglant contre la bouche d'Harry. Harry but instinctivement le fluide cuivré qui remplissait sa bouche.

Severus sentit le lien claquer en se mettant en place et il gronda triomphalement, s'enfonçant en Harry encore quelques fois pour atteindre sa propre délivrance. Il se retira lentement d'Harry et s'effondra sur le lit à côté de Lucius. Tirant Harry de dessus le blond, il installa l'adolescent entre eux, un petit sourire de contentement barrant son visage.

Lucius lança tranquillement un autre sort de nettoyage sur eux trois et tira Harry dans ses bras, la tête de l'adolescent reposant sur son épaule. Il fut obligé de sourire, pourtant, lorsque Severus s'enroula autour d'Harry, enfouissant son visage dans le dos de l'adolescent. Il n'aurait jamais deviné que Severus était du genre câlin. Lucius eut un petit sourire, se frottant mentalement les mains alors qu'il songeait au matériel de chantage dont il disposait maintenant contre Severus.

* * *

Harry s'éveilla d'un coup, son cœur battant de peur, mais la raison de cette peur lui échappait pour il ne savait quelle raison. Complètement éveillé maintenant, il se désengagea avec précaution de Lucius et Severus et marcha à quatre pattes pour sortir du lit. Un autre éclair de peur le parcourut, et il réalisa que ce n'était pas sa propre peur qu'il ressentait.

Harry enfila rapidement un bas de pyjama et se glissa hors de la pièce, pour tenter de chercher l'origine de la peur. Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, la peur grandit encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve devant la porte de Drago. Ouvrant avec précaution la porte, Harry vit Drago se débattre sauvagement dans le lit, apparemment au beau milieu d'un terrible cauchemar.

En se dépêchant, Harry se glissa vers le lit et tira Drago dans ses bras, murmurant calmement au blond. Alors qu'il tenait l'adolescent en plein cauchemar, il commença à projeter un calme paisible vers Drago. Presque immédiatement, Drago commença à se relaxer comme la sensation de paix chassait les visions cauchemardesques au loin.

Son épuisement le rattrapant rapidement maintenant que la peur était partie, Harry s'endormit avec Drago encore dans ses bras. Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par un cri de fille.

« Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit, Potter ? » Cria Drago, poussant Harry hors du lit et tirant les couvertures sur sa poitrine.

Harry regarda Drago de travers tandis qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds. « Tu m'as réveillé avec tes cauchemars. La prochaine fois, je te laisserai avec eux. »

Drago tressaillit au souvenir de son cauchemar. Il avait encore rêvé de sa mère. Alors il se rappela que le cauchemar avait été chassé par une sensation de paix. « Tu m'as aidé. Tu as utilisé ton empathie pour me projeter une sensation de paix, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne le referai plus, » murmura Harry, se dirigeant vers la porte. « Aider quelqu'un et être jeté par terre. Quelle gratitude. »

« Merci, » dit doucement Drago. « J'apprécie vraiment. »

Harry s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et regarda à nouveau vers Drago. Voyant la sincérité dans les yeux de Drago, Harry sourit brièvement. « Je t'en prie. » Il retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller pour le petit déjeuner et il fut immédiatement accosté dès qu'il entra dans la pièce.

« Par l'enfer, où étais-tu ? » Demanda Lucius.

« Et pourquoi tu sens comme Drago ? » Gronda Severus.

« Hey, calmez-vous. Drago m'a réveillé avec son cauchemar et je suis allé l'aider. Après, je me suis rendormi, » dit calmement Harry.

Lucius se détendit immédiatement. Il savait que Drago avait encore des cauchemars sur la mort de Narcissa, mais il ne savait comment l'aider sur ce plan. Il était juste content qu'Harry ait trouvé un moyen de le faire.

Severus, pourtant, était un bâtard suspicieux, « Aidé comment ? »

Harry le frappa sur la poitrine. « Pas de la façon dont tu penses, visiblement. J'ai utilisé mon empathie pour projeter de la paix et du calme vers lui. » Il jeta un regard noir à Severus. « J'en ai déjà deux après mes fesses, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'en ajouter un autre à ma liste. Je peux, en revanche, en retirer un de la liste. »

Severus sut qu'il avait royalement foiré lorsqu'il vit la fureur sur le visage d'Harry. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça, Harry. Je ne t'accusais pas de coucher avec Drago, je voulais juste savoir comment tu l'avais aidé. »

Harry eut un grognement dérisoire et secoua sa tête. « Tu pensais exactement à ça, Severus, mais je suis d'humeur à te pardonner pour une fois. »

Severus soupira de soulagement. Maintenant qu'Harry pouvait mieux contrôler son empathie, c'était une force formidable avec laquelle il fallait composer. Et ce sale petit gosse savait aussi frapper là où ça faisait vraiment mal. » Severus ne voulait pas montrer son mauvais côté aussi tôt dans leur relation.

Harry eut un petit sourire intérieur à la réaction de Severus. Il pouvait presque entendre ce que le vampire était en train de penser, et il se donna lui-même une tape dans le dos. Si Severus et Lucius pensaient qu'ils allaient pouvoir le traiter avec le plus grand mépris juste parce qu'ils étaient plus âgés et plus expérimentés, alors ils allaient devoir changer d'avis. Harry était parfaitement capable de se tenir dans n'importe quel combat.

Lucius, de son côté, adressa ouvertement un petit sourire moqueur à Severus. Il avait appris à la dure combien Harry était compétent. En plus, c'était absolument hilarant de voir Severus sur la défensive comme ça.

Comme Severus lui retournait un regard noir, Harry s'habilla calmement pour le petit-déjeuner. Après avoir manqué le dîner la nuit précédente, il mourrait positivement de faim. Lorsqu'il fut habillé, il regarda ses deux compagnons. « Je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Vous pouvez soit me rejoindre, ou vous pouvez rester là à vous fusiller encore du regard. C'est votre choix. »

Harry sortit sans ajouter un mot. Une seconde plus tard, Lucius et Severus étaient juste derrière lui. Harry eut encore un petit sourire. Un point pour lui.

* * *

Petite note de fin : j'adore comment Severus peut se mettre mal vis à vis d'Harry


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

**Chapitre 15**

Hermione rougit à chaque fois qu'elle regarda Harry pendant le petit déjeuner. Ron, de son côté, alternait entre virer au vert et couvrir ses oreilles. Harry finit par en avoir marre de ses deux amis.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous deux ? »

Hermone rougit encore plus. « C-Ce n'est rien, Harry, » bégaya-t-elle.

Harry lui jeta un oeil noir et se tourna vers Ron. « Dis-moi la vérité, Ron. »

Ron se ratatina immédiatement sous le poids du regard d'Harry. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as eu des relations sexuelles avant moi ! » Laissa échapper Ron. « Je sors avec Hermione depuis bien plus longtemps. Par l'enfer, je suis avec elle depuis des mois, et c'est à peine si elle me laisse la toucher. Tu es avec Rogue depuis seulement quelques semaines, et tu as déjà été jusqu'au bout ! »

Harry resta bouche bée en regardant Ron, sous le choc, avant d'éclater de rire. De toutes les réactions qu'il envisageait de la part de Ron, celle-ci était la plus inattendue. Il vit Hermione jeter un regard noir à Ron et rit encore plus fort. Ron était mal parti maintenant. Il ne pouvait même pas arriver à se sentir désolé pour le roux, pourtant. Après tout, Ron venait pratiquement de le traiter de salope.

« Ronald Weasley ! » Cria Hermione, rougissant de honte.

« Elle ne te laissera jamais t'en sortir maintenant, Weasley, » dit Drago sur un ton moqueur.

Hermione jeta une regard furieux à Drago, le faisant se rétrécir sur place pour s'éloigner d'elle. Elle reporta son regard furieux vers Ron. « Je … Vais … Te … Tuer. Ronald Weasley, » dit-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Ron laissa échapper un cri d'effroi et s'enfuit de la table. Hermione se retira calmement de la table et quitta tranquillement la pièce. Drago resta une minute entière immobile avant de se lever de sa chaise et de suivre la brune furieuse. Il voulait une place aux première loges pour assister à l'humiliation de Weasley.

Harry secoua la tête attristé et commença à manger. Hermione allait se charger de son ami capricieux. Ron devrait vraiment apprendre quand fermer sa bouche. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour se brûler lui-même à cause de sa grande bouche.

« Je serai dans la bibliothèque avec Ron et Hermione si vous avez besoin de moi, » dit Harry, repoussant son assiette vide. Il se mit sur ses pieds et embrassa Severus et Lucius sur la joue, puis quitta la pièce.

Harry trouva Hermione et Ron déjà enfermés dans la bibliothèque et il ricana devant la scène qu'il vit. Hermione était calmement en train de lire un livre épais, mais Ron était attaché et bâillonné dans le coin, murmurant furieusement à travers le bâillon de sa bouche. Harry s'assit à la table avec Hermione et la fixa un long moment du regard, tentant de garder son visage impassible.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire, Hermione ? Un secret fétiche que tu voudrais partager ? »

Hermione haussa son sourcil et s'adossa à sa chaise. « Est-ce que tu as envie de savoir, Harry ? » Elle se pencha soudain en avant et eut un petit sourire supérieur vers Harry. « Je te le dirai si tu me dis. Comment c'était avec eux ? »

Harry regarda Ron et vit le roux secouer la tête frénétiquement. Harry eut un petit sourire mauvais et se rapprocha d'Hermione. « C'est merveilleux. Bien sûr, cela m'a fait mal au début puisque j'étais encore vierge, mais il m'a fait venir deux fois avant que tout soit terminé. »

« Et à propos de Rogue ? Tu t'es uni à lui également ? » Demanda Hermione avidement.

« Ouais, » soupira Harry avec un doux sourire. « Lucius me tenait et m'embrassait pendant que Severus men... »

« Je ne veux rien entendre de plus ! » Hurla Ron. « S'il te plait ! Aucun détail ! »

Hermione rit en direction de Ron. « Alors tu as fini par trouver comment te débarrasser du bâillon. Ca t'en a pris du temps. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Hermione, » bouda Ron. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as fait ça. Maintenant, je suis traumatisé. »

« Pauvre bébé. Tu survivras, » dit Hermione peu sympathiquement. « Alors, Harry, une idée quelconque sur les hocruxes restant ? »

« Nous devons aller à Poudlard, » Dit Harry sérieusement. « J'ai le sentiment qu'un horcruxe est là. »

« Et comment tu comptes au juste qu'on fasse ça ? Poudlard est dirigé par les Mangemorts ces jours-ci, » dit Ron avec raison.

« Ca ne serait pas si difficile si nous pouvions entrer dans le château sous notre forme animagus, » dit Hermione. « Malheureusement, Harry est le seul qui puisse faire ça pour l'instant, et je ne vois pas Lucius et Severus autoriser Harry à faire cela tout seul. »

Harry sourit attristé. « C'est certainement vrai. Pourtant, je suis peut-être capable de convaincre Lucius et Drago de m'accompagner dans cette aventure. »

Ron jeta un regard noir à Harry. « J'espère que tu ne penses pas que tu vas nous laisser derrière encore. Nous sommes là-dedans ensemble, donc si tu vas à Poudlard, nous allons à Poudlard. Maintenant, aide-nous avec nos transformations, comme ça nous pourrons le faire. »

Harry sourit à Ron. Il était tellement content qu'il soit là. Ils lui avaient tellement manqué ces dernières semaines. « Faisons cela, alors. »

Ils passèrent les trois dernières heures à travailler sur leurs transformations en animagus. Ron fut à vrai dire le premier à se transformer entièrement. Quand il réalisa qu'il l'avait réellement fait, il jappa excité et courut à travers la pièce, se prenant les pieds dans ses propres pattes et dérapa sur le plancher. Ignorant le rire de ses amis, il se remit immédiatement sur ses pieds et se transforma à nouveau.

« Wow ! C'était absolument extraordinaire ! Je ne vois pas du tout les couleurs, mais je peux sentir et entendre tellement mieux, » dit Ron avec exubérance. « Allez, Hermione. Essaye ! »

« J'ai essayé, Ron, » dit Hermione grincheuse. « Ca ne marche pas ! »

« Tu penses trop, » dit Ron.

Hermione grogna, souhaitant de tout son cœur avoir des griffes pour les utiliser sur son irritant petit ami. A sa surprise, son corps commença à se rapetisser. Harry la souleva et caressa sa fourrure soyeuse, et elle ronronna bruyamment. Ron avait raison. C'était ahurissant. Tous ses sens étaient tellement plus aiguisés sous cette forme, et la façon dont Harry la cajolait était absolument divine.

« Tu me remplaces déjà, Harry? »

Harry leva les yeux et vit Lucius appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. « Ah, Lucius. Tu arrives juste au bon moment. J'ai quelque chose à te demander. » Il replaça le chat sur le sol, et quelques instants plus tard, Hermione se tenait à sa place. Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry tandis que Ron s'asseyait de l'autre côté.

Lucius vit le sérieux sur les trois visages et il sentit tout à coup un poids sur son estomac. Le seul moment où Harry avait eu cet air sur son visage, c'était quand il avait voulu faire quelque chose extrêmement dangereux. Il soupira doucement. Il n'y avait pas de question à se poser, il aiderait autant qu'il le pourrait. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il autorise Harry à partir pout l'une de ses aventures sans lui à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore prévu cette fois ? »

« J'ai besoin d'aller à Poudlard, » dit Harry à toute vitesse.

« Quoi ? Je croyais que tu avais récupéré tout ce dont tu avais besoin à Poudlard, » dit Lucius rudement. « Les Mangemorts sont en charge de l'école, maintenant, et si tu crois que je vais te laisser aller faire un pas de valse dans Poudlard maintenant, tu te trompes lourdement. »

« C'est important, Lucius. Je n'aurai rien dit si ça ne l'était pas, » dit Harry sérieusement. « Tu te rappelles la nuit où Severus est devenu un vampire ? »

« Oui, » dit Lucius suspicieux. Presque immédiatement, pourtant, il réalisa exactement pourquoi Harry lui avait demandé ça. Il soupira et se frotta les tempes. « Tu as un autre de ces pressentiments, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, impuissant. « Je sais juste qu'il y a un horcruxe à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est, mais je sais que c'est là. »

« Et comment tu prévoies de rester indétectable pendant que tu seras là-bas ? Le trimestre a commencé la semaine dernière, » dit Lucius résigné.

« De la même façon que Queudver l'a fait, » dit Harry simplement. « Nous infiltrerons l'école sous notre forme animagus. Toi et moi pouvons au moins nous fondre dans le décor, et Hermione sera simplement ignorée car elle est un chat. Et si d'aventure nous sommes découverts, nous nous occuperons d'eux. Une fois que nous aurons récupéré l'horcruxe, les seules choses qui resteront sur notre chemin seront Nagini et Voldemort lui-même. »

« Quand est-ce qu'on part ? » Soupira Lucius. Il espéra qu'Harry réalisait ce qui l'attendait lorsque Severus découvrirait son plan. Il aurait de la chance si le vampire le laissait sortir du lit après cela.

« Pas plus tard que maintenant, » dit Harry déterminé.

« Tu ne veux simplement pas que Severus le découvre, » accusa Lucius. « Tu as peur qu'il t'arrête. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Arrête d'essayer de gagner du temps, Lucius. Plus tôt nous partons, plus tôt nous revenons. » Il n'était pas stupide. Il n'avait pas besoin que Lucius pointe du doigt ce que Severus ferait lorsqu'il découvrirait le tout. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix en la matière cependant. L'horcruxe devait être détruit, et il était localisé à Poudlard.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi, » dit Lucius résigné. « Nous devons transplaner à Pré-au-Lard et nous diriger ensuite vers Poudlard sous notre forme animagus. »

Harry se tourna vers Ron et le regarda d'un air suppliant. Ron soupira avec résignation et dit. « Je vais le distraire aussi longtemps que je le pourrai, mais tu me devras m'en être reconnaissant pour ça, Harry. Je ne ferai pas face à un vampire en colère pour quiconque autre que toi, tu sais. »

Harry sourit et étreignit Ron rapidement. « Tu es mon meilleur ami à jamais, Ron. »

hr

Harry se changea en mini-drake et vola vers HoneyDukes, plongea en piqué vers la cave pour atteindre le passage secret. Quelques instants plus tard, un autre mini-drake et un petit chat le rejoignirent. Harry se changea à nouveau et ouvrit le passage.

« Ce passage va nous emmener directement au troisième étage de Poudlard. Hermione, est-ce que tu sais où se trouvent les dortoirs des Serdaigle ? »

Le chat se métamorphosa en Hermione. « Ils sont sur l'aile ouest de l'école. Je ne connais pas l'emplacement exact, pourtant. »

« Ca devra marcher. Avec un peu de chance, nous serons capables de suivre quelqu'un pour la fin du chemin. Allons-y. »

Harry et Hermione se transformèrent à nouveau et se dirigèrent vers le passage. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la fin du passage secret, Harry se transforma et ouvrit la porte avant de se changer à nouveau immédiatement. Ce fut une bonne chose qu'il le fasse. Comme les deux drake et le chat firent un pas dans le couloir, trois détraqueurs glissèrent vers eux, regardant le passage ouvert de façon suspicieuse.

Hermione miaula et bondit dans le corridor avec Lucius et Harry volant inaperçus au-dessus d'elle. Elle passa à toute allure dans les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le septième étage et qu'une porte familière se dresse devant eux. Elle se transforma et ouvrit la porte, se précipitant à l'intérieur, juste pour trouver Neville et Luna qui étaient déjà dans la pièce.

« Neville ! Luna ! »

« Hermione, tu vas bien ! Et tu es là ! Pourquoi es-tu là ? Où sont Ron et Harry ? » Demanda Neville avec inquiétude.

«Harry se transforma à son tour et sourit aux autres jeunes. « Est-ce que je t'ai manqué, Neville ? »

Neville hurla de joie et se précipita pour étreindre étroitement Harry. « Je savais que tu viendrai, Harry ! Je le savais ! » Il fit un bond en arrière horrifié, pourtant, lorsque Lucius apparût semblant sortir de nulle part. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

« Beaucoup de choses se sont passées ces derniers mois, » dit doucement Harry. «Tout d'abord, Lucius est de notre côté, maintenant. »

« C'est un Mangemort, Harry. Il essaye juste de te leurrer, » dit Neville entêté.

« C'est un Drake, Neville, et je suis son compagnon, » dit Harry patiemment. « Vold- »

Neville couvrit rapidement la bouche d'Harry avant qu'il puisse terminer son mot. « Ne dis pas son nom, Harry. C'est un tabou. Tu dis son nom et ils seront capables de nous trouver. » Harry hocha la tête en comprenant et Neville retira sa main.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a obligé Lucius à boire une potion qui active n'importe quel sang de créature magique. Tu vois, il pensait que Lucius était un veela, et qu'il aurait un nouvel esclave sexuel. Pourtant, il a été bon pour un sacré choc quand Lucius s'est tourné être un Drake de glace, à la place. » dit Harry avec jubilation. « Lucius a emporté tout le plafond lorsqu'il s'est échappé. »

« Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe, ici ? » Demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

Neville soupira doucement. « Ce n'est plus Poudlard. Vous savez pour les Carrox, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais. Je n'arrive pas à croire que le Ministère a autorisé deux Mangemorts à enseigner ici, » dit Harry amèrement.

« Ils font plus qu'enseigner, » dit sobrement Neville. « Ils sont en charge de toute la discipline, et je dirai juste qu'ils aiment certainement donner des punitions. Ils arrivent même à faire paraître Ombrage comme civilisée. Et ce qui est pire, les autres enseignants doivent en référer aux Carrow si nous faisons quoi que ce soit de mal. Bien sûr, ils ne le font pas s'ils peuvent l'éviter car ils haïssent les Carrow autant que nous. »

« Amycus, le frère, il enseigne la Magie Noire, » dit Luna. « Alecto, la soeur, enseigne l'étude des moldus. »

« Ouais. Amycus essaye de nous faire pratique le Doloris sur les gens qui ont écopé de retenues. » Neville pointa une profonde entaille sur sa joue. « J'ai refusé, et c'est ce que j'ai eu en retour. » Il pointa une autre balafre sur son visage. « J'ai récolté ça pour avoir demandé à Alecto combien de sang moldu elle et son frère avaient parce que j'étais fatigué de l'entendre rabâcher combien les Moldus étaient comme des animaux et combien ils sont stupides et sales. »

Luna sourit d'un air évaporé. « Et qu'est-ce que tu manigances, Harry? »

« Je travaille à défaire Vol-... le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est pour ça que je suis là, finalement. Il y a quelque chose que nous avons besoin de trouver … quelque chose qui a appartenu à Serdaigle. Est-ce que tu as déjà croisé quelque chose avec son aigle dessus ? Je sais que c'est à Poudlard, mais je ne sais pas où exactement, » dit rapidement Harry.

« Et bien, il y a le diadème perdu, » dit doucement Luna. « Le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. Papa essaye d'en refaire un. »

« Quand est-ce qu'il a été perdu ? » Demanda avidement Harry.

« Il y a des siècles. Le Professeur Flitwick dit que le diadème s'est évaporé avec Serdaigle elle-même, et que personne n'en a trouvé la trace depuis, » dit Luna. « Je peux vous montrer à quoi il ressemble, en revanche. Nous avons une statue d'elle en train de le porter dans notre salle commune. »

« Ce serait génial, Luna. Merci, » dit Harry. Peut-être pourrait-il utiliser son pouvoir pour voir dans le passé et trouver quelques indices là-bas.

« Suivez-moi, » dit Luna en se dirigeant vers un petit placard qui s'ouvrit sur un escalier en colimaçon escarpé.

Harry, Hermione et Lucius se transformèrent et suivirent la blonde dans l'escalier. Ils parcoururent rapidement l'escalier jusqu'à un mur. Luna tendit le bras calmement et toucha le mur, attendant jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, et se glissa au dehors. Dès qu'ils furent passés, le mur se reforma.

Luna regarda autour d'elle et sourit. « Nous sommes au cinquième étage. Par ici. » Elle se dirigea vers un escalier en rond. Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une porte sans poignée ni serrure. Luna tendit le bras et frappa une fois, rompant bruyamment le silence. Le bec d'un aigle sur le heurtoir s'ouvrit et demanda. « Qu'est-ce qui vient en premier, le phénix ou la flamme ? »

Harry se transforma, fixant la porte avec incrédulité. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? Vous n'avez pas de mot de passe ? »

« Oh non, tu dois répondre à une question, » dit Luna sereinement.

« Et si tu te trompes ? » Demanda nerveusement Harry/

« Et bien, tu devras attendre quelqu'un qui ne se trompe pas. De cette façon, tu apprends, tu vois ? » Dit calmement Luna.

« Ouais, » dit lentement Harry. « Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment nous permettre d'attendre quelqu'un d'autre, Luna. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, » dit sérieusement Luna. « Alors dans ce cas, je pense que la réponse est qu'un cercle n'a pas de commencement. »

« Bien raisonné, » dit l'aigle, et la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement.

Harry regarda avec curiosité la salle commune désertée. C'était très différent de Gryffondor. Des rideaux bleus et dorés ornaient gracieusement les fenêtres, des escaliers peints décoraient la couple du plafond et les tapis bleu foncé, et ils avaient une vue magnifique sur les montagnes environnantes. Il vit une statue en marbre blanc de Serdaigle, et s'approcha d'elle. Harry regarda de plus près la statue et il vit une couronne d'allure délicate sur le haut de sa tête gravée de petits mots. Il monta sur le rebord pour les lire.

« Un esprit démesuré est le plus grand trésor d'un homme, » murmura Harry.

Juste au moment où il finissait de lire l'inscription, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit. Harry se transforma immédiatement en drake et fonça vers les ombres. Il vit Alecto Carrow entrer dans la pièce, fusillant Luna du regard d'un air mauvais.

« A qui parliez-vous, jeune fille ? »

Luna sourit d'un air bénin. « Moi-même, bien sûr. Cela aide avec l'ennui, vous savez. »

Alecto eut un sourire moqueur vers la jeune fille. « Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas au petit déjeuner avec le reste des élèves ? Vous savez ce qui arrive à ceux qui ne suivent pas les règles. » Elle tira sa baguette et la pointa vers Luna.

Lucius se transforma rapidement derrière elle et murmura tranquillement le sortilège de mort, regardant sans passion la femme tomber sans vie sur le plancher. Hermione se changea également et jeta un œil furieux vers Lucius. « Vous n'aviez pas à la tuer, Lucius. »

Lucius se contenta de lever un sourcil en direction de la jeune fille furieuse. « Si, je le devais. Nous sommes en guerre, Miss Granger, et nous devons éliminer tous les ennemis que nous pouvons avant tout. Nous n'avons pas besoin qu'ils reviennent dans notre dos un peu plus tard parce que nous nous serons contentés de les assommer maintenant. »

Hermione jeta un regard furieux à Lucius et ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, mais Harry se transforma et sortit de l'ombre. « Hermione, Lucius a raison. Ca fait un ennemi dont je n'aurai pas à me soucier plus tard. Maintenant, nous devons trouver le diadème sans que Vol-... le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne découvre notre présence ici. »

Les lèvres d'Hermione se serrèrent de désapprobation, mais elle acquiesça lentement.

Harry se retourna vers la statue et plaça sa main sur le marbre lisse. Il abaissa lentement ses boucliers et hoqueta lorsqu'il vit les images qui coulaient dans son esprit.

« _Mère, c'est magnifique. »_

_Rowena sourit à la jeune fille à ses côtés. « Oui, il va très bien, Helena. »_

_« Puis-je essayer le diadème, s'il vous plaît ? »_

_« Pas maintenant, chère Helena. Un jour bientôt, pourtant, » dit Rowena avec regret._

Harry enleva d'un coup sec sa main de la statue en sursautant. Il avait vu cette fille avant, ici, à Poudlard. La Dame Grise !

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » Demanda rapidement Hermione.

« Nous devons trouver la Dame Grise. Je pense qu'elle sait où est le diadème, » dit Harry.

« Mais, elle peut être n'importe où dans le château, Harry. Nous essayons de rester cachés, et nous devons faire quelque chose à propos d'elle, » dit Hermione montrant le corps d'Alecto.

Lucius lança calmement un Incendio sur le corps d'Alecto et fit disparaître les restes. « Allons-y. »

Harry et Lucius se transformèrent immédiatement et volèrent vers la porte. Hermione soupira et regarda Luna, qui se contenta de sourire d'un air vague et de se diriger vers la porte. Hermione se transforma finalement et les suivit hors de la pièce.

Au pied de l'escalier, Harry aperçut une allure blanche fantomatique au bout du couloir et il vola dans cette direction. Alors qu'il s'approchait du fantôme, pourtant, il vit qu'il s'agissait du fantôme de Poufsouffle, le Moine Gras. Luna finit par le rattraper et sourit au fantôme.

« Bonjour, Moine Gras, » dit elle doucement. « Avez-vous vu la Dame Grise par ici récemment ? »

« La Dame Grise ? J'ai peur que non. Elle est peut-être dans la Grande Salle, néanmoins. »

Les deux drake foncèrent immédiatement dans les escaliers. Avec un miaulement irrité, Hermione bondit derrière eux tandis que Luna remerciait le Moine Gras et les suivait à une allure plus modérée. Les drake avaient un avantage, pourtant. Ils ignorèrent entièrement les escaliers et plongèrent vers le sol à une allure rapide.

Harry et Lucius atteignirent l'entrée de la Grande Salle juste à temps pour voir la Dame Grise traverser le mur, allant dans un autre couloir. Ils la suivirent dans le couloir et la virent à la fin du passage. Harry se transforma rapidement et hurla : « Hey ! Revenez ! »

La Dame Grise marqua une pause et le regarda avec curiosité.

« Vous êtes la fille de Rowena Serdaigle, n'est-ce pas ? Helena ? »

Elle le regarda avec surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que quiconque était au courant de sa relation avec la fameuse fondatrice. « Oui, c'est moi. »

« J'ai besoin de savoir tout ce que vous pourrez me dire à propos du diadème perdu. »

Helena lui jeta un sourire froid. « J'ai peur de ne pouvoir vous aider. » Elle se tourna pour partir, mais Harry se déplaça entre elle et le mur.

« C'est urgent. Si le diadème est à Poudlard, j'ai besoin de le trouver, » dit Harry avec véhémence.

« Vous n'êtes pas le premier élève à convoiter le diadème, » dit Helena avec mépris.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire du diadème en lui-même. J'ai besoin de ce diadème pour battre Vol-... le Seigneur des Ténèbres … pour protéger Poudlard. Ou vous n'êtes pas intéressée par ça ? »

Helena jeta un regard furieux à Harry. « Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour Poudlard. Comment osez-vous ... »

Harry interrompit sa tirade avec un ton sans passion « Aidez-moi alors ! »

Helena fixa Harry du regard un moment de plus et dit finalement. « J'ai volé le diadème à ma mère et me suis enfuis avec. Quand ma mère tomba malade, elle envoya un homme après moi. L'homme m'aimait malgré mes constants refus, et elle savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fait ce qu'elle demandait. »

Helena regarda ailleurs, un air d'une douleur qui remontait à loin sur son visage. « Il m'a traqué dans la forêt où je me cachais, et lorsque je refusais de revenir avec lui, il éclata de rage et me poignarda. Le Baron a toujours eu un tempérament de feu. »

« Le Baron ? » Demanda Harry incrédule. « Vous parlez ... »

« Oui, le Baron Sanglant, » dit Helena, soulevant son manteau sur le côté pour montrer une simple blessure noire dans sa poitrine. « Lorsqu'il a réalisé ce qu'il a fait, il s'est tué. »

« Et le diadème ? »

« Il resta là où je l'ai caché lorsque j'ai entendu le Baron retourner la forêt après moi. Il était caché dans un arbre creux, » dit Helena.

« Où est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda Harry.

« Une forêt en Albanie. »

« Albanie. » Un endroit où Voldemort avait passé une somme de temps incroyable, avant et après sa première défaite. « Vous avez déjà dit cette histoire à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Un autre étudiant ? »

Helena ferma ses yeux et approuva. « Je n'avais pas l'idée qu'il …. Il semblait … comprendre … sympathiser ... »

Harry soupira doucement. Oui, Tom Riddle était très persuasif, et il aurait parfaitement compris le désir de posséder un tel trésor. « Et bien, vous ne seriez pas la première personne à qui Riddle a tenté de soutirer ses secrets. »

Alors Voldemort avait découvert l'emplacement de l'objet précieux de Serdaigle. Il avait voyagé en Albanie, probablement dès qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, et avait récupéré le diadème, le transformant en horcruxe. Mais quand l'avait-il retourné à Poudlard ? Il n'était jamais revenu sauf pour …

« Il est revenus pour demander le poste de défense contre les forces du mal, » dit doucement Harry. « C'est à ce moment qu'il a apporté le diadème ici. Il doit l'avoir caché sur son chemin vers ou en partant du bureau de Dumbledore. »

Alors qu'il réfléchissait soigneusement à l'emplacement du diadème, il sut soudain exactement où il était. Il se rappela cachant le livre de potions de Severus dans la salle sur demande, et placer une perruque et une tiare cabossée sur la tête de la statue. C'était une cachette parfaire puisque si peu de personne la connaissait.

« Merci, » dit Harry, s'inclinant brièvement devant Helena et se transformant à nouveau en drake. Il vola hors du couloir, passant Hermione et Luna, et se dirigea vers l'escalier avec Lucius juste derrière lui. Hermione grogna de colère et se précipita derrière eux. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être laissée en arrière à tout bout de champ.

Harry atteignit le septième étage et vola à nouveau vers la Salle sur Demande. Neville était le seul dans la pièce lorsqu'il entra. Il se transforma et dit, « Neville, j'ai besoin de trouver quelque chose ici. Est-ce que tu peux sortir juste quelques minutes ? »

« A quel point es-tu proche de le battre, Harry ? » Demanda Neville sérieusement.

«Harry sentit se poser sur son épaule gauche et sourit brièvement. « Si près que je peux presque le sentir. »

Neville approuva avec satisfaction et quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Harry quitta la pièce et tourna dans le couloir en pensant. « J'ai besoin de l'endroit où tout est caché. » A son troisième passage, la porte apparut et Harry se dépêcha d'entrer à l'intérieur. La pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer était de la taille d'une cathédrale mais ressemblait à une ville. Les murs étaient constitués d'objet cachés par des milliers d'anciens élèves.

Harry regarda autour de lui, incrédule. Cela pouvait prendre un moment. Il regarda le drake sur son épaule. « Nous devrions nous séparer, Lucius, tu prends ce côté. Cherche un buste en pierre d'un vieil homme portant une perruque et une tiare. Il devrait être placé sur un placard. »

Lucius se transforma et se dirigea dans la direction indiquée par Harry. Harry se dirigea de l'autre côté, cherchant n'importe quoi de familier de son dernier voyage dans la pièce. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de cette pièce en fouillis, il finit par le voir. Il enroula rapidement la perruque autour du diadème et le glissa dans sa poche. Il n'avait aucune idée de quel genre de sorts pourraient être sur cette maudite chose.

« Lucius ! Je l'ai trouvé ! »

Lucius se transforma en drake et vola vers Harry. Le brun souriait triomphalement et se changea en drake. Ils volèrent en dehors de la pièce et virent un chat très en colère assis au milieu du couloir. Elle siffla vers les deux drake, sa fourrure hérissée.

Harry se transforma à nouveau et tenta d'apaiser le chat en colère. « Ne sois pas si en colère Hermione. J'ai le diadème. Nous pouvons retourner à la maison maintenant. »

Hemrione grogna encore une fois, se retourna et s'en alla. Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules et se transforma en drake, suivant son amie froissée jusqu'au troisième étage. Ils se dépêchèrent de passer les détraqueurs qui patrouillaient, et Hermione se transforma juste le temps d'ouvrir le passage secret avant de se tourner à nouveau en chat.

Dès qu'ils furent revenus à Pré-au-Lard ils transplanèrent à la maison. Harry eut juste le temps de sortir le diadème de sa poche et de le tendre à Hermione avant que Severus s'engouffre dans la pièce, grondant d'une colère totale. Il s'arrêta devant Harry avec une colère noire sur le visage.

« Tu ne quitteras plus jamais cette maison, » gronda Severus. « Je tourne le dos cinq minutes, et tu cours vers le quartier général des mangemorts. Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait découvert ta présence là-bas. ? »

« Je devais le faire, Severus. Le dernier horcruxe était là, » dit nerveusement Harry, pointant le diadème enroulé dans la perruque dans les mains d'Hermione. « Il ne reste plus que Nagini maintenant. »

Severus ne regarda même pas le diadème. Il transféra simplement son regard furieux vers Lucius. « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêté ? Est-ce que tu essayes de le faire mourir ? »

Lucius leva un sourcil vers Severus. « J'aurai aimé te voir l'arrêter, Severus. J'ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais, et c'était d'aller avec lui pour le garder en sécurité. »

Severus grogna de frustration. Harry fit un pas vers lui et entoura de ses bras la taille de Severus tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre l'autre homme. « C'est presque fini, Severus. Maintenant, nous avons les moyens de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour de bon. »

Severus soupira et tint Harry contre lui. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la bibliothèque et trouvé le gamin Weasley tout seul, un terrible noeud s'était formé dans son estomac. Et quand Ron avait refusé de le regarder, Severus avait su qu'Harry était parti faire quelque chose de stupidement imprudent. Et alors le gosse roux avait eu l'audace de se transformer en renard, courant hors de la pièce avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de temps de soutirer la moindre information de cet adolescent embêtant.

Comme s'il avait été appelé, un petit renard roux courut dans la pièce avec un cri excité. Un instant plus tard, Ron se tenait devant eux avec un large sourire. « Est-ce que vous l'avez eu ? » Quand Harry acquiesça, Ron lui donna un coup de poing sur le bras, ignorant le grondement d'avertissement de Severus. « Ca, c'est pour m'avoir laissé me débrouiller avec un vampire en colère. J'ai du me cacher pour ne pas avoir à lui dire où vous étiez partis. Tu me dois beaucoup pour ça. »

« Sois content d'être resté, » dit Hermione irritée. « J'ai passé tout mon temps à leur courir après. Cela devient casse-pied très rapidement. Je crois que j'aurai préféré un vampire en colère. »

« Où est Drago ? » Demanda Harry curieux en notant l'absence du blond.

« Il travaille sur quelques potions, » dit Severus brusquement.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a au déjeuner ? Je meurs de faim, » dit Ron, frottant son estomac. Devant les regards incrédules de tout le monde, il haussa les épaules. « J'ai brulé une grande quantité d'énergie ces trois dernières heures. Les deux premières, je craignais que Severus se montre, et la dernière je courrais et je me cachais. »

Harry et Hermione se contentèrent de rire de Ron, toute la tension de la pièce se cassa à cause de l'estomac sans fin de Ron. C'était un terrain familier pour eux, Ron avait toujours faim, et ce qui se passait pendant ce temps là n'avait aucune importance.

* * *

NDT : je ne vois pas bien un diadème enroulé d'une perruque rentrer dans une poche, moi ...


	16. Chapter 16

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

**Chapitre 16**

Le souper fut une affaire tendue, l'atmosphère facile précédente avait été remplacée par un silence tendu uniquement rompu par les murmures occasionnels d'Hermione et Ron. Severus ignorait tout le monde, préférant fixer son assiette d'un air renfrogné tandis que Lucius agaçait tout le monde à tout bout de champs avec un sourire moqueur qui lui donnait l'air de tout savoir. Drago se contentait de tous les regarder avec curiosité, sans doute en train de se demander ce qui était en train de se passer, et Ron et Hermione tentaient de briser le silence inconfortable par une discussion sans queue ni tête.

Harry soupira doucement et piqua d'un air absent sa nourriture, mal à l'aise avec le silence tendu de la table. Il aurait du savoir que ses maigres explications n'allaient rien résoudre. Severus le pointait délibérément en abaissant ses boucliers d'occlumens pour qu'il puisse savoir exactement ce que le vampire ressentait. Le mélange d'impatience, de colère frémissante, de possessivité, d'inquiétude persistante, et autres étaient en train de lui donner un mal de tête massif. Les émotions de Lucius n'aidaient pas non plus. Harry se renfrogna aux sensations de suffisance et d'anticipation parvenant du blond.

Il ne put finalement plus le supporter. « Arrêtez ça ! Tous les deux ! » Dit brutalement Harry, claquant sa fourchette sur la table. Le bruit important empira encore son mal de tête, et il frotta ses tempes meurtries avec une grimace de douleur.

Lucius le regarda d'un air innocent, sachant exactement ce qu'Harry voulait dire. « Arrêter quoi, Harry ? » Ses yeux se rétrécirent, cependant, lorsqu'il vit l'évidente peine sur le visage d'Harry.

Harry lança un regard furieux au blond, ignorant l'éclat brutal d'inquiétude venant de Lucius. «Tu sais parfaitement ce que tu fais, espèce de batard suffisant. » Il tourna son regard furieux vers Severus. « Et toi ! J'ai fait ce que je devais, alors arrêtes de tenter de me faire sentir coupable. Tout ce que tu fais c'est de me donner mal à la tête. »

Severus jeta un regard mauvais à Harry, mais presque immédiatement le flux des émotions de Severus stoppa alors que le vampire utilisait l'occlumancie pour cacher ses émotions. « Tu aurais du me le dire, et tu le sais. »

« Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé y aller, » rétorqua Harry, son mal de tête empirant à chaque minute.

« Évidemment que non ! » rugit Severus. « Poudlard est sous le contrôle des personnes qui veulent précisément te tuer. »

Harry croisa ses bras et jeta un regard furieux au vampire. « C'est sans objet. Je devais aller chercher le diadème. Autrement la bataille contre Voldem- » Sa tirade fut coupée court quand Lucius abattit une main sur sa bouche.

« Ne dis pas son nom, » siffla Lucius. « C'est un tabou. Tu veux qu'il nous trouve ? »

Harry écarta sans ménagement la main de Lucius avec un grognement de frustration. « Parfait ! Sans ce diadème, Tom a déjà gagné. Alors, je suis désolé si vous êtes encore contrariés, mais il y a quelque chose contre laquelle vous ne pouvez me protéger. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le vaincre. »

« Je le sais ! » dit Severus d'un ton sec. « Tu aurais quand même du me le dire ! Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai réalisé que tu étais parti ? Et ce petit morveux ne voulait rien me dire ! » Cette dernière constatation fut ponctuée d'un geste vif dans la direction de Ron.

Ron releva la tête et haussa les épaules sans repentir. « Je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai dit que je ferai diversion pour gagner du temps, pas y laisser ma vie. Donner à un vampire en colère des mauvaises nouvelles est du suicide pur. »

Drago regarda autour de la table avec confusion. Il haïssait ne pas savoir ce qui se passait, et malheureusement, lorsqu'Harry était concerné, il s'en passait pas mal. « Attendez ! Vous trois vous êtes allés à Poudlard aujourd'hui ? »

Ron jeta un regard méprisant à Drago, comme si une autre tête avait poussé à Drago. « Où est-ce que tu étais, par l'enfer, toute cette journée ? Sous une pierre ? »

Drago jeta un regard mauvais à Ron et croisa ses bras avec mauvaise humeur. « Coincé dans le labo et entrain de faire des potions toutes la journée. Pas de doute sur la raison pour laquelle Severus était si furieux lorsqu'il est revenu de la bibliothèque. » Il tourna son regard vers Harry. Il voulait le demander, mais il était inquiet de ce qu'Harry pourrait dire. « Comment c'était ? » Drago fut choqué par l'expression de désespoir qui se peint sur le visage d'Harry. « C'était si mauvais ? »

« Oui, Drago, ça l'était, » dit doucement Harry, frissonnant légèrement tandis qu'il se rappelait son excursion à Poudlard. C'était loin de la maison qu'il avait appris à aimer, et il haïssait Voldemort et ses Mangemorts pour lui avoir pris ça. « Les Carrow sont en charge de la discipline, et je pense que tu sais quelle est leur idée de la discipline, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago fixa Harry avec horreur. Les Carrow ? Quelle personne saine d'esprit autoriserait les Carrow à proximité d'enfants ? « Tu es sérieux ? Est-ce qu'ils essayent de tuer les élèves ? »

Hermione rit avec amertume. « Uniquement ceux qui n'obéissent pas sans réfléchir. Les Mangemorts en puissance adorent ça totalement. Tu devrais voir ce qu'ils ont fait à ce pauvre Neville. »

« Il est parti pour ressembler à Maugrey Fol'Oeil, » dit Harry, se rappellant les nombreuses cicatrices qui gâchaient le visage de l'autre adolescent. « Il est vraiment impopulaire auprès des Carrow. »

Hermione sourit fièrement. « Ouais, il leur montre ce que c'est d'être un vrai Gryffondor. »

« J'ai toujours su que Londubat était un peu lent, mais ceci est ridicule. Il a perdu l'esprit ? Il essaye de se faire tuer ? » Demanda Drago incrédule.

« Il est campé sur ses convictions, » dit Hermione farouchement, bondissant à la défense de Neville.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça fera de bien lorsqu'ils le tueront ? » Demanda brutalement Drago. « Il doit apprendre à fermer sa bouche et sa tête basse. »

« Tu veux dire prendre le chemin des poltrons ? » Claqua Hermione avec colère. « Neville n'est pas un fichu Serpentard. Il n'est pas un lâche serpent. »

Harry fixa Hermione du regard choqué. Il n'arrivait à croire qu'elle venait juste de dire ça. C'était le type de remarque emplie de préjudice que Ron pourrait faire, pas Hermione. « Hermione, ça suffit. » Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder autour de la table pour voir la colère sur les visages des trois Serpentards pour savoir qu'ils étaient furieux du commentaire d'Hermione. Il pouvait le sentir battre à ses sens.

Hermione se tourna et lui jeta un regard noir. Elle commença à dire autre chose, mais Harry la coupa rapidement. « Ce n'était pas nécessaire et était très injuste. Serpentard n'est pas synonyme de lâche, et tu le sais parfaitement. Risquer sa vie de façon presque quotidienne comme espion n'est pas l'action d'un lâche, Hermione. Aller au Ministère, en sachant pertinemment que tu seras tué si tu es pris, n'est pas l'action d'un lâche. Alors ne traite pas quelqu'un de lâche juste parce qu'il est Serpentard. »

Hermione regarda au loin avec honte. Elle pouvait sentir les trois regards furieux des Serpentards peser sur elle, et elle savait qu'elle le méritait. Drago avait juste émis une honnête opinion, et elle n'avait aucun droit de le traiter de lâche pour ça. Après tout, il y avait eu plusieurs occasions ces dernières années où elle aurait du garder sa bouche fermée et sa tête basse. 3Tu as raison, et je suis désolée. Je voudrais juste que ça soit terminé Harry. Je suis fatiguée de vivre dans la peur. »

« Nous le sommes tous, Hermione, » dit doucement Harry. La colère d'Hermione était complètement partie, mais Harry pouvait sentir une constante vibration d'inquiétude et de tristesse provenant de la jeune fille. « Je fais du mieux que je peux, cependant. »

Hermione acquiesça et sourit faiblement. « Je sais, Harry. » Elle regarda vers Drago, Lucius et Severus. « Je m'excuse pour mon atroce conduite. » Elle s'éloigna de la table et se mit debout. « Je crois que je vais aller m'allonger un moment. Bonne nuit, Harry. »

« Bonne nuit, Hermione, » dit Harry avec un sourire fatigué. Il la regarda partir avec le cœur lourd. Il voulait que cette guerre soit finie, lui aussi. Il voulait être capable de jouir de sa vie avec Lucius et Severus sans la menace de Voldemort constamment au-dessus de sa tête. Ca, c'était si il arrivait à survivre jusque là d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Harry. Elle ne te blâme pas, » dit Ron tranquillement. « Elle a juste beaucoup de choses en tête, et je pense que c'est en train de la rattraper, tu sais. Elle a lancé un Oubliettes sur ses parents et les a envoyés en Australie pour les mettre en sécurité. Ils ne savent même plus qu'ils ont une fille à l'heure actuelle. »

Harry se repoussa immédiatement de la table et bondit sur ses pieds, courant hors de la pièce pour trouver Hermione. Alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant la porte de sa chambre, il l'entendit pleurer à l'intérieur. Harry ouvrit la porte avec hésitation et regarda attentivement à l'intérieur. Hermione était roulée en boule au centre du lit avec un oreiller serré fortement contre sa poitrine, sanglotant de tout son cœur.

Harry entra dans la pièce sans être remarqué et ferma gentiment la porte derrière lui. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, Hermione ? »

Hermoine eut le souffle coupé et nettoya rapidement les larmes de son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry l'avait trouvée dans cet état. « Te dire quoi ? »

Harry s'assit sur le bord dur lit. « A propos de tes parents, Hermione. Je n'arrive même pas imaginer ce que tu ressens maintenant. » Hermione grogna devant ce choix de mots, et Harry rougit légèrement. « Okay, je sais ce que tu ressens. Ce que je voulais dire, c'était que je n'arrivais pas à imaginer ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été à ta place. Cela doit te ronger de l'intérieur. »

Hermione éclata en larmes une nouvelle fois, enfouissant son visage sur le côté d'Harry et entourant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle était parvenue à cette décision des mois auparavant, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si affectée maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas seulement ses parents qui la tracassaient. C'était la réalité de ce que Poudlard était devenu qui la retournait tellement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on en était arrivé là ?

« Sais-tu que Dumbledore avait prévu que je meurs pendant la bataille finale ? » Demanda Harry négligemment.

Hermione sursauta en s'éloignant d'Harry et s'assit, le fixant l'air choqué. « Quoi ? »

Harry approuva calmement. « Ouais. Il se trouve que la cicatrice que Tom m'avait faite lorsque j'avais un an était un horcruxe. »

Hermione regarda automatiquement vers son front marqué de la cicatrice uniquement pour cligner des yeux sous la surprise. La cicatrice était entièrement partie. Comment avait-elle pu rater cela ? « Ta cicatrice est partie. Comment ? »

Harry sourit brillamment à la sorcière. C'était agréable que quelqu'un le voyait lui réellement à la place de cette sacrée cicatrice. « Les drakes sont immunisés à ce genre de magie. Comme la Marque des Ténèbres de Lucius, l'horcruxe a été détruit lorsque je me suis transformé pour la première fois. »

Hermione sourit très largement et lança ses bras autour du cou du brun, étreignant étroitement le petit brun. « C'est géant ! »

« Oui, ça l'est. Plus de vision de cette vieille face de serpent, » dit Harry gaiement.

« Comment as-tu découvert ça, pourtant ? » Demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

Le sourire d'Harry disparut tandis qu'il se remémorait cette nuit fatale. « Je l'ai vu lorsque j'ai touché Severus alors qu'il revenait d'une réunion de Mangemorts. Ce n'était pas une expérience plaisante, je peux te le dire. J'étais dévasté d'apprendre que je n'étais rien de plus qu'un instrument qui peut être utilisé par Dembledore.

Hermione soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. « C'était un idiot, Harry. A son opinion, les besoins de la majorité sont plus importants que les besoins de quelques uns, et malheureusement, tu étais l'un des quelques uns. »

Harry grogna avec dérision. « Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire ça. Il m'obligeait à retourner dans l'enfer qu'étaient les Dursley chaque été parce que Merlin interdise que son petit horcruxe ne meurt avant le moment voulu. Cela lui aurait bien fait les pieds si j'étais mort de faim ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre à la place. »

Hermione releva la tête pour regarder Harry. « Ne parle pas comme ça. Tu n'es plus un horcruxe, Harry. Tu as ta chance pour vivre ta vie pleinement. Oublie Dumbledore. »

« Harry approuva. « Ouais, je peux faire ça. » Il l'étreignit brièvement et se remit sur ses pieds. « Merci, Hermione. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, et j'apprécie cela plus que tu ne peux vraiment le savoir. » Sur ces mots, Harry sortit de la pièce.

Hermione sourit doucement. « Je t'en prie, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, Harry, » murmura-t-elle dans la pièce vide.

* * *

« Granger a mis ses parents sous _Oubliettes_ ? » Demanda Drago incrédule. « Pourquoi au nom de Merlin a-t-elle fait ça ? »

« De un, Hermione et l'une des meilleures amies d'Harry, » dit Ron caustique. « En temps que telle, c'est l'une des cibles principales. Ses parents sont moldus et n'ont aucune défense contre n'importe quel Mangemort qui essaierait d'attaquer. Et d'autre part, Hermione est née de moldus, et avec la politique actuelle du Ministère, ses parents auraient encore une fois étés au milieu. Alors pour les garder en sécurité, elle a modifié leurs souvenirs et les a envoyés en Australie. »

Drago regarda son père et frissonna. Est-ce qu'il aurait la force de faire ce qu'Hermione avait fait si son père était tellement en danger ? Probablement pas.

« Ma situation, pourtant, est légèrement différente, » continua Ron, inconscient des luttes internes de Drago. « Ma famille est une Sang-Pur, alors nous avons un peu plus de protection. Par ailleurs, le Ministère est convaincu que j'ai un mauvais cas d'éclabouillante. »

Severus et Lucius regardèrent fixement Ron avec un respect nouveau. Ils étaient stupéfiés des extrémités auxquelles s'étaient rendus les deux amis d'Harry pour juste pouvoir être à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin. Ce genre de loyauté était rare ces jours-ci. Cette loyauté ne résidait pas seulement de leur côté, pourtant. Ils savaient qu'Harry leur était tout aussi loyal.

« Harry est plus que mon meilleur ami, pourtant, » dit Ron sérieusement. « Il fait partie de ma famille. N'importe lequel d'entre nous ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. » Ron regarda soudainement Lucius et Severus avec colère. « Et si l'un d'entre vous fait n'importe quoi qui le blesse, nous vous détruirons complètement. Les jumeaux ont une affection toute spéciale pour Harry, vous savez. »

Lucius et Severus frissonnèrent devant la menace. Ils ne voulaient pas que la colère des jumeaux se focalise sur eux. Leurs farces étaient devenues de plus en plus créatives au fur et à mesure des années passées.

Ron vit leur réaction et opina avec satisfaction. Ce n'était pas seulement une menace en l'air, et ils le savaient. « Ceci étant dit, bienvenue dans la famille. »

Drago parut totalement scandalisé. Une partie de la famille Weasley ? Certainement pas. Pourtant, un regard dans la direction de son père le confirma. Lucius avait un air de résignation amusée sur son visage. Comment avaient-ils pu tomber si bas ?

« On s'y fait, Drago. »

Drago sursauta de surprise à la voix d'Harry et se tourna pour faire face au brun. Il fut surpris de voir un sourire sur le visage d'Harry après la façon dont il avait couru hors de la pièce un peu plus tôt/ « Pourquoi es-tu si heureux ? »

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules et s'assit à nouveau à la table. « C'est juste sympathique d'avoir une famille qui se préoccupe de moi. » Il regarda Ron et eut un petit sourire satisfait. « Les menacer des jumeaux, Ron ? Je suis surpris. Bill est celui dont ils ont besoin de se méfier. Il connaît probablement plus de maléfices qu'eux deux réunis. »

Ron ricana. « Non, mon vieux. Il connaît peut-être plus de maléfices, mais il est plus enclin à attaquer physiquement. Mama est celle qui peut faire le plus de dommage. Après tout, elle a de l'entraînement avec nous tous. »

« Okay, nous avons compris, » dit Lucius avec regret. « Nous blessons Harry, et le clan entier des Weasley fera la queue pour nous tuer. »

« Sans parler d'un loup-garou en colère, » dit brillamment Ron. « Harry est son chiot, aussi. » Il bondit soudain de son siège et se tourna vers Harry. « Remus et Tonks se sont mariés. Oh, et Tonks est enceinte. Lunard voulait que nous te disions qu'il te nommait parrain du bébé. »

Harry sourit largement. « Sérieusement. Quand est-ce que cela s'est passé ? »

« Ils se sont mariés cet été, » dit Ron. « Il a probablement oublié de te le dire avec toute l'excitation qui s'est passée le jour de ton anniversaire, avec l'explosion de la maison des Dursley et ton kidnapping par Lucius. Il nous a dit à propos du bébé quelques semaines avant que nous partions pour te trouver. »

« Je vais devenir parrain, Ron » dit joyeusement Harry. Il était honoré que Remus l'ait choisi pour prendre soin de son enfant si quoi que ce soit arrivait à lui et Tonks. Et un jour, peut-être qu'il pourrait avoir sa propre famille.

Ce fut à cet instant que Lucius et Severus se jurèrent de donner à Harry ses propres enfants à aimer et à chérir lorsque la guerre serait finie. Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour garder cette expression sur le visage de leur compagnon.

« Ouais. Maman est jalouse maintenant. Elle ne cesse de demander à Bill quand il va lui donner quelques petits-enfants, » dit Ron.

Harry ricana. Il pouvait voir Mme Weasley faire ça. Elle respirait le plus la santé lorsqu'elle avait quelqu'un à aimer et couver.

« Bien sûr, maintenant que tu es pratiquement marié, elle va te pourchasser également, » continua Ron.

Harry fixa Ron du regard sans comprendre. « Pourquoi me pourchasserait-elle ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais tomber enceint ou quoi que ce soit. » Tout le monde se tourna et le fixa, sous le choc. « Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que les sorciers peuvent tomber enceints ? »

Ron grogna devant l'ignorance d'Harry. « J'oublie parfois que tu as été élevé par des moldus. Oui, Harry, les sorciers peuvent tomber enceints. C'est très rare, pourtant. Il y a seulement environ cinq grossesses masculines enregistrées par an. »

« C'est rare parce qu'il y a plusieurs conditions à réunir pour qu'une grossesse puisse arriver, » expliqua Lucius.

« Quel genre de conditions ? » Demanda Harry curieux.

« Le niveau de puissance du sorcier, d'abord. Cela demande un grand pouvoir juste pour la conception, » dit Lucius. « Un lien avec une créature magique ou son âme sœur est aussi requise parce qu'il doit y avoir compatibilité absolue pour que la conception puisse se faire. La dernière condition est peut-être la plus facile. Le sorcier en question doit vouloir la grossesse de tout son cœur pour qu'elle soit seulement possible.

Harry regarda la table pensivement. Pourrait-il vraiment avoir sa propre famille. Il satisfaisait au moins à deux des pré-requis, mais était-il réellement suffisamment puissant pour tomber enceint ?

Severus vit l'indécision sur le visage d'Harry. Il releva le visage d'Harry et dit. « N'aie pas peur, Harry. Nous aurons bientôt une famille. Et de toute façon, il y a beaucoup d'enfants orphelins que nous pouvons adopter. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Harry avec espoir. Il regarda Lucius. « Tu adopterait un enfant dans la famille Malefoy ? »

Lucius eut un léger petit sourire. « Oui, je le ferais. Un rituel d'adoption par le sang ferait nôtre par le sang et la magie n'importe quel enfant que nous adopterions. »

Harry eut un sourire rayonnant vers Lucius et Severus. Avec cette promesse en tête, Harry était encore plus déterminé à terminer cette guerre.

Drago grogna doucement. « Oh, génial. Rien qu'en voyant le visage d'Harry, vous allez terminer tous les trois avec suffisamment d'enfants pour rivaliser avec les Weasley. »

Harry sourit sans honte. « Cela signifie juste plus de frères et de sœurs à gâter pour toi Drago. »

Drago roula des yeux. « Je suis submergé par la joie. »


	17. Chapter 17

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

**Chapitre 17**

Se sentant légèrement mieux après sa conversation avec Harry, Hermione alla à la salle de bain et effaça les traces de larmes de son visage. Alors qu'elle revenait dans sa chambre, elle vit le paquet qu'Harry lui avait donné lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de Poudlard sur la commode. Sa curiosité l'emportant sur le reste, Hermione dévoila la relique sans prix de Serdaigle. Lisant les inscriptions gravées sur le diadème, elle eut presque l'envie irrépressible de la mettre. Selon la légende, le porteur du diadème posséderait une sagesse sans pareille. C'était un don extraordinaire pour lequel elle donnerait presque tout.

Le diadème l'appelait, une douce voix, séductrice la tentait avec le savoir qu'il pouvait lui accorder. Hermione tendit le bras pour le toucher et traça avec révérence le métal argenté avec le bout de ses doigts. Elle prit avec précaution le diadème, le souleva lentement en direction de sa tête. Quelque chose en elle lui hurlait de laisser tomber le diadème, mais une voix plus forte dans sa tête, murmurant des promesses alléchantes, effaça tout le reste.

« Hermione, tu es là ? » Dit Ron, frappant à la porte.

Hermione sursauta de surprise et lâcha accidentellement le diadème. Son esprit s'éclaircit brutalement avec cette interruption, elle fixa le diadème avec confusion et une horreur naissante. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Elle avait presque mis cette chose sur sa tête ! Elle se sentit complètement malade à cette pensée. Personne ne savait quel genre de malédictions se trouvaient sur le horcruxe, et elle avait tenté de le mettre sur elle sans réfléchir.

Ron frappa à nouveau. « Hermione ? Tu m'entends ? Allez Hermione. Ouvre la porte. »

Hermione bondit sur ses pièces, s'éloignant avec peur du diadème, et elle ouvrit la porte en tremblant. Elle jeta un regard au visage de Ron et éclata en sanglots, se jetant d'elle-même comme une folle dans les bras du roux. Par pur accident certes, mais Ron avait sauvé sa vie.

« Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ? » Demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

« Sors-le d'ici, Ron S'il te plait ! Je ne veux pas le voir à nouveau, » sanglota Hermione d'une voix brisée.

« Sortir quoi, Hermione ? Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas, » dit doucement Ron, tentant vainement de calmer la jeune fille hystérique. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Hermione enfouit son visage contre le torse de Ron et agrippa sa chemise entre ses poings. « Le diadème ! » Elle prit une profonde inspiration et frissonna. « Apporte le diadème à Harry. Je ne peux pas … J'ai presque mis cette chose sur ma tête, Ron ! Sors-le d'ici ! »

Ron eut le souffle coupé et serra Hermione plus fort dans ses bras, stupéfait de savoir qu'il aurait pu aisément la perdre cette nuit-là. L'embrassant sur le front, il la poussa gentiment derrière lui. « Reste bien là. Je vais prendre le diadème. »

Entrant avec précaution dans la pièce, Ron attrapa l'une des couvertures du lit et enveloppa rapidement le diadème dedans. Il prit avec réticence le paquet, le tenant à bout de bras et se précipita hors de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger, espérant qu'Harry soit encore là.

Hermione se recula lorsque Ron passa à côté, mortellement inquiète que l'horcruxe l'affecte une fois de plus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement lorsque Ron disparut au coin et s'assit en tremblant sur son lit. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle ait eu déjà si peur auparavant. Ni même le fiasco du Ministère, ni avoir à faire face périodiquement aux Mangemorts ne l'avaient choquée aussi profondément. C'était une expérience horrible que d'avoir son esprit mis à nu de telle manière.

Autant elle voulait aider Harry pendant ces temps difficiles, autant détruire les horcruxes serait quelque chose qu'il devrait faire seul. Hermione ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait réussir à en voir un autre après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

* * *

Ron courut à la salle à manger, se marchant presque sur les pieds. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'Harry, Lucius et Rogue étaient encore à table, discutant tranquillement. « Harry, tu dois détruire ça maintenant ! » Il mit la couverture en paquet sur la table et se dépêcha de reculer de quelques pas.

Harry vit combien Ron était pâle et se mit sur ses pieds avec une expression inquiète. « Que s'est-il passé, Ron ? »

Ron pointa un doigt accusateur vers le paquet sur la table. « Ce maudit diadème a tenté de prendre possession d'Hermione. Si je n'avais pas frappé à la porte, elle l'aurait mis sur elle ! »

« Quoi ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » Demanda Harry frénétiquement.

« Bien sûr qu'elle ne va pas bien. Elle a eu peur à mort, Harry, » dit brusquement Ron. « C'est de ta faute, alors pourquoi ne te dépêches-tu pas et tu ne le détruis pas ? Tu n'aurais jamais du lui donner. »

Harry quitta Ron du regard, se sentant blessé que Ron place le blâme uniquement sur ses épaules. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait su que quelque chose comme ça se passerait. Après tout, l'horcruxe dans le journal n'avait commencé à affecter Ginny uniquement lorsqu'elle avait commencé à écrire dedans, et Dumbledore avait été affecté lorsqu'il avait mis la bague, mais il l'avait fait de sa propre volonté, voulant utiliser la Pierre de Résurrection pour voir sa famille encore une fois.

Sentant la peur écœurante et le ressentiment provenir de Ron, Harry attrapa silencieusement le diadème empaqueté et sortit de la pièce. Visiblement, il n'aurait jamais du impliquer ses amis dans cette tâche. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire c'était de les mettre encore plus en danger.

« Vous êtes un idiot, Weasley, » grogna Severus, épinglant l'adolescent roux avec un regard froid et furieux. « Combien de fois allez-vous encore trahir sa confiance ? » Avec un grondement furieux, Severus sortit brutalement de la pièce après Harry.

Ron se sentait terriblement mal maintenant. « Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive jamais à garder ma grande bouche fermée ? » Murmura-t-il doucement. Malheureusement, il avait complètement oublié que Lucius était encore dans la pièce.

« C'est exactement ma pensée, M; Weasley, » dit Lucius d'un ton mordant, ricanant lorsque Ron tressaillit d'un air coupable. « Je crois que vous et Mademoiselle Granger étaient ceux qui avaient insisté pour aider Harry avec ça. J'aurais été parfaitement heureux si vous étiez restés tous les deux cachés. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez tant aidé que ça. Et si vous pensez que je vais vous autoriser à blâmer Harry pour chaque petite chose qui va mal, vous vous faites des illusions. Vous connaissiez les dangers avant d'offrir votre aide. »

« Je sais ça, » dit Ron misérablement. « Je ne le pensais pas réellement, pourtant. J'étais juste effrayé. Hermione était presque hystérique, et cela m'a complètement terrifié. Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer comme ça. »

« Cela ne justifie pas que vous ayez blâmé Harry, » dit Lucius sans sympathie. « Il a suffisamment de ça de la majorité du Monde Sorcier. Vous êtes supposé être son meilleur ami et être au-dessus de telles stupidités. »

« Je suis désolé, d'accord ? J'ai l'habitude de dire des choses stupides lorsque je suis angoissé ou en colère, » dit Ron, en soupirant de frustration. « J'essaye de faire mieux, mais ça prend du temps. »

Lucius jeta un regard menaçant à Ron. « Je suggère que vous essayiez plus fort et que vous rompiez avec cette habitude maintenant car si vous blessez encore mon Harry comme ça, je vous ferai regretter vos paroles de la façon la plus douloureuse qu'il soit. »

Ron tressaillit devant la menace et regarda le blond avec méfiance comme Lucius sortait de la pièce. Il savait qu'il avait tout foiré royalement. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant c'était de tenter de réparer les dommages qu'il avait fait et prier pour qu'Harry lui pardonne une fois encore.

* * *

Harry marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma à clé la porte derrière lui. Il jeta le diadème sur le plancher et attrapa l'épée de Gryffondor sur la commode. Avec un air noir menaçant, il fit tomber l'épée vers le bas, fracassant le diadème en plusieurs morceaux. Un nuage noir filtra des pièces cassées et disparut avec un dernier hurlement. Harry laissa tomber l'épée sans précaution et recula de quelques pas, sentant un grand poids se retirer de ses épaules. C'était presque fini.

Ramassant toutes les pièces du diadème, il les posa sur la commode avec le reste des horcruxes détruits. Il se ferait une grande joie de les présenter à Voldemort lorsqu'il se retrouverait enfin face à lui. Voldemort apprendrait bientôt à avoir véritablement peur de la mort.

« Cet espèce d'ami à toi est un idiot, et tu serais sage d'ignorer ce qu'il a dit. »

Harry regarda vers la porte et vit Severus appuyé au chambranle. Il sourit faiblement. « Qui aurait jamais pensé que le jour viendrait où Severus Rogue consolerait Harry Potter sur quelque chose qui blesse ses sentiments ? »

« Nous devons tous grandir parfois, » dit Severus sur un ton raisonnable.

Harry ricana doucement et marcha vers le vampire, entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Severus et posant sa tête sur la poitrine de l'autre homme. « Certains plus longtemps que d'autres, pourtant. » Il soupira et se blottit dans le confort que Severus lui offrait. Il savait que Ron était juste tracassé par Hermione, mais cela blessait quand même que Ron le blâme automatiquement pour ce qui se passait.

« M. Weasley a certainement un long chemin à accomplir, » approuva Severus.

« C'est une chose sur laquelle nous sommes tous d'accord, » dit Lucius, poussant Severus et Harry plus avant dans la pièce et fermant la porte. « Pourtant, je crois qu'il va se restreindre de faire de tels commentaires dans le futur. »

Severus leva un sourcil vers le blond. « Et qu'est-ce qui, au nom de Merlin, te fait croire cela ? Cet enfant énervant n'a pas montré sa capacité à garder sa bouche fermée jusqu'à présent. »

« Disons juste que j'ai mis la peur de Merlin en lui, » dit Lucius avec suffisance.

Severus grogna. « Tu l'as menacé d'utiliser ta vaste connaissance des maléfices de magie noire contre lui s'il blessait encore Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Très certainement, » dit Lucius judicieusement. Il tira soudainement Harry hors des bras de Severus et poussa le jeune homme vers le lit. « Je sais exactement ce qui va te faire te sentir mieux, Harry. »

Harry tomba sur le lit avec un éclat de rire. Il était vraiment sûr que Lucius allait tenir cette promesse.

* * *

Drago tira un livre de l'étagère et s'installa à sa table favorite pour lire. Pourtant, il se contenta de fixer sans le voir le livre ouvert. Une pointe de solitude le traversa. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry devienne son ami, il n'avait jamais eu un véritable ami, quelqu'un en qui il pouvait faire confiance de façon inconditionnelle et sur lequel il puisse s'appuyer. Il n'avait jamais vécu dans une vraie relation, et c'est ce qui le heurtait le plus. Il n'avait personne qui l'aime comme Harry l'avait désormais.

S'il était honnête avec lui, Drago ne pouvait s'imaginer avec quiconque des Serpentards. Tous les Serpentards qu'il connaissait personnellement étaient des Mangemorts potentiels ou trop égoïstes pour s'en faire pour quiconque d'autre qu'eux. Peut-être était-il juste destiné à être seul.

Drago entendit la porte de la librairie s'ouvrir et leva les yeux pour voir Hermione entrer dans la pièce. Elle était pâle et semblait avoir pleuré. Elle trébucha vers le fauteuil situé en face de la cheminée et se blottit dedans, serrant ses genoux sur sa poitrine comme elle fixait les flammes d'un air absent.

Avec un léger soupir, Drago ferma son livre et se mit sur ses pieds. Il marcha vers Hermione et demanda avec hésitation. « Est-ce que tu vas bien, Hermione ? » Par l'enfer, où était Weasley ? C'était son travail de réconforter la jeune fille, pas le sien.

Hermione renifla légèrement. « Non, je suis très loin d'aller bien. Etre aux portes de la mort te fais cet effet là. »

Drago cligna des yeux sous la surprise. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Hermione regarda Drago un long moment. « Je n'ai pas fait attention. Ma curiosité a été plus forte que moi, et j'ai été presque ensorcelée par un objet plein de magie noir. »

« Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ? » Demanda Drago curieux.

Hermione soupira doucement, se demandant au juste combien de choses elle devait dire à Drago. Elle ne pensait pas actuellement qu'il les trahirait à Voldemort, surtout depuis que son père était uni à Harry, mais elle ne saurait être trop prudente avec cette connaissance. Elle se décida finalement à aller de l'avant et de lui dire.

« As-tu déjà entendu parler d'un horcruxe ? »

Drago soupesa la question, tentant de se rappeler s'il avait jamais entendu parler d'eux, mais rien ne vint à son esprit. « Non, je ne crois pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Hermione sourit d'un air mécontent. « Un horcruxe est créé lorsqu'une personne coupe son âme et met un fragment dans un autre objet. Un personne qui a un horcruxe ne meurt jamais vraiment parce qu'une portion de son âme est toujours vivante. »

Drago pâlit en réalisant. « Voilà comment Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a survécu. Il avait un horcruxe. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Pas un horcruxe. Il avait sept horcruxe. »

« Sept ? » Répéta Drago choqué. Pas étonnant que ce bâtard soit complètement fou. Il n'était pas naïf. Il savait que la seule façon de couper une âme était de commettre un meurtre auparavant. Avec son âme fragmentée en autant de pièces, il n'était pas surprenant que cet homme soit si inhumain. « Alors la seule façon de le tuer est de détruire les horcruxe d'abord. Combien ont été détruits ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre, actuellement. Je sais qu'Harry a détruit le journal, et celui qui était en lui a été détruit lorsqu'il est devenu un animagus Drake de Terre, » dit Hermione sur un ton songeur.

« Attends ! Harry était un horcruxe ? » Demanda Drago incrédule.

Hermione acquiesça brièvement. « Dumbledore a détruit la bague des Gaunt, et Harry dit que Severus a détruit le médaillon. Je sais qu'Harry a trouvé la coupe de Poufsouffle, et nous avons récupéré le diadème de Serdaigle, mais je ne sais pas s'ils ont été encore détruits tous les deux. »

« Est-ce que c'était pour ça que tu étais bouleversée tout à l'heure ? A cause de l'un de ces horcruxe ? » Demanda Drago astucieusement.

Hermione frissonna. « Je l'ai presque mis sur ma tête. Ce qui est le pire c'est que je ne sais pas si c'était mon propre désir pour le savoir que le diadème est censé accorder lorsqu'on le porte, ou si le horcruxe a tenté de me posséder. Je l'aurais mis si Ron n'avait pas frappé à la porte à ce moment-là. »

« Alors, Weasley a fait pour une fois quelque chose d'utile, » dit Drago, mais l'humour tomba un peu à plat. L'idée que quelque chose d'aussi mauvais était dans la même maison que lui était trop sérieuse.

Hermione sourit tendrement. « Oui, il l'a fait. Il a même enveloppé le diadème dans une couverture et l'a porté à Harry parce que j'étais trop hystérique pour faire autre chose que de pleurer. Je crois que je l'ai effrayé encore plus que l'horcruxe. »

Drago ricana devant l'image qui s'imposa à ses yeux. Il pouvait juste voir la panique sur le visage de Weasley tandis que celui-ci tentait de réconforter sa petite amie hystérique. C'est simplement trop drôle.

« Maintenant il reste juste un horcruxe encore, » dit doucement Hermione. « Nagini. »

« Ce fichu serpent est un horcruxe ? » glapit Drago, frissonnant de dégoût. « Je serai heureux de voir cette chose détruite. »

« Moi aussi, » murmura Hermione.

hr

Harry gémit

* * *

de plaisir tandis que Lucius entrait violemment en lui, ses cris étouffés par le membre dur qui était dans sa bouche. Les mains de Severus étaient enfoncées dans ses cheveux, guidant le rythme de la bouche d'Harry. Une main dure s'enroula autour de son membre douloureux, et Harry vint dans un cri étouffé.

Lucius s'enfonça encore deux fois de plus et vint en Harry. Il se retira lentement de l'étroitesse d'Harry et s'effondra sur le lit, regardant Severus se retirer de la bouche d'Harry et retourner le jeune homme épuisé. Soulevant Harry de telle sorte que ses jambes soient accrochées sur ses avant-bras, le vampire abaissa Harry sur son membre dur.

Severus leva et abaissa Harry sans effort, grognant lorsque son étroitesse délicieuse accrocha son membre. Léchant la marque de revendication qu'il avait placée sur le cou d'Harry, Severus plongea ses crocs dans la cicatrice. Harry hurla et vint à nouveau, serrant ainsi le membre en action de Severus, et s'effondra sur la poitrine du vampire. Le goût du sang de son compagnon envoya Severus au septième ciel et il vint avec un grondement étouffé.

Severus retira avec réticence ses crocs du cou d'Harry, léchant les gouttelettes de sang qui montaient à la surface. Avec autant de réticence, il souleva Harry pour le dégager de lui et déposa le jeune homme entre lui et Lucius.

Comme Harry se blottissait entre ses compagnons, il ne pouvait que remercier les dieux de lui donner cette chance en amour. Pour lui donner cette chance d'avoir une famille à lui.


	18. Chapter 18

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

**Chapitre 18**

Après une nuit passée à s'inquiéter à propos de son amitié avec Harry, Ron se posta en attente au dehors de la chambre d'Harry. Dès que le brun fit un pas hors de la pièce, Ron bondit sur l'autre jeune homme et tira l'adolescent surpris dans la bibliothèque. Ron ferma rapidement la porte et se retourna pour faire face à son meilleur ami.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Ce qui est arrivé à Hermione n'était pas de ta faute. Lucius avait raison. Nous connaissions les dangers que les horcruxes représentaient avant d'accepter de te rejoindre, et je n'aurai pas du te blâmer lorsqu'il y a eu quelque chose qui s'est mal passé. S'il te plait, s'il te plait pardonne-moi. »

Harry fixa Ron avec surprise. Le roux avait la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi du tout. « Bien sûr, je te pardonne, Ron. » Comment aurait-il pu ne pas le faire ? Ron était son meilleur ami, et il pouvait sentir le regret sincère qu'il ressentait pour ses actions de la nuit précédente.

Ron s'affaissa contre la porte de soulagement. « Merci, Harry. » Avec ce poids ôté de ses épaules, la nuit sans sommeil de Ron finit par le rattraper. Ron bailla à se décrocher la mâchoire, et ses yeux s'abaissaient sous l'effet du sommeil.

Harry sourit tendrement au roux, touché que Ron se soit tellement inquiété à propos de leur amitié qu'il soit resté debout toute la nuit pour avoir une chance de s'excuser. « Va dormir un peu, Ron. Je te parlerai à nouveau lorsque tu te réveilleras. »

Avec un signe de tête fatigué, Ron sortit en trébuchant de la pièce. Harry secoua la tête avec amusement et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit que Lucius était déjà à table.

Lucius leva le regard lorsqu'Harry entra dans la pièce. Il vit le sourire brillant et joyeux sur le visage d'Harry et leva un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis de si bonne humeur, Harry ? »

« Aujourd'hui est un jour qui a bien commencé, » dit Harry joyeusement. « Ron s'est excusé il y a juste une minute. Apparemment, un certain blond de ma connaissance l'a obligé à réfléchir sur ce qu'il avait dit la nuit dernière, et il a conclu que tu avais raison. »

« Et Drago qui dit toujours que Weasley est trop borné pour apprendre quoi que ce soit, » dit Lucius sardonique. « J'imagine que même le type le plus borné peut éventuellement apprendre de ses erreurs. »

« Bien sûr, ils le peuvent, » dit Harry malicieusement. « Après tout, tu l'as fait toi-même. »

« Est-ce que tu viens juste de comparer mon père à Weasley, Harry ? » Demanda Drago incrédule, continuant à entrer dans la pièce.

Harry sourit au plus jeune des blonds. « Techniquement, je l'ai juste appelé obtus, mais prends-le comme tu veux. »

« Et tu vas rester assis là et prendre ça, Père ? » Demanda Drago.

Lucius se mit sur ses pieds et calmement posa sa serviette sur la table. Il attrapa soudain Harry, l'arrachant de sa chaise et le jetant sur son épaule. « Non, Drago, je ne le pense pas. Je pense que mon petit compagnon doit être puni pour cette affirmation. »

Harry se contenta de rire tandis que Lucius le portait hors de la pièce. Comme il avait dit plus tôt, aujourd'hui était une bonne journée.

* * *

Les deux mois et demi suivants passèrent en un éclair. On était maintenant au milieu de Janvier, et Harry s'entraînait tous les jours pour la bataille finale. Lucius avait pour tâche de lui apprendre les malédictions offensives et les boucliers, tandis que Severus lui apprenait à administrer les potions de soins et les sorts de soin mineurs. Les sorts de soin lui venaient naturellement, probablement une conséquence de sa forme animagus de Drake de terre.

Ce jour-là, pourtant, Harry était dans la bibliothèque, recherchant des sorts de soin plus avancés. Il voulait être capable de réparer des os cassés si besoin. Cependant, son étude fut interrompue par la voix timide d'un elfe de maison.

« Je est désolé d'interrompre, Maître Harry, mais Je a des nouvelles du Manoir, » dit Toffee avec hésitation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Toffee ? » Demanda gentiment Harry.

« Le Seigneur Voldie a mis des gens dans les cachots de Maître Malefoy. Toffee n'a que deux noms, Olliander et Loony. »

Harry se mit rapidement debout. « Ollivander et Luna ? »

Toffee sourit largement. « Oui, Maître Harry. »

Harry tapota son menton pensivement. « Est-ce que tu peux faire quoi que ce soit pour les aider ? Peux-tu les transplaner hors des cachots et les amener ici ? »

« Non, Maître Harry. Je est capable de les sortir des cachots, mais ici est sous Fidelitas. Ils ne sont pas capable de venir à moins que Maître Lucius ne leur donne l'adresse, » dit Toffee.

Harry soupira doucement. « Merci pour les nouvelles, Toffee. Je vais informer Lucius de ce que tu m'as dit. »

Toffee acquiesça et s'inclina avant de transplaner hors de la pièce.

Harry ferma son livre et s'éloigna de la table. Il devait trouver Lucius et Severus. Il trouva Severus dans le laboratoire. « As-tu vu Lucius ? »

« Il était dans la bibliothèque la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, » dit Severus d'un ton absent, remuant sa potion totalement absorbé.

Harry regarda dans le chaudron avec curiosité, son nez se fronçant de dégoût lorsqu'il respira le liquide qui était dedans. « Tu fais de la Pimentine ? Pourquoi ? »

« Drago est entrain d'attraper la grippe. Avec un peu de chance, ça la coupera net avant que ça n'empire, » dit calmement Severus.

« Est-ce que tu as bientôt fini ? »

Severus remua la potion encore trois fois et la retira de la chaleur. « Maintenant, j'ai terminé. Pourquoi ? »

« Je viens d'avoir quelques information de la part de Toffee, et je dois vous parler à toi et à Lucius, » dit Harry.

Severus haussa un sourcil et montra la porte. « Après toi. »

Harry se contenta d'un petit sourire et se dirigea vers la porte. « Tu sais que tu veux juste que je montre le chemin pour que tu puisses reluquer mes fesses pendant tout le chemin. »

« Et de très belles fesses, alors avance, » dit Severus, lorgnant le jeune homme.

* * *

Lucius regarda, surpris, la porte du bureau s'ouvrir. Il sourit, pourtant, lorsqu'il vit Harry entrer d'un pas nonchalant dans la pièce avec Severus. « Fatigué d'étudier ? »

Harry s'assit sur le canapé avec un soupir. « Pour dire vrai, j'ai été interrompu. Toffee avait quelques nouvelles à m'annoncer. »

Lucius se renfrogna légèrement. « Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue me voir ? »

Harry sourit avec suffisance. « Parce qu'elle me préfère, bien entendu. »

« Bien entendu. » dit Lucius de façon désabusée. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à dire ? »

« Luna Lovegood et Ollivander sont retenus dans les cachots Malefoy, » dit Harry avec lassitude.

Severus prit un air très menaçant. « Quelle raison valable a-t-il pour les emprisonner ? »

« Le père de Luna dirige le Chicaneur, » dit Harry raisonnablement. « Et j'imagine qu'il a pris Ollivander pour résoudre notre problème de baguette. »

« Quel problème de baguette ? » Demanda Severus.

Lucius grogna en réalisant. « Il ne veut pas qu'il ne se passe encore la même chose qu'il est arrivé dans le cimetière. »

« J'ai demandé à Toffee si elle pouvait les sortir des cachots et les amener ici, mais elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas à cause du sort de Fidelitas. Est-ce qu'il y a un autre moyen de les sortir de là ? » Demanda doucement Harry.

Severus soupira résigné. « As-tu oublié ce que je suis ? Les vampires peuvent se téléporter à travers les ombres. Cela importe peu que le bâtiment soit protégé par le Fidelitas ou non. Aussi longtemps qu'il n'y a pas de protections contre les vampires spécifiquement, je peux aller là-bas. Bien sûr, je peux toujours les amener au Square Grimmaurd. C'est toujours en sécurité. »

« J'oubliais Square Grimmaurd. Cela fait des mois que je ne suis pas allé là-bas, » dit Harry avec un sourire navré. « Cela marcherait parfaitement. Tu y vas et tu récupères Luna et Ollivander, et je te rejoins à Square Grimmaurd pour t'aider à les soigner. »

Severus acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'ombre la plus proche, disparaissant dans le noir. Lucius et Harry se dépêchèrent d'aller au laboratoire de Severus et rassemblèrent toutes les potions de soin qu'ils purent trouver. Lucius transporta la caisse de potions vers la cheminée et lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans les flammes.

« Harry, tu y vas le premier. J'irai ensuite avec les potions. »

Harry hocha la tête et prit le réseau de cheminette jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd, trébuchant tandis qu'il sortait de l'âtre. Un moment plus tard, Lucius arriva dans la pièce. Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers et appela Kreattur. L'elfe de maison transplana dans le couloir devant Harry.

« Le Maître est de retour. Comment Kreattur peut-il aider ? »

« Kreattur, j'ai besoin que tu prépares deux chambres d'invités. Severus sera bientôt là avec une sorcière et un sorcier blessés, » dit Harry poliment. « Et une fois que tu auras fait ça, pourrais-tu préparer un bouillon chaud pour les deux, s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sûr, Maître Harry. Tout de suite, » dit Kreattur. En quelques minutes, il avait nettoyé les deux chambres et commencé le bouillon.

Harry et Lucius vinrent dans la première chambre d'invité et commencèrent à sortir les potions. Ceci fait, Harry tira les couvertures en bas du lit et se dirigea vers l'autre chambre pour faire de même. Il revint ensuite dans l'autre chambre d'invité pour attendre Severus.

Trente minutes plus tard, ils attendaient toujours. Kreattur avait déjà fini le bouillon et avait monté deux bols à l'étage. Lucius lança un sort de réchauffage sur la soupe tandis qu'Harry arpentait la pièce nerveusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend si longtemps ? Tu penses qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ? » Demanda Harry avec un air inquiet.

« Harry, je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. Severus n'est rien de moins que prudent, » dit Lucius d'un ton apaisant. Alors qu'Harry recommençait à arpenter la pièce, Lucius enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et tira le brun contre sa poitrine. « Il sera bientôt là, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Harry opina et s'appuya contre Lucius. Il pria silencieusement que rien ne soit arrivé et que Severus aille bien. Et comme si les dieux avaient entendu ses prières, Severus sortit des ombres avec la forme flasque d'Ollivander sur son épaule et sa main autour des épaules de Luna.

« Oh, Merlin merci, tu vas bien. Qu'est-ce qui a pris si longtemps ? » Demanda Harry. Il regarda Luna attentivement. « Es-tu blessée où que ce soit, Luna ? »

Luna hocha la tête. « Je vais bien, Harry. M. Ollivander, en revanche, est vraiment en mauvais état. »

« Pose-le sur le lit, Severus. Lucius, ça te déranges de montrer à Luna l'autre chambre d'invités ? Et assures-toi qu'elle boive le bouillon. Personne ne sait quand est-ce qu'elle a mangé décemment pour la dernière fois, » ordonna Harry.

Lucius emmena immédiatement Luna en dehors de la pièce pendant que Severus déposait Ollivander sur le lit. Harry était choqué par le nombre de dommages qui avaient été faits au vieux fabricant de baguettes. Il lança rapidement un sort de diagnostique sur l'homme et grimaça devant la liste de blessures. Ollivander avait trois côtes cassées, un bras cassé, la rate éclatée, des fêlures au bassin et à la clavicule, des terminaisons nerveuses endommagées par l'utilisation trop fréquente du Doloris, et une pneumonie aiguë.

Severus jura lorsqu'Harry lui dit exactement ce qui n'allait pas et commença à aboyer ses ordres. Harry tendit rapidement au vampire les potions nécessaires lorsqu'il en avait besoin et regarda en retenant son souffle Severus lancer plusieurs sorts de soins complexes sur l'homme brisé.

Deux heures plus tard, leurs efforts payaient enfin. Les blessures d'Ollivander étaient presque soignées, et il se reposait confortablement. Harry soupira avec lassitude et tira les couvertures sur le sorcier endormi. On n'était qu'à la mi-journée, mais il était totalement épuisé. Il avait un nouveau respect pour les compétences médicales de Mme Pomfresh.

La faim l'emporta sur la fatigue, néanmoins, et Harry se décida finalement à se diriger vers la cuisine pour demander à Kreattur de lui faire quelque chose à manger. Kreattur ne fut que trop content de lui faire quelques sandwichs. Alors qu'Harry croquait son repas impromptu, Severus entra dans la cuisine.

« Lucius est retourné à la maison pour prendre quelques potions supplémentaires. Il devrait être de retour d'ici une paire d'heures, » dit Severus doucement. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Epuisé, »dit immédiatement Harry. Il regarda Severus et remarqua une large déchirure dans la robe du vampire. « Que s'est-il passé ,Severus ? »

Severus regarda sa robe déchirée et soupira. « Rodolphus a réussi un tir chanceux. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut le dernier sort qu'il n'ait jamais lancé. Heureusement pour moi, je guéris bien plus vite ces jours-ci, de telle sorte que je n'ai pas été incapacité le moins du monde. »

« Est-ce que Luna et Ollivander étaient les seuls prisonniers ? » Demanda Harry.

Severus prit un air sinistre à la question. « Les seuls vivants, au moins. »

« Ca sera bientôt fini; Harry. »

Harry releva la tête à la voix de Luna et la vit à la porte avec un bol vide dans ses mains. « Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Luna ? »

Elle marcha calmement vers l'évier et y mit son bol avant de prendre un siège à table. « J'ai confiance en toi, Harry. J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. »

Harry sourit à la sorcière blonde. « Merci, Luna. Cela veut dire beaucoup pour moi. »

Elle hocha la tête, rêveuse, et se mit sur ses pieds. Elle s'arrêta soudain derrière Harry et murmura à son oreille. « La vie en toi assurera ton succès. » Elle sortit alors sereinement, sans se presser, de la cuisine.


	19. Chapter 19

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

Note : ce chapitre n'a pas été relu, mais j'ai pensé que vous aviez déjà été suffisamment patients comme cela ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 19**

Harry regarda fixement la table, engourdi par le choc provoqué parce que Luna venait de lui dire. Elle n'avait pas pu sous-entendre qu'il était … enceint, n'est-ce pas ? Non, c'était trop tôt. Ils étaient en pleine guerre. Il ne pouvait pas attendre un enfant maintenant. Mais elle semblait si sûre d'elle. 'La vie en toi assurera ton succès.' Cette phrase ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit encore et encore, et il sut soudain qu'il attendait vraiment un enfant.

Harry se mit brutalement sur ses pieds, ayant besoin d'un peu de solitude pour penser à l'ensemble des ramifications de cette situation nouvelle. Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais Severus attrapa son poignet comme il passait. Le souffle d'Harry se coinça dans sa gorge. Comment avait-il pu oublier que Severus était dans la pièce ? Avait-il entendu ce que Luna avait dit ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit, Harry ? »

Et bien, cela répondait à sa question. Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire,maintenant ? Il savait que Severus et Lucius seraient tous les deux submergés par la joie à la nouvelle de sa grossesse, mais il savait aussi qu'ils ne le laisseraient plus sortir de leur champ de vision dès qu'ils l'apprendraient. Ce n'était pas juste vis à vis d'eux de garder ça secret, mais il devait encore éliminer Voldemort, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

« Quelque chose à propos de se prémunir contre ces fichus nargoyles, » dit Harry doucement, haussant ses épaules avec un sourire désabusé. « Tu sais comment elle est. »

Severus le fixa d'un air suspicieux, mais il laissa la réponse passer pour le moment. Il savait qu'Harry cachait quelque chose, mais il savait aussi que son compagnon ne ferait que se buter encore plus s'il essayait de lui arracher la vérité.

« Tu as l'air un peu fatigué, Harry. Pourquoi ne rentrerais-tu pas à la maison pour faire une sieste ? Je vais rester ici avec les invalides, » dit Severus. Comme ça il pourrait interroger la petite Serdaigle pour découvrir ce qu'elle avait dit à son petit compagnon.

Harry sourit avec gratitude au vampire. Il devait y retourner de toute façon. Avec un peu de chance, Hermione connaîtrait un sort qui confirmerait s'il était ou non véritablement enceint. « Je crois que je vais essayer une sieste. Je n'avais jamais réalisé que guérir était aussi difficile. »

Severus utilisa sa poigne sur le poignet d'Harry pour tirer le jeune homme sur ses genoux. « Tu as vraiment bien travaillé aujourd'hui, Harry. Je suis fier de toi. »

Harry rougit devant le compliment inattendu. « Tu as fait tout le travail, Severus. J'ai juste aidé. »

« Tu es un guérisseur naturel. Une fois que tu te seras un peu plus entraîné, je pense que tu seras aussi efficace que Mme Pomfesh, » dit sérieusement Severus. « Peut-être devrais-tu envisager une carrière de médicomage une fois que la guerre sera terminée. »

« Tu ne veux tout simplement pas que je devienne un Auror, » dit effrontément Harry. Il appuya son dos sur le torse de Severus avec un soupir de contentement. « Mais peut-être as-tu raison. Je suis fatigué de poursuivre l'ennemi. Je crois que devenir un guérisseur serait parfait pour moi. Je deviendrai une sorte de héros bien différent. »

« Toi et ton complexe de héros, » dit Severus avec un long soupir douloureux.

Harry se contenta d'un sourire malicieux. « C'est un don. »

Severus secoua la tête avec exaspération. Le morveux ne changerait jamais. Il sourit légèrement et embrassa le haut de la tête de son compagnon brun. Aussi exaspérant que ce soit, Harry ne serait pas le même sans ce complexe de héros.

Sentant les émotions chaudes, aimantes provenant de Severus, Harry ronronna de plaisir et blottit son visage contre la poitrine du vampire, dérivant dans un sommeil léger.

* * *

Drago toussa âprement tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la pièce de Severus. Son parrain était supposé être en train de travailler sur une Pimentine pour son rhume, mais il aurait du avoir fini depuis des heures. Qu'est-ce qui prenait tant de temps ?

Drago frappa à la porte. « Severus, as-tu fini ? » Severus ne répondit pas, donc Drago frappa à nouveau à la porte. « Severus, est-ce que tu es là ? » A nouveau aucune réponse. Drago soupira, misérable, et toussa encore, s'appuyant lourdement contre la porte. « Je déteste être malade. » Il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher et se redressa, uniquement pour s'effondrer à nouveau sur la porte lorsqu'il vit son père s'avancer vers lui.

Lucius regarda Drago avec surprise. « Tu devrais être au lit, Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je voulais savoir pourquoi Severus mettait autant de temps avec la Pimentine, » dit Drago fatigué. « Il n'est pas là, néanmoins. »

« Non, il est au Square Grimmaurd, » dit Lucius.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas ? Il était supposé me faire une potion, » dit Drago indigné, avant d'entamer une nouvelle quinte de toux.

Lucius ouvrit la porte du laboratoire de Severus et conduisit Drago à l'intérieur. Lucius se dirigea directement vers l'armoire à potions et commença à tirer des fioles des étagères. Drago fixa son père pendant un moment, déconcerté, et secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il vit le chaudron sur le côté et pleura presque de soulagement. Severus ne l'avait pas oublié.

Drago attrapa une fiole vide et versa rapidement un peu de la précieuse Pimentine dans le récipient de verre, l'engloutissant presque immédiatement. Il grimaça lorsque la fumée sortit de ses oreille, mais cela valait le coup. Il pouvait presque sentir la potion parcourir son corps, éradiquant toute trace de ce misérable rhume.

Après un long moment, Drago soupira de soulagement. Sa fièvre était presque tombée, de même que cette profonde toux sèche. A ce moment, Lucius avait déjà rassemblé les potions nécessaires, et attendait impatiemment que Drago finisse. Drago se contenta de le regarder et demanda, « Pourquoi toutes ces potions ? »

« Severus a libéré un couple de prisonnier des cachots Malefoy. Il les a amené au Square Grimmaurd de telle sorte qu'Harry et lui soignent leurs blessures, » dit calmement Lucius. « Maintenant, j'ai juste besoin de rapporter le reste de ces potions à Severus. As-tu besoin de quelque chose avant que je parte ? »

Drago secoua la tête. « Non, je vais bien maintenant. »

Lucius hocha la tête et s'éclipsa de la pièce. Il prit le réseau de cheminée pour retourner au Square Grimmaurd et vit la jeune Lovegood assise dans le salon. Elle luit fit un sourire aérien et dit : « Le professeur Rogue est dans la cuisine avec Harry. Vous êtes tous les deux très chanceux de l'avoir comme compagnon, vous savez. Votre enfant changera le monde un jour. »

Lucius était déconcerté par la connaissance qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune fille. C'était comme si elle voyait des choses que personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Alors le commentaire à propos de l'enfant le heurta, et un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait imaginer une petite fille avec des cheveux tous blonds et des yeux verts brillants, ou un petit garçon avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés et des yeux argent.

Avec un léger hochement de tête vers Luna, Lucius se dirigea tranquillement vers la cuisine. Il vit Harry blotti dans les bras de Severus, dormant paisiblement, et s'assit tranquillement à la table. Severus regarda le blond et haussa un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce qui te mets de si bonne humeur ? »

« Est-ce que la fille Lovegood a déjà montré des signes qu'elle soit voyante ou quelque chose ? » Demanda Lucius nerveusement.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas, Lucius. Je ne lui ai jamais accordé beaucoup d'attention. Je sais que ses camarades de classe l'appellent Loufoca Lovegood, » dit raisonnablement Severus. « Pourquoi ? »

Lucius se renfrogna légèrement. « C'est juste quelque chose qu'elle a dit. Elle a dit que notre enfant changerait le monde un jour. »

Severus sursauta légèrement à ce commentaire, et il sut soudain exactement ce que Luna avait dit à Harry un peu plus tôt. Il attrapa rapidement sa baguette et visa le ventre d'Harry, lançant un sort de détection de grossesse. Le ventre d'Harry commença immédiatement à briller d'un léger vert, indiquant qu'il était effectivement enceint.

« Oh Merlin, » murmura Severus choqué. « Il est enceint, Lucius. » Son choc fut rapidement remplacé par la colère, pourtant, tandis qu'il se rappelait ce qu'Harry avait dit lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce que Luna lui avait dit. « Et il n'allait pas nous le dire. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Lucius, jetant un regard noir à la forme endormie d'Harry. « Pourquoi nous le cacherait-il ? »

« Oh, est-ce que ce n'est pas évident, vous deux ? » Demanda Luna depuis la porte, un sourire narquois sur son visage. « Il a un mage noir à combattre, et une guerre à terminer. Il savait que vous essayeriez de l'arrêter si vous saviez à propos du bébé. »

« Et bien, bien sûr nous essayerions de l'arrêter, » dit Lucius d'un ton sec.

« Vous ne pouvez pas le protéger de ça, » dit Luna pragmatique. « La guerre le trouvera que vous aimiez cela ou non, et il faudra qu'il y participe si vous voulez que la paix ait une chance. Et le fait qu'il attende un enfant est une bonne chose finalement. »

« Et comment êtes-vous arrivée à cette conclusion ? » ricana Severus doucement, gardant une voix basse pour éviter de réveiller le jeune homme dans ses bras. « Pendant qu'il est enceint, il doit partager sa magie avec l'enfant pour aider le développement du bébé, le rendant plus faible de façon exponentielle. »

« Et c'est là où vous avez tort, » dit Luna avec suffisance. « Harry est actuellement plus fort maintenant qu'il est enceint justement à cause du fait que lui et l'enfant partage la magie. »

« Cela n'a absolument aucun sens, » dit Lucius. « Comment le fait qu'il donne la moitié de sa magie au bébé le rendrait plus fort ? »

Luna sourit sereinement et tira sa baguette. « Regardez. » Avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter, elle lança un sort cinglant vers le brun endormi. Néanmoins, avant que le sort touche, un bouclier doré scintillant apparût devant Harry, absorbant le sort avant de disparaître.

Lucius bondit sur ses pieds avec un grondement colérique, tirant Harry de son sommeil. Il s'assit dans les bras de Severus et frotta ses yeux d'un air ensommeillé. Il vit Lucius jeter des regards furieux à Luna et regarda Severus pour avoir des réponses. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Severus fixa sévèrement Harry du regard. « Nous savons ce que Luna t'a dit. Et n'essaye même pas de le nier parce que je l'ai déjà vérifié. »

Harry sursauta de surprise et plaça une main gentille sur son ventre. « Je suis vraiment enceint ? Je pensais que c'était ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais je n'étais pas entièrement sûr. J'avais prévu qu'Hermione regarde lorsque je serais rentré à la maison. »

Cela ne rendit pas Severus heureux du tout. « Tu allais dire à Granger à propos du bébé et le cacher à Lucius et moi. Est-ce que nous ne méritons pas de savoir à propos de notre paternité imminente ? »

Harry détourna son regard de Severus. Luna, d'un autre côté, grogna devant l'accusation du vampire. « Oh, la paix. Vous savez déjà pourquoi il ne vous l'a pas dit. Tenter de le culpabiliser n'apportera rien de bon. »

« Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvre ta grossesse, il te pourchassera avec tout ce qu'il a, » dit Lucius avec un air inquiet.

« Alors, je pense que j'ai juste à le battre avant qu'on arrive à ça, » dit Harry de façon pragmatique. « Tous les horcruxes sauf un ont été détruis, et Nagini est toujours avec Voldemort. » Harry se figea aussitôt que le mot fut sorti de sa bouche avant de bondir sur ses pieds, paniqué. « Bon sang ! Nous devons partir d'ici. Cette maison n'est plus sous le sort Fidelitas. Severus, tu prends Ollivander et tu nous rejoins à la maison. » Il poussa Luna vers le salon. « Lucius, l'adresse. »

« Non, Harry, » dit gentiment Luna. « Je dois retourner auprès de mon père. »

« Luna, c'est trop dangereux d'aller là-bas. Ton père est probablement surveillé. Dès que tu reviendras, tu retourneras de là d'où tu viens, » dit Harry avec précipitation.

Plusieurs bruits de transplanage devant la porte d'entrée précipitèrent leur décision. Lucius flanqua un morceau de papier dans la main de Luna et se retourna pour faire face à la porte. Luna lut l'adresse, se précipita pour jeter la poudre de cheminée dans les flammes et emprunta le réseau pour se retrouver à la maison de Lucius. Lucius et Harry n'eurent d'autre choix que de se transformer dans leur forme de drake et de se cacher dans les ombres. Ils le firent juste à temps, parce que dès qu'ils furent dans les airs, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement et quatre mangemorts coururent dans la maison.

« Déployez-vous. Ils doivent être quelque part par là, » gronda une voix qu'Harry n'oublierait jamais. Fenrir Greyback.

Alors qu'il regardait deux mangemorts se diriger vers le premier étage, et l'un vers la cuisine, il dut rassembler toute sa volonté pour réprimer l'envie de voler et de mettre en pièces mortellement ce loup-garou meurtrier. C'était le moins que Greyback méritait pour la peine qu'il avait causé à tant d'autres. C'était un vrai monstre, terrorisant les autres pour son propre plaisir et pourchassant des enfants sans défense.

Greyback grogna doucement et rôda au pied des escaliers. « Tu les as trouvé ? »

« Nous devons les avoir manqué de peu. Il y a des potions de soin là-haut, et il y a un bol de soupe qui est encore chaud, » hurla l'un des mangemorts du haut.

Greyback rugit et frappa violemment le mur. « Merde ! Ils ont du fuir par la cheminée quand ils nous ont entendu arriver. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne va pas aimer ça. » Il grogna, irrité. « Partons. Il n'y a rien ici. »

Le loup-garou et les trois mangemorts quittèrent la maison et transplanèrent. Lucius vola vers le sol et se transforma, vérifiant que tout danger était écarté. Lorsqu'il se fut assuré que tous les mangemorts étaient bien partis, il fit signe à Harry de se transformer également.

Harry vola aux côtés de Lucius et se transforma, uniquement pour tomber à genoux avec un cri de détresse tandis une douleur violente fusait à travers son ventre. « Mon ven … tre. Ca. Fait mal. » Il eut du mal à faire passer les mots entre ses mâchoires serrées tandis qu'il tentait de se retenir d'hurler.

Lucius pâlit et souleva rapidement Harry dans ses bras. Il espéra de tout son cœur que Severus était de retour à la maison. Il se rua vers l'âtre et jeta maladroitement un peu de poudre de cheminée dans les flammes. Tenant Harry avec précaution, il emprunta le réseau jusqu'à la maison, hurlant après Severus dès qu'il sortit de la cheminée.

« Il n'est pas là, » dit Drago, le souffle coupé lorsqu'il vit Harry dans les bras de Lucius. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je crois qu'il est en train de perdre le bébé, » dit Lucius, une note de panique perçant dans sa voix.

Drago haleta vers la paire. « Il est enceint ? » Harry gémit de douleur, et Drago paniqua. « Oh, Merlin. Où est Severus ? Il saura ce qu'il faut faire. »

« Lucius, emmenez-le dans sa chambre, » dit calmement Luna. Lucius hocha la tête et porta Harry dans la chambre, déposant gentiment le jeune homme sur le lit. Luna le suivit dans la chambre et dit. « Placez vos mains sur son ventre et poussez un peu de magie en lui. »

Lucius fit ce que Luna avait demandé, posant ses mains gentiment sur le ventre d'Harry, et regarda ses mains scintiller avec une lumière bleue glacée. La lumière bleue fut engloutie par le ventre d'Harry et, presque immédiatement, le visage douloureux d'Harry se relâcha. En quelques minutes, Harry était complètement relâché et dormait paisiblement.

« C'est suffisant, Lucius, » dit fermement Luna. « Le bébé va aller bien maintenant. »

Lucius retira lentement ses mains et tomba à genoux à côté du lit. « Merlin, j'aurais pu les perdre. Si vous n'aviez pas su quoi faire, j'aurais vraiment pu les perdre tous les deux. »

Drago hésita dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardant en vain. « Qu'est-ce qui a causé ça ? »

« Il a été obligé de se transformer en drake pour rester caché des mangemorts qui sont apparus, » dit doucement Lucius. « Greyback les menait. »

Drago tressaillit à ce nom. Il savait exactement de quoi ce monstre était capable. La nuit où Dumbledore était mort lui donnait encore des cauchemards. « Et où était Severus pendant que ça arrivait ? Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il était au Square Grimmaurd aussi. Comment les mangemorts ont pu savoir où trouver Square Grimmaurd? »

Lucius soupira léègrement et glissa gentiment la main dans les cheveux d'Harry. « Harry était contrarié et il a accidentellement activé le tabou sur le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous avons eu juste le temps que Luna vienne par cheminée ici et que Severus attrape Ollivander. Harry et moi n'avons pas eu le temps d'utiliser le réseau de cheminette, alors nous avons été obligés d'utiliser notre forme de mini-drake pour éviter d'être repérés. Je pensais que Severus serait ici, pourtant.

Comme Lucius disait ça, Severus sortit des ombres avec un air particulièrement renfrogné. « J'ai laissé Ollivander aux équipes de Saint-Murgo, bien que je doute qu'il aille mieux là-bas avec cette bande d'écervelés. » Il fit une courte pause lorsqu'il vit que tout le monde se tenait autour du lit, une vague d'appréhension s'abattant au creux de son ventre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après que je suis parti? »

Lucius se mit sur ses pieds et jeta un regard noir à Severus. « Harry a failli perdre le bébé. Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tant de temps ? »

Severus ignora Lucius et prit place sur le lit à côté d'Harry. Il lança rapidement un sort de diagnostique et soupira de soulagement lorsque tout redevint apparût normal. « Il semble aller bien maintenant. Que s'est-il passé exactement ? »

« Il a utilisa sa forme animagus, professeur Rogue, » dit Luna sereinement. « Lucius l'a ramené ici et a stabilisé le bébé avec sa magie drake. »

Severus hocha la tête pensivement. « C'est logique. Avec le sang de drake de Lucius pleinement actif, c'était pratiquement garanti que tout futur enfant serait aussi un drake, » Il soupira et se frotta le front. « Ca pourrait être problématique. Les enfants drake sont hautement resistant à la magie sorcière. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Drago avec curiosité.

« Comme tu le sais, les drake en général sont immunisés à presque toute magie noire, d'accord ? » Drago hocha la tête. « Et bien, les enfant drake ont la protection supplémentaire d'être immunisé à toute la magie sorcière. Cela ne dure que pour la première année ... » La voix de Severus s'arrêta brutalement, et il regarda Luna abasourdi. « Vous saviez. Parce que le bébé est un drake, toute magie dirigée vers Harry autre que la magie drake va être rejetée. »

« Si le bébé est immunisé à la magie sorcière, alors pourquoi Harry a-t-il failli perdre le bébé? » Demanda Drago avec un soupir frustré.

« Parce qu'Harry est celui qui a lancé le sort. Lorsqu'Harry est sous sa forme animagus, il est presque aussi drake que Lucius et peut utiliser la magie drake. S'il était resté sous sa forme drake, le bébé aurait très bien été parce que la magie d'Harry sous sa forme animagus le stabilise. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il s'est changé à nouveau, le bébé n'avait plus accès à la magie nécessaire pour le maintenir stable, alors Lucius a du lui donner cette magie, » expliqua calmement Luna.

« Je me demande quel genre de drake va être le bébé, » dit doucement Drago. « Tu penses qu'il va être un drake de glace comme père, ou un drake de terre comme Harry, Severus ? »

Severus se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Pour autant qu'il en savait, le bébé pourrait être un drake de feu ou un drake d'air. Il ne le sauraient pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait sa première transformation.

Luna, pourtant, sourit d'un air entendu. Elle savait exactement quelle sorte de drake ce petit sale gosse serait, et elle avait hâte d'y être.


	20. Chapter 20

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

**Chapitre 20**

Drago se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil avec un soupir fatigué. Il n'y avait jamais un moment où Harry n'était pas concerné. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait déjà devenir un grand frère. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça. Mais à en juger parce qui se passait en haut des escaliers, son père ne pouvait être plus heureux. Drago n'était pas très sûr de savoir ce qu'il ressentait à ce sujet. Avec un nouvel enfant à aimer, où est-ce que cela l'emmènerait lui ?

« Cet enfant ne te remplacera pas, Drago, » dit Luna sereinement. « Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça. Tu es l'hériter des Malefoy, et cela ne changera pas. Et cela ne changera pas non plus le fait que ton père t'aime. »

Drago jeta un regard noir à l'autre blonde. « Qui dit que je suis inquiet à propos de quelque chose de stupide comme ça ? » Il repoussa fermement au loin les doutes qui lui disaient le contraire.

Luna sourit d'un air entendu. « J'ai fait une erreur, alors, » dit-elle d'un air évaporé. « Je suis vraiment contente pour Harry. Il a toujours voulu sa propre famille. Bien sûr, qui le blâmerait réellement après avoir été privé de cela la majorité de sa vie ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Potter est déjà enceint, » murmura Drago, tentant d'habituer son esprit à ce fait. Cela ne lui semblait pas encore réel.

« Quoi ? » Crièrent deux voix choquées.

Drago sursauta de surprise et bondit sur ses pieds. Espionnant Hermione et Ron à une petite table dans le coin de la bibliothèque, Drago leur jeta un regard noir suspicieux. « Quand êtes-vous entrés ici ? »

Hermione haussa un sourcil vers le blond. « Nous étions là, Malefoy. Tu n'y as juste pas fait attention. » Elle croisa ses bras et tapa du pied. « Maintenant, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire à propos d'Harry enceint ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à expliquer ? » Demanda Drago railleur. « Potter est enceint. Je l'ai juste découvert il y a quelques minutes. »

Hermione cria tout à coup excitée et attrapa les mains de Luna, bondissant avec la jeune fille blonde. « Je vais devenir tata ! » Elle laissa finalement Luna et se jeta dans les bras de Ron. « Et tu vas devenir un oncle, Ron. Je suis tellement excitée. » Elle se retourna avec empressement vers Drago et demanda : « Où est-il ? »

Drago regarda Hermione avec nervosité. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui lui dise. A son grand soulagement, Luna s'avança et parla. « Il dort actuellement maintenant. Il a presque perdu le bébé aujourd'hui. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Hermione avec inquiétude. « Il va bien maintenant ? »

« Oui, il va bien maintenant, » dit Luna de façon apaisante. « La magie de Lucius a réussi à stabiliser le bébé avant qu'il n'y ait des dommages irréversibles. »

« C'est important ? Le fait que la magie de Lucius ait stabilisé le bébé ? » Demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

Drago maugréa irrité. « Apparemment le bébé est un drake, et les enfants drake sont immunisé à presque toute la magie sorcière. Puisqu'il est aussi drake, Père était le seul qui pouvait stabiliser le bébé. »

Ron ricana soudainement. « Hey, Drago est jaloux. »

Drago jeta un regard méprisant au roux. « De quoi tu parles ? Je ne suis pas jaloux ! »

« Si, tu l'es. Ton père est un drake, et ton frère est un drake. Par l'enfer, même Harry est presque un drake. Toi, pourtant, tu es juste un sorcier et tu te sens mis de côté à cause de ça, » dit Ron sagement.

« Ferme-là, Weasley. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » dit brusquement Drago. Cela avait pu être vrai au départ, mais ça ne l'était plus maintenant.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà envisagé de demander au professeur Rogue de te faire cette potion d'Héritage ? » Demanda doucement Hermione.

« Ouais, pendant au moins deux secondes, » dit Drago de façon dérisoire. « Mais j'ai alors réalisé que je voulais avoir le choix de la personne avec qui j'allais passer le reste de ma vie. Comme drake, ce choix me serait retiré ... »

Hermione sourit brillamment à Drago. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais aussi romantique Drago. C'est vraiment mignon, en fait. »

« Ferme-là, Granger, » dit Drago, une pointe de rouge obscurcissant ses joues. « Ce n'est pas romantique du tout. J'ai juste réalisé qu'il n'y avait aucune garantie que je trouve mon compagnon, et alors je serais coincé sous la forme drake jusqu'au jour de ma mort. »

« Oh, je n'avais jamais pensé à ça, » songea Hermione. « Maintenant que tu en parles, néanmoins, c'est vraiment un miracle que Lucius ait trouvé son compagnon aussi rapidement. » Elle tapota son menton pensivement. »Je me demande si c'était l'influence d'Harry. Il a toujours eu une chance incroyable. »

« Ouais, tu peux m'en parler, » murmura Drago irrité. Il avait été de l'autre côté de la chance d'Harry trop de fois pour les compter.

Luna sourit d'un air entendu à Drago pendant que Ron ricanait sans honte. « Toujours un coup d'avance sur toi, c'est-ce pas, Malefoy ? »

« Ferme-là, Weasley. Tu ne peux pas dire la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? C'est plutôt dix coups dans ton cas, » ricana Drago.

Ron se renfrogna et serra ses poings, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit, Luna prit la parole. « Harry peut se réveiller à tout instant maintenant si vous voulez aller le voir. »

Hermione comprit l'allusion et attrapa le bras de Ron. »Viens Ron. Allons voir comment va Harry. »

« Bien, » dit Ron, à contrecœur. Il jeta un regard furieux une fois encore à Drago. « Ce n'est pas terminé, pourtant. »

« Ouais, si tu veux, » dit Drago d'un ton dédaigneux. Ce n'était pas vraiment une menace, si on considérait le fait que Granger le tenait au bout d'une laisse courte. Comme la porte se refermait derrière la paire de gryffondors, Drago soupira de soulagement. « Ils sont finalement partis. Je ne peux pas aller où que ce soit dans cette maison sans rentrer dans au moins un gryffondor ces jours-ci. »

« Tu t'y habitueras, Drago. Après tout, ils sont presque de la famille maintenant, » dit calmement Luna.

Drago se contenta de grommeler en retour. Il était encore en train d'essayer de s'habituer à la relation de son père avec Harry. C'était tout simplement trop lui demander d'inclure Granger et Weasley à ce moment-là. Ils étaient chanceux qu'il les tolère aussi bien qu'il le faisait.

* * *

Severus fixa son compagnon endormi, caressant gentiment les cheveux noirs du jeune homme. L'idée même de ce qui aurait pu se passer si Lucius n'avait pas été avec Harry faisait se serrer son cœur. Ce chemin de pensée, pourtant, menait également aux pensées à propos de l'enfant qu'Harry portait. Intellectuellement, Severus savait que la probabilité de faire un enfant avec Harry était particulièrement basse parce qu'il est particulièrement difficile pour un vampire de se reproduire naturellement, mais il ne pouvait empêcher le désir qu'il avait lorsqu'il pensait à un enfant qui soit le mélange des traits d'Harry et des siens.

La main de Severus vagabondait sur le ventre d'Harry, caressant la peau douce gentiment avec ses doigts. Il avait des difficultés à croire que cette même peau se tendrait et grandirait pour accompagner la croissance de leur enfant. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser léger sur le ventre d'Harry, sentant une bouffée d'amour monter en lui. Il réalisa que savoir qui avait engendré l'enfant n'avait pas d'importance. L'enfant serait aimé également par eux trois.

Harry sursauta d'un coup dans les bras de Severus, ouvrant lentement les yeux. Il vit Severus et sourit doucement. « Tu feras un père merveilleux, Severus. Tu aimes déjà tant ce bébé. »

« Est-ce que tu sens déjà les émotions du bébé ? » Demanda Severus curieux, inconfortable avec l'étalage des émotions comme ça.

« Non, pas que je sache, » dit Harry, frottant légèrement son ventre encore plat. « Je ne sais même pas exactement à combien j'en suis. C'est encore un peu irréel pour moi. »

« Je peux voir si un sort de diagnostique peut marcher, mais j'en doute. Je suis encore surpris que le sort de détection de grossesses ait marché sur toi. Les enfants drake sont immunisés à presque toute la magie sorcière, » dit Severus avec regret.

« C'est pour ça que Luna a demandé à Lucius d'utiliser sa magie pour aider le bébé ? » Demanda Harry, frissonnant légèrement en se remémorant la douleur. « Le bébé est un drake ? »

« Apparemment, » dit Severus. Il leva sa baguette et lança le sort de diagnostique, mais il rebondit sur le même bouclier doré qui avait dévié le sort de Luna. « Cela ne marche pas. Lucius devrait être capable de le lancer lorsqu'il reviendra, néanmoins. »

« Où est-il allé ? » Demanda Harry.

« Il est dehors en train de traiter avec tes amis trop curieux, » dit Severus, ricanant vers la porte de la chambre.

« Il ferait mieux de les laisser entrer. Ils ne lâcheront pas tant qu'ils ne seront pas absolument sûrs que je vais bien, » dit Harry pensivement.

Aussitôt que ces mots franchirent les lèvres d'Harry, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un Lucius mécontent fit entrer Ron et Hermione dans la pièce. Harry sourit avec suffisance à Severus. Il connaissait trop bien ses amis.

« Harry, merci mon Dieu tu vas bien, » dit Hermione, se ruant à travers la pièce pour enlacer étroitement le jeune homme brun. Elle se recula et scruta intensément Harry. « Oh, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais devenir une tata. » Tandis qu'Harry restait silencieux, elle jeta un regard furieux vers le jeune homme. « Je vais devenir une tata, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry explosa de rire. « Bien sûr, Hermione. Je tiens trop à la vie pour te priver de ça. »

Hermione hocha la tête avec satisfaction, mais elle ne put rester sérieuse longtemps. Elle commença à rire avec Harry tandis que Ron les regardait comme s'ils étaient devenus fous. « Ils sont devenus cinglés, » murmura-t-il, provoquant les rires redoublés d'Harry et d'Hermione.

« Bon, vous deux. Maintenant que vous avez vu qu'Harry va parfaitement bien, il est temps pour vous de vous en aller. Harry a encore besoin de se reposer encore, » dit Lucius impatient.

Hermione serra Harry dans ses bras encore une fois et se dirigea vers la porte, souriant effrontément à Lucius tandis qu'elle passait devant lui. « Admettez-le, Lucius. Vous le voulez uniquement pour vous. »

Ron parût scandalisé. « Hermione ! Ne dis pas de telles choses ! Rappelle-toi de la règle aucun détail, pour l'amour de Merlin. »

Lucius ferma brutalement la porte derrière eux et la verrouilla pour plus de précaution. « Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour les supporter tous les jours, Harry. »

« Des années d'expérience, » dit Harry sèchement. « Maintenant, viens ici et lance le sort de diagnostic pour savoir à combien j'en suis. Le sort de Severus ne marche pas. »

Lucius sourit légèrement et fit ce qu'Harry lui demandait. « Tu es enceint de huit semaines, Harry. Puisque l'enfant est un drake, néanmoins, la grossesse ne durera que vingt-huit semaines. »

« Que sais-tu à propos des grossesses drake, Lucius ? » Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

« Pas grand-chose, j'en ai peur, » dit Lucius avec regret. « Le dernier drake que nous avons eu dans la famille fut mon arrière-arrière-grand-père. C'est resté dormant dans chaque Malefoy depuis. Jusqu'à ce que Severus créé cette potion, en tout cas. »

Harry sourit avec regret. « J'imagine que cela signifie plus de recherche pour moi, alors. Je suis tellement impatient de sentir le bébé. »

« Il va donner des coups de poings avant que tu ne t'en aperçoives, et alors tu seras prêt à le mettre au monde, » dit Lucius taquin.

« Il veut dire les émotions du bébé, Lucius, » dit Severus, frottant une nouvelle fois le ventre d'Harry. « Il ne peut pas encore les sentir. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Tu les sentira bientôt, » dit Lucius pour le rassurer.

Harry sourit à Lucius et s'installa entre ses deux compagnons, s'endormant avec leurs mains caressant son ventre avec adoration, sans honte.

* * *

Harry croqua avec plaisir dans son sandwich tandis qu'il lisait dans sa chambre. C'était la première fois qu'il était complètement seul depuis la découverte de sa grossesse. Quatre semaines d'une constante supervision était le maximum qu'il pouvait supporter. Heureusement, Severus était dans son laboratoire, fabriquant des potions contre les nausées et des potions nutritives, et Lucius était dans son bureau, discutant avec Drago. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Ron et Hermione, ils étaient dans la bibliothèque, et il n'avait aucune idée de là où était Luna.

Prenant la dernière bouchée de son sandwich, Harry mit le livre de côté et monta sur le lit. Il se fatiguait plus vite ces derniers temps, et avait souvent besoin d'une sieste après manger. Comme à sa nouvelle habitude, Harry s'allongea sur le côté et frotta son ventre en fredonnant doucement. Il ne savait pas si le bébé pouvait déjà l'entendre, mais il lui plaisait de croire que c'était le cas.

Un bref éclair de bonheur et de contentement surgit à travers Harry, coupant sa respiration à l'intensité de l'émotion. Il rit bêtement sans pouvoir s'arrêter en réponse à la joie débordante qu'il sentait passer à travers lui. Il semblait que le bébé aime bien leur sieste quotidienne autant que lui. La joie éclatante s'adoucit en un ronronnement de contentement, laissant Harry avec un sourire léger sur son visage.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Severus entra dans la pièce, sentant fortement les vapeurs de potions. Il regarda le sourire sur le visage d'Harry et leva un sourcil en interrogation. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit largement, et il s'assit d'un bond excité.

« J'ai senti le bébé ! Il est si content. Ca m'a coupé le souffle. »

Severus vint immédiatement à côté d'Harry et le repoussa gentiment pour l'allonger à nouveau. Soulevant la chemise du jeune homme, il appuya ses lèvres sur le léger renflement du ventre d'Harry. Presque immédiatement, Harry commença à rire encore tandis que la joie du bébé le transperçait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La joie du bébé était contagieuse.

Severus tourna sa tête de telle sorte que son oreille soit pressée contre le ventre d'Harry et il eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il entendit le son rapide qui signifiait qu'il entendait le battement du cœur du bébé. « Je peux entendre le battement de son cœur. »

Harry sourit doucement en entendant l'étonnement dans la voix de Severus. Cela continuait à le surprendre parfois de voir le côté gentil et aimant de son compagnon. « Tu devrais chanter pour lui, Severus. Il aime m'entendre fredonner pour lui. »

Severus sourit avec regret. « Je ne chante pas bien en fait, malheureusement. Cela pourrait être la tâche de Lucius. »

« Lucius sait chanter ? » Demanda Harry surpris/

« Très bien, en fait. Il peut aussi jouer du piano et du violon, » dit Severus/

Harry sourit d'un air triste. « Ce serait formidable de l'entendre jouer. C'est trop bête que nous n'avons aucun de ces instruments ici. »

Severus embrassa le ventre d'Harry encore une fois et se redressa. « Je dois vraiment prendre une douche avant le dîner. Tu devrais terminer ta sieste. »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de la compagnie plutôt ? » Demanda Harry avec espièglerie.

Seveur fit un petit sourire au jeune homme. « Il ne vaudrait mieux pas. Nous manquerions probablement entièrement le dîner, et ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux te permettre de manquer ces jours-ci. »

Harry soupira dramatiquement. « Bien, si tu insistes. Mais ça aurait pu être drôle, pourtant. »

« Oh, je suis sûr que ça l'aurait été, » murmura doucement Severus. « Sois sage, morveux, et prends un peu de repos. Tu en as besoin. »

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit Harry du tac au tac, fermant brutalement ses yeux.

Severus regarda Harry se relâcher dans son sommeil et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit l'eau, mais ne commença pas immédiatement à se déshabiller. A la place, il se plaça dans les ombres et se téléporta dans la salle de musique du Manoir Malefoy. Bien que la pièce eut peu d'intérêt pour les habitants actuels du manoir, il devrait faire vite pour éviter d'être repéré. Cela ne le ferait pas pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres de découvrir qu'il était encore vivant, après tout.

Rétrécissant rapidement le piano et le violon de Lucius, Severus les glissa dans sa poche et se téléporta à nouveau dans leur maison. Sortant les objets rétrécis de sa poche, il les fixa un long moment du regard. Le morveux était en train de le transformer en fichu gryffondor. Pour quelle autre raison aurait-il pu faire quelque chose d'aussi imprudent ?

Même s'il se posait lui-même la question, Severus savait exactement pourquoi il l'avait fait. Cela valait le coup juste pour voir la joie sur le visage d'Harry lorsqu'il entendrait Lucius jouer pour lui. Et quand était-il devenu une telle andouille pour faire attention à ce genre de choses ? C'était vrai. Quand Harry avait d'une façon ou d'un autre tracé son chemin vers le cœur de Severus et avait refusé de le quitter. Il ne savait toujours pas comment le morveux avait fait ça.

Severus posa les petits instruments sur le côté et alla sous la douche, se lavant rapidement. Terminant sa douche, il ferma l'eau et entoura ses hanches d'une serviette, retournant dans la chambre pour s'y habiller. Harry était encore endormi lorsqu'il eut terminé, donc Severus retourna dans la salle de bain pour prendre les instruments rétrécis et le remettre dans sa poche. Il surprendrait Harry après le souper.

Secouant Harry pour le réveiller, Severus le regarda avec amusement tandis que le jeune homme grogna de façon inintelligible et se retournait sans se réveiller. « Harry, réveille-toi. C'est l'heure du dîner. Tu n'as pas faim ? »

Harry grommela doucement et ouvrit difficilement ses yeux. « Je dois vraiment, Sev ? Je suis encore fatigué. »

Severus lança un regard sévère au jeune homme. « Oui, Harry, tu dois. Tu manges pour deux maintenant, alors tu ne peux pas te permettre de sauter un repas. Par ailleurs, tu es suffisamment mince comme ça. » Voyant l'expression butée sur le visage d'Harry, Severus soupira avec regret. « Et dire que j'avais quelque chose de spécial de prévu pour toi après dîner. Tant pis. »

Harry sortit avec réticence du lit et regarda Severus impatiemment. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour moi ? »

« C'est une surprise, » répondit Severus doucereusement, guidant Harry hors de la chambre. « Tu vas juste devoir attendre. »

Harry bouda légèrement en réponse, mais il devait admettre qu'il était intrigué. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir ce que Severus avait en stock pour lui


	21. Chapter 21

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

**Chapitre 21**

Harry suivit Severus dans la salle à manger, débordant de curiosité. Il se demandait quelle surprise Severus avait prévue pour lui, mais son compagnon restait stoïque et refusait de lui donner le moindre indice. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Bon sang, il voulait savoir ce que c'était maintenant ! Harry vit le petit sourire suffisant sur le visage de Severus et il bouda avec ostentation. Ce maudit vampire adorait tout simplement le laisser brûler de curiosité.

Les ruminations maussades d'Harry furent coupées net lorsque le son de rires lui parvint. Il regarda avec curiosité et réalisa qu'ils avaient finalement atteint la salle à manger. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que Ron était assis à table avec du jus coulant sur son visage choqué. Réprimant un rire, Harry tendit calmement une serviette au roux et dit, « Euh, Ron ? Tu es censé boire ton jus, pas le porter. »

Ron jeta un regard noir à Harry avant de pointer un doigt accusateur vers Drago. « Cet abruti m'a fait ça. »Marmonnant de façon menaçante dans sa barbe, Ron essuya par à-coups le jus de son visage. Une fois que son visage fut sec, il grimaça en constatant les restes poisseux du jus.

Drago renifla de façon hautaine et regarda le roux sous son nez. « Je n'ai pas fait ça, et tu ne peux pas prouver le contraire. » Et techniquement, il disait la vérité. Luna était celle qui actuellement avait lancé le sort pour faire sauter le jus de Ron à son visage.

Ron maugréa irrité pendant qu'Hermione roulait des yeux et lançait un sort de nettoyage sur le rouquin boudeur, retirant le jus de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements. Cela n'aidait pas avec les restes poisseux, cependant. « Honnêtement, Ron, c'était juste une blague. Il n'y a pas de raison de bouder à ce propos. »

Harry s'assit à côté de Ron et prit le verre que Ron avait déposé là. Abaissant juste légèrement ses boucliers d'occlumens, il vit une vision de Luna lançant discrètement le sort qui avait heurté le verre. Harry sourit à Ron tandis qu'il déposait le verre. « Ouais, Ron. Il n'y a pas de raison de bouder pour ça. Ne te fâche pas, venge-toi. Bien sûr, il faudrait que tu fasses une blague à la bonne personne. Pas vrai, Luna ? »

Luna sourit sereinement et leva son verre en reconnaissance. « C'est un cadeau très utile que tu as là, Harry. »

Harry sourit et approuva. « Je peux dire la même chose pour toi, Luna. »

Ron bredouilla sous le choc, regardant Luna comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. « Attendez ! Luna est celle qui m'a fait la blague ? Mais … mais …. »

Seveurs eut un petit sourire suffisant vers le roux et dit d'une voix traînante. « M. Weasley, si vous ne pouvez pas dire quoi que ce soit d'intelligible, fermez-donc votre bouche. Vous avez l'air ridicule. »

La bouche de Ron se referma brutalement avec un claquement audible de dents. Autrement, ignorant le vampire, il se retourna vers Harry. « Et, Harry, où étais-tu toute la journée ? Tu es parti sans un mot ce matin. »

Harry sourit d'un air penaud. « J'ai pris mon déjeuner dans ma chambre et j'ai fait une petite sieste. » Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il pensait aux nouvelles qu'il voulait partager. « J'ai senti le bébé aujourd'hui. »

Hermione cria joyeusement. « Il a bougé ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, j'ai senti ses émotions. J'étais en train de fredonner pour lui, et tout à coup, j'ai senti une vaguer de bonheur me parcourir. C'était extraordinaire. Oh, et Severus peut entendre son petit battement de cœur. »

« C'est super, Harry, » soupira doucement Hermione. Elle enviait vraiment Harry de ce don à cet instant. Ce serait extraordinaire d'avoir ce genre de connexion avec un enfant pendant qu'il serait encore dans l'utérus.

La conversation fut coupée court lorsque Lucius entra dans la pièce avec une mine renfrognée et lasse sur son visage. Il venait juste de recevoir des nouvelles perturbantes de Toffee, et n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi en faire Comment était-il supposé annoncer à son petit compagnon que Lupin avait été capturé et qu'il était en très mauvais état ? Il n'avait aucune chance d'y échapper, cependant. Il le dirait à Harry après le dîner.

Lucius soupira et claqua des doigts, signalant aux elfes de maison de servir le souper. La table fut soudain remplie de nourriture, et chacun commença à remplir son assiette. Enfin, chacun sauf Harry. Celui-ci fixa la table avec désarroi tandis qu'il frottait son estomac gentiment, tentant d'enrayer sa nausée soudaine. Cela n'aida pas pourtant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir c'était le poisson et les frites que Ron était occupé à faire entrer dans sa bouche, et cela faisait se retourner son estomac de façon peu plaisante.

Malheureusement, Harry perdit la bataille avec sa nausée grandissante quand Ron se tourna vers lui et marmona quelque chose avec sa bouche pleine de nourriture. Harry jaillit de la table et courut à travers la pièce, tentant désespérément d'atteindre la salle de bain avant de perdre le contenu de son estomac. Titubant presque dans la salle de bain, il tomba à genoux devant les toilettes et vomit misérablement. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un entrer dans la salle de bain, et sentit une main légère, apaisante commencer à frotter gentiment son dos.

Sa nausée se dissipa finalement. Harry s'effondra contre la poitrine de Lucius, puisque c'était lui qui le tenait. Lucius avait toujours une odeur légère et tonifiante comme un jour d'hiver neigeux. Le blond lui tendit un verre d'eau et Harry l'engloutit avidement. Le liquide frais apaisa sa gorge desséchée et aida son estomac serré, et il se détendit avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci, Lucius. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. »

« Je t'en prie. J'étais un peu nauséeux moi-même devant ce spectacle. Ce garçon n'a aucune manière dans aucun domaine, » dit sèchement Lucius. « Tu penses que tu peux manger quelque chose maintenant ? Je suis sûr que Mlle Granger peut convaincre M. Weasley des bienfaits de mastiquer avec sa bouche fermée maintenant. »

Harry frissonna légèrement à la seule idée de remettre un pied dans la salle à manger. « Je ne pense pas que ça serait une bonne idée. Je me sentais malade uniquement en pensant à l'odeur du poisson. Ron n'a fait qu'empirer la chose. »

Lucius se mit debout et aida Harry à se mettre sur ses pieds. « Je peux toujours demander à un elfe de t'apporter un peu de soupe ou des sandwich dans notre chambre si tu préfères. »

« Ouais, ça serait bien, » dit Harry avec reconnaissance. Un bol de soupe et un sandwich semblaient parfaits. « Pourrais-tu leur demander d'apporter un peu de bouillon de poulet et un sandwich au jambon ? »

« Je vais même me joindre à toi, » dit Lucius comme il entraînait Harry vers leur chambre.

Comme Harry s'installait confortablement sur le lit, Lucius appela un elfe de maison. Harry lui demanda poliment ce qu'il voulait pour souper avant que Lucius ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, souriant au blond de façon suffisante lorsque l'elfe de maison sourit largement et acquiesça avec empressement. Lucius secoua la tête d'exaspération. Avant longtemps, chaque elfe de maison qui lui appartenait serait enroulé autour du petit doigt d'Harry.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'elfe de maison revint dans la pièce avec un plateau de victuailles. L'elfe posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et sortit de la pièce. Harry attrapa son bol de soupe et prit une gorgée hésitante, souriant de soulagement lorsque son estomac ne rejeta pas immédiatement la nourriture. Il avala voracement une autre gorgée, et très bientôt, la soupe et le sandwich furent joyeusement engloutis tous les deux.

S'adossant avec un soupir satisfait, Harry releva la tête et vit Lucius les sourcils froncés. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Lucius ? Tu n'as pas touché à ton repas. »

Lucius soupira et regarda Harry. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a capturé ton ami loup-garou, Remus Lupin. »

« Est-ce que Severus peut le libérer comme il l'a fait pour Luna et Ollivander ? » Demanda Harry avec un air inquiet.

« Pas cette fois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le garde sous constante surveillance. Il essaye de t'attirer à l'extérieur, » dit sérieusement Lucius.

« Alors, peut-être devrions-nous lui faire plaisir, » dit doucement Harry.

« Pardon ? » siffla Lucius avec colère. « Tu n'es pas en train de suggérer sérieusement que nous lui fassions face maintenant, Harry, tu es enceint ! »

« Et c'est exactement pour ça que nous devrions le faire maintenant. Tu te rappelles ce que Luna et Severus ont dit. Les enfants drake son immunisés à la magie sorcière, spécialement la magie noire. Tant qu'il n'a pas d'autre drake dans son armée, j'irai parfaitement bien » dit Harry raisonnablement.

« Tu es protégé des attaques magiques, Harry. Tu restes vulnérable aux attaques physiques, » dit Lucius d'un ton sec.

« Mais nous sommes tellement prêt d'arrêter ça, Lucius. Nagini est le seul horcruxe restant. Nous devons la détruire avant de focaliser notre attention sur lui. »

Lucius jeta un regard menaçant à Harry. « Ouais, et ce fiche serpent ne quitte presque jamais le côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est trop dangereux. »

« Nous devons le faire, Lucius. Si je ne lui fais pas face, il va tuer Remus et qui sait combien d'autres. Severus a la meilleure chance d'arriver à Nagini sans être détecté. Tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est de distraire Voldie suffisamment longtemps pour que Severus tue ce fichu serpent. Alors tu pourras te transformer en drake et congeler ce bâtard. Une fois que face de serpent sera complètement gelée, un Reducto bien placé devrait terminer le travail, » dit Harry.

Lucius regarda Harry avec étonnement. C'était actuellement un plan bien pensé. Où était passé son gryffondor téméraire au nom de Merlin ? Le plan d'Harry faisait même de Severus et de Lucius les joueurs clés de la bataille au lieu de se mettre lui-même en première ligne.

Tandis que Lucius réfléchissait longuement à l'idée d'Harry, cherchant tout problème potentiel et pièges, Severus entra dans la pièce. Voyant l'air expectatif sur le visage d'Harry et l'air pensif sur celui de Lucius, Severus sentit un grand poids tomber dans son estomac. Visiblement, quelque chose était arrivé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Que se passe-t-il encore ? »

« Face de serpent a Remus », dit promptement Harry. « Nous étions juste en train de voir pour un plan pour le récupérer. »

« Non, » dit froidement Severus, regardant le jeune homme avec colère. « Ce crétin peut pourrir sur place, je n'en ai rien à faire. Tu ne vas pas foncer dans le noir pour le sauver. C'est trop dangereux, et tu es enceint. »

Lucius se crispa en entendant le choix de mot de Severus et plongea à couvert. C'était juste la mauvaise chose à dire à leur compagnon émotif. Il se mit hors du chemin juste à temps, aussi. Harry lança violemment son plateau vide du dîner vers le vampire avec un sifflement de fureur, se renfrognant lorsque Severus évita le missile impromptu.

« Tu es peut-être mon compagnon, Severus Rogue, mais ça ne signifie pas que tu me contrôles, » grogna Harry.

« J'ai mon mot à dire quand tu mets mon enfant en danger, » dit Severus sèchement, en colère.

« Si tu avais pris la peine d'écouter ce que j'avais à dire, tu aurais su que je n'avais pas planifié une telle chose. Pourtant, tu sembles penser que tu sais tout et tu ne prends pas la peine de penser autrement, » dit Harry sur un ton railleur. Une vague soudaine de tristesse le traversa, faisant monter les larmes à ses yeux tandis que les émotions du bébé affectaient les siennes. Harry frotta gentiment son ventre, tentant d'apaiser la détresse du bébé.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda brutalement Severus, grimaçant intérieurement devant les larmes d'Harry.

Lucius s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Harry et plaça sa main sur le ventre d'Harry. « Est-ce que ton ventre te fait mal ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec le bébé ? »

Harry hocha la tête, souriant lorsque la détresse se transforma en joie pétillante à la voix de son père. « Notre dispute le bouleverse, je pense. Il est heureux maintenant, pourtant. »

« Tu peux sentir ses émotions ? » Demanda Lucius impressionné.

Harry opina et couvrit la main de Lucius avec la sienne, transmettant les émotions du bébé vers Lucius. Lucius haleta à l'afflux de bonheur se diffusant dans son corps entier. C'était le bébé ? La sensation était incroyable. C'était une joie si pure et si innocente.

« Severus a entendu aussi le battement du cœur du bébé, » dit Harry, enlevant gentiment sa main et stoppant le flot des émotions. Il se retourna à nouveau vers le vampire. « Maintenant veux tu savoir ce que nous avons prévu ou non ? »

« Bien. J'écoute, » dit Severus avec réticence.

Lucius dit obligeamment le plan à Severus. Severus devait admettre qu'il était modérément impressionné parce qu'il entendait. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'être impliqué du tout. Le succès du plan dépendait de Severus et de Lucius et gardait leur compagnon enceint hors de la première ligne.

« Ce plan devrait suffire, » dit Severus avec réticence.

« Super ! Maintenant la question est où faire ça. Je pense que la chose la plus facile à faire est de trouver une place et de briser le tabou, » dit rapidement Harry.

« Absolument pas ! » Dit brusquement Severus.

« Il a raison, Harry. Si tu te rappelles, c'est Greyback qui s'est montré lorsque tu as brisé le tabou au Square Grimmaurd. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'apparaîtra que s'il est sûr que tu es là, » dit Lucius raisonnablement.

« Je peux aller à Poudlard, » tenta Harry. « Cela fera sortir Voldie, c'est sûr. Et tant que Lucius reste près de moi dans sa forme de mini-drake, je devrais aller parfaitement bien. Je suis sûr que Lucius arrivera à garder les Mangemorts suffisamment loin de moi pour éviter les attaques physiques. Je pourrais même rester près des ombres pour que tu puisses m'écarter de tout danger si nécessaire. »

Severus et Lucius se regardèrent longuement. Pour autant que cela les peine de l'admettre, le plan d'Harry sonnait bien. C'était le seul moyen de garantir la venue en personne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et aussi longtemps qu'Harry tenait sa promesse de rester en dehors de la majeure partie des choses, le plan devrait se dérouler sans accroc. Malheureusement, lorsqu'Harry était impliqué les choses se déroulaient rarement sans accroc. A ce moment, ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer le meilleur et protéger leur précieux compagnon avec chaque fibre de leur être.

« Je doute vraiment que le Seigneur a prévu de tuer Lupin immédiatement, alors nous commencerons à mettre en œuvre le plan demain matin. Le milieu de la journée sera le mieux, autour du repas de midi. Il y aura plus d'élèves susceptibles de t'apercevoir, » dit calmement Severus. Il baissa un regard mauvais vers Harry. « Tu ne quittera pas le côté de Lucius et tu resteras près des ombres. »

« Je te le promets, » dit Harry solennellement Maintenant qu'ils avaient un plan sûr pour battre Voldemort, Harry se sentait comme si un grand poids avait été ôté de sa poitrine. Pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère, Harry sourit à ses deux compagnons. « Alors, Severus, où est ma surprise ? »

Severus secoua la tête et tira les petits instruments de sa poche, les plaçant dans les mains d'Harry. « Juste ici, morveux. » Le jeune homme regarda les instruments minuscules sans un mot, se demandant silencieusement ce qu'il était censé faire avec un jouet violon et un piano. Severus soupira devant le regard obtus du jeune homme et attrapa le petit violon. Il l'agrandit et le tendit à Lucius. « Maintenant Lucius peut jouer pour toi et le bébé. »

Harry sourit d'un air penaud. Pour autant qu'il avait embrassé la vie sorcière, il continuait parfois à oublier ce que le magie pouvait faire.

Lucius fixa son violon du regard, sous le choc. C'était définitivement son violon, mais il était absolument sûr qu'il l'avait laissé au manoir. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es allé au Manoir Malefoy pour rechercher ça, Severus. Au cas où tu aurais oublié, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a établi sa résidence là-bas. »

Severus sourit d'un air suffisant. « Apparemment le reste de nos anciens camarades ne sont pas autant versés dans la musique que toi. Cette pièce était fermée et ramassait la poussière. Par ailleurs, je ne pouvais pas priver notre compagnon et notre bébé de tes talents musicaux dès qu'Harry m'a dit combien le bébé était heureux lorsqu'il a fredonné pour lui cet après-midi. »

« Il est en train de nous faire virer tous les deux en deux gryffondors sentimentaux, » murmura Lucius avec exaspération.

Harry se contenta d'un petit sourire à l'attention de Lucius avant de sourire doucement. « Est-ce que tu vas jouer pour moi, Lucius ? Le bébé aime quand je fredonne pour lui. »

Lucius souleva le violon jusqu'à son menton et commença à jouer. Harry écouta la belle musique, les yeux clos de contentement. En réponse, une vague de contentement en provenance du bébé le traversa et il sut que quoi qu'il arrive le lendemain, c'était des moments comme ça qu'il chérissait le plus.


	22. Chapter 22

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

**Chapitre 22**

« Je ne crois pas que j'ai jamais vu Harry être de cette teinte particulière, » dit Ron, tentant de briser le silence peu naturel qui était tombé sur tout le monde depuis le départ brutal d'Harry de la table.

« Idiot, » murmura Lucius avec un air méprisant vers le roux, et il quitta la table pour suivre Harry.

Hermione jeta un regard menaçant à son petit ami qui ne possédait pas le moindre tact et le frappa sur le bras. « Tu devrais être plus attentif, Ron. Harry souffre de nausées du matin, maintenant. »

« Bien sûr, tes détestables manières à table ne l'ont probablement pas aidé, » dit Drago d'un ton railleur. « Te regarder manger m'a également retourné l'estomac. Tu ne sais pas que tu es censé mâcher ta nourriture avant de l'avaler ? Et mâcher la bouche fermée serait également bénéfique pour quiconque a la malchance d'avoir à manger à la même table que toi. »

« Tout à fait, » dit doucement Severus. Il se mit debout et quitta la table sans ajouter un mot. Il n'avait aucun doute que Lucius et Harry terminerait leur repas dans la chambre.

Hermione soupira et repoussa son assiette. L'atmosphère gaie de tantôt était complètement partie et elle avait perdu son appétit. « Je n'ai pas si faim que ça, de toute façon. Je serai dans la librairie si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit. »

Tandis qu'Hermione sortait de la pièce, Ron engloutit rapidement le reste de la nourriture qui était dans son assiette et se mit à sa poursuite. Il ne voulait pas passer plus de temps avec Malefoy qu'il ne le devait. Il pouvait tolérer ce bâtard pour le bien d'Harry, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait l'apprécier.

« Ah une paix bénie. Je peux enfin apprécier mon repas confortablement, » dit Drago d'un air suffisant.

Luna le regarda de ses yeux évaporés. « Profite tant que tu peux car la paix éclatera en morceaux au matin. La Glace et l'Obscurité feront face au Seigneur Serpent pour protéger le Porteur de Foudre. Pourtant, ils auront besoin du dragon à la queue en flèche pour réussir car il est le Maître de la Tige de la Mort. La Fin est proche, mais une nouvelle Vie doit être soufflée à celui qui est méritant. » Luna sourit rêveuse et fredonna doucement dans son souffle.

Drago la fixa, sous le choc. Cela ressemblait de façon très suspicieuse à une prophétie, pour aussi cryptique que ça l'était. Glace était très certainement son père, puisque c'était un Drake de Glace, et Severus était probablement l'Obscurité puisqu'il était la plus noire des créatures sombres. Le Seigneur Serpent était bien évidemment le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Porteur de Foudre, néanmoins, lui fit faire une pause. Harry était un animagus Drake de Terre. Drago hoqueta lorsqu'il comprit. L'enfant était un Drake de Foudre, et partant de là, Harry était le Porteur de Foudre. Et, bien sûr, Drago était le dragon à la queue en flèche puisque sa forme animagus était une wyverne. Qu'était la Tige de la Mort, pourtant, et comment était-il devenu son maître ?

Laissant échapper un soupir frustré, Drago frotta ses temps douloureuses. « Tu es une fichue voyante, n'est-ce pas ? Pas étonnant que Potter te garde dans le coin. Tu es son système d'alerte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Je suis l'amie d'Harry, » dit-elle avec une froideur inhabituelle. « Et contrairement à toi, Harry ne choisit pas ses amis sur ce qu'ils peuvent faire pour lui. Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas une Voyante. Les Voyants ont des visions du futur, et je ne Vois rien. J'ai, pourtant, un autre don. J'ai la capacité d'entendre les vérités murmurées dans le vent. »

Drago se sentit dûment réprimandé. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit à Luna. Il avait juste été bouleversé par l'idée qu'il serait un joueur pivot dans la bataille contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Par ailleurs, il ne savait que trop bien que « Saint Potter » ne se lierait jamais d'amitié avec quelqu'un pour de telles raisons.

« Je m'excuse, » dit doucement Drago. « Maintenant je sais ce qu'Harry a ressentit lorsqu'il a appris qu'il était celui qui devait battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'est pas une chose facile à accepter. »

« Non, effectivement, » agréa Luna. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu va décider ? »

Drago maugréa irrité. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à décider ? Si le fait que je sois là peut les aider à gagner cette bataille, alors je serai là. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Luna sourit fièrement à Drago. « Ton infestation de Wrackspurt est enfin partie. Je me demandais si tu avais jamais réalisé qu'ils étaient là et si tu faisais quelque chose pour ça. Sans eux pour obscurcir ton jugement, te faire des amis sera bien plus facile. » Drago la fixa, confus, mais Luna se contenta de se lever et s'en alla vers la porte.

Drago secoua la tête avec amusement. « Comment Potter peut-il comprendre un seul mot qui sort de la bouche de cette fille ? Par l'enfer, mais qu'est ce que c'est qu'un Wrackspurt ? » Luna était une bizarrerie qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. Bien sûr, compte tenu de son don, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle soit autant dans les vapes tout le temps. Elle était trop occupée à écouter des voix qu'elle était la seule à entendre pour se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

* * *

Harry trébucha en entrant dans la salle de bain et tomba à genoux devant les toilettes. Les nausées matinales le rattrapaient par vengeance, et il n'appréciait pas cela du tout. Il vomit misérablement jusqu'à ce que son estomac soit complètement vide.

Tirant la chasse et se remettant debout en tremblant, Harry essuya les larmes de son visage et brossa ses dents. Il soupira et mit en marche la douche, laissant l'eau chauffer avant de monter dedans. L'eau chaude était particulièrement agréable sur sa peau moite, transformant les nausées précédentes en lointain souvenir.

Harry fredonnait doucement tandis qu'il rinçait le shampoing de ses cheveux. Il attrapa le savon et tendit la main vers un gant de toilette juste pou rencontrer une peau nue à la place. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Severus debout devant lui avec sa main tendue, attendant qu'Harry lui donne le savon. Harry sourit et mit le savon dans la main du vampire, regardant l'autre homme faire mousser le gant de toilette entre ses mains longues et minces.

« Tourne-toi »

Harry frissonna légèrement au son de la voix profonde et grave et se retourna rapidement. Severus lava gentiment le dos et les épaules d'Harry avant de traîner le linge lentement sur les courbes des fesses d'Harry. Harry hoqueta en sentant la douceur de la caresse, mais Severus s'éloignait déjà. Les longs bras l'entourèrent, coulant le gant de toilette sur sa poitrine et sous ses bras, avant de s'arrêter sur son ventre.

« Comment va le petit bébé ce matin ? Encore de nouvelles nausées ? »

« Fort et tôt ce matin, » dit Harry avec regret. « Je me sens mieux maintenant, ceci dit. »

Severus soupira doucement et blottit son visage dans le cou d'Harry. « Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça aujourd'hui ? Je pourrais aller seul à ... »

« Ne termine même pas ta phrase, Severus Rogue, » dit Harry irrité. « Ce n'est pas seulement à propos de Remus, Severus. Tom Jedusor doit être arrêté, et nous sommes les seuls qui pouvons le faire. Personne n'est en sécurité tant qu'il est là. »

« Je veux juste que toi et le bébé soyez en sécurité, Harry, » murmura Severus.

« Je sais, mon amour, mais tout sera bientôt terminé, » soupira Harry. Son agréable douche était rapidement en train de tourner en quelque chose de dépressif, et ce n'était pas la façon dont il voulait commencer la journée. Il pouvait imaginer de bien plus plaisants moyens pour passer le temps. Souriant avec espièglerie, il tourna sa tête et embrassa Severus sur la joue. « Severus, je suis nu et mouillé, là. Tu ne penses pas ... » Sa voix se transforma en un gémissement confus tandis que Severus comprenait l'allusion et entourait d'une main la hampe dure du jeune homme.

Severus eut un petit sourire en entendant le son et lécha le creux de l'oreille d'Harry. « C'est ce que tu veux, Harry ? » Ronronna-t-il, pompant la dureté de l'adolescent dans son poing.

« J'ai … toujours su … que tu étais … malin, Severus, » hoqueta Harry, poussant ses hanches de façon incontrôlable à chaque mouvement de la main de Severus.

Severus relâcha abruptement Harry, ignorant le gémissement désappointé du jeune homme. Attrapant ses hanches d'une forte poigne, Severus pressa ses lèvres dans le creux de la nuque d'Harry, là où commençaient les écailles le long de son dos.

Harry siffla, étourdi par le plaisir, et cambra son dos, incapable de s'empêcher de frissonner tandis que Severus embrassait et léchait toute la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale. Au moment où Severus était à la fin de la ligne d'écailles, Harry était au bord de la jouissance, ressentant chaque caresse comme autant de choc sur son sexe.

« Severus, s'il te plaît, » grogna-t-il doucement, se rapprochant de sa hampe tendue.

« Non, » grogna Severus, attrapant la main d'Harry et l'immobilisant dans son dos. « Tu viendras uniquement grâce à moi. »

Harry gronda de frustration. « Bon sang, Severus ! Prends-moi tout de suite ! »

Severus eut un petit sourire et se remit gracieusement sur ses pieds. Il pinça le lobe de l'oreille d'Harry et dit dans un ronronnement « Tu veux que je te prennes ? »

« Oui, » Quémanda Harry en sifflant.

« Comme tu veux, » dit Severus. Il prépara rapidement son compagnon, et s'engouffra dans l'étroitesse d'Harry. Adoptant un rythme sans merci, Severus s'enfouit en lui, faisant hurler le jeune homme de plaisir.

Bien trop tôt, Harry cria sa jouissance, frissonnant sans se contrôler dans les bras de Severus. Sentant Harry se serrer autour de lui, Severus gronda et mordit le cou du jeune homme comme il parvenait enfin à son propre orgasme. Le sang d'Harry était encore meilleur maintenant qu'il était enceint, et Severus aurait voulu ne jamais s'arrêter. Malheureusement, pourtant, il le devait, et il se retira avec réticence du corps d'Harry, attrapant le jeune homme dans ses bras lorsque les genoux d'Harry se dérobèrent sous lui.

« Tu m'as cassé, Severus, » murmura Harry avec regret. « Mes jambes ne semblent plus fonctionner. »

Severus eut un petit sourire vers Harry tandis qu'il portait le jeune homme dans la chambre. « C'est une honte Harry. J'imagine que puisque tes jambes ne marchent plus, tu vas devoir rester ici tandis que Lucius et moi prenons en main les affaires à Poudlard. »

Harry sourit ironiquement. « Ton côté Gryffondor se montre, Sev. Borné jusqu'au bout. »

Severus lâcha presque Harry à ce commentaire, et il jeta un regard mauvais au jeune homme souriant. « Je devrais te laisser tomber pour cette insulte. »

« Mais, tu ne le feras pas, » dit Harry taquin. Il frotta gentiment son ventre légèrement arrondi, et haussa un sourcil vers Severus. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Severus laissa tomber Harry sur le lit sans cérémonie, et se retourna pour aller s'habiller. Harry se contenta de ricaner et sortit du lit pour faire la même chose.

* * *

Le réveil de Drago, d'un autre côté, n'était pas aussi plaisant que celui d'Harry. Après une nuit de sommeil intermittent au mieux, il était debout à l'aube et cherchait dans la bibliothèque des sorts utiles pour la suite de la journée. Il devait trouver un moyen pour filer Harry sans être pris. Bien sûr, il pourrait juste dire à Harry ce que Luna lui avait dit. Le brun serait alors plus que content de l'aider.

Drago soupira et frotta ses yeux brûlants. Il était si fatigué, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir jusqu'à ce que cette bataille soit terminée. C'était un sentiment intimidant de réaliser que sa présence était nécessaire s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de gagner la guerre.

Deux heures plus tard, Drago trouva un sort qui serait extrêmement utile : un sort d'Ote Odeurs. Il était principalement utilisé par les aurors pour poursuivre les vampires, les loups-garous, et autres créatures magiques. Ce sort serait essentiel s'il voulait rester indetecté par son père ou Severus. Même s'il était complètement caché, ils seraient capables de le sentir malgré tout.

Armé de cette nouvelle connaissance, Drago se dirigea vers le petit-déjeuner. A sa grande surprise, son père était le seul à table. « Où sont Harry et Severus ? »

« Sous la douche, » dit Lucius, sirotant son thé.

Drago haussa les sourcils devant la réponse. « Je suis surpris que tu sois là, alors »

Lucius sourit ironiquement. « Severus a besoin de ce réconfort. »

« Je pensais que vous aviez tiré les choses au clair tous les deux, » dit Drago avec inquiétude. « Il est contrarié que le bébé ne soit pas le sien ? »

Lucius secoua la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas ça. Severus est aussi excité à propos du bébé que moi. C'est juste ... » Sa voix s'estompa tandis qu'Harry entrait en bondissant joyeusement dans la pièce.

« Bonjour tout le monde, » chantonna Harry, embrassant Lucius brièvement avant de s'asseoir à table. « Je meurs de faim. »

« Je parie que tu l'es après les efforts de ce matin, » dit Lucius, souriant à son compagnon.

Drago grimaça. « Je ne veux rien entendre. Change de sujet maintenant. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si grognon, Drago ? Tu n'as pas assez dormi la nuit dernière ? » Demanda Harry, regardant Drago avec une réelle inquiétude. Le blond avait des cernes noirs sous les yeux et paraissait épuisé. « Tu n'as plus de cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, Harry. J'ai juste beaucoup de choses en tête. Je vais bien, » dit Drago en rassurant son ami.

Harry hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il avait passé tant de nuits sans sommeil à cause de lourdes pensées. « Tu veux en parler ? »

Et bien, il n'aurait pu lui donner de plus belle chance, n'est-ce pas. « Ca ne te dérange pas ? » Demanda Drago avec une feinte nervosité.

Harry haussa un sourcil vers le blond. Pour tous les autres, le jeune homme semblait nerveux et hésitant, mais ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Pourtant, il y avait un sentiment d'urgence qui était curieux, alors Harry décida de rentrer dans son jeu.

« Bien sûr que non. Nous pourrons parler après le petit-déjeuner. Pourquoi n'utiliserions nous pas le bureau de Lucius ? » Il sourit gentiment à Lucius. « Ca ira, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ca ira, Harry. Ne prenez pas trop de temps, néanmoins, » avertit Lucius, fixant Harry de façon significative. Ils devaient partir bientôt.

Harry hocha la tête et retourna à son petit-déjeuner. Il mangea rapidement et s'excusa de la table, se dirigeant directement vers le bureau. Dès que le brun partit, Drago repoussa son assiette et le suivit.

Harry regarda Drago verrouiller et placer un sort de silence sur la pièce avec les sourcils levés. Cela devrait être interessant. « Alors, de quoi as-tu besoin de parler ? »

« Je vais avec vous à Poudlard, et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour le faire, » dit brutalement Drago.

Harry fixa Drago du regard avec surprise. Comment avait-il trouvé ? Bien sûr, dès que la question lui vint à l'esprit, la réponse fit de même. « Luna te l'a dit. »

Drago hocha la tête pour confirmer. « Elle a dit que je devais être là parce que je suis le maître de la Tige de la Mort. Sais-tu ce que c'est ? »

« Non, mais si je devais émettre une hypothèse, je dirais que c'est une sorte de baguette ou de bâton, » dit Harry pensivement.

Drago hoqueta soudain en réalisant. Il savait où il avait entendu ce nom auparavant. « Par l'enfer ! Elle parle de la Baguette des Anciens. C'est l'une des trois Reliques de la Mort. Mais comment en suis-je devenu le maître ? »

« Je ne peux pas répondre à cela, Drago, » dit lentement Harry. « Mais si Luna a raison, tu as vraiment besoin de venir avec nous. Tu as un plan pour ça, non ? »

J'ai trouvé un sort pour camoufler mon odeur, alors tu devras juste me désillusionner lorsque j'aurai pris ma forme animagus, et je me glisserai sous ton manteau, » dit calmement Drago.

Harry soupira doucement. « J'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu te mets. Je n'aurais jamais voulu t'impliquer là-dedans. »

« Je sais, » dit gentiment Drago. « Parfois, pourtant, tu dois accepter l'aide quand elle t'est offerte. Tout ira bien. » Il sourit et posa une main sur le ventre d'Harry. « Concentre-toi juste pour garder mon petit frère ou ma petite soeur en sécurité. »

« Frère, » dit automatiquement Harry.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Demanda Drago curieux.

« C'est juste la façon dont je le ressens, » dit Harry pensivement. « Par ailleurs, le bébé est un drake. Le seul type de drake qui produit des femelles sont les Drake de Terre, donc les chances que ce soit une fille sont extrêmement minces. »

« C'est un Drake de Foudre, » murmura Drago. « Luna t'a appelé le Porteur de Foudre. »

Harry sourit et murmura. « Mon petit enfant de foudre. » Il reçut un bourdonnement de contentement de la part du bébé en réponse. Il aimait déjà tant cet enfant, et il protégerait sa famille en pleine croissance avec chaque fibre de son être. Voldemort allait tomber aujourd'hui. Il ne le savait simplement pas encore.


	23. Chapter 23

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

**Chapitre 23**

« Alors, quand faisons-nous cela ? » Demanda Drago nerveusement. Merlin, il ne voulait rien de plus que de se cacher de tout cela. Il ne voulait pas être le maître de la Baguette des Anciens. C'était trop … trop gros à imaginer même.

Harry ressentit un élan de sympathie vers l'autre jeune homme. Il pouvait dire combien Drago se sentait submergé et terrifié, et il était particulièrement fier du blond qui faisait face et dépassait ses peurs. Drago avait fait un long chemin depuis le petit sorcier mesquin et vindicatif qu'il avait été à l'école.

« Tout de suite, » dit Harry. Il tira sa baguette et tapota le haut de la tête de Drago avec, souriant avec suffisance devant le regard mauvais qu'il reçut avant que le blond ne disparaisse de sa vue. « Voilà le sort de Désillusion. Maintenant tu dois juste lancer le sort pour cacher ton odeur et te transformer dans ta forme animagus. »

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir. Ca fait mal, » murmura Drago avec irritation, frottant le haut de sa tête. Il attrapa sa baguette et lança le sort de Camouflage des Odeurs sur lui et il se transforma. Il vola alors vers Harry, atterrissant sur l'épaule du brun.

« Tu ne peux pas rester sur mes épaules, Drago. Severus ou Lucius te trouveront sans aucun doute là. » dit Harry. Il souleva gentiment la mini-wyrme de son épaule et la glissa dans une poche intérieure de sa robe. « Cela devrait aller. Reste tranquille simplement. »

La mini-wyrme maugréa doucement et se blottit dans la poche d'Harry. Les choses qu'il faisait pour sa famille. Ils avaient intérêt à apprécier, sinon …

Sentant l'irritation et l'indignation du blond, Harry sourit affectueusement, Drago pouvait faire la moue et bouder, il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger sa famille. Il ne pouvait demander une meilleure personne pour surveiller ses arrières devant la bataille à venir.

« Maintenant, j'ai juste besoin de récupérer quelques trucs avant de partir. Nous devons attirer l'attention de Voldie et je sais exactement comment faire, » dit Harry avec une petit sourire supérieur.

Harry se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre et ouvrit rapidement sa malle. Il savait qu'ils étaient là quelque part. Oui ! Ils étaient là ! Il attrapa une brassée des produits que les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient envoyés et les glissa dans différentes poches.

Tandis qu'il cachait le dernier produit, Luna glissa un œil dans la pièce. « Salut, Harry. Prêt à aller voir le magicien, je vois. »

Harry ricana devant l'image que la phrase de Luna avait fait surgir dans sa tête. Il pouvait juste se voir lui, Lucius et Severus sautillant sur un chemin de pavés jaunes pour trouver Voldemort. C'était totalement hilarant.

Luna sourit à Harry et s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce. « Je sais que Drago t'a dit ce que je lui ai dit, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu devrais savoir. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit trop tard pour le loup. L'argent empoisonné cherche à arrêter sa vie, et ses chances de survie décroissent. Il y a une seule chose qui peut sauver sa vie, mais cela a un prix. »

« Quel genre de prix ? » Demanda doucement Harry.

« Ton humanité, » dit solennellement Luna. « Pour utiliser le Souffle de Vie, tu deviendras véritablement un Drake de Terre. Cela ne sera plus seulement ta forme animagus. Et avec ce changement, d'autres surviendront. Est-ce que tu es prêt à accepter cela, Harry ? »

« Est-ce que cela blessera mon enfant de quelque sorte que ce soit ? » Demanda Harry, se mordant la lèvre nerveusement.

Luna secoua la tête. « Non. Pour dire vrai, cela rendra les choses plus faciles pour toi. Les Drake de Terre sont les porteurs d'enfants des autres espèces de drake. Tu seras même capable de changer entre tes formes sans blesser le bébé. »

Harry soupira et posa sa question suivante. « Est-ce que cela affectera mon lien avec Lucius et Severus ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Luna avec regret. Elle s'approcha du brun et étreignit Harry étroitement. « Fais simplement confiance à tes compagnons, Harry. Je crois vraiment qu'ils t'aiment plus que tout autre chose au monde. » Elle relâcha lentement Harry et sourit de façon rassurante. « Prends soin de Drago, veux-tu ? »

« Bien sûr, Luna, » dit Harry avec un sourire triste.

Tandis que la blonde sortait de la pièce, Drago vola de sa poche et se transforma en humain, enlevant le charme de Desillusion. « Tu ne peux pas sérieusement considérer cela, Harry. Est-ce que la vie du loup vaut vraiment le coup de perdre mon père et Severus ? »

« Ce n'est pas si simple, Drago. Il a un fils … mon filleul. Je ne veux pas que Teddy grandisse sans son père comme je l'ai fait, mais … Je ne sais pas comment cela va affecter Lucius et Severus, » dit doucement Harry.

« Si cela détruit le lien que tu as avec eux, ce sera ton enfant qui sera le plus affecté, » dit Drago. C'était un coup bas, mais Harry devait réaliser quels étaient les risques s'il faisait ça.

« Je sais, Drago », claqua Harry. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. « Ils arrivent. Dépêche-toi et change-toi à nouveau. » Il tira sa baguette pour lancer à nouveau le charme de Desillusion, mais Drago secoua rapidement la tête et attrapa sa propre baguette.

« Je vais le lancer. Ma pauvre tête n'y résistera pas si tu le lances à nouveau. » Drago se dépêcha de lancer le sort et se transforma à nouveau en wyverne.

Harry plaça la mini-wyverne dans sa poche à nouveau et tapota ses autres poches pour s'assurer que ses produits Weasley étaient toujours cachés. Un instant plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Lucius entra dans la pièce. Il regarda Harry et se renfrogna légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? Et ne t'embête même pas à dire rien parce que je peux dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'ennuie. Par ailleurs, j'ai juste vu cette bonne Lovegood venir de cette direction. Qu'est-ce que cette fille t'a dit ? »

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa et il se jeta soudain dans les bras de Lucius, blottissant son visage contre la poitrine du blond. « Remus est en train de mourir. Apparemment, Voldie a décidé de ne pas nous attendre et l'a empoisonné avec de l'argent. Elle a dit qu'il y avait un moyen de le sauver, mais …. » Il ne pouvait avouer ses peurs à haute voix. Il ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer l'idée de perdre cette intimité avec Lucius.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit, Harry ? » Demanda gentiment Lucius.

Harry prit une inspiration tremblante et tint Lucius encore plus étroitement. « Je peux le sauver en utilisant le Souffle de Vie, mais si je le fais, je deviendrai complètement un Drake de Terre. »

« Est-ce que c'est si mal que ça ? » Demanda Lucius.

Harry secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas ça, Lucius. Elle a dit que cela pourrait affecter mes liens d'union entre moi, toi et Severus. J'aimerais devenir un drake comme toi, mais pas si cela signifie vous perdre toi et Severus. »

Lucius embrassa le haut de la tête d'Harry. « Harry, rien ne pourra jamais rompre le lien entre nous. Et même, devenir un Drake de Terre pourrait renforcer notre lien. Et pour Severus, il t'a choisi comme compagnon. Une fois unis, le seul moyen de rompre ce lien est la mort. Fais-nous confiance, Harry. Nous serons toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il se passe. »

Lucius releva le visage d'Harry et déposa un gentil baiser sur les lèvres du brun. « Je t'aime, Harry. »

Harry sourit et plaça ses bras autour du cou de Lucius, attirant le blond dans un baiser profond, passionné. Lorsqu'il s'écarta à nouveau, Harry était tout empourpré, hors d'haleine et tellement heureux. « Je t'aime aussi, Lucius. »

Severus sortit soudain des ombres, mettant fin à ce tendre moment. « Nous devrions y aller maintenant. Vous êtes prêts tous les deux ? » Lucius et Harry hochèrent la tête, donc Severus les prit tous les deux par le bras et les tira dans les ombres, les transportant jusqu'aux ombres en dehors de la cabane d'Hagrid.

Lucius embrassa Harry une fois encore et se transforma en mini-drake avant de voler sur le toit de la cabane d'Hagrid. Severus se pencha et couvrit les lèvres d'Harry d'un baiser profond, consumant avant de le relâcher avec réticence. « Reste près de Lucius tout le temps, Harry. Sois prudent. »

« Je le serai, » promit solennellement Harry. Il regarda Harry se fondre à nouveau dans les ombres et prit une profonde inspiration, carrant ses épaules avec détermination. Il souleva Drago avec précaution hors de sa poche et l'enroula autour de son cou. « Et bien on y est. Tu es prêt, Drago ? »

Un sifflement léger fut la réponse pour Harry. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Avec cette pensée en tête, Harry s'écarta de la hutte et commença à monter le chemin vers le château, sachant que Lucius était tout près même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Une fois qu'il fut en vue du château, il fouilla dans une autre poche et sortit une boite des fusées Fuseboum des Weasley.

Jetant une pleine poignée de fusées en l'air, Harry lança rapidement plusieurs sorts de stupefixion et de bannissement. En quelques secondes, la cour était éclairée avec les feux d'artifices colorés. Il pouvait voir les étudiants s'attrouper autour des fenêtres tandis qu'un énorme dragon rouge volait vers le château.

« Cela devrait attirer leur attention, tu ne penses pas ? » Demanda Harry fièrement.

« Exact. » dit Severus dans son dos. « D'autres cartes dans ta manche dont je devrais être au courant ? »

Harry eut un petit sourire suffisant vers le vampire. « Oh, c'était juste le début, Severus. J'ai bien d'autres choses prévues pour Voldie et ses laquais. Ils vont regretter d'avoir gâchée ma vie et celle des miens. »

* * *

Neville sourit tandis qu'il fixait Harry. Il était temps de reprendre le château. « Ginny, allons-y. Harry va les garder occupés dehors. C'est à nous de sécuriser le château de l'intérieur. Trouve autant de membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore que tu peux. Stupéfixez et ligotez quiconque se mettra en travers de votre chemin. »

Ginny approuva et courut vers la porte. Tandis qu'elle courait dans le couloir, elle vit Crabbe et Goyle cachés derrière une statue, attendant Lavande Brown. Elle les stupefixa et les ligota tous les deux avant de lancer un sort de désillusion sur eux pour les garder cachés.

« Viens, Lavande. Nous devons sécuriser le château. Paralyse et ligote quiconque qui aide les Mangemorts. »

Lavande opina et courut après Ginny. Elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour aider Harry, et elle savait que le reste de l'AD ressentait la même chose. Ils reprendraient ce château même si ça serait la dernière chose qu'ils feraient.

* * *

Harry vit la première vague de Mangemorts arriver vers lui et sourit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent assez près pour commencer à lancer des sorts, Harry activa le premier piège. Sous les pieds des Mangemorts, un marais commença à grandir, les attirant dans l'eau sale.

Harry paralysa les Mangemorts prisonniers et activa le second piège. Son sourire s'agrandit d'un plaisir malicieux lorsqu'il vit Greyback dans ce groupe particulier. Oh, c'était parfait. Les bombabouses explosèrent tout autour des Mangemorts, leur faisant monter les larmes aux yeux par l'odeur. Pour Greyback c'était pire à cause de ses sens de loup-garou/

Maintenant, c'était le moment du dernier piège. Harry lança un sac vers les Mangemorts. L'un des Mangemorts lança un sort, faisant exploser le sac, les couvrant instantanément de Poudre d'Obscurité.

« Ils sont tout à toi, Severus. Amuse-toi bien, » dit Harry, hochant la tête avec satisfaction lorsque le vampire disparut dans l'obscurité avec un petit sourire confiant. En tant que vampire, Severus serait capable de voir à travers comme s'il faisait jour.

Drago regarda de son perchoir autour du cou d'Harry totalement impressionné. Harry avait mis sur la touche tout seul près de trente Mangemorts avec un sac de farces. Quel Serpentard que ce garçon. Drago entendit des cris paniqués monter de l'obscurité et voulut sourire. Severus était particulièrement impitoyable avec ceux qui avaient tenté de blesser son précieux petit compagnon.

Lorsque la poudre se dispersa finalement, Severus était parti ainsi que les mangemorts. Harry se demanda négligemment où Severus les avait emmenés, mais son attention fut attirée une fois encore par Greyback. Ce fichu loup-garou avait visiblement récupéré de l'attaque de bombabouse et était absolument furieux.

« Je vais te tuer ! » Hurla-t-il et il fonça vers Harry.

« J'ai peur que non, » dit doucement Harry.

Un jaillissement d'air gelé entoura le loup-garou hors de lui, le couvrant de glaces en quelques secondes. Harry leva calmement sa baguette et lança un Reducto, explosant le loup-garou en minuscules pièces. « Ca, c'était pour Remus, Bill et tous les autres que tu as blessés. »

Drago siffla soudainement et se déroula des épaules d'Harry. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrivait. Sa maque des Ténèbres maudite le brulait même sous sa forme animagus quand ce bâtard n'était pas loin. Drago vola vers le sol devant Harry et se transforma en humain, faisant un bouclier avec son corps devant le celui d'Harry.

« Reste derrière moi, Harry. Il arrive. »

« Drago ... »

Drago secoua la tête, coupant les protestations d'Harry d'un regard noir. » Je suis le Maître de la Baguette des Anciens. Les sorts seront plus faibles s'il essaye de l'utiliser contre moi. »

« Plus faible, mais pas inoffensifs, » claqua Harry.

« Harry, contente-toi de me faire confiance, » dit Drago avec chaleur. « Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de le retenir suffisamment longtemps pour que Severus tue le serpent, et alors Père pourra congeler ses fesses. »

Avant qu'Harry puisse argumenter plus, Voldemort s'avança en terrain découvert avec dix mangemorts de plus. « Bien, bien, bien. Si ce n'est pas Potter planqué derrière ce traitre de Malefoy. »

Harry haussa un sourcil sans être impressionné. « Tu peux parler, Tom. Après tout, c'est toi qui a lancé la plupart de tes mangemorts pour me faire tomber avant de venir ici. D'ailleurs, tu les as déjà trouvés ? »

Tom eut un petit sourire suffisant et claqua ses doigts. Deux Mangemorts s'avancèrent, tirant le corps flasque de Remus Lupin entre eux. « C'est ça que tu cherches ? J'ai peur que tu ne sois arrivé trop tard, Potter. Queudver a été un peu trop enthousiaste avec lui. »

Harry jeta à peine un coup d'œil à Remus, sachant qu'il craquerait complètement s'il le faisait. "Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire par toi-même ces jours-ci, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tes mangemorts t'essuient les fesses également ? »

Voldemort gronda de rage devant l'insolence continue du Gryffondor. Levant sa baguette, il lança le Sortilège de Mort en direction des deux jeunes hommes. Drago plongea d'un côté, et Harry de l'autre. Voldemort eut un petit sourire satisfait et frappa Drago avec l'Imperium avant qu'il n'atteigne même le sol.

« Apporte-moi Potter, Drago. »

Il essaya de lutter contre la coercition, mais sa connexion au Seigneur des Ténèbres affaiblit sa résolution, et il perdit la bataille des volontés. Avec des yeux vitreux, Drago leva sa baguette et lança un sort d'immobilisation vers le dos non protégé d'Harry tandis que le petit brun tentait de rester sur ses pieds. Harry se tourna juste au moment où le sort heurtait le bouclier du bébé. Le sort fut dévié dans le paquet des Mangemorts, heurtant l'un d'eux en pleine poitrine.

Voldemort jeta un regard mauvais au brun et cria. « Apportez-moi ce morveux immédiatement ! » Par l'enfer comment Potter avait dévié ce sort de la sorte ? Quel genre de magie était-ce ?

Un rugissement sonore, pourtant, les stoppa dans leur élan, et Lucius retrouva sa taille originale, surplombant de façon menaçante les sorciers. Tandis que les Mangemorts tournaient leur attention vers le drake enragé, Voldemort garda son attention braquée sur Harry et Drago. Il remarqua que toutes les attaques magiques dirigées vers Harry étaient immédiatement déviés, donc il faudrait qu'il essaye une attaque physique. Il transfigura une petite branche en dague et la lança sur le sol aux pieds de Drago.

« Prend la dague, Drago. Arrache-lui le cœur et donne-le moi. »

Drago essaya frénétiquement de résister à l'ordre tandis que son corps se penchait pour attraper la dague. Il était vaguement conscient qu'Harry n'était qu'à quelques pas, repoussant plusieurs mangemorts, et il se tourna automatiquement dans cette direction. Son cerveau lui hurlait de s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas blesser Harry. Harry était son meilleur ami et le compagnon de son père.

En dépit de tout, pourtant, Drago s'approcha lentement sans bruit derrière Harry et leva bien haut la dague, une simple marionnette dans le jeu tordu de Voldemort. Alors Harry se tourna juste légèrement, mais ce mouvement tira ses vêtements étroitement sur son ventre, révelant le gentil arrondi de son estomac créé par le petit frère de Drago en train de grandir. La dague tomba de ses doigts sans vie, et il chancela en reculant tandis que le sort qui le contrôlait se brisait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été si près de blesser … tuer Harry.

Avec un grognement de rage, Drago attrapa sa baguette et se tourna pour faire face à Voldemort. Il ferait payer à ce bâtard ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Il fit un pas vers le sorcier serpentard, une malédiction sur ses lèvres, mais un sort d'immobilisation le heurta dans le dos, l'assommant complètement.

« Désolé, Drago, mais c'est mon tour maintenant, » dit Harry avec regret.

Dans les ombres derrières Voldemort, Severus s'avança en vue avec l'épée de Gryffondor en main. Avec une détermination sans faille, il abattit l'épée vers le bas, décapitant Nagini et détruisant le dernier horcruxe restant de Voldemort.

« Non ! Tu es censé être mort, espèce de traitre ! » Voldemort cria vers Severus. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu échapper ainsi autant à son contrôle ? Ce morveux de Malefoy n'aurait pas du être capable de se libérer de son sort, et maintenant il fallait aussi qu'il fasse avec un homme qui était censé être mort. « Je vais arranger ça maintenant, néanmoins. »

« Maintenant, Lucius ! » Ordonna Harry.

Severus eut un petit sourire supérieur en direction de Voldemort et s'effaça dans les ombres.

Lucius rugit et une bourrasque d'air gelé fonça vers Voldemort, le congelant immédiatement. Pourtant, avant qu'Harry puisse lancer le sort Reducto pour détruire ce sorcier maléfique, Severus se remit à nouveau en vue et le lança pour lui, souriant malicieusement tandis que son ancien maître explosait en tout petits morceaux de glace, et alors il marcha d'un pas lourd sur les pièces pour faire bonne mesure.

Harry courut immédiatement aux côtés de Remus et tourna gentiment le loup-garou sur son dos. Il hoqueta d'horreur lorsqu'il vit la poitrine meurtrie de l'autre homme. Remus respirait à peine, et son corps convulsait de façon continuelle tandis que l'argent coulait dans ses veines. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Harry puisse le regarder souffrir de la sorte, pas quand il pouvait faire quelque chose à ce propos.

Harry s'écarta de Remus et se transforma en drake. Le drake vert émeraude baissa sa tête vers le loup-garou et souffla gentiment. Une légère lumière verte couvrit Remus de la tête aux pieds, réparant les dommages qui lui avaient été faits.

Faible et las, Harry se transforma à nouveau et s'effondra sur le sol à côté de Remus. Il pouvait déjà sentir les changements dans son corps. Il était réellement un Drake de Terre désormais.

Severus souleva gentiment Harry dans ses bras et regarda Lucius. « Je le ramène à la maison, Lucius. Tu prends soin du loup et de Drago. »

Avant qu'il puisse partir, pourtant, il y eut un grand cri en provenance du château. « HARRY ! HARRY ! »

Harry regarda vers le château et vit l'A.D et les proffesseurs en train de l'acclamer. Il sourit doucement, heureux de voir que tout le monde allait bien. « C'est finalement terminé, » murmura-t-il.

« Oui, ça l'est, » approuva Severus. « Allons à la maison. »

Harry acquiesça. Cela sonnait parfaitement bien.


	24. Chapter 24

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

**Chapitre 24**

Hermione entra dans la cuisine et trouva Luna en train de fixer l'extérieur d'un air absent. « Hey, Luna. As-tu vu Harry ce matin ? »

« Il est à Poudlard, » dit calmement Luna.

« Quoi ? » piailla Hermione. « Quand est-il parti ? Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas pris avec lui. Je vais tuer ce garçon lorsque je mettrai la main dessus. »

Ron jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce avec une expression méfiante sur le visage. Voyant sa petite amie en rage, il murmura à Luna : « Qu'est-ce qui la rend si folle ? »

Malheureusement, Hermione entendit sa question, et elle volta pour lui faire face avec un grognement. « Ce morveux est allé à Poudlard sans nous ! »

Avant que Ron ne puisse rassembler sa propre colère, Luna intervint. « Cela devait être fait de cette façon, Hermione. Harry a la meilleure protection qui soit contre les attaques magiques parce qu'il porte un enfant drake, et Luvius et Severus sont les mieux armés pour le protéger des attaques physiques. » Elle regarda Ron et haussa un sourcil. « Est-ce que vous pouvez en dire autant tous les deux ? »

« Ce n'est pas le problème, Luna. Nous sommes ses meilleurs amis, et nous avons promis de nous tenir à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin, » dit Hermione.

Luna sourit à cette déclaration. « Il y a encore quelque chose que vous pouvez faire pour l'aider. »

« Et quoi exactement ? » Demanda Hermione sceptique.

« Contacter le Ministère. En agissant comme Premier Ministre, Shackelbolt sera sûrement la meilleure personne à qui parler. Informez-le de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois et dites-lui à propos de la bataille en cours, » dit Luna sur un ton raisonnable.

Hermione regarda la blonde un long moment et soupira. « Tu veux que je le convainque de pardonner Lucius et Severus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Luna se contenta de sourire de façon énigmatique.

Hermione secoua la tête avec résignation. « Bien. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Harry me devra ça également, néanmoins. »

* * *

Remus ouvrit lentement les yeux, réveillé par les acclamations sonores. Il tourna prudemment la tête et vit les élèves en train de chanter devant le château, hurlant le nom d'Harry. Il était à Poudlard ? Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passait ? La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait, c'était Queudver plongeant joyeusement sa main argenté dans sa poitrine, ce qui avait été suivi d'une douleur atroce. Comment était-il encore en vie ? Le poison argenté aurait du le tuer.

« Je vais le ramener à la maison, Lucius. Tu t'occupes du loup et de Drago. »

Remus sursauta de surprise au son de la voix de Severus et se battit pour se mettre assis.

« Il semblerait que Lupin soit déjà réveillé, » dit Lucius, s'agenouillant à côté de Drago. « Maintenant que le loup est encore vivant, peut-être voudrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi Drago est également là, Harry. »

« Et bien, tu vois, tu sais cette baguette que Voldemort utilisait ? C'était la Baguette des Anciens, et apparemment, Dumbledore était son maître avant que Severus le tue. Quand Drago a désarmé Dumbledore dans la Tour d'Astronomie, il est devenu le maître de la Baguette des Anciens, donc il est venu pour me donner une protection supplémentaire, » se dépêcha d'expliquer Harry.

« La Baguette des Anciens ? » Demanda Lucius. « Comme celle dans les Reliques de la Mort ? »

Harry approuva. « C'est ça. Bien sûr, c'est discutable maintenant. Je l'ai en quelque sorte fait exploser en même temps que Voldemort. »

Lucius secoua la tête avec incrédulité et utilisa l'Enervatum pour réveiller Drago. Le jeune homme blond se réveilla immédiatement et regarda son père, confus. Il entendit les acclamations en provenance du château, et grogna.

« Je l'ai manqué, n'est-ce pas ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est parti et je l'ai manqué. Bon sang ! »

« Désolé, Drago, » dit Harry en s'excusant. « Mais au moins je t'ai seulement immobilisé. Tu essayais de me tuer. »

« Quoi ?! »

Drago palit comme deux regards furieux le visaient. « Ce n'était pas ma faute ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a utilisé l'Imperium sur moi. »

« Comme si on n'avait pas déjà entendu cette excuse auparavant, » dit Harry taquin.

« Harry, est-ce que tu essayes de me faire tuer ? » Demanda Drago désespérément.

« Bon, » dit Harry avec une petite moue. « Ce n'était pas la faute de Drago. Par ailleurs, il a réussi à casser le sort avant de me blesser de quelque façon. Heureux maintenant ? »

« Immensément, » dit Drago. Il entendit un mouvement derrière lui et se retourna, se renfrognant lorsqu'il vit Remus se débattre pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Il jeta un regard furieux à Harry. « Tu l'as soigné, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu es si pressé que ça d'être débarrassé de tes compagnons ? »

« De quoi il parle ? » Demanda Severus sèchement.

« Tu ne lui as même pas dit ? » Demanda Drago avec incrédulité. « Lorsqu'il a utilisé le Souffle de Vie, il est devenu un Drake de Terre complet »

Severus se pencha et enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Harry, respirant l'odeur de son compagnon. L'odeur douce d'Harry avait maintenant une odeur de terre mixée en même temps. L'un dans l'autre, c'était très attirant. Cela lui rappelait un pique-nique en forêt. Severus lécha la veine du cou d'Harry et mordit légèrement, ouvrant à peine la peau et amenant une unique goutte de sang à la surface. Le sang toucha sa langue, et Severus gémit doucement à ce goût.

Lucius leva les sourcils en les voyant tous les deux. Et bien, cela répondait à la question. Severus était toujours aussi attiré par Harry qu'il l'était avant la transformation. Et il n'était pas le seul non plus. Il n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait dit à Harry que rien ne viendrait jamais couper le lien entre eux.

« Alors, vous êtes toujours compagnons ? » Demanda Drago avec hésitation.

Lucius sourit à son fils. « Oui, Drago. Severus et moi sommes toujours les compagnons d'Harry, comme j'avais dit à Harry que nous le resterions. »

« Attendez ! Harry m'a soigné ? » Demanda Remus, fixant les quatre hommes avec confusion. « Comment c'est possible ? L'empoisonnement par l'argent est impossible à guérir. »

« Quelle partie de 'Il a utilisé le Souffle de Vie et est devenu un Drake de Terre complet' n'avez-vous pas compris, Lupin ? Il a sacrifié son humanité pour sauver votre peau sans valeur, » dit Drago d'un ton sec.

« Comment c'est possible ? » Répéta Remus sidéré. « Harry est juste un sorcier. Comment a-t-il pu devenir un drake ? »

"J'ai une forme animagus de Drake de Terre, Moony, » expliqua Harry. « Luna m'a dit que je pouvais utiliser le pouvoir de ma forme animagus pour te sauver, mais cela me transformerait en un véritable drake. »

« Harry, tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, » dit Remus avec désespoir. « Je ne vaux pas ce genre de sacrifice. »

« Et bien, au moins il y a quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi, » murmura Drago railleur.

Harry jeta un regard noir à Drago. « C'était ma décision, et je pense que ça valait le coup. Ton fils a besoin de toi. Et … je ne voulais pas que mon filleul grandisse sans ses parents comme je l'ai fait. »

Le visage de Remus s'adoucit devant la confession sans appel d'Harry. « Merci, Harry. Tu es une source constante de stupéfaction pour moi. »

« Assez de déballage sentimental. Pouvons-nous rentrer à la maison maintenant, s'il vous plait ? Le stress n'est pas bon pour le bébé, Harry, » se plaignit Drago.

« Bébé ? Quel bébé ? » Demanda Remus, fixant Harry avec une suspicion naissante. Malefoy ne pouvait pas sous-entendre ce qu'il pensait qu'il sous-entendait. Harry ne pouvait pas être enceint, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry sourit joyeusement et frotta son ventre légèrement arrondi. « Je suis enceint, Moony. J'arriverai à terme dans environ quatre mois. Nous allons avoir un petit garçon. »

« Q-Quatre mois ? » Bégaya Remus de surprise. « M-Mais cela veut dire … » Il tourna un regard meurtrier vers Lucius. « Vous ne lui avez pas laissé le moindre temps pour s'accoutumer à l'idée de devenir votre compagnon, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne lui avez même pas fait la grâce de l'épouser avant de le mettre en cloque. »

Harry cligna des yeux de surprise devant cette accusation avant de réaliser pourquoi Remus pensait ça. « Non, Moony. Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Les grossesses de drake durent seulement vingt-huit semaines, et je porte sans aucun doute un enfant drake. »

Lucius sourit d'un air méprisant vers Remus. « Pas que cela vous concerne, mais j'ai demandé à Harry de m'épouser bien avant qu'il porte un enfant. »

« Alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore mariés ? » Demanda Remus sceptique. « Et quel est ce trafic avec Rogue ?Je pensais que les drake étaient possessifs avec leurs compagnons, mais vous semblez bien calme alors qu'un vampire tient votre compagnon. »

Harry rougit légèrement. « Euh, c'est parce que Severus est aussi mon compagnon. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Remus incrédule. « Tu couches avec Lucius et Severus ? Par l'enfer, pourquoi est-ce que j'entends seulement parler ce ça maintenant ? »

« Parce que vous ne vous êtes pas embêté à le contacter d'aucune façon que ce soit ? » Suggéra Drago railleur.

« Tu aurais pu écrire, Harry, » dit Remus désappointé.

« Je l'ai fait, vraiment, » dit doucement Harry, cachant un bâillement derrière sa main. Hedwige n'a cessé de me rapporter les lettres. Est-ce que tu te cachais à un endroit où le mail par hiboux ne pouvait t'atteindre ? La même chose m'est arrivée lorsque j'ai essayé d'envoyer des lettres à Ron et Hermione lorsqu'ils se cachaient. »

« Oui, Tonks et moi habitons avec les Weasley jusqu'à la naissance du bébé, » dit Remus avec culpabilité.

« Vous ne vous cachez pas très bien si le Seigneur des Ténèbres a réussi à mettre ses mains sur vous, » railla Drago.

Remus jeta un regard menaçant à l'irritant blond. « J'ai été capturé lorsque j'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse pour refaire le plein de provisions. »

« Drago, laisse-le tranquille, » dit Harry avec lassitude. Il était tellement fatigué, et il voulait juste aller à la maison et dormir. Le fait qu'il avait conduit toute cette conversation dans la sécurité des bras de Severus devrait avoir rendu ça clair pour tout le monde, mais visiblement, il allait devoir se montrer brutal. « Je suis fatigué, et je veux rentrer à la maison. J'ai utilisé beaucoup de magie pour sauver Remus, et j'ai besoin de dormir, bon sang ! »

Lucius sourit de façon indulgente à son compagnon irritable. « Ramène-le à la maison, Severus. Drago et moi allons gérer les choses jusqu'au bout. »

Severus eut un petit sourire et approuva, portant Harry dans les ombres et les transportant jusqu'à la maison, en sécurité. Il était plus qu'heureux de laisser Lucius tratier avec Lupin.

« Et pourquoi exactement devons-nous rester ici ? » Gémit Drago. « Pour autant que je sache, nous avons dit tout ce qui était à dire. »

Avant que Lucus ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ils entendirent quelqu'un crier « Malefoy, attend ! »

Les deux Malefoy regardèrent en direction du cri et virent la plus jeunes des Weasley courir vers eux. Lucius lutta pour ne pas grogner vers la fille tandis qu'elle approchait. La nana n'avait pas intérêt à vouloir tenter sa chance avec son compagnon. Harry était sien !

« Où est Harry ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« En quoi ça te concerne ? » Demanda sèchement Drago.

« Il va bien, Ginny », dit Remus d'un ton apaisant. La fille Weasley ne l'avait peut-être pas entendu, mais il n'avait aucun souci, lui, à entendre les grondements sourds monter de la poitrine de Lucius à l'apparition de la jeune fille, de sorte qu'il se plaça entre eux pour éviter que le blond ne la tue. « Il n'a pas été blessé du tout. »

« Alors où est-il ? » Demanda Ginny. Elle espérait que maintenant que Voldemort était réellement mort, Harry reviendrait vers elle. Le simple fait que Lucius Malefoy avait décidé qu'Harry était son compagnon ne signifiait pas qu'Harry devait réellement rester avec lui. Par ailleurs, Harry voulait désespérément une famille, et c'était hautement improbable puisque les grossesses mâles étaient si rares. « Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? »

« Harry est … et bien, apparemment, il .. » bégaya Remus. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se faire à l'idée qu'Harry était enceint, alors il était loin de pouvoir en informer quiconque.

« Harry est enceint, » dit Drago, avec un air méprisant vers le loup-garou. « Néanmoins, la raison pour laquelle Harry n'est pas là est que ce morveux imbécile a décidé dé guérir Lupin des portes de la mort.

« Harry est enceint, » répéta Ginny sonnée. Avec ces deux mots, ses espoirs volaient complètement en éclat. Harry ne quitterait jamais Malefoy maintenant qu'il était enceint.

Drago eut un petit sourire supérieur vers la rousse. « Oui, Weaslette. Harry était enceint de mon petit frère. » Il se rapprocha d'elle et murmura. « Il ne serait jamais revenu vers toi même s'il n'avait pas été enceint. Il aime mon père et Severus, et ils l'aiment. Tes rêves de devenir Mme Potter ne deviendront jamais réalité, alors tu ferais mieux d'y renoncer et de passer à autre chose. »

Ginny sanglota doucement et retourna en courant vers le château.

Remus soupira et lança à Drago un regard de désapprobation. « Tu n'avais pas à être si dur avec elle. »

Drago grogna de dérision. « Si, je devais le faire. Cette nana devait savoir qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec Harry. Il est heureux maintenant, et il n'a pas besoin qu'elle lui cause des problèmes. »

Lucius soupira doucement. Bien qu'il soit d'accord avec les sentiments de Drago, il savait qu'Harry ne serait pas heureux avec la façon dont ils s'y étaient pris. Visiblement, il ferait mieux de prendre les choses en main lui-même. « Drago, pourquoi ne rentrerais-tu pas à la maison ? Je suis sûr que Luna t'attends. »

Drago rougit légèrement à ce commentaire à propos de Luna et jeta un regard noir à son père. « Est-ce que tu essayes de te débarrasser de moi ou quoi ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Drago, » mentit Lucius. « Je pensais simplement que tu préférerais passer du temps avec Luna plutôt que de traiter avec des professeurs furieux et des aurors. »

« Et bien, si prends ça comme ça, » dit Drago pensivement. « Je vais partir alors. Mais ne mets pas trop de temps et sois prudent. Harry sera extrêmement fâché si il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. » Avec un sourire suffisant, Drago courut presque jusqu'au point de transplanage et transplana.

« Etes-vous sûr que vous voulez faire ça ? » Demanda doucement Remus. « Après tout, vous êtes un évadé d'Azkaban. »

« Je ne suis pas un évadé, j'ai été enlevé de force de la prison, » corrigea Lucius.

« Ouais, mais je ne pense pas que les aurors vont voir ça ne la même façon, » dit ironiquement Remus.

Lucius regarda Lupin et haussa un sourcil. « Et bien alors je suppose que vous devrez juste vous porter garant de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, Harry sera dévasté s'il m'arrive quelque chose alors que vous auriez pu l'éviter. »

Remus se renfrogna devant ce rappel. « Ne me rappelez pas ça. Je continue de penser qu'Harry mérite quelqu'un de nettement mieux que vous … et Severus. »

« C'est peut-être vrai, mais il a choisi d'être avec Severus et moi, et il est heureux avec nous, » dit brutalement Lucius. « Est-ce que cela ne devrait pas être plus important que ce que vous voulez pour lui ? »

Remus concéda le point avec réticence à Lucius. Avant que la conversation ne puisse continuer, plusieurs aurors coururent du château pour entourer Lucius.

« Lucius Malefoy ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour votre évasion d'Azkaban ! »

« Je ne me suis pas échappé, » rétorqua Lucius irrité. « Voldemort m'a kidnappé ! »

Kingsley approcha lentement du blond furieux. « Du calme, messieurs. M. Malefoy a été pardonné pour ses crimes antérieurs en l'honneur de sa participation à la mort récente de Voldemort. Il est maintenant un homme libre. »

« Et à propos de Severus ? Il a aidé, également, » dit Lucius.

Kingsley approuva et sourit. « Hermione m'a parlé de lui, également. Son pardon a aussi été approuvé. » Il pencha sa tête pensivement. « On m'a dit que Severus était mort, pourtant. Des explications ? »

« Et bien, techniquement, il l'est. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a obligé à boire la même potion que moi, et Severus s'est transformé en vampire. C'est aussi l'autre compagnon d'Harry, » dit Lucius.

Kinglsye secoua sa tête, amusé. « Seul Harry pouvait tirer quelque chose du genre. Dites-lui que je lui enverrai un hibou dans quelques jours. »

Lucius opina et dit « Dans ce cas, je pense que je vais retourner à la maison maintenant. Harry est sûrement malade d'angoisse, et du fait qu'il est enceint, ce n'est pas une bonne chose. » Sans un autre mot, il tourna les talons et marcha à grands pas vers le point de transplanage.

Kingsley fixa silencieusement le blond qui se retirait avant de regarder Remus en quête de réponses. « Est-ce qu'il vient juste de dire qu'Harry était enceint ? »

« Oui, il l'a dit, » dit Remus avec lassitude. « Ne le prends pas si mal. C'était aussi un choc total pour moi. »

« Ce garçon ne peut vraiment rien faire comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Kingsley incrédule.


	25. Chapter 25

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

**Chapitre 25**

Luna leva la tête lorsque Drago entra en marchant dans la cuisine. Ne voyant aucune blessure visible sur l'autre blond, elle sourit de soulagement. « Heureuse de te revoir, Drago. Je vois que ta mission a été un succès. »

Drago fit légèrement la grimace et s'assit à la table. « Si tu le dis. J'ai raté la moitié de cette fichue bataille parce qu'Harry m'a immobilisé. »

Luna gloussa légèrement. « Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour mériter ça, Drago ? »

Drago bouda à la question. « Pourquoi présumes-tu que j'ai fait quelque chose ? » Luna se contenta de lui lancer un regard pointu. « Très bien ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a utilisé l'Imperium sur moi, tentant de me faire tuer Harry. Il a presque réussi, aussi, mais je me suis libéré avant que je ne le blesse vraiment. »

« Et pour Lupin ? » Demanda Luna.

Drago grogna à la question. « Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Cet idiot l'a soigné, bien sûr. » Il croisa les bras avec une moue têtue sur le visage. « Il aurait du laisser ce fichu loup pourrir. Harry est vraiment chanceux que ce changement n'ait pas affecté ses liens avec ses compagnons. »

« Je suis sûr qu'Harry avait foi en Lucius et Severus, » dit Luna calmement.

Avant qu'il puisse argumenter devant cette logique, Hermione et Ron coururent dans la pièce, cherchant visiblement Harry. Hermione sourit lorsqu'elle vit Drago, mais il se fana lorsqu'elle ne vit pas son meilleur ami avec lui. « Où est Harry ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce qu'il a été blessé ? Bon sang, Drago, tu étais censé le protéger. »

« Hey, Hermione. Il va bien. Severus l'a ramené à la maison depuis longtemps, » dit Drago sur la défensive. Quand il s'aperçut qu'Hermione allait partir à la recherche d'Harry, il la stoppa. « Laisse-le tranquille pour le moment. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose, et il a besoin de temps pour s'y faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Hermione hésitante.

Drago soupira et frotta son visage avec lassitude. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a capturé Lupin il n'y a pas longtemps. »

Hermione hoqueta et couvrit sa bouche d'horreur. « Oh, non. Harry doit être dévasté. »

Drago roula les yeux et fit une grimace à la sorcière. « Si tu me laissais finir avant de sauter aux conclusions, j'apprécierais grandement. Maintenant, comme je le disais, Lupin a réussi à se faire capturer, et Harry, toujours aussi héros tête brûlée qu'il est, avait prévu de foncer et de le sauver. Bien sûr, mon père et Severus ont réussi à l'empêcher de foncer comme ça et ils ont mis sur pied un plan d'action. »

Les lèvres d'Hermione se crispèrent en un sourire à la façon animée de Drago de raconter l'histoire, mais elle réussit à se retenir de ne rien dire. En vérité, c'était agréable de voir le blond habituellement si snobinard … pas si snobinard.

« C'était le travail de Severus de tuer ce fichu serpent pendant que Père protégeait Harry de tout attaque physisue. J'avais le travail le plus important, cependant, » continua fièrement Drago. « Lorsque j'ai désarmé Dumbledore dans la Tour d'Astronomie l'année dernière, je suis devenu le Maître de la Baguette des Anciens, donc c'était mon travail de protéger Harry du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Il oublia de façon commode de mentionner quel raté cela avait été et continua avec son histoire. « Et Harry a été tout à fait brillant, également. Il a mis en place des pièges pour les Mangemorts, utilisant des produits du magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux. Tu aurais du voir ça, Hermione. Il en a piégé plusieurs dans l'un de ces marécages portables, et il en a mis hors d'état de nuire plusieurs autres avec des bombabouses. A ce moment là, la moitié des subalternes du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient hors d'état de nuire, mais Harry n'avait pas fini. Il lança un peu de poudre d'Obscurité vers eux et lança Severus sur eux. »

« Oh, les jumeaux vont adorer ça, » se vanta Ron heureux. « Cela va les faire mourir de rire de savoir qu'Harry a utilisé leurs produits contre les Mangemorts comme ça. »

Hermione devait bien avouer qu'elle était impressionnée. Cela la laissait perplexe de penser qu'Harry avait réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire autant de Mangemorts avec de simples farces. « Et après que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-elle avidement.

« Une fois que tous les Mangemorts furent hors du chemin, Père congela le Seigneur des Ténèbres en un solide bloc de glace, et Severus le fit exploser avec un sort de Reduction », dit Drago. « Bien sûr, ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry décida de jouer les héros à nouveau. Apparemment, Lupin était en train de mourir d'un empoisonnement à l'argent, alors Harry s'est transformé dans sa forme animagus et utilisa le Souffle de Vie sur le loup miteux. »

« Ce gars imprudent, » dit Hermione en réprimande. « Il a presque perdu le bébé la dernière fois qu'il s'est transformé. Mais je comprends pourquoi il l'a fait. Remus compte beaucoup pour lui, et le fait que Lunard ait un enfant en route a sans doute fait pencher sa décision en ce sens, également. Harry ne voudrait pas que l'enfant de Lunard grandisse comme lui. »

Drago maugréa. C'était couru d'avance qu'Hermione verrait les choses sous cet angle. Elle était également une fichue gryffondor. « Il n'a pas seulement guéri Lupin, Hermione. Le fait d'utiliser sa magie sous sa forme animagus comme ça a engendré le fait qu'il est devenu un Drake de Terre. Harry a donné son humanité entière et a pris le risque de perdre ses compagnons pour sauver ce loup. »

Herimone fixa Drago du regard, choquée. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu que quoi que ce soit comme ça se soit déjà produit. Elle regarda Luna en quête d'une réponse puisque la blonde semblait en avoir une source inépuisable ces jours-ci.

La blonde sourit gentiment à Hermione. « Ce n'est pas si incongru que ça, Hermione. Harry est unique. Il est lié à un Drake de Glace, sa forme animagus était un Drake de Terre, et il porte un Drake de Foudre dans son sein. Avec une telle concentration de magie drake, l'entourant, c'était presque inévitable. »

« Par ailleurs, il est Harry Fichu Potter, et tout est possible avec ce type là, » ajouta Drago insidieusement. « Toi, entre tous, devrais savoir ça, Hermione. Je veux dire, combien de fois a-t-il survécu à des choses impossibles ces dernières années ? »

Hermione soupira doucement. C'était l'entière vérité? « Alors Harry est un Drake de Terre, maintenant. Comment cela va-t-il l'affecter ? Est-ce que cela va blesser le bébé ? »

« Lui et le bébé vont bien, Hermione, » dit calmement Luna. « Maintenant que c'est un drake, sa magie est plus compatible avec celle du bébé, donc se transformer ne fera pas de mal au bébé comme cela l'avait fait lorsqu'il était juste sous sa forme animagus. »

« Cela peut seulement arriver à Harry, » murmura Hermione avec amusement.

* * *

Remus transplana à la maison d'Andromeda et pénétra par la porte d'entrée, se dirigeant droit vers la cuisine. Il y avait toujours au moins une personne dans cette pièce à ce moment de la journée. Aujourd'hui n'était pas différent.

Molly s'affairait dans la cuisine, préparant une tasse de thé. Elle s'assit à la table avec un léger soupir. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. La pauvre Tonks était désespérée par la disparition de Remus, et si elle ne commençait pas à faire attention à elle, elle allait perdre le bébé. Et pour ajouter à ses inquiétudes, Molly n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Ron ou d'Hermione depuis des mois, et d'Harry depuis plus longtemps encore.

« Molly. »

Molly regarda et cria presque de surprise lorsqu'elle vit qui lui parlait exactement. »Remus, tu es de retour. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Au nom de Merlin, où as-tu été ? Nous étions malades d'inquiétude, spécialement ta femme qui est enceinte. »

Remus soupira à la femme rousse. « Calme-to, Molly. Appelle tout le monde, et je vous raconterai tout. C'est une histoire fantastique. »

Molly le regarda d'un air menaçant pendant un long moment avant de se dépêcher de sortir de la cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, une Tonks les yeux rougis en gonflés entra dans la pièce. Elle fixa Remus avec incrédulité, pensant qu'elle était peut-être en train d'halluciner, avant d'éclater en larmes et de se jeter dans ses bras. Comme les bras du loup-garou l'entouraient, elle sentit l'immense désespoir qui avait pesé sur elle depuis sa disparition enfin disparaître.

« Merci Merlin, tu es à la maison, Remus. Je croyais que tu ... » Elle ne pouvait pas dire à haute voix cette dernière pensée. C'était trop insupportable d'y penser.

« Ca m'est presque arrivé, mon amour, » dit Remus avec regret. « J'ai été capturé par des Mangemorts comme appât pour Harry. Ils m'ont torturé et finalement ont utilisé de l'argent sur moi. »

Tonks tressaillit et le tint encore plus étroitement. Elle était passée si près de le perdre, elle n'allait pas le lâcher de si tôt. « Comment as-tu survécu ? »

« Harry m'a soigné, » dit simplement Remus. Avant qu'il puisse développer le sujet, le reste de la maison commença à se rassembler dans la cuisine.

« C'est bon de voir que tu vas bien Remus, » dit Arthur chaudement tandis qu'il s'asseyait à table.

Andromeda étreint son gendre avec des larmes de joie dans les yeux. « Merci mon Dieu tu es de retour. La pauvre Nymphadora était malade d'inquiétude pour toi. »

Tonks était si heureuse que son mari soit de retour, qu'elle ne battit même pas d'un sourcil en entendant son nom complet. »

« Dis-nous ce qui s'est passé,Remus, » ordonna Molly.

« J'ai été capturé par des Mangemorts lorsque je suis allé sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire des courses. J'ai été amené devant Vous-Savez-Qui et torturé pendant des heures. Ce traître, Pettigrow, a enfoncé sa main d'argent dans ma poitrine à un moment, et je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose après ça, » grogna Remus.

Remus pris une profonde inspiration, pour tenter de se calmer. « La chose d'après dont je me souvienne, c'est de me réveiller à Poudlard au son des acclamations. Harry l'a fait. Il a tué ce bâtard encore une fois et pour de bon. Il est aussi la seule raison du fait que je sois encore en vie. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Molly avec curiosité.

« Saviez-vous qu'Harry était un animagus Drake de Terre ? » Demanda Remus de façon désabusée. « Ouais, moi non plus. Et bien, alors que j'agonisais, Harry s'est transformé et a utilisé sa magie drake pour me guérir. Il y avait une conséquence majeure à cet acte, pourtant. »

« Que s'est-il passé » ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Demanda Molly avec inquiétude.

« Utiliser la magie drake l'a transformé en véritable Drake de Terre. Harry n'est plus seulement un sorcier, » dit doucement Remus. Il sourit alors à Molly. « Il est aussi enceint et arrivera à terme dans environ quatre mois. »

Molly eut le souffle coupé sous le choc. « Enceint ? » L'instant d'après, elle sourit comme sur un nuage. « Mon premier petit-enfant. Oh, j'ai tellement hâte. Il y a tant de choses à faire et seulement quatre mois pour les faire. »

« Et bien, Bill devrait être soulagé, » murmura Arthur. « Peut-être que Molly le lâchera un peu maintenant qu'Harry en attend un. »

Remus sourit à l'autre homme et approuva silencieusement. Molly avait été acharnée dans ses demandes d'un petit-fils de la par de son fils aîné. « Je ne parierai pas là-dessus, Arthur. Elle dira juste qu'un petit-enfant ce n'est pas assez. »

Arthur soupira, résigné. « Malheureusement, tu as probablement raison. »

* * *

Lucius transplana à la maison et se dépêcha d'aller vers sa chambre. Il eut une petit sourire lorsqu'il vit Severus enroulé de façon protectrice autour de la forme endormie d'Harry. Cela l'amusait toujours de voir le professeur jadis si distant si câlin avec leur compagnon. Bien sûr, il était tout à fait sûr que Severus était aussi amusé de voir Lucius dans le même état.

« Severus, tu es réveillé ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Severus lui jeta un coup d'oeil menaçant et s'éloigna avec réticence d'Harry, descendit du lit et traversa la pièce avec Lucius pour éviter de réveiller le jeune homme. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lucius ? »

Lucius regarda Harry préoccupé. « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il est épuisé, « dit doucement Severus. « Il a aussi plus d'écailles maintenant. » Il tira le blond vers le lit et montra le cou d'Harry. « Tu vois la fine bande autour de son cou ? Et là sur ses hanches ? »

Lucius se rapprocha lentement et traça délicatement les écailles vert émeraudes autour du cou d'Harry, faisant papillonner les yeux de jeune homme. Les propres yeux de Lucius d'agrandirent de surprise. Les yeux d'Harry étaient encore plus verts avec des reflets d'argent en fusion près de ses pupilles maintenant bridées.

Harry sourit ensommeillé vers le blond. « Lucius, tu es de retour. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Lucius s'assit sur le lit et passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry. « Tout va très bien. Ton amie, Hermione, est une faiseuse de miracle. Elle a je ne sais comment réussi à convaincre le Ministre Shacklebolt de nous pardonner à moi et à Severus. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Severus incrédule. « Nous sommes tous les deux des hommes libres ? Au nom de Merlin, comment a-t-elle réussi à faire ça ? »

Le blond acquiesça et eut un petit sourire vers le vampire. « Officiellement, notre pardon est pour notre participation à la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, je pense que le fait que nous soyons les compagnons d'Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, a aussi à faire avec. Après tout, il ne serait pas convenable que les compagnons du Sauveur soient trimballés à Askaban, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry rit doucement. « Et bien, au moins ma notoriété est bonne à quelque chose. »

« Effectivement, » dit Severus. Il regarda vers Harry d'un air spéculatif. « Et comment te sens-tu, Harry? »

Harry s'étira langoureusement et sourit au vampire. « Parfaitement, en vérité. Et bébé aussi. » Son estomac gronda soudainement bruyamment. « Apparemment, nous avons faim, également. »

« Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? » Demanda Lucius.

Harry y réfléchit un moment, tentant de décider exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète, mais il voulait également quelque chose avec un goût fort. Il voulait également quelque chose de salé et quelque chose de sucré. « Du beurre de cacahuète, du fromage et un sandwich à la moutarde. Oh, et un verre de lait, aussi. Et peut-être un peu de miel et des biscuits salés. »

Severus regarda Harry avec horreur, frissonnant de dégoût. Apparemment, les envies faisaient une apparition remarquée, également. Lucius, courageusement, garda son propre dégout bien caché, et appela un elfe de maison. L'elfe acquiesça avec empressement et quitta la pièce, revenant quelques instants plus tard avec le repas du drake enceint.

Harry s'empara avidement de son sandwich et mordit un grand coup dedans, souriant joyeusement lorsque le fort beurre de cacahuète toucha sa langue. C'était tout juste ce qu'il voulait. Lorsqu'il finit son sandwich, il remarqua enfin que Lucius et Severus n'étaient pas encore en train de manger. Prenant un biscuit salé recouvert de miel, il haussa un sourcil à leur attention.

« Vous n'allez pas manger ? » Demanda-t-il, enfournant le doux biscuit dans sa bouche. Oooh, c'était parfait – salé et sucré en même temps.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux la nourriture d'Harry, puis la leur avant de repousser leurs assiettes. « Nous ne sommes pas si affamés, » dit Lucius diplomatiquement. « Après tout, le petit déjeuner n'est pas si loin que ça. Par ailleurs, tu as besoin de plus de nourriture pour remplacer l'énergie utilisée pour ta transformation. »

Harry haussa les épaules et tira leurs assiettes plus près de lui. « Plus pour moi alors. Tu as raison pourtant. J'ai l'impression de mourir de faim. » Il regarda les deux sandwiches pensivement avant de rappeler l'elfe de maison. « Peux-tu m'apporter un peu de sauce au chocolat et du ketchup ? » L'elfe de maison approuva et revint rapidement avec les objets demandés. Harry étala la sauce au chocolat et le ketchup sur les deux sandwichs au jambon et les enfourna allègrement.

Une fois qu'Harry eut fini son repas, il regarda ses compagnons avec un sourire. Ils regardaient tous les deux soigneusement ailleurs que dans sa direction. « Okay, j'ai fini. Vous pouvez regarder à nouveau. » Il n'avait pas délibérément tenté de dégouter ses deux compagnons avec ses choix de nourriture, mais il devait admettre que c'était amusant de voir leurs réactions.

Lucius regarda Harry surpris, ses yeux s'agrandissant de surprise lorsqu'il remarqua que les assiettes étaient propres. Le jeune homme n'avait pas menti en se sentant mourir de faim.

Harry sourit d'un air penaud lorsqu'il vit le regard incrédule du blond et haussa les épaules. « Je t'avais dit que je mourrais de faim, Lucius. »

« Effectivement, » dit Severus d'un ton mielleux. « Je crois que je devrai y aller et préparer quelques potions contre les nausées au cas où, néanmoins. Je suis sûr que je vais en avoir besoin ces quelques prochaines semaines. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » Demanda Harry indigné.

Severus s'arrêta à la porte et fit un petit sourire à Harry. « Je pense juste à tes nausées matinales récurrentes, Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que je voulais dire ? »

Harry lança un regard furieux au vampire. Il savait exactement ce que Severus insinuait, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec les nausées matinales. S'il dégoutait l'autre homme tant que cela, Severus pouvait dormir seul dès maintenant.

Lucius vit la tempête approcher et se dépêcha d'intervenir. « Est-ce que tu peux brasser quelques potions nutritives en plus, tant que tu y es ? Harry a pris sa dernière ce matin. »

Severus acquiesça et sortit de la pièce.

Harry tourna son regard noir vers Lucius. « Visiblement, le canapé semble plus confortable pour toi aussi, Lucius. »

Lucius leva un sourcil vers son compagnon. « Allez, Harry, il n'y a aucun besoin de menacer de nous séparer à nouveau. Severus te taquinait juste, et tu le sais. » Il regarda le lit et tira un Harry réticent dans ses bras, frottant légèrement son nez sur les écailles du cou d'Harry.

Harry fondit immédiatement dans l'étreinte de Lucius, frissonnant légèrement lorsque les lèvres humides du blond caressèrent ses nouvelles écailles. Merlin, est-ce qu'elles devaient être si sensibles ? Un gémissement sonore lui échappa lorsque les mains de Lucius caressèrent ses hanches, et il tira la bouche du blond vers la sienne pour un baiser demandeur.

Lucius interrompit le baiser et poussa Harry sur son dos. Regardant son compagnon légèrement rouge et haletant, Lucius se sentait humble à l'idée que cette merveilleuse créature était sienne. Et avec cette pensée à l'esprit, il se mit en devoir d'honorer sa possession la plus chère. Il traça avec ses lèvres un chemin sur la gorge et la poitrine d'Harry, mordillant légèrement un téton sombre.

Harry siffla légèrement de douleur. « Ne fais pas ça, Lucius. Ils sont trop tendres pour ça. »

Lucius lécha doucement autour du téton abusé pour se faire pardonner, adoucissant la pointe de douleur qu'il avait causée. Il fit un chemin de baisers le long de la poitrine d'Harry, en couvrant également le ventre bien arrondi du brun.

« Coucou, fils. Ton papa a hâte de te tenir dans ses bras, » murmura-t-il contre la peau ferme.

Harry haleta soudain tandis qu'une vague chaude d'amour et d'excitation lui parvint de l'intérieur.

« Waouh, c'était intense. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Lucius eut un petit sourire vers son compagnon. « C''était entre moi et notre fils. » Il se redressa sur le lit et embrassa Harry sur la bouche. « J'ai autre chose à partager avec toi aujourd'hui. »

Harry sourit doucement. « Oh, oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Moi, » gronda Lucius. Il prépara rapidement son compagnon enceint et lui fit l'amour lentement et gentiment, s'enfonçant dans la chaude profondeur du brun dans un rythme lent.

Harry se perdit dans la lenteur, la profondeur, sentant sa jouissance juste hors de portée. Alors Lucius enroula sa large main autour de la dureté d'Harry, imprimant le même mouvement qu'avec ses poussées, et Harry fut envoyé au septième ciel.

Lucius le suivit rapidement au delà des bords de la conscience, atteignant sa jouissance avec un grondement léger. Il se retira avec réticence du brun et les fit rouler pour qu'il puisse être enroulé autour d'Harry. « Prends encore un peu de repos, amour. »

« Reste avec moi ? » Demanda Harry d'un air somnolent. Il était trop confortable pour bouger, niché comme il était dans les bras de Lucius.

« Toujours, » promit Lucius.


	26. Chapter 26

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

**Chapitre 26**

Le mois suivant se traînait lentement, et Harry en avait vraiment assez. Maintenant que Voldemort était finalement vaincu, il avait espéré un peu plus de liberté, mais ça n'était pas arrivé. A la place de ça, il était collé à la maison pendant que Lucius et Severus passaient la plupart de leur temps à tenter d'aider à reconstruire le Ministère et rassembler les derniers mangemorts.

Non seulement Harry s'ennuyait, mais il était aussi isolé. Ron et Hermione roucoulaient comme des tourtereaux, et Drago et Luna ne valaient guère mieux. Les regarder rendait sa propre solitude encore plus intense, alors il avait pris parti de les éviter tous. Il ne pouvait même pas être furieux contre Lucius et Severus parce qu'ils ne faisaient que faire ce qu'ils pensaient devoir faire pour garder Harry et le bébé en sécurité. Pourtant, en dépit de cette connaissance, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu amer d'être laissé en arrière comme ça.

Harry soupira irrité et entra d'un pas lourd dans la bibliothèque. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à lire puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. C'était assez surprenant, la pièce était vide, alors Harry attrapa un livre sur la magie des protections et s'installa à sa table favorite. Malheureusement, sa détresse affaiblit ses boucliers, et lorsqu'il plaça le livre sur la table, sa main effleura le bois, faisant apparaître une vision.

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hermione ? » Demanda Ron._

_Hermione soupira et sourit d'un air triste et rêveur. « Je crois que je suis un peu jalouse. »_

_« De quoi ? »_

_« En dépit d'être en pleine guerre, Harry a tout. Il est dans une relation engagée avec deux partenaires dévoués, et il a un bébé en route. Je suis heureuse pour lui car il mérite ce bonheur, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse, » dit doucement Hermione._

_Ron passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et prit une profonde inspiration. « Hermione, je t'aime. Depuis longtemps en fait, mais j'étais juste trop effrayé pour l'admettre. Je n'ai pas de bague là tout de suite, mais veux tu … veux-tu m'épouser ? »_

_Hermione fixa Ron sous le choc pendant un moment avant qu'un large sourire ne fleurisse sur son visage, et elle se propulsa dans les bras de Ron, couvrant son visage plein de tâches de rousseur avec des baisers excités. « Oui ! Oui ! Je t'épouserai ! »_

La vision se termina et Harry ne put que sourire à cause des émotions de la vision. Il était heureux pour ses amis. Cela leur avait pris suffisamment longtemps pour arriver là.

Comme pour répondre à son bonheur, une vague de joie le traversa accompagnée par un petit coup sec sur son ventre. Harry hoqueta de surprise et frotta son ventre, sursautant lorsque le bébé tapa sa main. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sentait les mouvements du bébé, mais c'était la première fois que c'était plus qu'un battement léger. Ainsi pris par cette nouvelle expérience, il n'entendit pas la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir.

« A propos de quoi souris-tu ? » Demanda Hermione

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit. « Le bébé m'a donné un coup. »

Hermione poussa un cri excité et se précipita au côté d'Harry. « Je peux sentir ? »

Harry prit sa main et la plaça sur son ventre. Le bébé tapa immédiatement dans la main d'Harry, faisant à nouveau crier la jeune fille. « Oh, c'est vraiment extraordinaire, » dit-elle doucement.

Harry lui lança un regard espiègle. « Ce n'est pas la seule chose extraordinaire. Je suis stupéfait que Ron ait finalement maîtrisé ses nerfs pour te demander en mariage. »

Hermione fixa Harry, sous le choc. « Comment tu sais ? »

Harry sourit d'un air penaud. « Je, euh, l'ai en quelque sorte vu lorsque j'ai touché la table il y a quelques minutes. C'était vraiment très mignon.

Hermione soupira en se souvenant. « Ca l'était, n'est-ce pas ? Et maintenant que la guerre est terminée et que la plupart des Mangemorts ont été capturés, Ron et moi prévoyons de repartir au Terrier. On espère que les Weasley reviendront aussi à la maison. »

« Quand est-ce que vous prévoyez de partir ? » Demanda Harry curieux.

« Aujourd'hui, » dit Hermione.

Harry jeta un regard furieux à son amie. « Est-ce que vous prévoyiez au moins de me le dire ? »

« Bien sûr, Harry. Nous avons juste été un peu occupé,s » dit Hermione apaisante. « Nous ne serions pas partis sans te le dire. »

Le regard d'Harry disait pleinement qu'il ne la croyait pas. « Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par 'Nous avons juste été un peu occupés' ?» Vous avez peut-être été occupés, mais je me suis ennuyé jusqu'au trognon ce dernier mois. »

Hermione rougit de culpabilité. « Oh, comme si vous étiez mieux lorsque Lucius et toi vous vous êtes mis ensemble, et ne parlons même pas lorsque Severus s'est ajouté au mélange. Et on ne compte même pas le fait que Ron et moi avons du te pourchasser en tout premier parce que Lucius t'avais kidnappé du Terrier. »

« Je vais aller avec vous, » di brutalement Harry. « Ca sera bien de voir les Weasley à nouveau. »

« Et à propos de ... »

« Je vais leur laisser un mot, » dit calmement Harry. C'était plus qu'ils ne méritaient pour autant qu'il fut concerné. Ce n'était pas comme si ils prenaient la peine de lui dire où ils étaient ces jours-ci, après tout. Par ailleurs, il serait probablement de retour avant qu'ils ne rentrent à la maison de toute façon.

Hermione sembla légèrement mal à l'aise, mais le regard buté sur le visage d'Harry la convainquit de ne pas argumenter. Ce serait inutile de toute façon. Elle soupira, finalement, et acquiesça. Elle se contenta d'espérer d'être hors de la ligne de tir lorsque Lucius et Severus découvriraient le pot aux roses.

« Ecris ta note, alors. Nous partons dans une heure. »

Harry lui sourit et rédigea une courte note, la laissant sur la table de nuit. « Je suis prêt. »

Hermione cacha un sourire amusé en voyant l'exubérance de son ami. « Une heure, Harry. Je suis sûre que tu peux trouver quelque chose pour t'occuper pendant ce temps. »

« Quelle partie de 'ennuyé jusqu'au trognon' n'as-tu pas compris la première fois, Hermione ? » gémit Harry. « Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas quitter plus tôt ? »

« Bien, » dit Hermione avec exaspération. « Si Ron est prêt à partir, nous nous en irons immédiatement. »

« Il est prêt. » dit Harry avec confiance.

* * *

Molly s'affairait dans la cuisine, cuisinant pour l'arrivée de son plus jeune fils. Ce dernier mois avait été mouvementé. Le Terrier avait été endommagé lorsque les mangemorts avaient attaqué, et cela leur avait pris les trois dernières semaines pour réparer les dommages. Maintenant, l'endroit était comme neuf.

Elle entendit la cheminée s'activer et se hâta vers le salon. Elle vit Ron sortir des flammes et le tira dans une étreinte étroite. Hermione sortit alors des flammes, et Molly se tendit pour l'étreindre également, mais Hermione secoua la tête et se retourna vers l'âtre. Un moment plus tard, un brun familier trébucha hors des flammes, et Hermione se tendit rapidement pour le stabiliser.

« Harry ! » Cria Molly joyeusement, tirant le jeune homme dans une étreinte chaude. « Oh, je suis si contente de voir que tu vas bien. Remus nous a dit ce qui s'est passé. »

« Bonjour, madame Weasley, » dit doucement Harry, frottant son estomac pour tenter d'apaiser sa nausée. Le bébé tapa sa main de façon irritée, et Harry grimaça en sentant l'écho des émotions le secouer. Visiblement, le bébé n'avait pas plus apprécié le voyage que lui.

Molly remarqua le mouvement et le tira vers la cuisine. « Assieds-toi, mon chéri, et je vais te préparer un peu de thé et des biscuits. »

Harry s'assit avec gratitude et grignota les biscuits qu'elle mit devant lui. La nausée s'apaisa et Harry réalisa qu'il était vraiment affamé. Quoi que Mme Weasley soit en train de cuisiner, cela sentait divinement bon.

« Maman, quand est qu'est le déjeuner ? Je meurs de faim, » dit Ron, faisant écho aux pensées d'Harry.

« C'est presque prêt, Ron. Soit gentil et mets la table, » dit Molly avec entrain.

Ron fit rapidement ce que sa mère lui avait demandé et s'assit à table. Il commençait à baver lorsque la nourriture commença gentiment à se mettre sur la table. Il n'avait pas eu la nourriture de sa mère depuis des lustres.

Molly sourit aux trois jeunes gens et s'assit avec eux. « Mangez les enfants. Toi spécialement, Harry chéri. Le bébé a besoin de tous les nutriments qu'il peut avoir. »

« Avec plaisir, » dit Harry avec empressement. Il s'empressa de mettre plusieurs cuillères de purée dans son assiette et mélangea de la confiture d'oranges avec. Il attrapa aussi les cornichons et en plaça plusieurs dans son assiette.

Ron ne pouvait que le fixer avec dégoût tandis que son meilleur ami plongeait l'un des cornichons dans la mixture pomme de terre / confiture et le portait à sa bouche, croquant joyeusement dans le cornichon. « Harry, par l'enfer, mais qu'est-ce que tu manges ? »

« Ronald, fais attention à ton langage, » admonesta Molly. Elle sourit de façon indulgente à Harry. « Ignore-le, chéri. Contente-toi de manger ce qui vous rend heureux toi et le bébé. »

Hermione gloussa. « Depuis combien de temps as-tu ces envies, Harry ? »

« A peu près un mois, » dit Harry entre deux bouchées. « C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai mangé dans ma chambre si souvent ces derniers temps. Je ne voulais pas ruiner les repas de quiconque à cause d'elles. »

« Tu ne sembles pas y faire attention, maintenant, » murmura Ron.

Harry jeta un regard furieux au roux. « Ne commence même pas, Ron. Tes manières à table son suffisantes pour ruiner le repas de quiconque, donc tu n'as aucun droit de te plaindre. »

« Il t'a eu là, Ron, » gloussa Hermione. « Si je me rappelle bien, tu as réussi à rendre Harry malade rien qu'avec ta façon de manger. »

Ron rougit légèrement à ce rappel. « Tu as dit que c'était les nausées matinales. »

« C'était un peu des deux, en fait, » avoua Harry. « Le poisson m'avait déjà rendu nauséeux, mais j'ai perdu la bataille quand tu as commencé à parler avec la bouche pleine. »

« Oh, mon pauvre chéri, » dit Molly avec sympathie. « Est-ce que les nausées matinales ont vraiment été mauvaises ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Cela n'a duré que quelques semaines, donc ce n'était pas si mauvais. Ca aurait pu être largement pire. Cela aide lorsque l'un de vos compagnons est un Maître de Potions, ceci dit. »

Molly fronça les sourcils, confuse. « Je ne savais pas que Lucius était un Maître de Potions. »

« Il ne l'est pas, » dit Harry avec insouciance. « Je parlais de Severus. »

« Ce traître est censé être mort, » rétorqua vivement Molly.

« Ce n'est pas un traître, » dit Harry, lançant un regard furieux à la matriarche Weasley. « Dumbledore a obligé Severus à le tuer pour conserver sa couverture d'espion en sécurité. »

« Quoi ? » Hoqueta Molly. « Harry, tu ne peux pas croire tout ce qu'il te dit. »

Harry grogna. « Il ne me l'a pas dit. Je l'ai vu dans une vision lorsque je l'ai touché. Ce n'est pas tout ce que j'ai appris, non plus. Le Grand et Puissant Dumbledore m'a basiquement élevé comme sacrifice vivant. Je n'étais pas supposé vivre pour voir la fin de cette guerre. »

Molly regarda Harry avec horreur. « Non, il n'aurait pas fait ça. »

Hermione soupira avec regret et dit. « C'est vrai, madame Weasley. Dumbledore avait l'intention que Voldemort tue Harry et que l'Ordre en termine avec Voldemort. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda faiblement Molly.

« Parce qu'il pensait que tant que je vivrais, Voldemort ne pourrait pas mourir, » dit doucement Harry. « Il faut lui accorder qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Néanmoins, la décision de Lucius de donner cette potion a tout changé. Si Lucius n'était pas devenu un Drake de Glace, je ne serais pas devenu un animagus Drake de Terre, et si ça n'était pas arrivé, la vision de Dumbledore serait devenue réalité. »

« Oh, Harry, » soupira Molly.

Fatigué de cette discussion morbide, Hermione décida de changer de sujet. « Ron et moi avons quelques bonnes nouvelles. Nous allons nous marier !»

Molly la regarda avec surprise, étonnée par ce brutal changement de sujet, avant de crier joyeusement et d'étreindre Hermione. « Oh, je suis si heureuse pour vous deux. Bienvenue dans la famille, Hermione. » Dès qu'elle eut laissé Hermione, elle se retourna et attrapa Ron dans une grosse étreinte. « Avez-vous déjà fixé la date ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Pas encore. Nous devons encore retourner à l'école pour avoir nos aspics puisque nous avons raté notre dernière année d'école. Peut-être le printemps prochain ? Je pense que j'aimerai qu'il se tienne en avril. »

Les lèvres d'Harry se retroussèrent soudain pour former un sourire. Il avait l'impression que le mariage se tiendrait bien plus tôt que cela. Décembre était un bon mois pour un mariage.

* * *

Lucius transplana à la maison avec plein d'entrain. Ce dernier mois, il n'avait pas été capable de passer plus de dix minutes à la fois avec Harry, sauf lorsqu'ils dormaient, mais maintenant la reconstruction du Ministère était enfin finie et il pourrait finalement passer plus de temps avec son compagnon. Néanmoins, ses plans volèrent en éclat lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et ne vit rien mis à part un morceau de parchemin blanc sur la table de chevet.

_Dans le cas improbable où je ne serais pas là lorsque vous reviendrez, je suis allé au Terrier avec Hermione et Ron. Je devrais être de retour avant le diner._

_Harry_

Et bien c'était suffisant pour sentir le poids de la culpabilité sur son cœur. Lucius soupira lourdement et laissa tomber la lettre sur la table de chevet. Visiblement, il avait beaucoup à se faire pardonner par Harry pour l'avoir abandonné ce dernier mois.

« Tu es là terriblement tôt. Est-ce que cela veut dire que la reconstruction est complètement terminée ? »

Lucius leva les yeux et vit Drago appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. « Oui, la reconstruction est pleinement terminée. »

« Et bien Harry devrait être heureux. Il était un peu à plat ces dernières semaines, » dit Drago avec insouciance. « Peut-être que la visite chez les Weasley va lui remonter un peu le moral. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il semble pas mal les apprécier. »

Lucius sentit la culpabilité fondre sur lui encore plus profondément.

Drago continua, inconscient du sentiment de culpabilité de son père. « Il a à peine quitté sa chambre ces deux dernières semaines, et même à ces moments là c'était parce que Luna le tirait jusqu'à la cuisine pour manger. »

Lucius se mit brutalement debout. « Je vais chez les Weasley. Je serai de retour plus tard. » Il quitta rapidement la pièce sans ajouter un mot, laissant son fils cligner des yeux de surprise tandis que son départ le prenait par surprise.

* * *

« Je vais faire ça, mon chéri. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te reposer sur le canapé, » dit Molly, prenant l'assiette des mains d'Harry. Plaçant l'assiette dans l'évier, elle poussa gentiment Harry hors de la cuisine.

Harry soupira doucement et fit ce qu'elle demandait. Il était inutile d'argumenter avec cette femme. Elle se sentait obligée et était déterminée à le dorloter pendant qu'il était enceint. Il s'étira sur le canapé et sentit ses yeux s'alourdir de sommeil. Il était presque endormi lorsque la cheminée s'activa et la voix paniquée de Remus sortit de l'âtre.

« Molly ? Où es-tu ? Dora est en travail, et nous nous dirigeons vers Sainte Mangouste. »

Harry manqua de tomber du canapé tandis qu'il se dépêchait de tenter de s'asseoir. « Lunard ? »

« Harry ! Dit à Molly de nous rejoindre à Sainte Mangouste. Dora est en plein travail ! »

« Bien, sûr, » dit Harry. « Nous serons là dès que nous pourrons. »

En dépit de sa panique, Remus sourit au jeune homme. « Je te verrai là-bas alors. »

Les flammes retournèrent à la normale, et Harry se hâta vers la cuisine. « Madame Weasley, Remus vient juste d'appeler par la cheminée. Tonks est en travail, et ils vont à Sainte Mangouste, maintenant. »

Molly sourit largement en entendant ces nouvelles. Elle hurla vers Ron et Hermione, leur disant où elle allait et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Harry se hâta derrière elle. « Je viens aussi. Vous devrez y aller d'abord, cependant. Si vous pensiez que mes arrivées étaient mauvaises avant, elles sont dix fois pires maintenant que je suis enceint. »

« Tu es sûr, chéri ? » demanda Molly avec inquiétude. « Je suis sûre que Remus comprendrait si tu restais ici. »

L'expression entêtée d'Harry fut sa seule réponse, et Molly soupira avec résignation. Ce garçon était trop têtu pour son propre bien. Elle se contenta finalement d'attraper un peu de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans le feu. Avec un dernier regard inquiet vers Harry, elle s'avança dans les flammes et cria sa destination.

Molly sortit de la cheminée et se retourna, prête à attraper Harry lorsqu'il arriverait. Quelques moments plus tard, Harry trébucha en sortant de la cheminée, et Molly le stabilisa rapidement. « Par ici, Harry. Le service de maternité est au cinquième étage. C'est au bout du couloir après le salon de thé. »

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la Maternité, ils trouvèrent Remus faisant les cent pas de hors avec les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Harry alla directement vers le loup-garou et étreignit l'autre homme. « Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Le médecin a dit qu'elle était pleinement dilatée, mais que le bébé est mal tourné. Il pense qu'ils vont devoir faire une césarienne pour sortir le bébé en sécurité, » dit Remus hagard.

« Elle va aller bien, Lunard. Tonks est l'une des femmes les plus fortes que je connaisse, » dit Harry d'un ton apaisant.

Remus étreignit Harry étroitement, trouvant du réconfort à la présence du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry sursaute légèrement. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Ce n'est rien, » dit facilement Harry. « Le bébé a juste encore tapé. »

Remus sortit Harry de ses bras et fixa le jeune homme. Il était étonné de trouver que ça se voyait plus chez le jeune homme que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Avant qu'il ne puisse commenter le changement, pourtant, la médicomage sortit de la pièce avec un large sourire sur son visage.

« M. Lupin, votre femme et votre fils attendent de vous voir. »

Alors que Remus se précipitait dans la pièce, Harry sourit joyeusement. Son filleul, au moins, ne saurait pas ce que c'est que de perdre ses parents dans une guerre sans but. Cela seul valait le coup.


	27. Chapter 27

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

**Chapitre 27**

Lucius transplana au Terrier et frappa impatiemment à la porte d'entrée. Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, Ron ouvrit finalement la porte et fixa le blond, muet. Lucius prit un air méprisant et pénétra dans la maison en poussant le jeune homme, appelant Harry. Bien trop tôt il devint évident qu'Harry n'était pas dans la maison.

« Où est Harry ? »

Ron cligna des yeux en entendant la question et regarda vers la cuisine. « Il aidait maman avec la vaisselle un peu plus tôt. »

« Il n'est pas là, maintenant, » dit Lucius d'un ton sec. « Où est-il allé ? » En voyant sur le visage du jeune homme qu'il ne savait rien, Lucius prit une longue inspiration, pour se calmer, tentant de maîtriser son tempérament. Harry serait en rogne s'il tuait ce petit bâtard. «D'accord, où est Molly ? »

Ron haussa les épaules en vain. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il terminait toujours dans ces situations ? « Hermione et moi sommes montés en haut après le déjeuner pendant qu'Harry restait pour aider maman avec la vaisselle. Je ne sais pas où ils sont maintenant. »

Lucius grogna furieux et sortit en trombe de la maison, transplanant à nouveau chez eux. Se rendant dans sa chambre, il trouva Severus assis sur le lit avec la note d'Harry serrée dans sa main. Le vampire le regarda de façon expectative lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce uniquement pour se renfrogner quand Harry ne vint pas avec lui.

« Où est Harry ? Drago a dit que tu es allé chez les Weasley pour le rechercher. »

« Je l'ai fait, mais il n'était pas là », dit sèchement Lucius irrité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par il n'était pas là ! Où d'autre peut-il être ? » Demanda Severus.

Lucius jeta un regard noir à l'autre homme. « Tu ne penses pas que si je le savais je serait déjà là-bas ? »

Ils furent interrompus par un rire léger derrière eux. Lorsqu'ils se tournèrent et lui jetèrent un regard noir, Luna se contenta de sourire de façon aérienne. « Les esprits chantent joyeusement. Ils célèbrent une nouvelle vie. »

Severus eut un sourire méprisant vers la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'il enregistre la dernière partie de ce qu'elle avait dit. « Une nouvelle vie ? Vous ne parlez pas d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ? C'est trop tôt pour lui pour donner la vie. » Merlin, s'il vous plait, que ce ne soit pas Harry.

Luna rit à nouveau. « Non, idiot. Le nouvel enfant de la lune est celui que les esprits célèbrent, mais ils anticipent l'arrivée de l'enfant de l'Eclair, aussi. Il sera le premier depuis beaucoup, beaucoup d'années. »

« Par l'enfer, de quoi parlez-vous ? » grogna Lucius frustré. Il n'était pas d'humeur à essayer de déchiffrer le charabia que la jeune fille était en train de proférer. Il avait besoin de retrouver son compagnon !

Severus grommela en réalisant. « Visiblement, vous parlez de la progéniture de Lupin. Si c'est le cas, Harry est très probablement à Sainte Mangouste avec ce fichu loup-garou. »

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous simplement pas dit ? » Demanda Lucius avec lassitude.

Luna cligna des yeux vers lui innocemment. « Je viens juste de le faire. Vous n'écoutiez simplement pas. » Elle lui envoya un autre sourire rêveur et sortit dans le couloir.

« Je ne sais pas comment Harry supporte cette fiche gamine. Elle est pire que Dumbledore n'a jamais été lorsqu'on en vient à parler par énigmes, » soupira Lucius.

« Oublie cette fille, Lucius. Nous avons un compagnon imprévisible à récupérer, » Dit Severus.

Severus attrapa le bras du blond et le tira dans les ombres, se téléportant à la Maternité. Ils avancèrent dans le couloir, recherchant la chambre de Lupin. Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils la trouvèrent, Harry n'était nulle part en vue.

« Lupin, où est Harry ? » Demanda Severus.

« Mm ? » Remus était trop occupé à gazouiller à son fils nouveau-né pour écouter réellement quiconque d'autre.

« Lupin ! Par l'enfer où est mon compagnon ? »

« Il est parti avec Molly voilà peu de temps. Vous l'avez simplement juste raté, » dit Remus d'un ton absent.

Lucius jura doucement et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Severus pouvait se charger de ce loup-garou irritant. Il allait chercher son compagnon. Il n'alla pas loin, pourtant. Alors qu'il tournait au coin du couloir, Severus le tira brusquement dans les ombres et le téléporta au Terrier. Ils atterrirent dans le salon, mais une fois encore, la pièce était vide.

Des pas lourds firent un bruit de tonnerre dans l'escalier, et un moment plus tard Ron entra dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Lucius et Severus, reculant doucement à nouveau vers la porte. Comment arrivait-il toujours à être le messager ?

« Il n'est pas là ! » lâcha-t-il abruptement. « Il est reparti à la maison dès qu'il est arrivé ici. »

« Et ce gosse s'est échappé une fois de plus, » soupira Severus. « C'est ironique que le jour où nous sommes finalement libres de passer plus de temps avec lui est le jour où il n'a pas de temps pour nous. »

« Et bien, je suis heureux que tu vois l'humour de la situation, » dit sèchement Lucius.

« De quel droit vous plaignez-vous ? » Demanda finalement Ron. Aussi inconscient qu'il soit habituellement, il avait vu combien Harry était seul ce dernier mois. « C'était votre choix de le laisser tout seul tout ce mois dernier. Harry ne s'est pas plaint, pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? Il a soutenu votre décision et s'est débrouillé avec sa solitude du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et vous voulez pleurnicher parce qu'il n'est pas en train de vous attendre à la maison alors que vous daignez finalement revenir ? C'est bien fait pour vous ! »

Le visage de Lucius devint blanc. Ce qui était le pire, pourtant, c'est que le garçon avait raison. Il n'avait aucun droit de se plaindre, et, en fait, il avait beaucoup à faire pour se faire pardonner.

Severus soupira à nouveau. « Lucius, retournons à la maison. Nous allons réparer ce gâchis d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Lucius approuva avec lassitude, et Severus le tira dans les ombres. Il les transporta directement dans leur chambre et ils entendirent l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. L'eau se coupa, et quelques moments plus tard, Harry entra dans la pièce, vêtu seulement d'une robe de bain légèrement humide.

Harry se figea lorsqu'il les vit avant qu'un large sourire apparaisse sur son visage. « Quand êtes-vous rentrés à la maison ? »

« Nous sommes arrivés à la maison un peu plus tôt, mais tu n'étais pas là, » dit Severus doucereusement.

« Ouais. Tonks a eu son bébé, » dit Harry de façon excitée. « Oh, vous devriez le voir. Il est si mignon et petit. Je ne peux pas attendre que celui-là soit né pour que je puisse le tenir dans mes bras. »

« Nous l'avons brièvement vu lorsque nous sommes allés à Sainte Mangouste, » dit Lucius ironiquement. Il fit alors un sourire d'excuse à Harry. « J'ai été un compagnon horrible ce dernier mois, et je suis désolé pour ça. Pourrais-tu me pardonner s'il te plait ? »

« Moi aussi, » dit Severus avec regret. « Bien que j'essayais juste d'assurer ta sécurité, j'aurais du le faire de façon plus appropriée. J'étais tellement pris dans ce que je faisais, que je n'ai même pas pensé à la façon dont tu le ressentirais. Je m'excuse pour ça. »

« Vous êtes pardonnés, » dit doucement Harry. « Oui, j'étais seul sans vous, mais que vous ne le faisiez que pour protéger notre famille, et je ne peux pas vous blâmer pour ça. Ne laissez pas le travail devenir votre unique priorité la prochaine fois. »

« Pas d'inquiétude pour ça, » promit Lucius. « Le Ministère est maintenant d'aplomb et tourne tranquillement, donc j'ai tout le temps du monde à passer avec toi et notre fils. » Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus et reçut un léger hochement de tête en retour. « Et le reste des Mangemorts ne sont plus une menace, donc Severus sera là également. Dans peu de temps, tu nous supplieras de te laisser tout seul. »

Avant qu'Harry puisse répondre à ça, Severus le souleva et le porta jusqu'au lit, le plaçant au centre du lit et montant à côté de lui. Lucius comprit rapidement l'allusion et se glissa de l'autre côté d'Harry. Tandis que Lucius et Severus placèrent tous les deux une main sur son ventre, Harry se contenta de soupirer de contentement. C'était bon de sentir cette connexion avec ses compagnons une fois encore.

* * *

Drago soupira doucement en contemplant la bibliothèque vide. Ron et Hermione avaient déménagé le mois précédent, choisissant de rester au Terrier, et Luna était retournée à la maison une semaine auparavant. Pour être honnête, il voulait rentrer à la maison, aussi. L'été commençait juste, et les jardins du Manoir étaient magnifiques à cette époque de l'année.

Harry observa le blond abattu et sourit malicieusement. Il avait justement le remède aux sentiments d'envie provenant de l'autre jeune homme. Lui, Lucius et Severus avaient été très occupés ces deux derniers mois à faire leurs préparatifs, après tout.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Drago ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Drago sursauta de surprise à la question de l'autre jeune homme. Il n'avait même pas entendu Harry entrer dans la pièce. « Je suis un peu nostalgique de la maison, j'imagine. Tous les autres sont rentrés à la maison, mais nous sommes toujours coincés ici. »

Harry sourit largement. « Nous rentrons à la maison aujourd'hui. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Drago, fixant Harry sous le choc. « Nous rentrons au Manoir aujourd'hui ? »

« Ouaip, « dit Harry avec entrain. « Les elfes de maison ont fini les réparations juste hier. » Il siffla doucement tandis que le bébé lui donnait un grand coup de pied. Il avait moins d'un mois avant la naissance prévue du bébé.

« Alors qu'attendons nous ? » Demanda Drago excité. « Oh, j'ai mes bagages à faire. »

Harry rit devant l'exubérance du blond. « Calme-toi Drago. Les elfes de maison ont déjà tout empaqueté et tout emmené au manoir. Tout ce que tu as à faire maintenant c'est soit transplaner soit utiliser la cheminée pour rentrer au Manoir. » Il regarda vers son ventre gonflé avec un sourire chagrin. « Moi, d'un autre côté, je dois aller avec Severus puisque le transplanage et le voyage par cheminée sont trop dangereux maintenant que je suis aussi loin. »

Drago s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna pour regarder Harry, fixant le ventre gonflé du brun presque comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. « Par l'enfer ! Tu es prêt à accoucher à n'importe quel moment maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Pas étonnant que Père avait tellement hâte de rendre la Manoir habitable à nouveau. Chaque héritier Malefoy, depuis que le Manoir a été construit, est né dans cette maison. »

« Chaque héritier Malefoy ? » Demanda Harry incrédule. « Est-ce que aucun de tes ancêtres n'avaient de frères et sœurs ? »

« Non, » dit simplement Drago. « Selon la légende de la famille, il y a une malédiction placée sur la lignée Malefoy. »

« Quel genre de malédiction ? » Demanda Harry curieux. Lucius ne lui avait jamais mentionné aucune malédiction. Bien sûr, Lucius ne parlait pas beaucoup de la famille non plus.

« Et bien, il y a des siècles, peu de temps après que le Manoir Malefoy ait été construit, mon beaucoup d'arrière grand-père, Lucien Malefoy, fut fiancé à Theodora Weasley. Néanmoins, les fiançailles furent rompues lorsque Lucien fut forcé de se marier à Callandra Goyle lorsqu'elle tomba enceinte de l'enfant de Lucien, » expliqua Drago.

Harry grogna à cela. « Et bien, ceci explique certainement cela. Théodora était visiblement être en rogne à cause de l'infidélité de Lucien et l'a maudit. Quelle est exactement la malédiction, d'ailleurs ? Ta famille n'a visiblement aucun problème à trouver des épouses et à perpétuer la lignée familiale. »

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que depuis ce jour, tous les Malefoy n'ont eu qu'un seul héritier mâle, » dit Drago. Il mit sa main sur le ventre d'Harry et sourit au brun. « Ce petit gars est un enfant très spécial. Il sera le premier Malefoy né comme second fils depuis des générations. » Son sourire s'attrista. « C'est vraiment ton fils, Harry. Il n'est même pas encore né, et il accomplit déjà l'impossible.»

Harry se contenta de sourire et poussa Drago vers la porte. « Assez de flatterie. Il est temps pour toi de rentrer à la maison.»

Drago approuva et se hâta de quitter la pièce. Il était excité à l'idée de rentrer à la maison.

* * *

Harry avait les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction lorsqu'il eut son premier aperçu du Manoir. Voyant la splendeur autour de lui, il comprenait définitivement pourquoi Drago était si fier de sa demeure ancestrale. Bien sûr, il ne dirait jamais ça à Drago. Ce petit bâtard suffisant n'avait besoin de rien qui puisse augmenter son ego déjà surdimensionné.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi, » dit presque immédiatement Lucius. Par conséquent, Harry n'eut pas vraiment une chance pour voir plus que l'entrée avant que Lucius ne le pousse dans les escaliers. Et comme Harry se tenait encore au bras de Severus, ce dernier n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre. Bien sûr, il ne se plaignait pas vraiment. Il voulait voir la réaction d'Harry tout autant que Lucius.

Lucius s'arrêta en face d'une porte à double battants et ouvrit les portes avec grand geste. « C'est notre chambre. »

Harry entra dans la pièce et resta muet de stupeur. La pièce était absolument gigantesque avec un énorme lit à baldaquin, un grand dressing, et une salle de bain attenante contenant une baignoire de la taille d'un piscine. Il vit une autre porte et l'ouvrit avec curiosité uniquement pour avoir le souffle coupé d'émerveillement. La pièce attenante était une chambre d'enfant magnifiquement décorée.

« Lucius, c'est magnifique. »

« Je l'ai conçue, et Severus et moi l'avons peinte cette semaine, « dit Lucius fièrement.

« Bien sûr, c'était mon idée de transformer la chambre attenante en chambre d'enfants. La chambre d'enfant de Drago était dans l'aile ouest, » dit sèchement Severus.

« C'était parce que Narcissa refusait de dormir dans la même aile qu'un enfant qui pleurniche, » dit Lucius. « C'est probablement une bonne chose qu'elle n'ait pas pu avoir d'enfants après Drago. Elle n'a commencé à passer un temps significatif avec Drago qu'une fois qu'il a été propre. »

« Et bien, cela explique certainement beaucoup de choses. Pas étonnant qu'il soit autant un fils à papa, » dit Harry espiègle. Il tapota son ventre et dit. « Mais tu ne seras pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Alors il sera un fils à maman à la place ? » Demanda Severus taquin. « Avec une mère aussi dévouée que toi, je suppose que ce n'est pas si innatendu que cela. »

« Mère ? » Cracha Harry. « Je ne suis pas une fichue femme ! »

Lucius eut un petit sourire vers le jeune homme. « Mais tu es une mère. Après tout, tu es celui qui porte notre enfant. »

Harry jeta un regard noir au blond. « Tu as intérêt à ne même pas penser à apprendre à notre enfant à m'appeler comme ça. »

« Je ne rêve pas, » dit Lucius. Il avait juste à laisser Severus et Drago le faire pour lui.

Harry ne le crut pas une seule minute, mais il se contenta de secouer la tête avec résignation. « Je vais prendre un bain avant le dîner. »

Lucius et Severus regardèrent le jeune homme s'éloigner avant de le suivre avec un regard avide. Cela allait être un bain très agréable s'ils avaient leur mot à dire.

* * *

Petite note : ce chapitre est officiellement l'avant dernier chapitre de la fic car l'auteur a terminé sa fic sur le chapitre 28.


	28. Chapter 28

Auteur : ame3565

Traductrice : kelokelo – Bêta de la traductrice : Chibigoku2002

Pairing: Lucius/Harry

Rating: NC17

**Chapitre 28**

Harry se renfrogna lorsque l'elfe de maison quitta la pièce en transplanant. Il soupira et frotta avec lassitude son dos douloureux. Il poussa soudain les couvertures sur le côté et se glissa avec précaution hors du lit. Tirant sur son pyjama, il décida que si ses compagnons ne voulaient pas venir à lui, il aurait juste à aller à eux.

Attrapant fermement la rampe, Harry descendit prudemment les escaliers, l'oeil aux aguets pour voir si Lucius et Severus étaient là. Il n'était pas censé aller et venir dans les escaliers tout seul, et ils piqueraient une sacré crise lorsqu'ils seraient au courant. C'était de leur faute, néanmoins. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ? Son dos le tuait, et il avait besoin d'une potion contre la douleur compatible avec al grossesse. Malheureusement, les seuls qui savaient lesquelles étaient sans danger pour lui étaient trop occupés pour s'occuper de lui. Selon l'elfe de maison, Daisy, Severus était dans son fichu laboratoire, et Lucius était parti sur le chemin de Traverse faire Merlin savait quoi. Drago était parti la veille pour voir Luna..

La chance était avec lui. En quelque sorte. Harry atteignit le bas des escaliers sans encombre et à ce moment-là une douleur aigüe se propagea à travers son dos et son ventre. Il grogna et s'appuya à la rampe, tentant de surmonter cette douleur. Elle s'apaisa finaleent, et Harry soupira de soulagement. Bien sûr, ce soulagement ne dura qu'un bref moment tandis que Severus entrait dans le hall.

Severus vit le jeune homme enceint au pied de l'escalier et se renfrogna avec un air inquiet. « Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici en bas ? » Il marcha vers Harry et enroula son bras autour de la tialle du brun. Il se figea, pourtant, lorsqu'il sentit combien le ventre d'Harry était dur. « Par l'enfer ! Tu es en plein travail ! Au nom de Merlin, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry d'une voix blanche. Il n'était pas en travail. Il avait juste mal au dos. Il n'était pas prêt à être en travail maintenant.

Severus secoua sa tête exaspéré et souleva Harry dans ses bras. « Lucius, va chercher un médicomage aussi vite que possible. Harry est en plein travail, » cria-t-il tandis qu'il portait le jeune homme enceint au premier étage.

« Apparemment, Lucius n'est pas là. Daisy m'a dit qu'il est allé au chemin de Traverse, » dit Harry.

Severus grommela dans sa barbe. Par l'enfer, mais à quoi donc pensait Lucius ? Il savait très bien qu'Harry pouvait entrer en travail à n'importe quel moment, et il était parti se balader sur le chemin de Traverse. Presque comme si le blond avait pu l'entendre, le claquement bref du transplanage résonna dans le hall. Un instant plus tard, Lucius fut en vue.

Voyant la grimace de douleur sur le visage d'Harry, il se précipita vers les deux bruns. « Que s'est-il passé ? Es-tu blessé ? »

« Il est en travail, imbécile, » dit sèchement Severus. « Tu appelles un médicomage pendant que je le porte en haut. »

Lucius pâlit en entendant la nouvelle. « Un médicomage est inutile lorsqu'il s'agit de la naissance d'un drake, Severus. La magie sorcière ne fonctionne pas, tu te souviens ? » Il prit une profonde inspiration et redressa ses épaules. « Nous devrons le faire nous-mêmes. »

« C'est juste un mal au dos, » dit Harry en insistant, commençant à paniquer à l'idée d'être en travail, tout spécialement en considérant la dernière phrase de Lucius. Il voulait un professionnel pour superviser sa délivrance, bon sang ! Que se passerait-il si quelque chose se passait mal ?

« Ouais ? Et depuis quand as-tu ce mal au dos ? » Demanda Severus irrité.

« Depuis que je me suis réveillé ce matin, » répliqua Harry, grimaçant tandis que les bras de Severus se resserrait autour de lui.

« Tu as mal depuis plus de six heures et tu n'as pas pensé à le dire à quelqu'un ? » Tonna Severus sombrement. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à ce fichu elfe de maison de venir nous chercher ? »

« J'ai essayé, » dit Harry irrité, sa panique complètement supplantée par son mécontentement précédent. « Mais apparemment, vous étiez trop occupés pour moi. J'ai demandé à Toffee d'aller chercher l'un de vous peu de temps après que je me sois réveillé, et aucun de vous ne s'est montré. J'ai demandé à Mitzy d'aller chercher l'un de vous deux heures après, et vous ne vous êtes pas montrés non plus. J'ai envoyé Daisy chercher Lucius à midi, mais il était sur le Chemin de Traverse pour une raison quelconque, alors je l'ai envoyé chercher Severus, mais il était au milieu d'une potion très délicate et ne pouvait pas être dérangé. J'en ai eu marre finalement et j'ai descendu les escaliers tout seul uniquement pour chercher et vous me criez dessus parce que je l'ai fait. »

Severus soupira avec lassitude. « J'étais en train de brasser la potion mensuelle de ton loup. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé Drago ? »

Harry grogna. « Drago est parti hier pour voir Luna et n'est pas revenu depuis. Je pensais que tu étais plus observateur que ça, Severus. »

Severus ignora le reproche mérité et plaça gentiment Harry sur le lit. Il retira doucement le pantalon de pyjama du jeune homme, mais alors qu'il voulait faire de même pour le haut, Harry grogna de douleur et se tourna sur le côté, les bras enroulés autour de son ventre tandis qu'une forte contraction le tenaillait. Lorsque la douleur se dissipa, il se tourna à nouveau sur son dos, haletant.

« D'accord, ça fait mal, » dit-il lentement.

« Tu es en plein travail, Harry. Bien sûr ça fait mal, » dit sèchement Severus. Il retira rapidement le tee-shirt du jeune homme et se figea sous le choc. Une longue coupure était apparue en travers du ventre d'Harry, traçant une ligne horizontale à travers son nombril. Plusieurs gouttes de sang perlaient déjà le long de la coupure. Il regarda Lucius avec inquiétude.

« C'est normal, Lucius ? » Demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas inquiéter Harry.

Lucius fixa le ventre de son compagnon et se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a aucune mention d'un Drake de Terre donnant la vie dans l'histoire des Malefoy. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faut faire maintenant. »

« Alors nous allons faire ça complètement en aveugle, » dit Severus avec un calme forcé. Bien, c'est vraiment parfait. Harry était en plein travail, et ni lui ni Lucius ne savaient comment délivrer un bébé drake.

Harry étouffa soudain un cri, agrippant ses mains sur le lit, et la coupure sur son ventre s'ouvrit encore, le sang coulant de chaque côté de son estomac. Severus et Lucius ne purent que contempler impuissants tandis que la coupure s'élargissait avec chaque contraction jusqu'à ce que finalement la coupure soit totalement ouverte, révélant un sac qui ressemblait à un oeuf.

Lucius agit entièrement par instinct, poussa rapidement Severus sur le côté et tira le sac qui ressemblait à un oeuf hors du corps d'Harry. Il coupa délicatement le sac pour l'ouvrir et délivra l'enfant de sa maison précédente, nettoyant la bouche et le nez de l'enfant pour qu'il puisse respirer correctement. Ses efforts furent récompensés avec un cri perçant de son fils.

Severus se sortit de sa stupeur et leva sa baguette pour guérir la coupure sur le ventre d'Harry uniquement pour voir que cette dernière se refermait d'elle-même, laissant une fine cicatrice rose. Il regarda Harry avec surprise, mais le jeune homme regardait son ventre à la fois choqué et ahuri. Néanmoins, lorsque le bébé poussa son premier cri, le regard d'Harry se dirigea vers le son. Il se battit pour s'asseoir, souriant avec reconnaissance lorsque Severus l'aida, et tendit immédiatement ses bras d'un air demandeur. Lucius lui tendit complaisamment l'enfant avec un sourire tendre.

Harry sourit au bébé avec les yeux embués. C'était la plus belle créature qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu. Une petite touffe de cheveux blond ornait la tête de l'enfant, et des yeux bleus très foncés clignèrent quelques secondes avant de se fermer pour dormir.

Severus s'assit à côté d'Harry et caressa doucement la joue du bébé. « Il est beau, Harry. Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? »

Lucius s'assit de l'autre côté d'Harry et tourna son regard vers son fils fièrement. « Que penses-tu du nom d'Orion en l'honneur de ton parrain ? Ou nous pouvons honorer la tradition des Black et l'appeler Corvus. »

Severus grimaça légèrement à la seule mention de ce maraudeur en particulier. Le nom ne le dérangeait pas, pourtant, même si c'était le deuxième prénom du cabot. Néanmoins, cela ne signifiat pas qu'il ne ferait pas ses propres suggestions. « Et pourquoi pas Cassius ? Ou peut-être Marius ? »

« J'aime bien Corvus Orion Malefoy, » dit Lucius en insistant.

« Et bien, j'aime Cassius Septimus Potter », dit Severus avec entêtement.

Les lèvres d'Harry se retroussèrent d'amusement. C'était très drôle de voir les deux hommes argumenter sur des noms d'enfant. Il regarda le bébé et murmura. « Tes papas sont drôles, n'est-ce pas ? S'ils n'arrivent pas bientôt à un arrangement, je vais simplement devoir t'appeler James Sirius Malefoy. »

Cela attira leur attention. Lucius et Severus cessèrent immédiatement d'argumenter avec l'autre et se tournèrent vers Harry avec une mine horrifée. « Nous n'allons pas appeler notre bébé James Sirius ! » dit résolument Lucius.

Severus hocha la tête pour marquer son approbation. Qu'il soit damné s'il laissait Harry appeler leur enfant par ce nom abandonné depuis Merlin. James Potter et Sirius Black l'avaient suffisamment tourmenté.

« Alors j'imagine que vous êtes parvenus à un accord sur la façon dont nous allons nommer le bébé, » dit Harry avec un sourcil levé.

« Cassius Orion Malefoy, » décrétèrent-ils simultanément.

Harry fit un petit sourire supérieur à ses compagnons avant de sourire en direction du bébé. « Alors ce sera Cassius Orion Malefoy. Bienvenue dans la famille, Cassius. »

* * *

Luna hoqueta de surprise et se tourna vers Drago avec un sourire rayonnant. « L'enfant de Foudre est enfin arrivé. »

« Quoi ? Tu es sérieuse ? » Demanda Drago incrédule ? « Bon sang ! Je le savais qu'il entrerait en travail dès la première fois où je ne serai plus à la maison. » Il se hâta vers la cheminée et lança une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette dans les flammes. Il commença à avancer dans les flammes avant de réaliser que Luna était encore à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Tu ne viens pas ? »

Luna secoua la tête avec un sourire rêveur. « Cette première rencontre est spéciale, Drago. Je viendrai demain matin. » Elle marcha vers Drago et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Vas-y maintenant. Tu as un petit frère à saluer. »

Drago sourit à ce rappel et avança dans les flammes, en criant, « Manoir Malefoy ! » Lorsqu'il sortit de la cheminée, Drago fut surpris de voir le bureau de son père dans un tel désordre. Visiblement, le plus âgé des Malefoy avait été pris au dépourvu lorsqu'Harry était entré en travail. Bien sûr, Harry était le seul qui pouvait détruire le calme connu des Malefoy aussi facilement.

Drago se dépêcha de monter en haut vers la chambre d'Harry et s'arrêta à la porte, regardant la tendre scène devant lui. Impatient de saluer son petit frère, il se racla bruyamment la gorge et entra dans la pièce. « Tu adores me casser les pieds, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Tu as juste attendu le moment où j'ai quitté pour la première fois le Manoir pour avoir le bébé. Et si Luna ne me l'avait pas dit, je ne le saurais toujours pas. »

Harry sourit au blond. 'C'est un don. Maintenant viens voir ton frère. Nous l'avons appelé Cassius Orion Malefoy. »

Drago marcha vers le lit, fixant du regard le paquet dans les bras d'Harry avec curiosité. « Il te ressemble vraiment. C'est une petite chose toute maigre, non ? »

Harry roula ses yeux devant cette sortie. « C'est un nouveau-né, Drago. Il va grandir. » Il fit un geste vers le lit. « Assieds-toi, et je te laisserai le tenir. »

Drago s'assit avec circonspection sur le lit, la nervosité bouillonnant en lui. Il n'avait jamais tenu un bébé auparavant. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter cependant, Harry plaça gentiment le bébé dans ses bras, lui montrant comment tenir proprement l'enfant, et Drago fut immédiatement captivé.

« Je hais l'admettre, Harry, mais tu fais des bébés mignons, » dit Drago taquin. « Il a les cheveux blonds des Malefoy, mais son visage c'est tout toi. Il aura probablement également tes yeux verts aussi. »

« Harry n'a pas fait cet enfant tout seul, tu sais, » dit Lucius irrité. « J'ai contribué à sa création, également. »

« Ouais, je ne veux pas savoir ça, » dit Drago, son visage se plissant de dégoût. « Je n'ai aucun désir de connaître quoi que ce soit de la vie sexuelle de mon père, merci beaucoup. » Il regarda à nouveau Harry. « Tu l'as déjà dit à Granger et Weasmoche ? »

« J'ai juste donné la vie il y a vingt minutes, Drago. Je n'ai pas eu exactement le temps, » dit Harry sèchement. Cassius commença à pleurnicher et à s'agiter, et Harry reprit le bébé des bras du blond. « Pouquoi tu ne te rendrais pas utile et que tu le ferais pendant que je nourris Cassius ? »

« Je vois ce que c'est. J'ai été rétrogradé à garçon de course, » murmura Drago tandis qu'il quittait le lit.

« Oh, arrête tes pleurnicheries. Tu l'as vu le premier, non ? » Demanda Severus irrité.

« Reste zen, j'y vais de toute façon, » dit Drago, avec un léger sourire supérieur en direction du vampire quand ce dernier grogna vers lui. Pourtant, lorsque Severus tira sa baguette, Drago courut à toute vitesse hors de la pièce avec un cri étranglé.

Drago retourna dans le bureau et lança un appel par la cheminée en direction du Terrier. « Hey, Weasmoche ! Granger ! Il y a quelqu'un ici ? »

Un moment plus tard, Molly entra dans la pièce et s'agenouilla devant la cheminée. « Drago ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Pas vraiment. Harry a juste eu le bébé c'est tout, » dit Drago avec désinvolture. « Ils l'ont appelé Cassius Orion Malefoy. »

« Hermione ! Ron ! Harry a eu le bébé ! Je serai au Manoir Malefoy si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ! » Hurla Molly. Elle se retourna vers la cheminée avec un air décidé. « Sors du passage, j'arrive. »

Drago savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas argumenter et fit rapidement ce qu'elle demandait. Une seconde plus tard, Molly sortait de la cheminée. « Il est au deuxième étage. Aile est, première chambre sur la droite. » Comme Molly se hâtait de sortir de la pièce, Drago secoua sa tête, amusé, et se retourna vers la cheminée. Bien entendu, Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas encore là.

« Ces abrutis irritants. J'imagine que je vais devoir aller jusqu'au Terrier et les ramener moi-même, » soupira Drago.

Drago utilisa le réseau de cheminée pour se rendre au Terrier, mais il n'y avait personne en bas pour l'accueillir. Après avoir monté d'un pas lourd les escaliers, il ouvrit chaque porte devant laquelle il passait en cherchant Ron et Hermione. Malheureusement, il finit par les trouver.

« Mes yeux ! Je n'ai jamais, jamais voulu voir le derrière nu de Weasley ! » cria Drago, refermant brutalement la porte. « Harry, je te hais pour m'avoir fait ça. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione ouvrit la porte, portant seulement un peignoir de bain. « Par l'enfer, que fais-tu ici, Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Drago jeta un regarda noir à la jeune femme. « Penses-tu vraiment que j'ai envie d'être là ? Harry a juste pensé que vous aimeriez voir son nouveau-né rapidement. Mais si vous êtes trop occupés ... »

« Harry a eu le bébé ? » Cria Hermione d'un ton perçant et excité. « Oh, j'ai hâte de le voir. » Elle commença à courir hors de la pièce, mais Drago l'attrapa rapidement par le bras.

« Tu préférerais peut-être t'habiller d'abord. Un peignoir de bain n'est pas exactement une tenue pour sortir. »

Hermione jeta un œil à ce qu'elle portait et rougit furieusement, claquant la porte au nez de Drago. Elle se hâta de s'habiller et jeta ses vêtements à Ron, se ruant à travers la pièce de façon excitée. Elle avait hâte de voir le bébé.

Ron se contenta de regarder Hermione avec amusement. Une minute ils étaient plein de passion, et la suivante, ils étaient brutalement interrompus par les cris de fillette de Drago. Maintenant sa petite amie se ruait à travers la pièce, babillant sur les bébés.

« Dépêche-toi, Ronald. Harry a eu le bébé, et je veux le voir, » demanda Hermione avec un regard pointu.

Sachant que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis, Ron s'habilla avec réticence. Hermione sourit brillamment et tira plusieurs cadeaux enveloppés du placard, les empilant dans les bras de Ron. Ron jeta un regard noir aux présents. « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire que ça, Hermione ?"

« Des cadeaux pour le bébé, » dit Hermione joyeusement. Elle attrapa deux autres cadeaux enveloppés. « Et ceux-là sont pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. »

« Mais son anniversaire est dans deux semaines seulement, » dit Ron avec amusement.

« Je sais, mais il sera occupé avec le bébé, donc j'ai pensé que je pourrais prendre de l'avance et lui donner aujourd'hui, » dit Hermione sur un ton raisonnable. « Maintenant, allons-y. » Elle tira Ron hors de la chambre et se dirigea vers l'escalier. « Oh, j'ai hâte de voir le bébé, je parie qu'il sera absolument adorable. »

« Bien sûr qu'il l'est. C'est une Malefoy, » dit Drago avec suffisance.

« S'il te plait, Merlin, laisse-le ressembler au côté Potter de la famille, » pria Ron doucement. Il avait assez à faire avec ces batards de blond.

* * *

Molly s'engouffra dans la chambre et sourit devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Harry était allongé au centre du lit avec le bébé confortablement allongé sur la poitrine. Lucius était enroulé autour du brun de façon protectrice, et Severus était allongé de l'autre côté d'Harry, frottant gentiment le dos du bébé.

Harry sourit d'un air fatigué à la matrone Weasley. « Venez découvrir votre petit fils. Nous l'avons appelé Cassius Orion Malefoy. »

Tandis que Molly s'approchait du lit, Severus s'assit et prit le bébé dans ses bras. Il embrassa Cassius sur le front et tendit le bébé avec réticence à Molly.

Molly roucoula à l'attention du bébé qui était dans ses bras. « Il est absolument magnifique, Harry. Un parfait mélange de toi et de Lucius. » Le bébé cligna et ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus, et Molly sourit largement. « Oh, j'espère qu'il aura tes yeux verts magnifiques. Ils seraient absolument stupéfiants avec ces cheveux blond pale. » Elle regarda à nouveau Harry. « C'est un drake également ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Oui, c'est définitivement un drake. Nous pensons que c'est un Drake de Foudre. Luna en semble tout à fait certaine, en tout cas. J'ai tendance à la croire, néanmoins. Elle a rarement tort dans ces cas là. »

« Est-ce qu'il sera capable de se transformer ? » Demanda Molly avec curiosité. Elle pouvait tout à fait imaginer un tout petit drake volant dans la pièce.

« Pas avant sa maturité magique, » dit doucement Lucius. Il fut surpris de voir une expression déçue passer sur le visage de Molly. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

« Oh, quel dommage. Un bébé drake voletant aux alentours aurait été adorable, » dit Molly.

Harry éclata de rire. C'était tellement typique de la part de Molly.

« Et bien, je vois que maman n'a pas perdu de temps pour mettre ses mains sur le bébé, » dit ironiquement Ron, se tenant à la porte avec Hermione et Drago.

Hermione poussa juste un léger cri de joie et se rua aux côtés de Molly. « Oh, il est adorable. Quel est son nom ? »

« Cassisus Orion Malefoy, » soupira Severus. Apparemment, ils devraient broder le nom sur sa fichue couverture pour éviter d'avoir à le répéter cinq mille fois par jour.

« Il est blond, » fit Ron avec une grimace. « Mais il ressemble tout à fait aux photos d'Harry bébé, néanmoins. Bon travail, Harry. »

Harry se contenta d'un large sourire vers son ami. Ron ne changerait jamais. Tandis qu'il regardait la famille qu'il avait choisie se rassembler autour de son fils, il sentit une vague de contentement le parcourir. Avec autant de monde qui l'aimait déjà, Cassius n'aurait jamais la peine et la solitude que son père avait été forcé d'endurer.

* * *

**Cinq ans plus tard**

« Papa, tu sais quoi ? » Demanda Cassius avec un sourire brillant.

Harry sourit à l'attention de son fils excité. « Quoi ? »

« Tatie Luna et oncle Drago viennent nous voir, et ils amènent Scorpius avec eux, » dit Cassius.

« Ah tu crois ? Et bien, je suis sûr que Scorpius et toi allez bien vous amuser ensemble, » dit Harry affectueusement.

« Mais pas avec Corvus. Tatie Luna dit qu'il est trop petit pour jouer avec nous, » dit Cassius en faisant la moue.

« Et bien, Corvus n'a qu'un an. Il doit encore grandir un peu avant de pouvoir jouer aux mêmes jeux que toi et Scorpius, » dit Harry raisonnablement.

Cassius posa son oreille contre le ventre gonflé d'Harry. « Quand est-ce que ma petite sœur va naître ? »

Harry rit doucement. « Pas avant deux bons mois. Cette petite là n'est pas une drake comme nous. Elle a hérité de Papa Severus. » Cassius soupira de désappointement, et Harry sourit en ébouriffant les cheveux de Cassius. « Allez, Cash. Tatie Hermione et Oncle Ron vont venir nous voir aussi. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire. »

« La nouvelle couvée Weasley va venir avec eux, » dit Severus sèchement, enlaçant Harry par derrière. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Weasley et Granger ont réussi à avoir cinq morveux en autant d'années. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont décidé d'en avoir un autre après avoir eu les triplés, » dit Lucius ironiquement.

Cassius plissa son nez. « Ce sont des filles de toute façon. Qui veut jouer avec des filles ? »

Harry ricana devant cette déclaration. « Tu pourrais changer d'avis quand tu seras plus grand. »

« Nan nan, » dit Cassius fermement. « Les filles ne sont pas drôles du tout. »

« Les garçons sont définitivement plus amusants, » murmura chaudement Severus dans l'oreille d'Harry, pressant ses hanches fermement contre les fesses de son compagnon.

Les joues d'Harry s'empourprèrent, et son souffle s'arrêta dans sa gorge.

« Daddy, ton visage est tout rouge. Tu es malade ? » Demanda Cassius avec curiosité.

« Daddy a juste un peu chaud et a besoin de s'allonger un moment. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne descendrais pas et tu ne demanderais pas à Toffee de faire quelques biscuits chauds pour toi et Scorpius ? » Suggera calmement Lucius.

« Okay, » dit Cassius avec empressement. « J'espère que tu te sentiras mieux bientôt, daddy. » Avec un sourire heureux, Cassius sortit de la pièce en courant.

Dès que Cassius fut hors de la pièce, Lucius ferma et verouilla la porte avant de se retourner vers Harry avec un sourire de prédateur. « Nous allons te faire sentir mieux, Harry. N'est-ce pas, Severus ? »

« Tout à fait, » rétorqua Severus. Avec un rapide coup de baguette, il ôta les robes d'Harry. Un autre geste et ses vêtements et ceux de Lucius étaient partis également. « Est-ce que tu te sens mieux, Harry ? »

Harry déglutit difficilement et pressa ses fesses contre le membre dur de Severus. « Actuellement, je pense que j'ai peut-être de la fièvre, j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour la faire tomber. »

Lucius prit le visage d'Harry en coupe dans sa main et tira le brun dans un baiser profond, passionné. « J'ai peur que la fièvre doive empirer avant que ça n'aille mieux, » dit-il contre les lèvres gonflées d'Harry.

Harry glapit soudainement de surprise lorsque Severus le souleva brutalement dans ses bras et le porta sur le lit. L'instant d'après, Harry se soutenait sur ses mains et genoux avec la langue de Severus enfouie entre ses fesses. Harry gémit doucement et enterra son visage dans les couvertures pour étouffer ses cris. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, pourtant, parce que Lucius tira le haut de son corps contre lui.

« Vilain, Harry. Tu sais que ça n'est pas autorisé. Si tu veux que ta bouche soit étouffée, je vais te donner quelque chose pour la remplir, » ronronna Lucius.

Harry grogna devant la promesse vicieuse et pris avidement le membre dur de Lucius dans sa bouche. Il poussa une plainte autour du membre dur dans sa bouche lorsque Severus commença à le préparer. Il se sentait comme s'il allait exploser, et ils n'avaient pas encore réellement commencé.

Severus lubrifia rapidement son membre et s'enfonça doucement dans son compagnon. Merlin, il aimait la sensation d'être à l'intérieur du corps chaud et étroit de son compagnon. Il se retira lentement, et revint brutalement à l'intérieur, faisant se cambrer Harry avec un cri étouffé de plaisir.

Lucius grogna et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la bouche d'Harry. La seule chose qui était meilleure qu'être ainsi dans la bouche d'Harry, c'était d'être profondément enfoui dans les fesses d'Harry. « C'est cela, amour. Crie pour Severus. Montre nous combien tu aimes lorsque nos membres sont en toi. »

Harry grogna et suça le membre de Lucius encore plus durement. Il aimait lorsque ses compagnons le dominaient comme cela. Severus tint étroitement ses hanches tandis qu'il s'enfonçait profondément tandis que Lucius avait sa main dans ses cheveux, guidant le rythme de la tête d'Harry comme il suçait avidement le membre dur. Cela suffisait presque pour le faire venir. Ce qui le fit vraiment, cependant, fut lorsque Lucius pinça délicatement ses tétons sensibles. La combinaison de Severus qui malmenait sa prostate et ses tétons pincés envoya Harry au ciel, et il cria sa délivrance.

Sentant Harry se resserrer autour de lui, Severus gronda et fit encore deux allers-retour avant d'expulser sa semence profondément en Harry. Il entendit un grondement étouffé, et redressa la tête pour voir Lucius monter les hanches tandis qu'il obligeait la tête d'Harry à descendre, forçant Harry à avaler autour de son membre pour éviter de s'étouffer. Lucius vint avec un grognement déformé, sa semence jaillissant dans la gorge d'Harry. Haletant pour reprendre son souffle, il retira avec réticence son membre de la bouche d'Harry, grognant lorsqu'il vit la bouche gonflée d'Harry.

« Merlin, tu es magnifique, » murmura-t-il, tirant Harry vers le haut dans un baiser lent. Il interrompit gentiment le baiser et les installa tous les deux plus confortablement sur le lit. « Je t'aime Harry. »

Harry se contenant de lui faire un sourire fatigué, mais repus tandis qu'il se détendait dans ses bras. « Je t'aime aussi, Lucius. Le fait que tu sois devenu un drake fut la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. « Je t'ai gagné comme compagnon, et ... »

« Et moi alors ? » Demanda Severus, allongé de l'autre côté d'Harry. « Je t'aime tout autant que Lucius. »

« Et je t'aime aussi, Severus, » dit Harry avec un sourire. « Ces cinq dernières années furent les plus heureuses de ma vie, et je dois tout à toi et Lucius. Merci tous les deux pour votre amour. »

« A n'importe quel moment, Harry, » dit Lucius solennellement.

« A n'importe quel moment, » répéta Severus.

**Fin**


End file.
